Sora no Hoshi
by TenraiTsukiyomi
Summary: Naruto x Yugioh 5Ds xover: Having died in the war against the Akatsuki, she was reborn as a certain Duel Monster. Years later, she was entrusted into the hands of a cobalt-eyed child by a father with the plea of protecting him. It's time to take flight! Warnings: FemNaru, Naruto Universe AU. Pairing: Fem!NaruxYusei and others.
1. The Shinobi's Rebirth Part One

_Summary: NarutoxYugioh 5Ds xover: Having died in the war against the Akatsuki, she was reborn as a certain Duel Monster. Years later when the Domino City was crumbling, she was entrusted into the hands of an amethyst eyed child by a father with the plea of protecting him. Warnings: AU and FemNaru, may be OOC - Pairing: Fem!NarutoxYusei and others._

**This is my first story. Please tell me what you think of it.** **Also do take note that while this story may be involved with dueling I am in no way specialized in writing duels, so I will only write a part of the duels if it is necessary for the plot of my story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Shinobi's Rebirth Part One**

_Amegakure no Sato_

_Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop._

In the land known as Amegakure no Sato, the land has become unreconozigble due to the many craters and the destroyed houses.

It was raining as always, living up to its village's name. But this time, it was as if the sky was mourning for the lives taken in the war, or maybe it was crying tears of joy because the war had taken an end now that the leader was dead.

It didn't really matter to the dying shinobi.

The dying shinobi's name was Uzumaki Namikaze Sora.

Uzumaki Namikaze Sora, currently seventeen years old, and she was already known by many titles such as the ANBU captain of Konohagakure no sato. One of the most skilled seal mistress. Daughter of Namikaze Minato, the Kiroii Senko (Yellow Flash) and the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha; and Uzumaki Kushina, the famous Akashi (Red Death) and former Jinchuuriki of Konoha. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. And possibly next-in-line to be the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato.

You have to be wondering what type of deeds she has done to be given such titles, but none of these mattered to the now-dying Uzumaki, because as she laid her tattered and bleeding body against a wall that once was from a house, she used her last remaining minutes of life pondering on her life.

'So, this is my end huh?' Sora thought drowsily, blankly staring at the darkened sky. Suddenly a flash of people crossed her mind, and with it came fond memories making Sora smile a little.

A large part of the Konoha Twelve, the sand siblings, almost everyone had died in the war. The Shinobi Alliance's shinobis were great in numbers at the beginning of the war, but it's sad to say that the casualties that the Alliance had suffered has reduced its former number to a... let's just say that the difference in numbers have a great difference to say the least.

However, not everything was in vain. While shinobis of the Alliance had died, the members of the Akatsuki didn't get away unscathed, or better said that they were also killed. Good radiance.

Sora smiled a weak smile to herself. 'Everyone...I have fulfilled my promise... I have defeated Madara...' She could already feel her vision darkening around the edges, it was getting difficult to breathe. She was already dying, even if the surviving shinobi tried their best to heal her, the damage Madara inflicted on her was too severe and critical. In other words, her death was inevitable.

'Still...There are a lot of things I still wanted to do...' she faintly thought.

And as Uzumaki Namikaze Sora's last thought crossed her mind, those last thoughts were quickly forgotten as her body and mind finally succumbed to the seemingly peaceful darkness that was known as death. The surviving shinobi came across her body just as she gave her last shuddering breath.

Unknown to her , her last thought was heard by a certain deity.

* * *

_In the Realm of Kami_

Kami smiled as he separated the soul of one Uzumaki Sora from the Kyuubi's as per agreed with Namikaze Minato's deal, having heard the recently dead shinobi's last thoughts.

'Be careful for what you with for, little one.' smirked Kami as he finished separating their souls, and proceeded to change the once-shinobi's soul a little, and then dragged the unconscious shinobi across the realms.

* * *

_In the Yugioh 5Ds realm_

In another realm, a giant crimson dragon roared as it felt the soul of a dragon with the mark of the signer enter its realm.

* * *

**Sooo... What do you think of it? Also do please remember that this is my first story, so it may be crappy... :S Please tell me if I have anything wrong. Then again, I am just awkard with writing beginnings...**

**Reviews, Favorites and Follows are very much appreciated. **

**TenraiTsukiyomi**


	2. The Shinobi's Rebirth Part two

***Cough* Hello! Uhmm... Here is the second chapter. :D Anyway, I tried my best with these chaps, but I am not sure about them, so I am extremely sorry if there is any bad spelling or grammar. D:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D!

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Shinobi's Rebirth Part two**

_In a dark place_

_Darkness_

That was all Uzumaki Sora could see.

'Where the hell am I?' Sora thought frowning and scanning her surroundings for any sign of life. 'I just died, didn't I? If I died then what and where is this place?'

All she knows is that she went to battle Madara and died, but not before killing the bastard, and all of a sudden she wakes up and is completely surrounded by darkness. After waking up and realizing she is still alive the first thing she does is have a mild internal freak out, after all, didn't she just died? Though she quickly forced herself to calm down just as quickly. Then she checked her surroundings for any sign of danger, and to her surprise there wasn't even a sign of life, there was also no Nature Chakra she could sense, which was basically impossible. However she was completely sure there was nothing remotely alive in the surrounding area. No humans. No animals. No civilisation. No _nature chakra_. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Just darkness.

Sora scowled 'Perfect. Just _perfect. _I spend my life as a shinobi -however short it was - and when I die I end up in a place like this. At least I still have my weapons and equipment...'

However, Uzumaki Sora was unaware that all this was caused by a certain deity, she was also unaware that she would be stuck there for a long time before seeing any other signs of living beings.

* * *

_Time Skip-Two Years later  
In the dark place where Sora resides_

Two years have passed since Uzumaki Sora 'woke up' from her supposed 'death'. However as there wasn't anything to identify how much time passed, time did not concern Sora. One thing was for sure. Uzumaki Sora was completely and utterly B-O-R-E-D.

Sora sighed 'This is completely and utterly boring. How long have I been stucked in this place? Maybe this is some kind of sick joke Kami is playing on me... If it is I don't find anything funny in the joke.' She silently sulked while floating in the darkness.

As you can see, the place where Sora was completely consumed in darkness and shadows. It didn't have any solid ground of sorts, so there wasn't anything to stand on at all. And in her first few moments in this place, she quickly discovered that there wasn't any gravity to pull her down, so she could 'fly' or float. Though, even if there was gravity, there wasn't any ground or solid object to crash on anyway.

'Let's see,' Sora thought dully. 'Kunai, check. Shuriken, check. Sealing materials, check. Scrolls, check. Light shinning from a certain direct- wait, what!' She quickly snapped her head towards where the light was shining from and stared.

...

Yep. She was not hallucinating.

She frowned. 'What is that light? As far as I know during my stay here, there hasn't been any type of light appearing out os no where, if there was I am sure I would have noticed it.'

Then, to her complete surprise.

A_ door _appeared.

It was HUGE, exactly the same size as the Konoha gates if she remembered correctly. It was completely white in color with silvery-blue markings gliding across its white surface like vines, some of the silvery-blue markings were twirling around the middle, however, there was no doorknob. The door was open, and from within was where the light flowed from. All in all, in her opinion, the door looked like a maximised version of those doors of 'holy' churches she has seen when doing missions.

...

...

...

Sora pursed her lips. 'Should I go or not go? It could be the gate to some dangerous place, no matter its appearance. Though this could be my ONLY chance to get out form this black void...'

As she mentally debated on the ups and downs of the consequences concerning the door, her choice was completely taken from her when sudden beams of light shoot out from within the door. It completely catched her by surprised, but she wasn't an ANBU, much less a captain for nothing, and dodged the upcoming beams.

Even as she dodged, she sharply noticed that the things were completely vicious and fast. Very Fast. She lasted a few minutes against them and would have lasted longer, had her body not frozen up all of a sudden.

'What?!'

The beams of light took advantage of her body's sudden stop, and quickly entangled around her arms and legs and proceeded to pull her to the door. No matter how much she tried to will her body to move, her body just wouldn't respond.

And as she just got pulled in the door, she thought-

'This better end well.'

_BANG!_

* * *

_In Maximillion Pegasus's office _

Maximillion Pegasus grinned as the box containing a card that was created moments ago was delicately placed on his desk. 'Finally, the card was created.' Pegasus thought happily. Now, you must be wondering what would put our dear duel monster cards creator in such a good mood right?

Simple.

A time ago, a few years after the end of the 'adventures' of Yugi and his group, an idea occurred to Kaiba Seto. Thanks to the duel disks, duelists can now duel wherever they want, as opposed to Pegasus's duel plataforms, then it suddenly hit the young CEO the idea of fast dueling. So he quickly wrote down plans and modifications for that. Of course, all this was did in secret, and the only one who knew about them was the CEO's little brother, Kaiba Mokuba. And in the end, the fruit of all those endless planning and modifications on the new type of dueling, the Duel Runner, or more prefered as D-Wheel by Mokuba, was born.

Unfortunately for Kaiba, there were also a few slots where certain type cards were needed, and that was where Pegasus came in.

As much as Kaiba hated it, he couldn't create cards for dueling, that was Pegasus's job. So he had no choice but to include Pegasus in his plans and privately discuss the idea over the new type of dueling with the him, much to the silver-haired man's delight at the prospect of a new type of card. And as such, it was agreed that while Kaiba created the D-Wheels, Pegasus would create the cards needed.

And so it led to this day, where one of the very first cards to the 'Turbo Duelings' and 'Synchro Summoning' was born.

As Pegasus picked the card from where it was located carefully in a box on top of his office desk, he brushed a thumb -carefully of course- across its smooth surface, and smirked when he set his eyes against the card's picture.

_It was, without a doubt, absolutely breathtaking and beautiful._

It was a dragon. It's body and wings were silver, with a few blue spaces in between the neck, face, arms, feet and the wings base. The wings were bat-like and they also had a few small rips here and there, however even with the rips the wings were akin to an angel's wings. It had two purple gem-like plates on its chest and shoulder each that shined when the light hit them correctly from a correct angle. The dragon's neck was also quiet long, however this feature did nothing to lessen the dragon's apparent beauty.

Pegasus smiled 'This card is the firsts of many. I can't wait for Kaiba-boy to complete and show his new prototype in public, until then this card can't be announced just all of a sudden, it would certainly ruin the surprise.' He frowned 'Not to mention people would come all the way just to steal my creation...It's also quite a problem that this card has an aura... A spirit eh?'

Duel Spirits? Of course he believed in them, if the shadow games exist what's to say that Duel Spirits can't? You could be wondering how would Pegasus sense an 'aura' right? In the past, if he still had the Millenium Eye, it would have been easy to sense its presence, however due to the Eye being forcibly stolen from him, the powers were obviously taken away too. And as of now, normally he wouldn't be able to sense any aura of the cards, but if the card is exceptionally powerful -in both spirit and combat wise-, he would be able to sense the power rolling from it. In fact, duelists with enough experience and those that can see Duel Spirits could sometimes have a sense of danger or something like that. And as Pegasus is the one that creates each card, he is quiet familiarized with the feeling of each cards 'danger levels'. That he, Pegasus, could sense the feeling of immense power the card emanated, is quiet exciting and worrisome. It didn't quell his worry that his gut told him this card would take an important role in a big event.

As Pegasus looked at the card in his hand, he finally decided what to do. 'When Kaiba-boy finishes the prototype, I will first release the cards that will be made later. You, on the other hand, will remain hidden within my person until the right person comes along and can weild you properly in duels.'

With the final decision made, Pegasus gently placed the card in a box where it would remain with him until the right person came along, but just before he places the top on the box and shuts it, you could see the name of the Newly Created Duel Monster.

_Stardust Dragon_

* * *

_In the Home to Duel Monsters - The Spirit Realm_

Being dragged and pulled into an unknown territory is not fun.

Not. Fun. At. All.

After being dragged for minutes, Sora was becoming quite annoyed, it didn't help that she was still immobile. Also after this stunt, she finally concluded that a god somewhere takes much joy in making fun of her. She was being dragged and with her body frozen up she couldn't even defend herself if there was any danger, it didn't help she also had to shut her eyes due to such bright light or risk going blind. Though nothing stopped her remaining senses from being on alert for any signs of extreme danger, she also couldn't help but feel wary and cautious.

Behind her eyelids, she could already see the bright light dimming, did it mean she is almost out of that place out of that wacko door path and the void place?

'Oh well, one way to know.' Sora shrugged.

She slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them back. The sudden change in brightness stung her eyes a little, it didn't help she was stuck in a place where the only thing you could see was darkness for who knows how long.

And as Sora blinked her eyes little by little, when her vision cleared, she could see a blue sky with clouds drifting about. In the back of her mind she unconsciously registered that she was laying in a grass field, she could also hear a river flowing nearby, she also unconsciously registered details that could be used in-case there was an ambush, for combat and other military like subjects that were ingrained into her being during her ANBU stay and the war, she also pushed a sudden nagging feeling to the back of her mind; all those details were push back due to her immense joy at finally seeing a color-filled surrounding.

_How much time has passed since she has last seen the blue sky?_

_How much time has passed since she has last felt the soft grass under her feet?_

_How much time has passed since she has last felt the wind -oh, the __wind; the free, comforting wind that always kept her company when she was alive and alone and miserable; the wind who comforted her when no one else would with small caresses and pushes- against her body?_

She missed these sensations.

However, her joy and relief was short-lived when her ninja-senses alerted her of a presence, and not a second later the bushes that were part of the forest she was currently in rustled.

Sora whipped her head towards the bush's direction and instinctively reach towards where her Kunai Pouch was, but just as she was about to draw a kunai she stopped. A head popped out from between the bushes and she was _very _glad she didn't pulled out a kunai. Not because she didn't want to harm anyone, well, in that case she would question them and if they were a threat she would eliminate them immediately.

Because it was a little girl.

The little girl had green hair reaching hin between her neck and shoulders with spikes in the end, she also had light blue-gray doe-like eyes; and that's not all, she had a very a strange outfit. She had a hat with a pointed end along a red-like gem on the hats base, it looked like a rhinos horn or something like that. She wore robes that had two shades of pink and were trimmed with white along the edges, along the outfit she wore a dark pink color scarf. She also wore pink trimmed with yellow slippers-like shoes. Movement with her hand is shown that she wields an orange and white staff with a red orb in its top.

Even though the girl looked innocent and all, appearance could be deceiving. However, there was one thing that was leaving her unsetted.

...

...

...

'Why is the little girl looking at me like that?' Sora thought disturbed.

Yep. You got that right. The little girl was looking at Sora with something akin to surprise... And was that awe?

"Wow..." The little murmured while staring at something in her back.

Curiosity got better of her, and after casting the girl a wary glance, she twisted her neck a little to get a view of what the girl was staring.

What she saw had her heart leaping in her throat.

Because there, _attached_ to her shoulder-blades, were two silver _bat-like wings._

...

Sora sure as hell knew that those things weren't supposed to be there. Since when has she had them? When exactly did they appeared in there? And more importantly, why _hasn't she noticed them_ in the first place?

Sora frowned a little. 'Maybe I got rusty during my stay in that dark void.'

And as she slowly trailed her eyes back to the girl, she let a little of the war-veteran part of her leak in her conscious. She also dully noted that the natural energy of this place was somewhat...Strange.

As she stared at the greennette before her, she opened her mouth to speak, but before she could even get a word out. The little girl just bounded up to Sora, and started asking questions, all the while staring at her excitedly.

Sora had to forcibly refrain herself from attacking or flinching at the sudden action.

"Wow! Your wings are so pretty, lady! I haven't seen you around here before! What's your name? Are you strong? Do you have..."

After suppressing her initial 'approach me and die' instinct that she birthed during her ANBU days and in the war, with a still-wary feeling in her, Sora half-listened to the girl babble and half-moved and twitched her wings to get a better feel for them, all the while questioning herself as to why hasn't she started her own questions. If a gennin or any other ninja from the elemental nations have been asking her questions in this manner, she would have sent a death glare so dark their way that it would have made them freeze in fear. However, she strangely didn't mind as much with this girl. It may be because the little girl reminded Sora of when she was a cheerful, easily excited, naive little girl. And as she patiently waited for the girl to finish her 'million questions' thing, a sudden and unexpected question caused her insides to freeze up like ice.

"...What kind of monster are you?" The girl asked innocently.

As Sora stared with slightly wide eyes at her. The girl just continued obliviously speaking.

_Monster?_

"...Monster...?" Sora mumbled in shock.

While it is a common knowledge in the Elemental Nations during the war against Akatsuki that Uzumaki Sora was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, little kids like the one in front of her haven't been told of this fact, though that may be because all the kids were just killed as quickly in the war. Though the question freezed her, she had a feeling that the little girl's question wasn't directed towards her Jinchuuriki Status.

Sora smiled, albeit it was strained to the trained eye, her wings twitched a little."Little girl, what do you mean by monster?"

The little girl blinked "You mean you don't know? Have you hit your head in battle?"

Sora deadpanned. 'If you refer my wounds received from the battle against Madara as 'hit my head'...'

Ah, well, now that she mentions it, she should make a cover story. Telling an unknown stranger about her battle against Madara or even her ninja status would be undoubtedly stupid.

Sora exhaled and faked her expression into a sheepish one. "Well, you see... As crazy as it sound I just opened my eyes for the first time..." Not exactly a lie, she opened her eyes for the first time in her 'undead life' in this place. "and I have no idea as to where I am."

The little girl's eyes widened and she gasped. "Ah! I know! You are a new card!-" Card? "It is weird though, immediately after being born you should have the knowledge in your head..." Oh, now that the greennette mentions it, there is a nagging feeling that was suppressed in the back of her mind, maybe her nagging feeling was the 'knowledge' all along?

Just as she let the nagging feeling loose, sudden flashes of images and information appeared and burned into her brain, giving her a massive headache.

'Duel Monsters? Spells? Traps? Effects?' Sora thought with a tensed up body.

Unknown to the little girl as she continued babbling on, Sora was busy organizing the sudden information that popped in her brain after letting that nagging in the back of her mind let loose. And with the information that came, she was filled with different feelings regarding her 'new life style'. Amongst them all all she could think was one thought.

'Interesting.'

As Sora progressed the information, she faintly addressed the little girl. "Little girl-"

The girl interrupted her. "I am not called a little girl!"

Sora sighed. 'This is getting annoying.' "I know what I am now. So then what are you called? And also what is this place?"

The girl just grinned mischievously. "Since you asked nicely, lady, I will tell you my name! I am called Card Ejector! And this place is called the home of the Duel Monsters! The Spirit Realm!"

"Hmmmm..." Sora pursed her lips in thought.

The newly known Card Ejector pouted and whined. "You could at least introduce yourself too! Lady! It is called manners!"

Sora blinked. "Tell you my name...huh?" She was right. She should introduce herself, it's called manners, too bad for little Card Ejector most ninjas don't have manners...Though her words have captured her attention. What name should she use? Uzumaki Sora or her 'new name'? This was basically a second chance like-life so...

Card Ejector just nodded happily. "Yep!"

Sora just stared at Card Ejector emotionlessly.

**...**

...

...

Finally, Sora cracked a little smile and opened her mouth to respond.

And as the wind blew, the wheels of destiny began rolling as one of the main players finally appeared.

"My name is_ Stardust Dragon_."

* * *

**And~ STOP! Okay, Okay, this is the end of this chapter. And as you may notice it is longer than the first chap. :D I am sorry again if there is any mistake or the like.**

**Please tell me if you like it! :)**

**Reviews are always welcomed.**

TenraiTsukiyomi


	3. Destined meeting

**Hello! Here is the third chapter to ****_Sora no Hoshi._**** I greatly appreciate everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed my story. I especially give my thanks to** **Guest, warrior of six blades** **and Soutrick for reviewing! I was actually getting a bit nervious that my story sucked, so million thanks for telling me you liked it.**

"I am blablabla" will only mean human speaking after I finish Sora's time in Spirit Realm

'I am blablabla' will only mean human speaking after I finish Sora's time in Spirit Realm

"I am blablabla" will be Duel Monsters speaking

'I am blablabla' will be Duel Monsters thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5Ds.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Destined meeting**

_Time Skip: Years later - Spirit Realm_

Years have passed since Uzumaki Sora met Card Ejector or more 'affectionally' called "Lettuce" by the blonde, and also receiving her 'extra memories', or better said, information.

Duel Monster, that was what she was; a _card_ amongst billions that were used to play a _card game_. Concerning her feelings regarding her new installment? Well, it very much displeased her when she discovered she was contained within a card that at whatever moment could very well be ripped in two or destroyed and therefore ending her existence, it didn't exactly comfort her when she also realised that the wrong people could use her for their own benefits. In fact, if she had been reborn in a card in the Elemental Nations, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have survived for long. So thank Kami that at least she was reborned in a civillian populated world.

You may be wondering as to what 'worlds' was Sora talking about right?

Well, it was like this, when she received the information all those years ago, she found very interesting facts regarding her current condition.

Number one: Sora found out that her current form was a humanoid one, so in other words she also had an 'animalistic' form. Back then, when she discovered what type of creature her other form was VIA obviously her new name, she was absolutely shocked, no matter how calm she looked. Because really, a _dragon? _Those beings were practically considered a myth, and a rumor said that the last dragon seen was seen by the _Rikudou Sennin_, which in other words, equals to centuries ago, and even then it was just a rumor so it isn't confirmed whether or not Rikudou Sennin actually spotted a dragon. It was also obvious that Lettuce knew what type of monster she was, if her awed and sparkling eyes back then were anything to go by, then again just hearing her name and it is obvious that she is a dragon. Much later, Sora secretely went to a secluded place to try to shift into her dragon form, without Lettuce of course, she didn't want any annoyances bothering her concentration on getting to shift for the first time to a dragon -_and for Lettuce's safety, no matter how much she denies it, she came to have a soft spot for the little brat, so she doesn't want the greennette to be present if it somehow get dangerious_-, and when she shifted into her other form, she admitted that while it was beautiful, she sure didn't want to spend the rest of her 'second life' permanently as a dragon. Much to her relief, she learned how to shift between dragon and human form, though it required a few months of constant practice to shift freely without having to sit down and concentrate. While she uses her human form most of the time unless she is summoned in duels, she also admits to herself that having a dragon as another form isn't so bad, not to mention it is intimidating to have a dragon stare at you, also in the few times she shifted to her dragon form she found it strangely comfortable much to her surprise. She also discovered a way to hide her wings, albeit if she does a tattoo of the wings will appear in her back; though its not like she hides her wings a lot anyway, each time she does she feels cramped and caged, and that is one thing she does not like at all. But in the end, she was very glad she decided to do it without Lettuce.

Number Two: Sora discovered that she couldn't use some jutsus, the only ones she could use were restricted to Wind Element related, any attempt at another element resulted in a big failure. And while the only ones she could use were Wind Element related jutsus, aside from the fact that it costed a great deal more of chakra to use them, it didn't bother her much due to the fact that the majority of her jutsus were Wind-based and that she has such large chakra pools. She found it ironic that her main element as a duel monster was wind; it seems she will have wind as her element-based attack even in this second life. Though another thing is that she will only be able to use her jutsus in her humanoid form, same goes to her 'dragon attacks' being restricted to only being able to be used by her dragon form.

Number Three: You couldn't imagine how shocked she was when she went to check the seal containing the Kyuubi, only to find it completely void of any demonic chakra. And as she later entered her mindscape to check, it was obvious that there wasn't any big furball behind the cages anymore, much to her horror; after she finally managed to have Kyuubi opened up to her, she actually discovered he was sometimes nice enough, not to mention he was one of the few individuals who actually comforted her no matter how disturbing his way of comforting people was AKA subject her to threats so she could stand up and not give up. So while she should have expected for Kyuubi to be seperated from her once she died, she couldn't help but miss him and his sarcastic remarks and insults, she also missed the playful banters they used to have during the rare times Sora went to sleep when the war was in action.

Number Four: Apparently, it was possible to go out of the Spirit Realm, as long as you know how to do it of course. There were a few times when Sora wondered where did Lettuce dissapeared to, and when she asked the spellcaster, the greennette looked surprised and answered. It seems that so long you are nearby your 'card' it is possible to appear in the human world, although you will only be able to go there as a ghost-like being. Sora also discovered that the Spirit Realm wasn't the only home to Duel Monsters, it was just the place where the majory of the monsters live. Aside from the Spirit Realm, apparently each duelist's deck was like a home, so in other words each deck had its own 'world' for the deck's cards, the only difference is that all the duel monsters that are in the duelist's deck are to live in the same 'realm' or something like that. The blonde was surprised when her green-haired companion mentioned that she herself was already part of a deck, and when questioned as to why has she continued to acompany the blonde-haired shinobi, the greennette just smiled cheekily, and said: "Because you looked lonely and looked like you needed a companion. I like it when I accompany you anyway! The others always make fun of me anyway." The first sentence had surprised her, how could the small spellcaster have come to that conclusion? It also touched her when the greennette said she liked the blonde's company, because normally, people avoided and sometimes even ran away at the sight of her; it may be because of her Jinchuuriki Status or even the feared reputation she received during the war, it did not matter to her now though, because someone actually _liked_ to be with her despite her cold, aloof and somewhat rude personality. Although all the touching moments flew out of the window with the last sentence and Sora deadpanned.

Number five: It was very obvious she wasn't in or even near the Elemental Nations. Sora had asked Lettuce if she knew any place called 'Elemental Nations', and all she received was a confused blink; she of course also asked a few friendly Duel Monsters that passed by where she resided within the forest, after the friendly Duel Monsters passed their initial surprise, _-at her sudden question, wings, or sudden appareance she didn't know-_ all the questions were answered with a polites and casuals "No". When the 'asking people'_ -or in this case monsters- _tactic didn't work, she decided to go out of the Spirit Realm and explore or more accurately scout for information. The results were both shocking and dissapointing. Apparently all the 'villages' where replaced by 'cities', and one thing that surprised her was the advanced technology demostrated in public and a bunch of other things. What dissapointed her was the majory of the people's arrogance, laziness and sometimes even cruelty. There were a couple of times when she wandered a bit from her 'card' location -_which was once being always carried by a silver haired male, that is, until another person got their hands on her card, and she was cartainly sure that according to the chakra she felt, it was not a friendly person that was waiting for her_- and one time she accidentally stumbled upon a couple of kids beating on a kitten. She was furious since they were beating a _defenceless kitten. _While Sora was known as many things by many people, like weapon, cruel, Jinchuuriki, monster, demon, murderer ect; there was one thing that was completely unknown by everyone, and that was her soft spot for cute and defenceless little animals. And after seeing them beating on a little animal with such joy present in their faces, she decided to blast a small wind jutsu _-she itched to kill them, but unfortunately for her and fortunately for the brats, it was not to be-_ in their directions and scared them off, they even ran screaming "Ghost!", much to her sadistic amusement. Also one thing that somewhat dissapointed her and relieved her was that there weren't any sucessfully trained humans she could notice, it dissapointed her that they were that lazy and weak and it relieved her because it meant there weren't any human weapons.

_Even now, she was discovering new things little by little each day._

It led to this day, and in the sunny and warm climate of the Spirit Realm, you could see a certain blonde shinobi-dragon hybrid sitting by a river bank.

Sora hummed a little tune as she rustled her wings a little while splashing water with her feet. 'These few years have been peaceful... Not exactly what I would have expected with a dangerious profession like mine. Not that I am complaining, but it gets too boring and lonely, at least I sometimes have Lettuce to entertain me, too bad she is gone now.'

Sora smiled a little as she remembered the green-haired spellcaster. All those years ago, after she told 'Lettuce' her 'name', the greennette basically attached herself to Sora, much to her annoyance. Back then, a part of her found the spellcaster annoying, the girl was always disrupting the peaceful silence and always found impossible ways to irritate her; although, there was also a small part of her that relinquished in the bright and cheerful personality, it was refreshing to have a companion that didn't always have an emotionless face or something like that.

The former blonde shinobi smirked. And as for why she calls the greennette 'Lettuce', its simple really. The spellcaster reminded her of the lettuce she was forced to eat by Iruka-sensei when she was a little brat. When she was little she used to hate the vegetable, but as time passed and she grew, she came to accept that the green abomination had its uses and also it was healthy, she may have even come to tolerate it or like it just a little bit. Admittedly, the main and first reason she calls the young spellcaster "Lettuce" is because of her hair color. The first time when Sora called the small spellcaster 'Lettuce', the latter had sputtered and began yelling and complaining at her, much to her secret amusement. In the end, Sora just bluntly told the usually bubbly spellcaster the similarities she sees between a real lettuce and her. And while the 'dislike it first and like it last' explanation made the small greennette teary-eyed, all touching emotion the greennette felt vanished when she heard that the main reason she was called "Lettuce" was because of her hair color and with such reason she began throwing a fit.

Usually, if Sora was bored the greennette would always be there to somehow entertain her with her amusing tactics. It actually reminded the former shinobi of when she used to go pranking when she was a naive kid.

Unfortunately for the dragon-type monster, Lettuce was currently busy with matters concerning her 'master', so as a monster that is part of his deck, she had to leave for a while to assist him and his deck. And so Uzumaki Sora was left in the Spirit Realm with nothing to do.

Sora covered a yawn with her hand and blinked slowly at her reflection in the water. 'So many years have passed and I haven't aged any older than 17... It is somewhat cool yet creepy, to see myrself as a young girl of age 17 when in reality I am older... As far as I can see aside from a few minor changes plus the wings nothing has changed.'

Even after all these years, Uzumaki Sora mantained her young appareance of 17. In fact, there were only a few changes. For example: there were big silver wings attached to her back; amongst her blonde hair there were a few streaks of silver and white; her once midnight blue eyes had silver specks on them, and if hit correctly by light they resemble twinkling stars on a stormy night. Aside from those changes and a few others, everything remained the same including her whisker-like scars that strangely should have dissapeared when she and Kyuubi separated. Oh well, its not like she minds, also she has become quite fond of the whisker-like scars that reside on each of her cheeks.

'Hmmmm... Maybe I should go train again...' Sora pondered dully. However a sudden tugg at her concious broke her line of thinking.

Sora blinked surprised and frowned. 'A disturbance... What is happenning? And was that panick I felt?'

And as the blonde stands up, she was unaware that her 'visit' couldn't have been more needed than ever, and that she will witness a very familiar scene.

* * *

_KaibaCorp building_

_Screaming_

_Alarms echoing _

_Red_

That was all a spiky black haired man could hear and see as he gritted his teeth while hurrying to the place where the escape capsules were located with a small bundle clutched carefully in his arm. However, it is shown that the man had a red spot in his pristine white coat, and upon closer inspection it is shown that the color difference between white and red is not caused by the red lights from the alarms, no, it's blood. signaling that the man was injured. But even then he still continued running towards the escape capsules that are located very far from the exit, as opposed to his other collegues that are all screaming and running towards the exit.

This man is Dr. Fudo, and the little bundle in his arms is his and his wife's precious son, Yusei Fudo.

You may be wondering as to what has occured to cause such panick amongst the scientists right? It's simple. All this current calamity is caused by the continuation of the Ener-D research.

A while ago, Dr. Fudo was the lead developer of the Ener-D research, and he had wanted to cancel the Ener-D research, as he suspected that its rotation was quite unstable. Furthermore, he realized that there may occur an accident that may be eceptionally dangerious, so he proposed to cancel the Ener-D research due to his worry of it being to dangerious and possibly fatal. However, the Ener-D's proposed cancellation was rejected by the city, and due to the fact that Dr. Fudo even proposed to cancel the project, he was removed from it and was replaced by Roman.

So it led to this moment, when the red alarms are blaring and everyone is running like headless chickens.

Dr. Fudo knew that he couldn't get out in time, not with the injury caused moments ago. His wife, had been injured earlier protecting their beloved son from an upcoming danger. And as much as he wanted to rush his beloved wife's side, his son's child life was also at stake, and clearly, Mrs. Fudo understood it perfectly, and with a forceful stare in her normally gentle eyes, she encouraged the man to hurry to the capsules and save their child. The two knew that if Dr. Fudo had helped her, there was the possibility that while they could be saved, there was the other possibility that they both wouldn't have been able to get out alive; however there survival didn't matter here, their son did, and at least if they died they could at least save their son from death.

As Dr. Fudo finally reached the escape capsules compartment, while there were still people running aroung in panick, he forcefully willed his body to move to a nearby usable capsule and gently put his son in it. And as he got to secure the capsule quickly, he remembered a certain card that he took along with two other ones that were quickly entrusted to Goodwin, sadly the last one was dropped when he was injured.

He shakily moved his hand toward a pocket and pulled out the card he had. _Stardust Dragon _was its name. And while he was not a duelist or anything, he had a feeling that the card was alive and if the chills he was getting from touching it was anything to go by, it had some sort of power.

As Dr. Fudo slided the card into the capsule containing his son, he murmured a prayer for his son's survival and protection. "Please let him get out of here alive. Please protect my son..."

And unknown to Dr. Fudo, his prayers were heard by an unexpected and unseen invidual.

The scene Uzumaki Sora appeared on, actually, it was very familiar, and it caused her insides to freeze.

_Because the scene she has seen was of two parents giving their only possible chance at survival to ensure their child's survival._

Even if the circumstances were somewhat different, the scene of the two parents using their last moments to save their child triggerred her emotions, because it eerily reminded Sora of the way her parents had died.

And while a part of her was watching, another part of her screamed at her to do something to save the family. Hoever she knew that it was impossible, not only is she a _transparent ghost, _she couldn't even use medical ninjutsu on the family even if she had the chakra control -_which she obviously didn't have_- due to her circumstance of being stricted to only use wind based techniques. And sadly, amongst her wind type techniques there wasn't any transportation or medical technique. She also couldn't bandage them or anything of the sort due to the problem that her skin passes through _anything; _that time when she blasted those brats wasn't entirely physical and it was an energy-made_ attack_.

_She couldn't do anything._

And when Dr. Fudo had murmured the prayer, it hit her like a ton of bricks how eerily similar this scene was. Not only that but the way the spiky haired male had pleaded for his son's survival hit a chord in her.

_Hadn't her mother and father also pleaded for her safety and protection to the villagers and the Third Hokage? And she quite vividly remember that their pleading and prayers were completely ignored due to the villagers blind hatred._

As Dr. Fudo smashed a button causing the capsule to shoot out of that place, Uzumaki Sora opened her wings and took flight to follow the capsule, she vowed to protect and ensure the kid- No, Yusei Fudo's survival. Even if she has only seen them for the first time, she couldn't help but see a bit of her own family within the Fudo family, but unlike her parent's prayers who were once ignored, she will make sure the same does not happen to Yusei and she will protect him to the best of her abilities.

That's a promise.

_And so after many years of meaningless life after dying, Uzumaki Sora finally found a reason and someone she could live for._

* * *

_Satellite_

Sora sighed as she folded her wings and sat down just beside the capsule, and scanned her surroundings for any signs of danger. She also dully noted that there was now a crater around the place where the capsule landed, medium size at best, that were caused by her jutsus.

While the way to the selected destination the capsule was safe, the action of having the capsule crash was not safe and definitely not reassuring, and so she used one of her mid-level non-lethal wind techniques continuosly on the capsule, causing it to slow down, and when it slowed down enough, the blonde used a low level jutsu and let the chakra constantly stream from her coils to levitiate the capsule enough so that it didn't jostle enough to harm Yusei. -_She had heard from Sakura and Tsunade-baa-chan that babies were especially delicate, so any damage done to them could be fatal or something along those lines.- _However, the constant use of chakra in this action and the other jutsus costed almost half of her chakra to her surprise, and then she told herself that it isn't exactly surprising, as she had to use the jutsus several times to that the capsule didn't jostle or anything, not to mention the fact that the chakra cost are definitely greater than normal.

Sora frowned in thought. 'Now, how do I care for him?'

Just as Sora was going to get lost in thought, the capsule suddenly opened much to her surprise. _'I will never be accostumed to it...' _Sora sighed. But curiosity got better of her as she hadn't seen how does her new charge look, and so she stood up from where she was sitting and peered into the capsule to see Yuse's appareance. And when the blonde saw Yusei's appareance, there was one word that described him.

Cute.

Unfortunately for Sora though, Yusei just choosed that moment to cry, much to her horror and panick due to the fact that she hasn't cared for a _baby_ even once in her life, and Lettuce doesn't even count as a baby. Though if he started crying it could be good or bad; bad being a gangster stumbling here or good being a good person to come across them and take Yusei in.

And just as she is mentally freaking out over how to make Yusei stop crying, Yusei opened his teary eyes and they immediately locked on her own eyes. Amethyst Blue clashed against Midnight Blue.

...

Suddenly, Yusei smiled a toothless grin and giggled while reaching a hand towards her.

Sora was relieved that he wasn't crying anymore; confused as to why he is giggling; and taken aback, with a reason too, could it be possible that Yusei could see her?

But just as she thought about it, a woman with dark skin and wearing something akin to a church's uniform appeared. And as Sora eyed her critically for any signs of hostility, the woman just gasped at seeing a baby completely alone (in her view). While the woman quickly got Yusei out of the capsule, Sora just analyzised her for any sign of threats, only when it was pretty obvious that the woman just meant to help did she averted her gaze.

'I guess this woman will be taking care of Yusei, because I sure can not due to my ghostly body_.'_ Sora sighed.

* * *

**I am sory if this wasn't of your taste. U.U but I had to write out about how did Sora came to be in Yusei's hand for when the 'steal and run' incident happens, also right now I am falling asleep, so sorry if it is not satisfactory or it is crappy. T-T Also if there is anything wrong I am sorry, I haven't seen the Yugioh 5D completely yet. **

**And I have an announcement,in a few days/next week I have some important exams, so I may not be able to update for a few days. Sorry. X.X After that I will be able to update again due to the fact that the vacations begin immediately after the exams.**

**Reviews, Favorites and Follows are always welcomed.**

**TenraiTsukiyomi**


	4. Growing Up, Betrayal & OF

**Hello! I have here the 4th chapter to ****_Sora no Hoshi_****. I am grateful for those who patiently (or impatiently) waited for the next chapter. . I am sorry! I was having important exams and just finished them today! I also thank the ones who favorited, followed and reviewed my story. :D I am sorry if there is any bad grammar, spelling ect. **

"blablabla" will mean human speaking.

'blablabla' will mean human thinking.

"blablabla" will be Duel Monsters speaking

'blablabla' will be Duel Monsters thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Growing Up, Betrayal, Separations and an Old Friend**

As the woman got Yusei out of the capsule, she also picked up the blonde's card that had fluttered down when she got the child out, as she presumed that the card was a memento or something. Later, Sora discovered that the woman's name was Martha, as the dark-skinned woman tended to talk to Yusei in baby tones and in Third person about how "Martha was going to take care of him" and such.

Arriving to the now known Martha's cottage slash home, and as Sora followed the dark-skinned woman the blonde had to hide her wings due to the door being too small spaced for them, she noticed that when Martha went to check Yusei's body, presumably searching for any injuries that she didn't noticed in her hurry to arrive to her home, she discovered a crumpled note between the baby's clothes, upon opening said note it was discovered that in it was written the baby's name. Yusei Fudo.

What confused the former shinobi was the question about Yusei's father writing the note and at what moment did he slipped it in.

'Propably wrote it and slipped it in Yusei before I came_.'_ Sora concluded.

And Sora continued to watch the woman known as Martha for a few more days in spirit form, she also scouted around the house for any sign of danger. After concluding that the area was sound and safe, she returned to the spirit realm to recuperate her lost chakra; because while she recuperated some of it during her stay in the 'human world', it was too slow, and if she wants her chakra at full power faster she has to recuperate in the spirit realm for a few days. The sooner she gets over it the faster she can return to watch over her new charge. The blonde also planned to find Lettuce and tell her that she will be absent now a days, but as she wasn't there, Sora just grabbed a random branch and used wind blades to carve out that she will be absent, of course without telling the main reason behind her absence; and after carving the message she put it in the place where the greennette always went to find her.

However, one thing that peeved the blonde off was that when she returned that her card would be hidden in a box from Yusei until he is old enough to wield and care for her. And unfortunately, that way she could only watch over Yusei when he is within Martha's house or somewhere close to it; meaning that for all she knows, Yusei could be _killed_ the moment she isn't present.

Hey, give her a break. She is paranoid, and with a reason too. After years of living in the -_completely peaceful_- spirit realm, and even then she was cautious, it put her nerves on high meet a change in escenary; she also quite recognized that the place where Martha and currently Yusei lived had the signs of a typical bad place to live that were normally populated with gangsters AKA the slums. The signs where all akin to the awful and dark streets of where Sora used to live; because while Konoha was known as the most peaceful village, it also had its dark aspects such as having an area only populated by criminals and gangsters, the slums. It didn't help that her mind could come up with millions -_it didn't help that __some of them are gory and gruesome_- and very vivid ways to die while Yusei is out there without her to watch out for him; in fact she personally has seen some of the most gruesome deaths and sometimes she even personally performed them to extract information during the war or when she was an ANBU.

While it irritated the shinobi that Martha decided to hide her card, she understood that if the dark-skinned woman gave it to Yusei -_who is a toddler_- now, there is the possibility that Yusei could accidentally damage the card or even ripped it in two and a lot of other things. She also knew that she couldn't be there for Yusei all the time, because no matter how powerful she was, she too had her imperfections; such as being unable to physically touch anything and also unable to physically control herself in a duel, meaning that once she is summoned in a duel, she has to do what her current user wants her to do no matter if she likes it or not. She was just _very_ glad that her second 'owner' didn't summon her even once.

At least she could find comfort in the fact that she could watch out for Yusei the next several years due to him being a _child_, she quite doubted Martha would let the toddler go out on his own. It's also quiet a relief that Yusei could at least have some type of parental figure; as opposed to Sora where she had to learn to fend for herself in the slums if she wanted to survive, it didn't help that sometimes she was purposefully targeted and hunted due to being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

'This will be very long years.' Sora sighed while mentally biding peaceful times goodbye.

But as she watched a crying Yusei being tended by a fussing Martha, she couldn't help but crack a little smile.

* * *

_Satellite - Time Skip - Yusei is One Year and two months old_

Taking care of children was scary. Sora decided while leaning against a counter, keeping an eye to Yusei's crawling form. Her wings were also hidden, because no matter how much she wanted for them to be released, it gets annoying to have to instinctively duck any upcoming object, not to mention that there is the problem of people seeing her. There was one time when Martha came in with new children -_presumably orphans_- that it hit her that children can possibly see her, so to avoid questioning -_both directed to Martha and the cause, she obviously didn't want to be taken away if they deemed her evil just because she isn't human or completely normal, she had thought bitterly while memories resurfaced_- she had to hide her wings. She was glad that at least some children were becoming fast friends with Yusei.

Taking care of Yusei was no walk in the park. Because while Yusei was most of the time a silent and educated child, there were times when trouble just loved to follow him. She could have sworn her heart stopped like that time when he almost fell off the table -_how he got there she didn't know_-, only her rushed and slightly panicked interference VIA wind manipulation managed to save him from cracking his skull opened. The amethyst-blue eyed child even had the galls to laugh after almost causing her a heart attack! She had realized with a twitch. However as she looked at her charge's laughing face, her irritation dimmed just a little bit.

And as Sora was watching Yusei with hawk-like eyes, she suddenly noticed that he was staring directly at her with a disturbingly concentrated look in his childish face as he slowly got up from his crawling position, then it hit her that Yusei was going at 'his first walk' phase.

Sora pushed herself off the counter she was leaning at and watched with slightly fascinated eyes as the amethyst-blue eyed child continued to determinedly take little steps towards _her_, she also noticed that Martha had appeared in the doorway and was watching Yusei taking small steps towards the counter (Martha couldn't see Sora). And just as he was about to reach her, Martha just up and came to scooped Yusei up while squealing about his first steps and something about reaching his toys for him, and with that Sora realized that Yusei's toys were directly behind her, so as she turned her head and walked away to sit in another place she mentally hit herself on the head for having the foolish hope that the amethyst-eyed child could see her, after all, he was just a responsibility that came to her when she remembered her own parents.

Sora hadn't even noticed -_or just denied it_-, but in the depths of her locked heart, Yusei wasn't considered a responsibility anymore; in the short amount of time she has known the amethyst eyed child he had grown on her and she came to unknowingly care for him. She also didn't notice that as Martha scooped Yusei up that the latter was looking at her while a chubby hand groped the air in her direction

* * *

_Satellite_ - _Time Skip - Yusei is seven years old_

Six years have passed since the blonde dragon-type monster has met Yusei, and she has become pretty attached to the little child, not that she would admit it to just anyone. A part of her was glad that Yusei was growing up, because it meant he will and was learning to fend for himself, but another part of her dreaded the day where he would completely grow up and not need her anymore. She knows its childish to feel like that, but she couldn't help it. All her life she was treated as a weapon ready to be discarded the moment she wasn't needed or useful; and while she had 'friends', some of them were cautious around her when they discovered her Jinchuuriki Status and sometimes treated her as a bomb ready to explode. The only ones who didn't treat her as such were few in between and they were long dead.

She sometimes wondered if this was how Haku and that white-haired bone user -_his name was Kimimaro if she remembered correctly_- felt toward their respective masters.

Also, while she promised to protect Yusei, she also made sure that Yusei would grow up appreciating his food -_not that he needs help in that, as he is living in the Satellite- _and many other things_, _she also damn made sure that Yusei wouldn't get arrogant along the way, after all the bigger their ego the harder they fall. Fortunately, as Yusei hasn't shown any of those signs _yet_, she hasn't been forced to use measures to knock him down from the pedestal.

One thing that change though was that Martha's home has become an unofficial orphanage due to the number of children the kind dark-skinned woman has taken in.

On the other hand, one thing that remained the same was that she wasn't seen even once by anyone, which it both relieved her and secretly made her depressed. Let's also not mention that every time she goes to the Spirit Realm, either Lettuce wasn't there or she couldn't go see Lettuce; it would relieved her to see the small spellcaster and listen to the greennette babble to dismiss her loneliness, but unfortunately the meetings between the dragon and the spellcaster were small and between these days. And even if there were other Duel Spirits around the orphanage, she was socially stunted and thus didn't know how to approach them; there is also the problem that some of them are even aggressive spirits that she had to fend off or warn.

All in all, either she went to the Spirit Realm only spend the day there alone as Lettuce didn't appear; or she went roaming around the orphanage watching her charge; and lastly returning to her card where she was just as lonely.

However, in these six years, Sora didn't even once noticed that someone was aware of her presence.

* * *

'The Lady is there again'

That was all a seven-year old Yusei Fudo could think as he stared at the transparent figure of a very pretty blonde lady leaning against a wall.

As long as he knew, every time Yusei was in the orphanage he has always seen the transparent blonde, no matter what he was doing he noticed that she kept an eye on him. The same couldn't be said when he went out with Martha to buy groceries though.

At first it creeped him out, but after an incident where he was reaching for a cup of glass and had it not been for the lady saving him using some sort of magic he would have suffered a fatal injury according to Martha who only saw Yusei luckily fall away from danger, he realized then that the lady was looking and taking care for him in her own way. Though, since the incident where he was saved by the pretty lady, he has developed a small crush on her.

Every time Yusei saw her, he had wanted to come near her and thank her or introduce himself because for some reason, the lady looked lonely. But as always he always chickened out, it didn't help that every time he asked Martha or his friends if they saw her they always said there wasn't anyone.

While Yusei was smart for someone his age, he was still a child, and so it fell to his childish imagination that the lady was a _ghost._

However, today was going to be different. Yusei had spent a week gathering his courage to talk to the lady, and he was determined to at least introduce himself. It was a perfect day anyway, because Martha was busy washing the dishes and the other children were outside playing. The only people in the room was him and the lady. So at least if the lady didn't respond or was just some part of his imagination as Martha said, he wasn't going to be made fun of for talking to air.

And while Yusei was nervous, the courage he spent gathering and his desire to know the blonde enabled him to walk up to the transparent lady, and right when he was in front of her, he tilted his head to look up and directly in her eyes -_they were so pretty, they had white in them and they were like the stars he sees at night-, _he then bravely, or at least tried to because he was admittedly nervous and so stuttered a little bit, introduced himself:

"H-hello, Lady, what is your name? My name is Fudo Yusei . It's nice t-to meet you."

The lady's eyes widened.

* * *

Uzumaki Sora was completely and utterly shocked.

Just moments ago her amethyst-blue eyed charge had walked up to her and talked to her. Did it mean he could see her?

Unfortunately, she remembered incidents where she misinterpreted that the child was talking to her, and she ruthlessly squashed the hope she felt at someone seeing her, and checked the room again to see if the child was talking to anyone else. Only when she was throughly sure _-she even used nature chakra to confirm it- _that there wasn't anyone else did the blonde slowly trailed her eyes to the seven-year old child in front of her, and kneeled to his height to properly look into his eyes.

"Little one... Are you talking to me...?" Sora asked softly, a foolish little hope blooming into her heart.

Yusei couldn't help but think that her voice was pretty too, as it sounded like wind itself was echoing from her voice, creating a somewhat whispery tone; however he also looked nervous, a bit strangely excited and a tiny bit confused as he shifted his feet and averted his eyes. "...Of course I can, Lady. Actually... I have always seen you around the orphanage..."

"..."

After a moment of no response, Yusei started to become uncomfortable and took a peek at the blonde haired woman.

Sora just stared. Then she covered her face with her hand and began shaking, not a moment later she began to laugh maniatically; and upon removing her hand to clutch her stomach, if you looked closely, you could see that her eyes were a bit teary making the silver specks in her blue eyes twinkle like stars.

Yusei took a step back in surprise and stared with wide eyes at her, then he worriedly asked. "Hey, lady, are you okay?"

Fine? Of course she was fine. She was just laughing because of how a fool she was. All these years, Yusei had been able to _see her_, and while she considered it a possibility, she didn't went to confirm it herself, and with that she calls herself a former ninja? Also, in the end, all those years of countless loneliness was caused by _herself. _

Sora stopped laughing to discreetly wipe the stinging water from her eyes, and even then she was chuckling. After spending a moment to recover her compusture, the whiskered-woman just smiled a small grin at the amethyst-blue eyed child. "No, no, I am fine. It's just that I was surprised you could see me..." 'I am also glad' A small isolated part of Sora added silently. "...Now, what is it that you want with me?"

"...It's just that I wanted to thankyou for the time you saved me... And also I wanted to be friends with you because, um, you looked lonely." Yusei stumbled in his words as pink dusted across his cheeks.

Sora blinked surprised. "You want to me to be your friend? Even if I am possibly not human? Even if I am not normal?" Yusei looked confused at her questions, but he chalked it up to her asking if he was comfortable with a ghost, and nodded.

The blonde felt touched just like those years ago when Lettuce decided to be her friend, even if the amethyst-blue eyed child didn't know her real identity. Except, there was a thing that had her curious. "...Then why didn't you come sooner?"

Yusei looked sheepish and embarrassed. "I thought you were not real and I... Uh..."

As Yusei trailed off, Sora just stared at him amused and finished for him. "...You were scared." 

The spiky-haired child puffed his cheeks slightly and just changed the conversation. "...So, do you want to be my friend?"

Seeing the hope in Yusei's eyes, and Sora found it incredibly difficult to even think about declining. So she smiled a little and answered "Sure, I will be your friend."

The happy smile that appeared in the childish face warmed her insides just slightly. However all came crashing down with the next innocent question.

"What is your name?"

Sora allowed herself to panick just the slightest bit. She couldn't tell Yusei that her name was Stardust Dragon, due to the fact that he will inherit her when he is older, and it would cause problems and questions that could possibly led to the bloody past she has and doesn't want to talk about. Yes, she knew that it was cowardly of her to not want to face or talk about her past, but she was just tired of it all, and as she looked back at it now, it was too bloody _-this word is too small to describe the inhuman things she has witnessed along her career-_ for her tastes; protecting Yusei was part of her self-appointed mission to change her ways, because as opposed to killing she decided she will try to protect now. Then, she mentally smacked herself as she remembered she could just tell him her past name. Although it would be uncomfortable to be called as such after a long time of not using that name, there would not be a harm in it, and even then she decided long ago to only tell her first name to someone she could completely trust, at least he wouldn't connect her to the card he will inherit in the future as long as she also hides her wings.

And with a peek at Yusei's waiting face, she answered, unsure might I add too. "My name...is Uzumaki Sora." It felt strange to utter her name after going so long without so much as hearing it.

Little Yusei just grinned happily, completely unaware of her uneasiness "Then, from this day on, Sora and I will be the best of friends!"

_The wheels of destiny turned around as two of the main players finally met face to face._

* * *

_Time Skip - Satellite - Yusei is 16 years old_

"Sora! Sora are you there?!" Yusei faintly called out to the dark forest that was surrounding the orphanage.

"Yes, yes. I hear you, dear crab-head" Sora laughed a bit as she walked out of a shadowed tree and into the moonlight, having just materialized just moments ago, with her wings obviously hidden. The mentioned 'crab head' just twitched at the annoying nickname his trusted friend and very _very_ secret crush(?) called him.

Things have changed over the course of the years. Her appearance didn't changed one bit, but one of the changes was that Martha finally gave her card to Yusei, much to the blonde's relief and happiness; all the while the kind dark-skinned woman apologized as she explained why she didn't gave it to him, and thankfully Yusei understood. Also while she can materialize wherever Yusei was as he had her card now, it would be troublesome to explain as to why could she suddenly appear in other places other than the orphanage or near it, so she opted to stay in her card whenever they weren't in the orphanage, she also uses a bit of her chakra to sometimes watch Yusei from within the card. Also, much to her confusion, bewilderment and maybe embarrassment, Yusei and the gang valued her and even considered her their 'hope'. Though, it secretly pissed her off that they assumed that _she_ was a _he_ when they saw her dragon form, how insulting.

Then there was also the problem that occurred around 6 years ago. One time she had tried to go to the Spirit Realm to see if Lettuce was there, as Yusei wasn't in the orphanage or even near it. However, to her surprise, there was something preventing her from entering the home to most duel monsters. It infuriated her and filled her with dread, because it possibly meant that something happened to the Spirit Realm and in extension _Lettuce_. Thus these few years were spend sometimes worrying about what the hell happened to Lettuce and why couldn't she enter the Spirit Realm. She was worried about Lettuce, but she knew that the little spellcaster was strong in her own right and could hold her own; it didn't stop her worry though, as she considered Lettuce as one of the few friends she had. Another downside is that she was stucked roaming around the orphanage and returning to her card; that is, until Martha gave her card to Yusei. As of now she was living within Yusei's -_unknown to him of course_- deck along his monsters; although a few of them were a bit annoying yet at the same time amusing, such as Sonic Chick.

And Yusei? The golden-streaked male had managed to somehow worm his way into her heart, the teen even managed to make Sora more care-free though this side was only shown to few individuals, and as of now Sora considers him one of her most precious friends. On the other hand, Yusei was still unknowing to her status as a duel monster, much less unknowing to her being _his Stardust Dragon_. He still thought that she was just a 'normal' ghost wandering around, and while she probably qualified as a ghost, there was absolutely no way she was normal.

Yusei on other hand, had changed from the childish little kid she met those years ago, to a young calm, serious, intelligent and collected teen of 16 years old. She bets that if ladies were to see him, it wouldn't be a matter of time before he got a fanclub. Though while it amused her that Yusei will have to fend off females in the future, and she knows they are vicious and violent, proof being Sasuke and Neji's academy days, it strangely also bothered Sora that a lot of women could possibly like Yusei, though she immediately chalked it up to her having the protective siblings streak she has seen between Neji and Hinata.

Yusei still wore the sleeveless black shirt with the red mark he used to wear as a child along a long-sleeved high collared jacket that had orangey colored-like gems; he had brown gloves with an orange gem on each elbow. His lower body consisted of black jeans with orange knee pads, a belt with two Deck Holsters hidden under his jacket and a calf-high motorcycle boots. He still had his _-beautiful, not that she would ever admit it, even to herself- _amethyst-blue eyes, albeit they are more mature looking than when he was a child; he also maintained his crab-styled hair much to Sora's amusement, hence the loving nickname 'crab-head'.

The spiky black-haired teen had also taken to learn street fighting, he sometimes had been taught several stances of attack and defense by Sora, nothing too extreme as his body couldn't handle it due to it not having chakra to unconsciously enforce his limbs or even heal him at the rate most ninja recuperate. Also, as Sora was a transparent ghost she wasn't able to move his limbs correctly, and they had spend several hours going at it; in the end it came up to Yusei to measure how much power he should deal in his strikes. The unfortunate or not so unfortunate guinea pigs were always the gangs that sometimes attacked Yusei and his friends. And as Sora taught the amethyst-blue eyed teen some stances of combat, she also taught him what she remembered of battle strategies -_that were quickly seen as **duel** strategies, much to her secret amusement, as she didn't ever think that supposedly deadly strategies would be used in a card game. She sometimes wonders how exactly would everyone, especially Shikamaru react if they and he find out she told some of his admittedly ingenious and deadly strategies to Yusei, and that they are currently being used in** card games**._- and how to maintain his calm even if he was insulted or anything. And surprisingly or not so surprisingly, Yusei was a _great_ deal more skilled in maintaining his calm than the blonde; because while she might not seem like it, Sora did inherit her mother's infamous temper, she just supressed it most of the time with what calming personality she inherited from her father.

While Sora did taught Yusei some things, there are things that Yusei learned on his own such as inventing his mechanically related things that Sora didn't understand one bit. A while ago, the crab-headed teen had even invented his own D-Wheel, and if she was correct those things were a pain to make. And a few days later, despite assuming that she couldn't be separated from the orphanage, the crab-headed teen had come by the orphanage to presumably try to invite her to go see. But unfortunately for Yusei, Sora couldn't appear due to the fact that Yusei might or better said _will_ summon Stardust Dragon, as she had heard the little child friend of Yusei's -_Rally was it?- _exclaim about Yusei going to summon it. It confused her and stung her a little to see Yusei's strangely dejected expression, surely he had already known she couldn't (or wouldn't) leave the orphanage? However, she quickly amended by telling him that she was going to somehow watch in the shadows, not exactly the best lie she could come with she admitted, however it strangely cheered Yusei just a little a bit. Weird. But as planned, a few days later, Yusei rode up his newly constructed Duel Runner and just as the child named Rally said, he summoned her, Stardust Dragon.

_Sora had literally brimmed with happiness and joy as she was summoned. It has been such a long time since she had stretched her wings, so much long since she had been in her dragon form, so long since she has taken flight to the sky and fly freely._

And as Yusei drove across Satellite, the dragon had delighted in its flight after being summoned for the first time in her life.

Anyway, returning to the present. The reason the crab-haired teen was calling out for the former shinobi was nothing short of a simple meeting of 'friends', although Sonic Chick always goes on snickering every time someone mentions about her and Yusei meeting. Weird and annoying bird.

Yusei sighed. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

Sora just blinked and grinned slightly at him, as she was still in good mood due to her flight. "Hmm, maybe a few hundred times, I honestly lost count. And you should admit that you do have a crab-style hair, denial is not good for people you know?"

"I am not in denial." Yusei frowned.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. What did you came here for anyway?" Sora asked curiously.

The amethyst-blue eyed male just shaked his head. "Nothing really. I just had a sudden urge to see you."

"So you missed me, right?" Sora smirked at her companion.

"I definitely didn't missed the way you would wake me up." Yusei scoffed lightly, however he didn't denied the blonde girl's claim.

The Uzumaki's smirk just widened as she remembered how she used wake Yusei up. When he was little, Yusei had his moments as a normal kid, such as being too lazy to wake up from bed. So when Martha was busy doing other things to wake little Yusei up, it fell to Sora to wake up the amethyst eyed child, and of course as she couldn't physically touch anything, she had to wake him in her own special way. Which was to use some of her wind manipulation to throw Yusei off his bed, painfully might I add, and all entangled in his sheet too. Ah, good times.

However, all good must come to an end. The golden-streaked blackette had moved out on his own, and due to the problem of not materializing outside of the orphanage, the 'waking up Yusei' incidents were stopped, much to the Fudo's relief and the Uzumaki's disappointment. Unfortunately their meetings (face to face, as Sora already is with Yusei all the time) were also reduced to visits that were small and between, because as she said, she can't materialise just anywhere due to certain problems, and Yusei was most of the times tired due to a long day out doing his mechanic things.

The Uzumaki's smirk disappeared as she remembered what the spiky-haired teen had said, and arching a golden eyebrow, she questioned Yusei. "You just had a sudden urge to see me? Why? You do remember that I am a 'ghost', right? I won't even 'die'." Not that the young man needs to know that she already died once and can still actually die, and quite easily, as just ripping her card in two could just end her existence. Oh well, what Yusei doesn't knows won't hurt him, and as some people say, ignorance is a bliss.

"Yes, I know. But a ghost can possibly be exorcised." Yusei corrected her.

Sora deadpanned. "Did you heard that from random channels on the TV or something? Those are just scram, they are always fakes. It's not like anyone aside from you has been able to see me anyway." And it was true, in all her time during the orphanage, not one kid aside from Yusei had been able to see her transparent figure. This time she was completely sure of it, as she had paid close attention to see if anyone even so as stared at her.

"Hn."

The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled a little at his response. While he has not become arrogant, thank god, he sure had gained a completely serious side. In fact, some of the monsters in Yusei's deck had always joked that they swapped some of their personalities. Because as the years passed Yusei had become serious, and she had birthed a genuinely carefree and playful side, unlike the stupid mask she wore during her younger days. Though, her less serious side was only shown to Yusei, the monsters in Yusei's deck and maybe Lettuce; she felt comfortable around them and knew they wouldn't break her trust, and even if she decided to try to open up to another person it was impossible as only Yusei and other Duel Monsters could see her. Though, a very strange sense of victory or something akin to satisfaction passed over the silver-streaked woman when she realized she was one of the _very_ few ones Yusei _completely_ opens up to. It also warmed the blonde teen-woman and she couldn't help but feel like a gift was given to her when Yusei gave her his trust, even if the latter doesn't know about her past. Not many people trust Sora because she was a shinobi, a murderer, a demon container, a trained killer whose hands has been stained in red, the best at what she does, so Yusei's trust is truly like a gift to someone like her.

There were a few instances where Yusei ticked her off though, like that time when he had asked about how old she was. And let's just say that in the end Yusei had learned why no one asks a female their age.

The two spended the rest of the night in a peaceful and comfortable silence, there were a few playful banters here and there. Though Yusei had to go home when it got pretty late. Still, when they bid each other a 'see you later', they each had a small smile on their faces.

Little did they know that the very next day, they would be separated.

* * *

_In the streets of Satellite - The next Day_

Nonononono.

Yusei clenched his jaw as he rode through the unpopulated streets of Satellite.

It was supposed to be another normal day. With him tampering around the Duel Runner to see if any modifications were needed and his friends joking around, and at the end of the day if he wasn't tired he would go visit Sora. But _nooo_, because according to Jack, Rally was just _kidnapped_, and right now he and the others were looking for the small red-head.

Suddenly, the screen on his Duel Runner flashed, with Jack appearing on it, wearing a serious and strangely solemn face. "Yusei, I found Rally's location."

"What?" Yusei was surprised and maybe a tad bit suspicious, but none the less rode to the shoreline where Jack was apparently waiting.

...

After arriving at the shoreline, Yusei quickly got off from his D-Wheel, and turned to Jack after not seeing the small red-head anywhere near the blonde.

"Where is Rally?" Yusei frowned questioningly, yet dread was gathering in the pit of his stomach.

Jack just continued staring at whatever he is staring, with a rather solemn and grim face might he add, while raising his arm to point towards the ocean. "Just look."

What met Yusei's eyes was a frightened Rally tied up in a boat that was crashing against the wild waves.

"Rally!" The young black-haired teen exclaimed, eyes widening slightly in shock.

Jack didn't even move, he just began talking emotionlessly. "If this continues on, he will be carried away by the waves. Just seeing the waves, and it is obvious it will be over for him if he falls."

"Why is Rally there?" Yusei demanded.

"If I tell you, you will have to believe in me..." Jack finally moved from his statue-like position, and turned to look directly into the black-haired teen's eyes. "...that I did it."

Yusei froze, and muttered disbelieving. "Jack..."

The mentioned blond-haired male ignored the small pang in his heart and stilled his resolve. This was all to accomplish his dream. "...Some people invited me to go to the city, but to enter the city, I am required to have the Red Dragon Archfiend... And your Stardust Dragon."

"...What?" Yusei whispered in shock, betrayal filling his being, surely, Jack wouldn't sacrifice Rally's life just to get Stardust Dragon, right?

However, it seems that Jack paid no heed to Yusei's frozen-like state, and continued grimly. "So what will you do? Will you and I solve things right here and now, while watching Rally disappear within the waves? Or will you...?"

In a split second, Yusei was conflicted. On one hand he would have immediately jumped in the ocean to save Rally, if he wasn't also hesitating in handing over Stardust Dragon that is. As much as he willed his body to move, some unknown force stopped him from doing exactly that, and he was ashamed that he considered a card equal to Rally's life.

During the split second of his internal battle, his decision was taken when he heard an unexpected voice that only he could hear shout into his ears.

"GO! Go save him, you moron!"

Yusei didn't think. He immediately took off his jacket, his belt bag that held his decks of cards, jumped in the ocean, and swammed towards where Rally was just as a wave crashed against the boat causing it to turn over and making Rally fall in the ocean.

Unknown to Yusei, the card he was being ashamed to consider as equal to Rally's life, was in fact actually one of his most precious friends. He also didn't know that while he managed to save a friend, he also left another friend for two lonely years.

Later, after he had saved Rally, he didn't check his deck to see if Stardust Dragon was there, something quite told him that the card was already taken by Jack along the D-Wheel. There was also the shock of hearing Sora's voice. He later also questioned himself as to why he felt absolutely empty, after all, didn't he save a friend?

From that day on, the precious friend he had known since he was a child, Uzumaki Sora, had also disappeared completely.

* * *

Sora was irritated, pained, and a lot of other conflicting emotions.

Reason being that these past few years she has been encountering scenarios that while aren't as extreme, are similar to certain pain-filled memories.

Sora hadn't noticed at first, but the upcoming events were very similar to the ones that broke her old team, her first family, years ago.

When she had watched the screen flash as Jack Atlas told Yusei and his group of friends that Rally was kidnapped, she was immediately suspicious. For one, the blond haired man was too emotionless, he didn't even looked panicked or worried in the slightest that one of his friends was kidnapped. Two, she was already suspicious before Jack Atlas even told them the news. His attitude rubbed her just wrong and they invoked suppressed memories of her first friend, the person that could have been saved by her if she was just stronger.

_Broken bonds. A broken promise. A betrayal._

After watching Yusei waste a second to unconsciously decide over her card -_the object that contained her physical body and her __**soul**_- and Rally's life, she took matters into her own hands and just materialised, with her wings out in the open as she couldn't be bothered to hide them, while yelling in his ear to go save the brat; because if he didn't she was sure that it would ultimately haunt him for the rest of his life. Currently, it did not matter to her that if he went to save Rally, she could possibly be taken away by the blond-haired jackass; she just hoped that if that happened that Yusei could take care of himself during that time.

_Lighting flashed across her sight. A lighting filled hand became lodged into her chest. A failed, unwanted rescue._

As she watched Yusei swimming towards Rally, she noticed from the corner of her eye that after Jack Atlas was finished searching for her card in Yusei's deck _-she faintly heard protests, insults and threats being directed at the human by several monsters- _that he pocketed her card into a pocket inside his white jacket. She switched her gaze to the blond man, and as she watched him mount onto the D-Wheel, her usually controlled temper broke as she felt deep, uncontrolled** rage**.

She felt rage at him for harming Yusei's friend, Rally.

She felt rage at him for stealing her.

And most of all, she felt rage at him for betraying Yusei and his friends, all for the sake of a better life and fame. _She_ would have killed to be in his position, having friends that completely trusted him and a person that considered him a friend no matter the differences they had. She was also angry at the blond human for unintentionally invoking painful memories she thought she had long buried deeply.

And while she didn't intend to kill him or seriously maim him -_sadly_-, as he was still considered a friend from Yusei's point view, she fully intended to give him a piece of her mind and blast him off his pedestal. And just as she was about to exactly do that, she was prevented from doing so when a sudden and _powerful_ tug at her conscience caught her off guard, and she was pulled into an unknown territory where she was met with the intimidating, demonic and fearsome figure of a massive, black and red colored dragon.

And much to her immense shock, it growled. "So we meet again...Stardust Dragon... Or should I say Sora?"

It wasn't a surprise that she could understand the dragon while she was in her human form, as she herself was one, also the language the dragon spoke was translated into 'Duel Monster Language'. No. What shocked Sora was the fact that the dragon knew her name. Given that after she died she hasn't told anyone except Yusei her human name, she also quite doubted Yusei could and would even tell someone her name, as she had personally requested him to not to mention her to anyone.

With eyes that narrowed into a deadly glare, and her rage towards the blond-haired human temporally restrained, she looked into the dragon's eyes and coldly demanded. "Who are you? How do you know my past name?"

The dragon just grinned darkly, completely showing his fangs and it chuckled ominously. "Heh. Figures that you wouldn't recognize me in this form. Understable as I also didn't recognize you when you were summoned as a dragon. How about this little change to jostle your memory?" 

Black and red colored smoke engulfed the massive dragon, as it was shifting into a human form; she knows this because she herself has shift into one this way, albeit her smoke was white and blue colored. And as she griped the kunai she pulled out, she stilled herself for any nasty surprise or possible battles. But even if she had stilled herself, nothing could have prepared her for what or better said who managed to emerge from the smoke.

"How about this? Can you recognize me now?" A very familiar masculine voice called out from within the smoke. Mocking and sarcastically might she add too.

And then, when the figure emerged completely out of the smoke, her being froze with shock at the sight of a familiar body along with _very_ familiar onyx eyes..

She couldn't hear, think and breath as she caught sight of **him**.

"Surprised? I sure was when I saw you materialised moments ago, and thanks to your wings it was also quite easy to decifer who and what you were all this time..." The male grinned, albeit nostalgically, bitterly and slightly saddened as he added the last part. "...Also, weren't we also the best of friends?"

Sora didn't do anything, so shocked was she and her rage forgotten, and just uttered a name in stunned disbelief.

"...Sasuke."

Sasuke just smirked, completely amused. "Cat got your tongue?"

The blonde had noticed that her former rival changed a bit too. While he still had the same hairstyle as when he was a shinobi, there were some red streaks in his raven hair. Not to mention that he had two demonic wings attached to his back, just as she had her own whitish blue wings attached to her own. But aside from that, there weren't any other noticeable changes in his 'human form'.

However, the black-haired dragon's jibe had snapped the female dragon out of her shock, and she growled lowly. "Sasuke... So you got turned into a dragon too... Huh, and just when I thought that I would be free of you in death, it seems we will still bump into each other even in our afterlife... Did...Did you encounter any others?"

Sasuke knew that by 'others' she meant her friends or anyone from the Elemental Nations, after all, if they had been reborned what's to say anyone else didn't? "Hmph. I expected to be guided to some sort of hell after I was killed by you, imagine my surprise when I woke in a darkness filled void. And while I don't know how many years passed it doesn't take a genius to figure that I got stucked in that void for a long time, and right after I finally get out of that blasted place, I find myself as a dragon figure to some sort of childish game. I assume it happened to you too. And as for your last question, no, aside from you I haven't encountered anyone from the Elemental Nations, or at least anyone I know."

"I see." Sora nodded to both answer and question, but then she narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired male. "Even so, you still haven't explained as to where and why I am here."

"And here I thought you became smart, it is somewhat obvious that we are in the realm of Jack Atlas's deck. After he put you into his deck, you automatically could enter it at any time, and I used it to my advantage and 'invited' you into here. So, what kind of tea would you like, dear guest?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Sora glared at him. "That still doesn't explain why you dragged me into this realm."

Sasuke casted her a knowing glance. "That's because you were most likely going to harm my current wielder, and intentionally or not, it could be possible you would seriously injure him or something. So from now on I am in charge of you to make sure that doesn't happen."

The female dragon was definitely not pleased, and she coldly stated. "For your information, I can handle myself thankyou very much, also I was not going to kill or maim Jack Atlas. Are you also implying that I can't control myself?"

He just shaked his head. "No, I know that you have achieved a considerable control over your temper, after all if you didn't you wouldn't have been made an ANBU captain. But even then I quite assure you that Jack Atlas could probably test your limits. And trust me, I know from experience."

The silver-streaked woman just narrowed her eyes, and scoffed. "Really? I doubt that as moments ago I saw Jack Atlas in perfect condition. No missing limbs. No claw slashes. No wounds that you could have caused. However, I think that you are the one in need of watching, seeing as you used to explode on anyone who annoyed you, in other words you killed them. In fact, if you said that the vegetable-headed moron -"

Sasuke cut her off by snorting incredulously. "Is that the best insult you could come with? Very smart."

Sora just wisely ignored his sarcastic comment and continued talking. "- could wear your patience out, which is admittedly short by the way -" 

Sasuke twitched and glared at her darkly.

"- why haven't you killed or harmed Jack Atlas?" Sora finished, while curiously arching an eyebrow.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Yes, I admit that sometimes he makes me want to kill him for being too annoying. But I know how our current situation works. And right now I need a smart duelist to wield me, and unfortunately while Jack Atlas is sometimes very annoying, he is more talented in dueling than a lot of other humans. So I don't want the risk of ending up in an even more incompetent duelist's hands. So he will have to do."

The female dragon rolled her eyes. "Figures, you haven't changed your personality in the slightest."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "I can't say the same to you though. If you haven't noticed, you have talked more than intended. I am quite curious as to what caused the change after what occurred to your personality when The Toad Sennin -" He didn't finish his sentence as he had to jump as the ground he was standing on exploded, and if you paid closed attention you could see that the little pieces of rocks were cleanly sliced

Sora had the darkest look she could master in her face, and she whispered coldly. "If you know what is good for you, you will shut up."

The male dragon just snorted while casting her a wary look, she was after all a very dangerous opponent, not to mention that her affinity to the wind was one of the strongest wind affinities ever seen in the Elemental Nations, in fact as you could see her affinity was strong enough to create blades from just using the air. But even so he stated. "Aside from that, I will make sure from now on that you won't attempt to seriously injure Atlas. Also, I have to remind you that while we were 'chatting' that we have already reached the City, so it means that we are far away from your owner, Yusei Fudo was it?"

The female dragon said nothing as her bangs hid her eyes, and she clenched her hands into fists. 'Yusei... I hope you can take care of yourself.'

And unfortunately, Sasuke obviously caught the small movement.

He raised an eyebrow, interest caught. "Oh? Don't tell me that you have become attached to that boy."

"..."

"Wait, that was an unnecessary question on my part, because if you didn't have at least a connection or a bond he wouldn't have managed to see you. Congratulations though. I don't know how many years you have been with Fudo, but you sure have created a strong bond with him. I have been with Atlas for a while now, and he still can't talk to me, let alone see me." Sasuke snorted.

"..." There was still no response from the female dragon.

"Also it certainly would be better for you to forget about harming Atlas, because aside from making my job easier, you have to remember that Atlas is probably still considered a friend from Fudo's point of view. And even if you manage to harm Atlas, you will achieve nothing as it won't get you back to your precious owner. So I recommend that you just let Atlas hold onto you, at least until your owner somehow shows up and wins you back of course." Sasuke told her dryly.

Sora remained silent, but none the less agreed that that would be the best course of action for now.

_Two years would pass by, afterwards where Sora would once again be reunited with Yusei, and the trials would begin._

* * *

**Here is the end of chapter 4! I hope it was of your satisfaction! :D I tried my best, but I am sorry if it was crappy or if the 'steal and run incident' isn't of your satisfaction! D: **

**As you see, Sora met Yusei when the latter was 1 year old. In the wiki it said that the Zero Reverse happened 17 years before the series began, and as Yusei is 18 years old when the series began I assume that Yusei was around 1 year old when the Zero Reverse occurred. Also, I have read that most babies begin walking when they are 14 months old, hence the two month time skip. And I just couldn't resist writing a somewhat fluff like scene too. I admit that I itched to write a scene where Yusei's first word would be something that resembles Sora, it would be too cute, sadly I am too out of it to properly write the scene; I also figured that you would like to jump into the main series already.**

**Also if you don't mind, I would like to know your opinions as to when would you want for Yusei to discover Sora is Stardust Dragon. I haven't made up my mind on that problem yet.**

**Reviews, Favorties, and Follows are always welcomed and appreciated!**

**TenraiTsukiyomi**


	5. Realizations, Determination, Meeting aga

**Um, first of all. I am extremely sorry for the mistakes in the 4th chapter! One such as underestimating Yusei's brain, I intend to fix that in this chapter... Again, please forgive my mistakes! T-T I would also like to extremely thank all those who reviewed, favorited and followed my story! I am glad that at least some of you like it. **

"Human speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster talking in human language"

'Duel monster thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Realizations, Determination, Meeting again and postponed reunion**

* * *

_Two years later - Satellite_

Two years ago, after the incident where Jack's betrayal occurred and Yusei saving Rally, our golden-streaked blackette was conflicted with the many emotions.

Shock: He was sure of it, he had heard Sora's voice yelling at him. How could Sora have appeared back then when the other times she couldn't or better said, wouldn't if she didn't want to, leave the orphanage.

Confusion: As you see, after Jack stole his D-Wheel and Stardust Dragon, his friend and _very secret_ crush, Sora, had disappeared completely from Satellite. After the incident, he went to search the orphanage for any traces of her to possibly ask her a few questions, however there was no transparent blonde that he could see. He had even search everywhere he could in the Satellite, much to the confusion of his friends as they didn't even know about Sora. But in the end there was no trace of Sora. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

Realization: All the clues were there, and Yusei smacked his head mentally, at both his clueless personality and his current assumption. First clue would be that Sora was always at the orphanage or near it since he was a child, and if he was correct Martha also had a box containing certain card in the orphanage since he was a child. Second clue would be the moment two years ago when she appeared in the shoreline, exactly where he and Jack were; on one hand, if Sora could appear in everywhere he would have chalked it off to a wandering ghost, but the fault there is that Sora appeared exactly where he was, and in every other time where he would meet with Sora she also appeared near him, and all those times were after Martha gave him the only thing he could remember his father by. Third clue would be that in a split moment, two years ago, he also caught a very short glimpse of Sora as he jumped in the ocean to save Rally; and if his vision didn't fail him she had bat-like wings folded against her back, that were very similar to a certain card's wings that he once had and will recover. Fourth and most obvious clue would be that Sora completely disappeared the day Stardust Dragon was stolen by Jack; a thing that has never happened, because while the blonde female was at times rude, she had a caring and loyal personality hidden under all the rough facade, even if she doesn't know about it, and he was sure that Sora would never abandon a friend unless forced. And so it all led to his current assumption, and no matter how impossible it sounded, that was the only assumption he could reach with his head. That his childhood friend and secret crush (that was slowly evolving into something bigger as he aged, unknown to Yusei of course, he is still in the assumption that he had a simple crush, boys are a bit oblivious with love...), Uzumaki Sora was Stardust Dragon, his ace **card**.

Rage and Betrayal: He may have looked calm and emotionless, but Yusei Fudo was completely hurt and **pissed** at Jack for betraying his and his friends trust. Jack had known that they built the D-Wheel with sweat and tears in hopes of escaping Satellite, but then he had up and stolen their hope at getting out of Satellite, and if his current assumption was correct, Jack had also taken away Sora.

Determination: After brooding over it for a few days, Yusei figured that he couldn't be so down about it all the time; over time he also somewhat forgave Jack and realized that the only action he could do for now was to build a D-Wheel from scratch again and go to the City, thankfully his friends also understood and helped him. His main drive for it was settle a score with Jack and take back his card that was possibly his friend, Sora Uzumaki, and maybe afterwards if Sora was in reality Stardust Dragon, he could ask her a few questions that have been bugging him.

Returning to the present. Yusei was conflicted with many emotions, but mainly determination, as he rode on a once again created from scratch, second D-Wheel, testing its speed and other mechanic things that shall remain unnamed.

However, all of a sudden, the D-Wheel just sputtered and died. Yusei mounted off the D-Wheel when it stopped and frowned a little as he looked at it, suppressing the frustration he felt, he immediately began pushing the D-Wheel to the hideout where he had to do a few modifications.

...

The sounds that Yusei heard were less than pleasant and the closer he got to the hideout, he saw his friends were watching Jack dueling. Even after he parked his D-Wheel, his friends still had their complete attention on the computer, only after his D-Wheel created a loud sound that they switched their attention to him.

"Sorry, but we were curious about Jack, and the cable couldn't reach very far so we had to watch here." Tank said apologetically while rubbing the back of his head.

"He became stronger too..." Nervin muttered.

Yusei just continued typing on his computer, and asked. "And his opponent?"

"...He got completely destroyed." Blitz answered grimly.

Somewhat sensing the tension, Tank attempted to change the topic of the conversation. "So, what's the situation with the D-Wheel?"

Blitz frowned at Tank. "Don't ask. Just looking at it and you can see how it went."

Silence ensued for a couple of seconds, until they heard some footsteps echoing. And a moment later, a red haired kid that looked disturbingly like a girl, Rally, came in shouting for Yusei, looking gleeful.

Yusei turned his head to curiously look at the approaching Rally, who was greeted by Nervin, Blitz and Tank.

"Everybody is here too." Rally panted a bit, looking particularly excited, however he continued jogging to where Yusei was sitting, and when he reached the amethyst-eyed male, Rally searched his pocket and pulled out a chip. "Yusei! Here, this can be used with the D-Wheel, right?"

Yusei widened his eyes slightly when he caught sight of it. 'An acceleration chip? How did he find this? It looks brand new too.'

Nervin, Blitz and Tank gathered around Rally to take a look. And what caught there eye shocked Blitz, and he wasn't shy to express his shock. He grabbed Rally's wrist and demanded. "Isn't this the new product? Where the hell did you get it?"

Rally pulled his wrist out of Blitz grip, and answered while not meeting anyone's eye. "I-it's nothing like that! I just found it amongst the garbage..."

The three pals that surrounded Rally exchanged uncertain looks, and Blitz worriedly asked. "You...You didn't steal them right?"

"If that is a stolen item, everyone can get captured you know." Came the statement from an equally worried Tank.

However before the interrogation could continue, Yusei stood up and said. "Stop it." Then he walked towards Rally and motioned towards the chip. "I will use it." The statement causing worried groans to escape the three other fully grown men.

"Is it okay to use it, Yusei?" Blitz frowned while crossing his arms across his chest, looking particularly concerned, and with a good reason too, as security could discover them at any moment.

Unfortunately, Rally didn't share his views, and he chirped excitedly. "It will definitely make your D-Wheel faster! Absolutely!"

The worrytart known as Nervin sighed, and said. "Hey Yusei, I understand your feelings, but it may be better if you leave Jack as it is."

"Yusei is going to settle a score with Jack!" Rally argued.

"I am not saying that what happen two years ago is something to scoff at, but while he stole your old D-Wheel, you already made another, so why bother?"

"If you remember, Jack also stole Yusei's ace card!" Rally retorted.

'Jack also stole my friend.' Yusei mentally corrected Rally in his mind. Aside from that, he was finished adjusting the chip to the D-Wheel, and when he went to revved it up, it created a very loud sound that echoed. His eyes widened slightly. 'Amazing!'

His friends had shocked looks and whistled, completely impressed. "Wow..."

Rally grinned proudly, while holding Yusei's helmet. "See? Just try riding it!"

But before anything else could be said, light flooded their hideout as security found them, presumably VIA Rally's mark.

'And here we go...' Yusei squinted a bit, while typing a few keys on his computer to block Rally's mark signal, and telling the others escape when he was finished, as he intended to lure the security away.

* * *

_Domino City - In Jack Atlas's deck realm_

Sora scowled as she looked out of a window she created with chakra from within her card, trying to burn holes into the disgusting crowd of skin-exposers that called themselves females.

After the jackass that had the galls to steal her and the incident where she discovered Sasuke was also a dragon, she damn made sure to keep a very tight lid on her temper, because as Sasuke said, the brat sure had a lot of experience in pissing people off. One time she almost lost it and had it not been for Sasuke who jumped in to restrain her, she was sure she would have done something she would regret later; not that he could bind her that much anyway, as from there it escalated into a full-out fight that terrified the other monsters from Jack's deck. Yes, she was pissed at Jack Atlas for taking her away from Yusei, but she figured that she can't always have a grudge against him as he was just following his dreams. There is always the fact that Yusei himself will settle the score. However, the brat just made it so damn hard to resist harming him, as he was too arrogant and always boasting. She also didn't like the stupid clown person and the Goodwin person that sometimes talk with Jack.

The stupid clown just looks like a demonic little thing when he smiles, viciously if you ask for her opinion, and it's not like the pointy ears he had or even the way he laughed and chuckled could help him in convincing her he was human. And as for Goodwin? He always seem like he is plotting something, no matter if he is always having the good facade face. And it isn't just her, Sasuke doesn't like them much, as they remind both female and male dragons of a certain snake and war-hawk.

Just moments ago Jack had won a duel, and no matter where she looked, there was always a crowd surrounding Jack Atlas, particularly reporters. As she had discovered in these two years, there were other type of people that were almost, if not, just as vicious as fangirls, and they were called reporters. After Jack descended on the City as the 'Duel King', there were reporters everywhere she could see. Stalkers much? However if there is a thing that she hated it was the way females exposed there skin freely with skin-tight suits and short skirts. Ugh. She also hated the 'modern clothing' that exposed too much skin, because while most kunoichi had to expose skin to seduce a target, it was not like they enjoyed it, but alas, a mission was a mission and a kunoichi had to use whatever weapon she had, including her body. However, it seemed that the females in this civilian filled world liked to expose skin, much to her horror and disgust. Thank god that not all females were like that and that some were modest enough.

But amidst all of it, she missed Yusei and his deck of monsters a lot. And she still couldn't enter the Spirit Realm, much to her frustration.

Sora was interrupted from her job of burning holes into the 'females' by Sasuke, who had returned to the deck's realm after the duel he was summoned in ended, and he obviously had no mercy and blasted the poor challenger's monsters to smithereens.

"Sooo, enjoying your session of glaring?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Hn. Don't make me laugh, there is nothing enjoyable about this." Sora spat, while eyeing the females in skin-tight monstrosities AKA bathing suits with distaste.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If you continue glaring at anything that annoys you, you won't be able to get a lover, much less a boyfriend. Hn, sucks to be you, dead-last."

Sora turned her head to stare blankly at Sasuke, after a few moments she returned to burning holes into the human females, while deadpanning. "It's not like you are one to talk, as you haven't been in a relationship even once, no matter if females threw themselves at you with all they had. In fact, I am beginning to think that you are a complete gay."

The male dragon had a dark look on his face, and he just hissed just as darkly. "I will have you know that I am completely straight, you ramen-glutton."

"Oh? Really? You haven't done anything that proves my statement wrong. Are you bisexual?" smirked a very amused Sora. While there are times when she was pissed off, there were other times where she was just as amused when she ticked Sasuke off. It reminded her of the days where they were a team and used to argue around.

Sasuke glared at her, but then smirked viciously. "Then I wonder if you are even interested in males. After all, Jiraiya of the Sannin wrote those garbage filled novels, maybe you had taken an interest in females and was secretly reading them."

The female dragon twitched, and turned her head to cast a death glare at the male dragon, she growled. "...What did you say, bastard?"

"You heard me, dead-last." Sasuke grinned slightly, feeling nostalgic.

And so continued another round of bickering between the two dragons.

* * *

_A few days later_

Finally, after dueling and winning against Ushio, he had reached Domino City. However, after exiting the trash factory and reaching the entrance to Domino City, Yusei encountered an unexpected individual.

And as he looked at the person, Yusei grimly uttered the figure's name. "Jack..."

"Hahahaha... Long time no see, Yusei." Jack chuckled and smirked down at his former friend. "I had a feeling that you would come this night. How many years have it been?"

"It's been two years." Yusei sated quietly.

Jack's smirk disappeared of his face, and as he looked at the red D-Wheel Yusei was on, he mused. "Two years, huh? And you even made a new D-Wheel, impressive."

The blackette's face didn't show any emotion, and he stated. "That's because the other D-Wheel was stolen by you."

The blond smirked confidently. "That's because the king doesn't let any chances fly by."

"Where is it?"

"It's obvious that it broke a long time ago."

And with that statement, Yusei clenched his hands into fists, feeling anger bubbling in his gut. He tried to keep his voice flat and emotionless, but even so, a bit of anger managed to seep into his voice. "And my card?"

"You mean Stardust Dragon?" Jack fished a card from somewhere, and flip it so that Yusei could see its picture. Stardust Dragon.

"...She was our hope." Yusei quietly stated, with bangs shadowing his eyes.

'She? Has Yusei gone bonkers? The card doesn't have a gender.' thought Jack incredulously, however he didn't let any of those thoughts or emotions show in his face or voice. "Our?"

"Everyone from Satellite... She was everyone's hope."

"You're still talking about such childish things?" Jack snorted a bit. "I am the king now, I don't need such card anymore. Here! I give it back to you!" And with that said, Jack threw the card towards Yusei who catched it.

Yusei relinquished in the familiar feeling the card gave off, and with it he was sure now. He flipped it so he could see the cover, and then stared at it intently, somehow saying "We will have a talk after this matter is solved" with his eyes. He then closed his eyes, and unexpectedly threw it back at a surprised Jack.

"I will win Stardust Dragon back by dueling. That is what you came here for anyway, right?" The question came more as a statement, and Yusei stared seriously at Jack who only grinned.

* * *

_Moments Ago _

She had felt him, his living energy. Admittedly, she could only sense him when he was just a few feet away from her, as she wasn't the best sensor there was.

Sora was happy and a bit nervous. Happy being because she once again saw Yusei after two long years. Nervious being because she knew Yusei was smart, and knew that there was no way he couldn't have connected her to Stardust Dragon.

A statement from Yusei destroyed her foolish hopes of him not knowing. "...She was our hope"

'Crap!' Sora paled a bit, because when Yusei said 'she', she knew he was referring towards Stardust Dragon.

Sora ignored the conversation continuing between the two humans, as she was slightly panicking over her current situation. Sasuke, who was also watching with her and clearly knew why she was panicking, just grinned and clapped his hand against her shoulder, totally amused. "Good luck, because you are going to need it while you deal with your boyfriend."

Her mouth dropped open a bit and pale pink appeared on her cheeks as she stared at Sasuke in shock, disbelief and slight embarrassment. Yusei, her boyfriend? There was absolutely nothing romantic in between them!

Before she could even chew Sasuke off for assuming she had a relationship with Yusei, he stretched his wings and flew away.

"..."

Not a moment later, she could disturbingly feel a stare, and when she turned to look at the window between Jack's deck realm and the human realm, she could see Yusei was staring at her card intently. She caught his stare of "We will have a talk after this matter is solved", and this time she was very sure that Yusei knew her real identity. So she resigned herself to be questioned later, and to answer the questions that could possibly led to her bloody past; she was scared of Yusei's reaction to her past, and just hoped that when Yusei discovered about her past that he could accept her, although her faith in that possibility was miniscule to say the least. After all, who would trust and want be near a former assassin whose hands were stained in blood?

But banishing her nervousness aside, she prepared herself to watch the duel that was going to 'decide her fate'. Note the sarcasm in the words? No? Too bad for you, because some way or another, after this, she planned to, somehow, leave Jack's deck.

* * *

_Returning to the Human World_

Moments into the duel, Jack and Yusei's attention were completely focused in it, as this duel was important for several and different reasons.

Jack had just summoned Red Demon Dragon into the field, and the blond male grinned at his opponent. "Just look, Yusei. This is my Red Demon Dragon's appearance! But that is not all, because tonight we will have a very special guest."

Yusei gritted his teeth as realization set in, already knowing who this 'special guest' was.

Meanwhile with Sora, she had widened her eyes as she felt the beginning of being summoned tug at her. 'He wouldn't...' Because while Jack had her card for two years, not once did he intend to summon her, she had a suspicion that Sasuke had something to do with it, and she was a bit thankful for it.

"Behold the wings guided by the great wind! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!" Jack finished chanting as Stardust Dragon appeared in a beautiful shower of twinkling stars. He smirked at Yusei, but what he didn't noticed was that Stardust Dragon was writhing a bit as it roared.

However, Yusei did catch the small struggling movement the light-colored dragon had. He muttered worriedly. "Sora..."

Jack frowned a bit in confusion as aside from Yusei, only he had heard his rival. Sora? Who was Sora? But none the less he banished those thoughts from his mind, right now he had a duel to win, and he didn't need any useless thoughts gathering in his head.

**"Damn**** it..."** Sora growled in her dragon form, as she tried to protest against the force that controlled her body to obey Jack Atlas. This was a part she absolutely hated of dueling.

"Hahahaha!" Jack laughed. "With Stardust Dragon in the field all the pieces have been gathered! Let's begin the real show!"

After his laughing fit ended, Jack grinned at Yusei and taunted. "You can feel souls trembling, right, Yusei? Or are you too afraid, being in the presence of the king and his two dragons, have you become a scared little kid?"

**"YOUR dragon? I am no dragon of yours! Jackass!**" Sora was definitely angry.

**"Just leave it for now and please do calm down, Sora." **Sasuke sighed a bit as he continued flying. Seriously, when can he get a break from having to calm down or restrain Sora?

**"Doesn't make it any easier to resist the urge to bite his head off."** Sora glared at the dark-colored dragon from the corner of her eyes, her control over her temper completely flying out of the window.

**"At least you are trying."** Sasuke said dryly and mentally shrugged.

Yusei stared at Sora, and as if he could sense her anger and displeasure at being controlled against her will, his gaze softened just the slightest as he vowed. "I will definitely get you back." He then hardened his gaze with determination, and announced louder as he drew a card. "It's my turn! I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode, then I switch Junk Warrior to defense mode. I also put a card face down and end my turn."

Both Shield Warrior and Junk Warrior had determined gazes, unknown to Jack and Yusei of course; this duel was important, as it was to recover a friend, so they were determined to try their best.

Jack was amused to say the least. He grinned. "It doesn't matter if the monster is in defense, what happened to your earlier momentum anyway? Stardust is waiting for you, you know?"

Yusei just glared at Jack from under his visor as they crossed.

Jack's earlier amused face disappeared, a serious one replacing it as he drew a card. "My turn! This is how one battles. - "

**"Don't grip at me for what I am about to do, Sora. You know it is inevitable, so do me a favor and do please don't grip at me later for my next action."** Sasuke warily told Sora, as she was just as bad as when she was PMsing the moment he did something that while didn't enraged Sora, it provoked her; he wouldn't like to be watching his back every second for any tricks AKA humillating pranks thankyou very much. And yes, Sora did have a childish self, childish enough to get vengeance VIA embarrassing tactics.

**"Hn."** Sora glared at him, because while she knew what he was going to do, it didn't meant that she was going to like it, much less when his targets are her friends.

"- Red Demon Dragon! Attack Junk Warrior!" Jack ordered. "Absolute Power Force!"

Sora watched grimly as Sasuke gathered fire around his fist and then let it fly towards Junk Warrior, and thanks to his effect Shield Warrior was also destroyed.

Yusei gritted his teeth as he watched his monsters being destroyed. 'Junk Warrior... Shield Warrior... I'm sorry.'

The blond haired human just smirked smugly. "That was the king's attack. In the king's battlefield there is no need for monsters without fighter's conscience, there is only those who annihilate. And thanks to Red Archfiend Dragon's effect, all the defense monsters my opponent controls are fated to be destroyed!"

The two dragons twitched slightly at the word 'fate', the word annoying them greatly for different and similar reasons.

Yusei pursed his lips. 'To think that it had such power...'

"The king's show is not finished yet! All the pain you have went through, allow me to once again deliver you those painful feelings! Stardust Dragon! - " Jack smirked.

Sora's eyes widened in realization, and she struggled more forcefully to try to prevent what was going to happen next. **"NO!"**

As Yusei watched the dragon visibly struggle against some unknown force, he murmured. "Sora..."

Jack continued, completely oblivious to the dragon's struggle. " - Direct Attack!"

Sora roared as she felt her body move painfully against her will, no matter how much she protested; she felt energy forcefully gathering in her mouth and she also felt when the energy shooted from it. All the forceful feeling commanding her body left her nothing less than being in pain, though while it was nothing compared to the wounds she received when she battled Madara, they still hurt like a bitch. It felt as if her body was made of metal that was too rusted to even be in the condition to move, even an inch.

Yusei grunted and closed his eyes as the attack hit him directly. His D-Wheel lost balance for a moment, but he quickly regained balance of it.

"So how does it feel? Stardust was once your monster, but it is now being used to eliminate your life points." Jack laughed.

**"You..."** Sora hissed darkly at Jack, wincing a bit.

**"Painful isn't it?"** Sasuke casted her a glance, as he himself had experienced the pain the female dragon felt the first few times he was summoned.

**"Shut up."**

Yusei drew a card. "My turn! I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode."

Sora's eyes immediately zoomed in towards the pink little bird that she considered a friend, not that she would admit it, and she faintly saw it wink at her.

Jack made a jibe at the little bird, to which the white dragon sent him a glare for. Yusei just ignored Jack's comment with a pang of irritation at the insult sent to his monster, and said. "Sonic Chick can't be destroyed in battle when attacked by a monster with 1900 attack points or higher. The monster perfectly suited for this battlefield. I also put a card face-down and end my turn."

Jack just hmph'ed and made his D-Wheel go faster.

The golden-streaked black-haired duelist sent a glance at his current monster. 'I am counting on you, Sonic Chick.'

**"Just leave it to me!"** Sonic Chick chirped as she felt his gaze.

Other than that, the duel continued. With Red Demon Dragon trying to destroy Sonic Chick VIA direct attack and effect, and failing much to his irritation. Yusei then activated one of his face-downs to destroy the demonic looking dragon, however Jack just activated Stardust Dragon's effect, exactly what Yusei wanted him to do.

And as Stardust Dragon was summoned once again into the field once Jack finished his turn, Jack stated seriously. "Now, let's begin the second act of the show!"

The black haired duelist suddenly smirked. "You're right, the second act is just beginning."

The blond haired duelist was startled. "Hm?"

"I activate my trap card! Harmonia Mirror!" The light and dark colored dragons widened their eyes slightly, as they suspected what would happen next. And both were definitely excited, one because she would be fighting again alongside her real 'master'; and the other because it will be the first time he will battle against his rival in dragon form, as all those fights in Jack's deck were done in human form, it excited him.

A dirty-blonde haired woman appeared, smiling at the wind type dragon, wearing a white dress and leaning against a mirror. Stardust Dragon's image reflected on the mirror's surface, and said dragon began glowing as she was being taken control of, this time though, she was more than willing.

As Yusei finished explaining the card's effect, Jack just Tch'ed. "I see, there was no way you couldn't have known about the card's effect. That's why you planned all those steps to make me activate Stardust Dragon's effect, thus allowing you to take control of the card."

Yusei just smirked slightly, and raised his arms dramatically in response. "Take flight! S-Stardust Dragon!" Yusei had to stop himself from saying Sora's name, as he remembered her request to not mention her to anyone all those years ago. The times where he murmured her name didn't count, as only he could hear them. Thankfully, Jack didn't notice his small slip.

And as if it was waiting for it, a big hallo of light appeared, and from within it burst out Stardust Dragon, growling in happiness as it/she flied above the red D-Wheel. **"Finally, took you long enough, Yusei."** For some reason, a warm feeling gathered in Yusei's chest.

**"Sora! You're back!" **Sonic Chick cheered happily. The Uzumaki-turned-dragon just grinned, feeling as happy as the pink bird was.

Any further interaction between the light-colored dragon and the pink little bird was interrupted by a demonically grinning dragon, who was clearly excited.

**"Yes, took you long enough! Now let's see if you can back up Fudo's boasts of victory!" **Sasuke grinned and roared fiercely in challenge. He could finally test out his dragon form against a worthy opponent! And his former rival no less!

Sora's dragon instincts reared up at the challenge a fellow dragon issued, and she roared just as fiercely, accepting the challenge. **"I will be sure to defeat you soundly, Uchiha!"**

"King! The real second act has just began!" Yusei exclaimed, secretly happy that his friend was once again in his side, the nostalgic feeling the wind type dragon gave off erasing any doubts of it not being Sora; if he had any doubts that is, as he was sure the moment the mentioned card landed in his hands just before the duel.

The 'King' began chuckling, he then burst into laughter. "Alright, let's see the end of this so-called second act of yours. Come at me!"

Yusei's expression turned even more serious. He drew a card. "My turn! I activate Speed Spell - Silver Contrails. Thanks to the effect of this card, I can increase a wind-type monster's attack I control by 1000 points. -" Sora released a small roar as she felt power rushing into her system. "- Stardust Dragon! Attack Red Dermon Dragon! Go, Shooting Sonic!"

Sora was all too happy to freely deliver a strike at the other dragon, because she knew he could take the force of it, and another secret reason is because she was still sore about the time when he pierced her chest. While she had plenty of strikes dealt at Sasuke during their 'spars' in Jack's Deck Realm, Sasuke managed dodged them most of the time. She knows that it is somewhat not honorable to attack while her opponent can't defend him/herself, but who ever said that a ninja was honorable in battle? After all, a ninja is always taught to take advantage of any situation to eliminate their enemy.

And just when her attack connected against the other's head, she felt it.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump*_

A strange scorching heat passed over her body for a second, and if Sasuke's jerking was anything to go by, he felt it too. And the dragons weren't the only ones, as their respective duelist winced in pain at as their arms suddenly pulsed.

Meanwhile, in another place, some type of reactor like thing released numerous bolts of electricity. Several people clad in white coats just stared at it from behind a glass, with astonishment, panic and fear present in their eyes, as lighting lashed against the walls.

Returning to the duel, Sasuke ignored the strange heat and lashed out, completely dissipating Sora's attack. **"Is that the best you could come with?"**

**"You wish!" **Came the reply, disappointment hidden in her voice. Damn. The attack didn't affect him that much.

"Your attack has no effect!" Jack was amused.

In that moment, Sonic Chick gave a pained squeak as she shattered. Yusei and Sora stared at the dissipating pieces of Sonic Chick in shock. While Sora knew Sonic Chick didn't _really reallyyyy_ die, it didn't make it any better to watch a friend being destroyed.

"S**o**n**i**c **C**h**i**c**k**..!"

Jack grinned. "Activate trap card! Synchro Deflector! When a synchro monster I control is attacked, I can negate the attack and destroy one monster with the lowest ATK points that my opponent controls."

Yusei frowned a bit as Stardust Dragon's ATK points flashed across his visor, ATK points being reduced to normal. "Silver Contrail's effect disappeared, huh? Then, I summon Ghost Gardna from my hand in defense mode. -"

"So you have decided to enter defense tactics?"

"- I also put two face downs and end my turn." And just as Yusei finished his turn, his arm pulsed painfully again for a few seconds. Yusei glanced at his arm in confusion, bewilderment and a bit of pain.

Jack drew a card, ignoring the pain that also passed over his arm, and smirked. "My turn! ...What do you say if we let our dragons clash? -"

**"Heh! Fine by me, Atlas."** Sasuke muttered, albeit it sounded like roars to the humans, as they didn't know one bit about Duel Monster Language; as Yusei haven't ever really listened Sora talk in dragon form he didn't learn it, and even if he had learned to understand Sora in her dragon form, he would only understand her and maybe his other monsters. The demonic looking dragon began gathering fire around his fist.

"- Battle! Red Demon Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon! Absolute Power Force!" Jack grinned and pointed dramatically, while said dragon began throwing his flaming claw towards his chosen target. But before it could connect with said star-named card, Ghost Gardna appeared in his way of attack, completely blocking Stardust Dragon. And apparently, Jack knew what it meant. "So it appears. Ghost Gardna."

"Ghost Gardna's effect activates when one monster I control is attacked, allowing me to redirect the course of attack to Ghost Gardna. So Red Dragon Archfiend's opponent is Ghost Gardna!"

Ghost Gardna grunted as he was destroyed by the flaming claw originally meant for the white dragon behind him/it.

"I already know that." Jack scoffed. "When Ghost Gardna is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it can lower the ATK points by 1000 of a monster controlled by the opponent. So this way, Stardust Dragon's ATK points are higher than Red Demon Dragon's."

**"How does it feels to have lower ATK points, Sasuke."** smirked Sora. Let's see if the bastard feels so smug about his ATK points now, as he always taunted her on the small fact that he had 3000 points ATK. And even if he only will have 2000 points for 1 turn, it would be better to enjoy it while it lasts.

Sasuke glared at her. **"Shut up, Sora."**

Yusei flipped a card. "I activate a trap card, Counterattack Beacon. When my opponent destroys a monster I control, I can select a monster I control and upgrade its ATK points by 500, afterwards where I can conduct a battle between the monster I upgraded and the attacking monster!"

"Interesting. So you plan to settle the score right now?" Jack taunted Yusei with the same words he spoke two years ago.

Sora was going to made a remark about the difference in ATK points, but before she could get any words out, heat entered her system again, this time more noticeably intense than the last time. Sasuke also felt it too, same goes to Yusei and Jack as the humans gritted their teeth against the painful pulsing, they didn't have the pain endurance shinobi had, after all. However, they successfully ignored it, and Yusei announced for the dragons to clash. "Battle!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself!" Jack played a card. "Trap card activated, Prideful Roar. If I pay 1000 life points, I can upgrade Red Demon Dragon's attack points until it surpasses Stardust Dragon's by 300."

**"Have any more remarks?"** Sasuke asked Sora darkly, he was sore about her taunts after all. Even so, he gathered fire in his mouth, preparing to shoot at the other dragon.

**"Tch. It was enjoyable while it lasted."** Sora snorted a bit, mentally rolling her eyes. She also gathered star-looking energy in her mouth, her motives the same as her rival. She wasn't going to be scared easily, she trusted that Yusei had a few tricks waiting to be activated; and even if she was destroyed, she sure as hell was going down with guns blazing, well, not with guns blazing per say, just fighting if you get her point.

"Battle!" Jack grinned. "Take this! Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

"Go! Shooting Sonic!" Yusei also declared his attack.

The two attacks between the dragons clashed against each other, neither one gaining complete dominance over the other. And in the midst of it, the dragons felt very scorching heat, hot enough to feel like their bodies were boiling, but even so their attacks against each other didn't falter the slightest. In fact, if anything, the attacks became even more fiercer and powerful.

Yusei and Jack grunted in pain, and jerked their arms due to the pulsing pain being pointedly gathered in there, it being more painful than the other times.

In another place, away from where the duel was taking place. The poor reactor thing was almost over-heating due to the intense power being collected or detected, and electricity flashed dangerously. The people watching paled as the lighting became even more violent.

Returning to the duel, it was obvious that the outcome of the battle between the two dragons wasn't going to be decided soon, if the ball of red and white energy was anything to go by, a result of the two attacks clashing and mixing. And unfortunately or not, depends on how you are looking at it, the ball just got bigger as seconds passed with the two attacks still struggling for dominance. Until, finally, it exploded and created a wave of energy, strong enough to sent the dragons skidding back.

Sora watched in shock, sure she somewhat expected to not be destroyed yet; but what shocks her is that crimson colored energy that's surrounding her and Sasuke, another thing that shocked her was the fact that the energy was more potent than anything she had ever felt, it was almost as potent, if not, more potent than Kyuubi's, albeit it is not tainted by hatred nor it is foul feeling.

Clearly, she was not the only one confused, as Sasuke was also flickering his eyes everywhere. And unfortunately or not, she couldn't decide, Yusei and Jack weren't aware yet that there was another admittedly powerful living being in the field.

"What? How? How is Stardust Dragon still in the field? It was supposed to be destroyed!" Jack exclaimed in shock, his eyes were squinting a little bit at the massive display of energy.

A card flipped up in Yusei's side of the field, and said card was shown to be Shield Warrior.

Jack gritted his teeth in shock. "Shield Warrior? It is supposed to be in the graveyard!"

"And it is exactly in the graveyard where it's effect activates. By banishing it from the graveyard, the monsters I control cannot be destroyed during this battle. However, my life points still receive the 300 point damage. Also, Prideful Roar's effect have vanished, so Red Demon Dragon's ATK points is once again 2000!" Yusei explained seriously.

**"It's almost over, Sasuke."** Sora told Sasuke, seriousness and wariness lacing her voice, with good reason as Sasuke wasn't one to take defeat easily.

**"Tch. I already know that."** Sasuke spat, mentally scowling, however he wasn't going to hold it over Sora. After all, a card was only as powerful as the one who wielded it, so it wasn't a complete lose situation for him because his actions were controlled by another. What? You expected him to still have that egoistic personality? His time in the void gave him enough time, most likely years even, to ponder over his actions, and make him realize that his actions were completely foolish, stupid, dumb ect. It also helped that when he died that he was immediately denied access to his 'curse of hatred' AKA sharingan eyes, which both annoyed him and relieved him; he was annoyed because the sharingan was a very useful tool, but he was relieved because if it weren't for the loss of his clan's doujutsu he would still be probably blind and consumed in hatred.

However Jack didn't accept his apparent defeat as easily as his monster. "The king doesn't lose." He muttered darkly, and activated a card. "Speed Spell - The End Of The Storm!" His arm pulsed again, causing Jack to grunt louder in pain. 'Again?'

The blond wasn't the only one to have felt pain. Yusei tightened his grip around the controller of his D-Wheel as his arm pulsed in pain. Sora cast him a concerned look, noticing his pained movements. The black-haired duelist flinched and questioned out loud, with pain lacing his voice. "What the hell is with this pain?" But instead of an answer, a glowing red mark appeared right where his arm pulsed in pain, much to the shock of Sora _-who was watching, albeit the mark was a bit blurry to her-_ and Yusei. "W-what..?"

Apparently, Yusei wasn't the only one who got a glowing mark, as Jack raised his arm in shock, a glowing mark appearing also in his arm, although it was different from Yusei's. "W-what is going on?" He gritted out amidst the pain.

In another place, once again with the poor reactor, it was already going crazy, electricity flashing against the entire room. The head employee, a brown-haired glass wearing man, gaped at all the static going around the room where the reactor was currently in.

Again, returning to the place where the two pair of rivals were battling, the duel stadium where they were in was already shaking, presumably due to the power being detected AKA Sora, Sasuke and the unknown crimson dragon's energy.

**"What the hell?"** Sasuke hissed out in surprise as the energy finally took the form of a massive dragon.

**"What dragon is that...?"** Sora was stunned, the full impact of seeing the dragon's crimson energy giving her flashbacks of certain nine-tailed fox.

But with the dragon finally taking a noticeable form, Yusei and Jack were as stunned as their monsters.

"What?" The crab-haired duelist exclaimed.

The unknown crimson dragon let out a whale-sound like roar.

Sora and Sasuke stiffened mentally when they saw Yusei and Jack's eyes being lightened up to a crimson color.

The crimson dragon let out a mightier roar. Yusei closed one eye and Jack gritted his teeth, both in pain at the loud sound echoing in his ears. Not that Sora and Sasuke were any better, as they had even more sensitive hearing than humans, so they let out grunts/roars in pain.

Wind began picking up, causing the duelists to grip tighter at their D-Wheels to remain in balance, eyes still ablaze a crimson color.

While Yusei was worried about continuing the duel, Jack was the complete opposite. "This is the grand final! Speed Spell - The End Of The Storm, activate!"

"I am counting on you! Sora!" It was an unconscious action, and Yusei regretted calling out his friend by her name, immediately guilty as he remembered her request not to mention her to anyone. However, Sora just turned her head a bit to stare at Yusei and nodding her head, accepting Yusei calling out her name, filling the latter with a bit of relief at Sora not being really mad.

Sasuke was curious. **"Aren't you the bit peeved that he somewhat revealed your real name?"**

Sora stared at Sasuke blankly, and said in a matter-of-fact tone. **"Sooner or later, Jack Atlas is going to discover about my identity with you as his monster anyway, why delay the inevitable?"**

Sasuke nodded in understanding, not denying the truth in Sora's statement. **"True."**

Jack on the other hand, was completely confused and incredulous. Sora again? Why was Yusei referring Stardust Dragon as Sora? Did Yusei really miss the dragon card that much to even name it?

After receiving Sora's approval, Yusei just continued. "Next, this will be the real grand finale! Trap card activate! - Ugh!" He was cut off as the winds smashed against his and Jack's D-Wheel, preventing him from completely activating the card, and also preventing Jack from getting a clear view of the card.

**"Yusei!" **Sora widened her eyes in worry, as she used her wings to block out the bright energy the crimson dragon gave off.

Sasuke on the other hand, remained silent while also blocking the light with his wings. He had seen the picture of the card Yusei intended to activate just moments before it was blown away, he recognized the picture of the card, and he knew how it would have ended if the duel continued.

The crimson dragon roared once again, before Sora and Sasuke were pushed outside of their duels, the electricity used to program their forms having short-circuited, along with every electricity-using thing.

The crimson dragon gave one final roar, before it flew up into the sky, stretching its very massive wings once and disappearing in a shower of crimson sparkles.

Sora immediately appeared again in spirit form, wings and all, rushing to where Yusei was; Sasuke following her lead and appearing in spirit form, albeit he went to Jack's side. Yusei and Jack's D-Wheel were realising smoke and toppled to one side. She heard Jack standing up and his mutters at what occurred moments ago. She kneeled beside Yusei, caution going out of the window, and asked worriedly. "Yusei?"

Yusei winced as he sat up from where he got flung off his D-Wheel, and at hearing Sora's voice, he snapped his head towards her, his heart stopping for a moment as he got a somewhat clear view of Sora with her wings out, looking at him worriedly. He was filled with relief and joy at seeing Sora's human form, however what caught his attention was the fact that her eyes glowed a red like color for a second, but it disappeared just as quickly that he wondered if he imagined it. Before he could say a word, his arm began throbbing with heat. He clutched his right arm in pain, causing Sora's worried look to deepen. "H-hot..." Yusei gasped out in pain. He glanced down at his right arm, where once again appeared a glowing mark, took off his glove and pushed his sleeve up, getting a clear view of the mark that was apparently etched into his skin.

Sora widened her eyes as she got clear view of it. 'What? Why does Yusei has that? It's almost the same as Jack's.' For your information, there were times where Jack rolled his sleeves or wore sleeveless shirts, hence allowing her to get a view of his 'birthmark'. It is very suspicious for Jack and Yusei to have almost similar marks, though they are glowing now; and Yusei's only appeared for a moment in the duel and right now.

Yusei was just as astonished as Sora, though for different reasons. "What's this?" His eyes snapped upwards as the smoke cleared, revealing Jack standing and clutching his right arm where a glowing mark could also be seen. The black-haired duelist moved to stand up and question the other duelist, but not before muttering quietly, so only Sora could hear. "We will talk later, okay?" At receiving a nod from the ghostly form of the woman-teen, Yusei completely stood up, also clutching his right arm, and stared seriously at Jack, who obviously caught sight of Yusei's glowing mark if his startled noise was anything to go by.

The two duelist rivals stood staring at each other, their monsters taking their place beside their chosen duelists and also staring at each other. After a moment, Sora noticed that Yusei's mark was disappearing, as opposed to Jack's whose only stopped glowing. Then, the female and male duel monsters's eyes snapped towards Yusei's left, and Sora began growling quietly, the only warning Yusei got before light flashed against his frame. And once Yusei's eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he clearly saw a lot of security men pointing their guns at him.

_"This is Neo Domino City's security. We are hereby to arrest the Satellite that had entered the City. Don't resist and come quietly."_ Some security man announced with a speaker.

Yusei gritted his teeth, switching his gaze towards Jack who only stared at him emotionlessly, still clutching his arm.

Sora narrowed her eyes dangerously, completely ready to defend Yusei, however, all of a sudden Sasuke gripped her shoulder. She snapped her head to glare up -_damn him for being so tall, now that she thinks about it, even Yusei is taller than her_- at Sasuke, she hissed at him darkly. "What do you want?" She registered that Yusei's eye flickered to her curiously, and it hit her that while Yusei can see_ her_, he cannot _see_ Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Sora with a grim look. "Leave him be."

Sora's eyes widened, before they narrowed into rage and she snarled. **"What? Are you out of your mind? It's obvious that he will be taken to_ that_ place and be marked, and here you just tell me to be still while watching him be taken away!?"**

"Your emotions are clouding your judgement. It's better this way, remember that Goodwin is the director and can also discover about us anytime, if you just go in to save Fudo, he will be alerted and be sent to investigate us. Which in return obviously spells bad news to us." Sasuke hissed lowly at her.

Sora's bangs shadowed her eyes, and she stated quietly. "I know how that place works, and it is filled with security scum not to mention it is controlled by Goodwin, how is it any better? Do you really think I would also abandon him?" The last part was asked with a glare. During her two years with Jack Atlas, she had discovered much about Domino City, and one of those things was the fact that it also had corrupted places that acted as heroes, and honestly it annoyed her that the 'villains' were all bark and no bite. Not to mention that she knew being marked is painful, for a civilian AKA the majory of the people in this world that is, if the screams she once heard was anything to go by.

"...No, that's why I will drag you back to Atlas's deck, kicking and screaming." With that said, Sasuke entered said realm, all the while maintaining physical contact with Sora as it made it much easier to drag her in the Realm, albeit he was hit several times by furious punches and strikes. And after arriving in the realm, he began flying and immediately threw Sora towards the ground, preparing himself to engage in battle against an enraged and pissed Uzumaki who was out for blood, _his blood_ to be exact.

Sora was totally enraged as she leapt at Sasuke with the intention of spilling blood. These two years being in the presence of Sasuke completely lowered her guard, and look at where it led, Yusei was being taken away as the Uchiha bastard blocked any attempts at going to the Human Realm. Any second wasted is a second of Yusei getting taken further away from her, as Yusei still didn't have her card. Her eyes gained a bloodthirsty gleam. Sasuke Uchiha won't get away from this unscathed.

Returning to the Human Realm, what Yusei witnessed moments ago left him in confusion, shock and anger. After the security found them, Sora had jerked and he thought that she began talking to herself, that is, until he heard a faint male voice speaking lowly; the voice radiated darkness and coldness, a complete opposite of Sora's voice that was powerful yet kind-like. But no matter where he looked, there wasn't anyone that he could have connected to the male voice, but if Sora and the unknown person's conversation was anything to go by, they were talking about him and some 'place'. Although, a few moments later, the voice had stated that he would take Sora away, forcefully if needed, from Yusei; and as if on cue, Sora had just disappeared. Hence his confusion at the unknown person; shock at Sora being taken away so suddenly, and just when he saw her again after two years too; and finally he was angry at the unknown male for taking Sora. It didn't help much that there is a knot curling like feeling in his stomach when he realized the unknown person was male, and frankly, he didn't like it. Any other thoughts were interrupted as security began to arrest him.

Jack on the other hand, was confused. He had noticed Yusei's strange movements, not many people could have caught Yusei acting strange, but he once knew Yusei, so he can somewhat read his miniscule movements. Examples being that Yusei glanced slightly at his right, almost as if he was seeing another person, but he was sure that no one was there, that is until he saw blurry outlines. Another thing that left him confused was that there were two blurry faint outlines just behind Yusei, but they disappeared quickly when security began approaching the crab-haired duelist, so Jack brushed it off as hallucinations created from his fall from his D-Wheel. Jack didn't know that those blurry outlines were actually fighting in his deck, completely terrifying his other monster's more than ever as the female dragon was completely enraged at the male dragon; the blond duelist also didn't know that the blurry outlines along with a few others would take an important role in his and other people's life.

* * *

**End of chapter 5. I hope that it was of your satisfaction! So sorry if it was crappy! X.X**

**:S Oh! Another thing, in the story there was the banter between Uzumaki and Uchiha, I didn't mean to insult any les,gay or bi, it was just a topic of 'discussion' between the two duel monster rivals. So I apologize if I offended anyone, because that was not my intention. X.X Extremely sorry! T-T**

**And as for Sonic Chick calling Sora by her human name, its simple. In the past before Sora was taken by Jack, the monsters obviously knew Sora's name, given that Sora always went meeting with Yusei, the latter always calling the former "Sora". So they know that Sora is somewhat her 'other name', Sora also is fine with them calling her by Sora. Albeit some of the monsters in Yusei's deck are a bit formal and continue calling Sora "Stardust". I hope you understand explanation, I can't explain it correctly. So sorry!**

**Reviews, favorites and follows are welcomed!**

**TenraiTsukiyomi**


	6. Crimson Dragon, Reunion and Rose Witch

**I am sorry for making all of those that wanted the next chapter wait! But here it is. :D Also, thankyou everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story! T-T Only 6 chapters and there are already 26 favorites, 17 reviews and 28 follows, which is more than I had expected. So thankyou so much! Oh! I received a request to show what Sora and Sasuke were wearing, it will be posted at the almost end of the chapter. Also from this chapter on, when Sora appears in spirit form she will have her wings out unless I write her hiding them.**

"Human speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster talking in human language"

'Duel monster thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Crimson Dragon, Reunion and Rose Witch.**

* * *

_A few days after the duel_

Sora stared at the sky while sitting in a tree, brooding just the slightest. Great, just days ago she had seen Yusei, but then the light had shut off and security had to come just as he was about to win the duel and in return win her card back. Seriously, she missed the crab-haired duelist and his monsters, including Lettuce of course.

As for Uchiha Sasuke , they had battled for hours. She was pissed and frustrated at Sasuke, but after she vented her anger on him (and I assure you that Sasuke didn't went unscathed, after all, 'hell hath no fury a woman scorned', or in this case 'hell hath no fury a pissed Uzumaki'), she could think properly again, and knew that Sasuke was correct. If she had created some sort of commotion, Goodwin would be curious and send some 'detectives' to investigate what exactly caused the wind disturbance, and if he discovered them AKA Sora and Sasuke, it would probably led to 'scientists' doing 'tests' on them if they (Sora & Sasuke) were somehow subdued, and she didn't doubt the possibility with this world having such advanced technology, all 'for the good' of New Domino City the 'scientists' would say.

Hah! 'Good'? What good? She knew that the majory of those white-coated people (just few of them could even be called humans and real scientists in her opinion) would want to do those horrible tests for their sick amusement. There is one thing that she admitted, and that was that while the Elemental Nations was consumed in death, blood and hatred everyday, this civilian populated world had lots of advanced devices that were perfect for millions of new ways to torture people. Take example those lasers things that melted walls in the 'movies' she saw inside her card during the stay in Jack's deck; people could strap their victim on a table and use a laser thing to 'draw' designs on their skin, afterwards where they could just use a knife to torture the victim shinobi style AKA cut open their insides and 'play' as Anko would say, all the while making sure the victim stayed alive and awake of course.

Though... There is a thing that had her and her rival's curiosity captured, and that was the mark that appeared on Yusei and Jack's arms. She had seen the marks, and she noticed that they perfectly resemble parts of the unknown crimson dragon; Jack had the wings and Yusei had the 'tail', or at least she thinks it is the tail, she wasn't sure, frankly she thinks it looks more like a mask than a tail. Just a while ago, after she had calmed down from her 'trying to kill Sasuke' mode of course, she and Sasuke were checking the Human World, and to their suspicion and surprise, they had heard as Goodwin admitted to know what it was; and much to the dragons glee he had agreed to tell Jack about his crimson mark, and thus causing the two dragons to smirk. Heh, sucker doesn't know that there will be an eavesdropper listening. Sasuke had recommended her to not open a 'chakra window', and she agreed due to the fact that she is still frustrated over Yusei's capture, also if they watched together they were sure that a fight would ensure for even a second, thus possibly causing them to miss some important information. And while she could just open another 'chakra window' in another place, Sasuke was already collecting information, why bother doing it if another is already doing so; as Shikamaru would say, it would be troublesome. So in the end, only Sasuke went to open a 'chakra window' to collect information about these marks that appeared on their chosen duelist's arm; and earlier she had threatened the duck-ass haired male that she would definitely embarrass him, and in front of the other monsters too, if he withheld any information from her.

And so it led to this moment, where the silver-streaked blonde was staring into the darkened sky of Jack's deck realm, sitting in a tree, waiting yet again for both Sasuke to collect the information and for any signs of Yusei appearing even near Jack Atlas. Also, she swears that if Sasuke stopped her the next time, she would make him pay in the most painful way she could think; either be it from physical tactics or embarrassing AKA prank tactics.

Her 'brooding time' was interrupted as something electric and painful shocked her, and she did not meant the physical shock. Sora's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits that resembled a dragon's eyes (well, she was a dragon so it's somewhat normal). Something happened, and it does not suit well with her, not at all.

* * *

_Same time - With Goodwin, Jack and Sasuke (unknown to the former two of course)_

Sasuke frowned as he listened AKA eavesdropped on Goodwin's tale of the "Crimson Dragon". He briefly wondered if people from this world liked naming things so obviously, because really, naming the dragon "Crimson Dragon"? The same goes for the ridiculous names the cards have, example being naming three different harpies separately yet similarly AKA Harpy Lady 1,2 and 3.

Hn. Very original names.

Years ago, Uchiha Sasuke had died at the hands of Uzumaki Sora, but apparently Kami had decided to give him a chance at life, why, he honestly didn't know. And so after dying, he had woke up in a completely dark void where years or even decades could have passed, he wasn't sure, but after finally getting out of the blasted void, he had found something that definitely didn't please him in the slightest. He. Was. A. Goddamn. Paper. Card. To. A. Game. Can you imagine his rage and humiliation? He, a feared shinobi, reduced to a mere plaything. He was furious, but at least he could find some type of comfort and pride in the fact that he was a dragon, and that he could still do his fire jutsus. The first time he was summoned in a duel, it ended pretty badly for him, as he resisted a lot, but as time passed he just grudgingly went along with it; at least he didn't land in the hands of an incompetent duelist. What annoyed him is that his duelist sometimes summoned him for useless things like scaring people off.

Although, imagine his surprise when he saw Sora appearing right after the Fudo kid jumped in the ocean to save the girly looking kid, and thanks to her wings he connected the dots pretty quickly, and that she was the "Stardust Dragon" he had seen Fudo summon with his first D-Wheel. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to have been 'reborn' into a 'dragon'. Briefly, he wondered who else did reborn too.

He had immediately dragged her into Jack's deck so that she wouldn't accidentally harm Atlas due to her temper. And after calming her down, he had continue calming/restraining her for two more years, although there were times where he was the one who needed calming/restraining when his duelist just pissed him enough. Then the night came, where Yusei Fudo came to take Sora back, obviously. At times, he was _a bit_ jealous of Sora; while she didn't have the largest group of friends, she did have/had some friends that were loyal and trustworthy. An example being Yusei Fudo who came to Neo Domino City, completely knowing the risks of it, just to take Sora back, albeit he also had come to settle a score with Jack Atlas. He knows that he had soured their somewhat repaired friendship when he prevented her from creating an escape for her duelist, but it couldn't be helped as Goodwin was a problem, and they couldn't afford to reveal their identity to him. While killing Goodwin would be just plain and easy, he and Sora had come to a silent agreement during their two years together, and that was to not kill unless there was no other choice or the victim really really reallyyyyy deserved it, and as of now Goodwin didn't do anything _that_ outrageous in their books yet. And as for why he agreed to not kill, he also found his past a little too bloody for his taste; he wonders if this was how Itachi also viewed their original home as, being too bloody and filled with hatred.

He also wonders when the hell would Sora realize she had feelings for the Fudo kid. He had noticed that she had changed somewhat, and he had a suspicion the Fudo kid was the cause, unknown to Fudo as apparently he hasn't got a taste of her 'shinobi personality'. First of all, Sora wasn't exactly a block of ice anymore, and in these two years she had even joked AKA insulted with and at him, which was something he didn't think would happen after the death of Jiraiya the toad sennin. And that time when he had called Fudo her boyfriend wasn't exactly a serious comment, but apparently Sora had taken it seriously, if her blush was anything to go by, as opposite to the other tease/insults. Oh well. Sasuke grinned a bit. It would certainly be entertaining to watch Sora struggle with her non-existent experience in love life; hell, the girl didn't even know how to flirt, as she wasn't educated in seduction or even sent to any seduction missions at all in her former career; reason could probably be because of her Jinchuuriki status and the council not wanting to risk it though.

A small part of him also swore that if the Fudo kid emotionally hurt Sora, he would painfully kill him, promise/agreement of not killing be damned. After all, Sasuke quickly amended, he was the only one who could play around with Sora's mind because he was her rival. _-Sasuke just didn't want to admit that he came to care for Sora again during the two years they spent together in Jack's deck.-_

Banishing his thoughts aside, Sasuke focused his complete attention on the 'chakra window' as they (as in Goodwin and Jack) found themselves in a place, probably a 'hologram'. Just as Sora, Sasuke was sure that he wouldn't stop getting surprised at the amount of advanced technology this world had.

* * *

_Same time - Facility_

"AAAAHHHHHH...!" Yusei screamed in pain as violent bolts of electricity lashed against his body, causing it to convulse.

Earlier, after his duel with Himuro, security men had come to take him to meet the Chief of the Facility, and he was a bit disgusted at the way the man picked at the hairs of his nose and then blew it to his face, how gross. At first he thought the visit was to 'punish' him for dueling or another stupid reason, that is until Takasu pushed his sleeve, right above where the strange mark had appeared. After seeing that there was no mark, fatty pushed him to another pair of people in white coats, apparently they were there to somehow make the mark appear. And what transpired next wasn't pleasant, as their way of making the mark appear was VIA bolts of painful electricity; at first he could take it with just small grunts of pain, but after a while, those sadistic bastards decided it was not enough and raised the amount of bolts, which led to our current situation where our favorite crab-head is screaming in agony.

Finally, after a few more seconds or minutes, he didn't know, the bolts stopped, much to his relief, his head slumping down as they raised the table he was strapped to. His relief was short-lived as Chief Takasu grabbed his hair, using it to raise his head so that Takasu could see his face along his amethyst-blue eyes that were dulled a bit with pain.

"Had enough already? Things like a D-Wheel or even a Deck would be completely wasted on a resident of Satellite like you." Takasu rumbled while adjusting the belt around his huge belly, continuing. "Your D-Wheel and Deck belong to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau now. Apparently, the Director had taken an interest in your stuff. They are probably getting every nook and cranny searched at a Security Storage Warehouse." The last part was said with Takasu pulling his nose hair and blowing it at Yusei, much to the latter's disgust as he grimaced.

...

Later, after giving him the clothes they stripped him off, they hauled him to his cell and roughly pushed him in, with small smirks marring their faces.

Yusei grunted in pain, both at the rough landing and the remaining effects of the earlier 'activity'. His cellmate, an old man who was a bit short, rushed to him in concern. "Sonny, are you okay?" Yusei turned his head a bit to nod at him. The old man continued with his questions of concern as Yusei painfully got up from his position on the floor. "Get yourself together. What did they do?"

"They... looked for the mark." Yusei gasped out as he got into a sitting position.

"'Mark'...?" Yanagi blinked in confusion.

"It showed up on my right arm when that crimson dragon appeared, but then it vanished." Yusei offered as an explanation.

"What'da ya mean, sonny?" Yanagi asked puzzled, but he quickly covered his mouth as a security guard passed their cells. After the security guard went away, Yanagi whispered a question. "Sonny... Are you a Signer?"

"Signer?"

As Yanagi seriously explained what he knew about Signers and their connection to the crimson dragon, the last sentence caught Yusei's attention. "...Word has it that there are five signers and that each has a dragon to unleash its powers. That means that there are five signers and five dragons." The last sentence was said with Yanagi raising his ten fingers to empathize the 5 signers and 5 dragons.

"Five...dragons...?" Yusei murmured in thought. _If_ he was a signer, then that meant that Sora was his signer dragon, as she was the only dragon card he had so far, though she was with Jack, _for now_. Jack also had a signer mark, so it means that Red Demon Dragon was his rival's signer dragon, as it was the only dragon other than Sora in the field when that crimson dragon appeared. So did that meant that the voice he had heard talking to Sora, was Red Demon Dragon? Yusei frowned a bit at his thoughts, but didn't really banish the possibility, after all, Sora was a living proof that it could happen.

"They say that the five dragons have changed looks as ages passed, but are still livin' on. Wait... Does that mean...? Sonny! Do you have a dragon!?" Yanagi was bouncing on his seat, exactly like an excited child, which is a bit creepy considering his age.

Yusei faintly thought that the old man's reaction was a bit slow. But if the stories say that the dragons changed appearance it would make a bit of sense, as he doubted that the time when the people summoned the crimson dragon had duel monster cards, so it meant that Sora wasn't always a card, maybe the same goes for the other dragons... Unknown to Yusei, his theory was _almost_ right, because instead of being _real_ dragons once upon a time, they were _humans; _and this fact shall remain unknown until the dragons tell their own duelists.

What he said next, whether directed at old man Yanagi or just talking to himself, either way surprised the old man,. "If that's what the card was for, it would make sens-"

He was interrupted as Yanagi got into his face, completely excited. "Card!? The dragon is livin' as a card now!?" The old man then did something sooo of his enthusiastic character, yet somewhat disturbing. He... began tracing his finger on Yusei's chest, just like those bimbos in the bars do in hopes of 'seducing' men. "Sure'd like to see it~."

Yusei twitched a bit at the disturbing action, resisting the urge to slap away the finger tracing his chest. He answered with a straight face. "I don't have her now."

"Gaah!? That stinks... I wanted to see the card..." Yanagi looked to the side sadly and mournfully, not noticing the 'her' in the sentence instead of 'it'. But then a question bulb appeared, and he rubbed his chin. "But it is strange... Why would the security want to know these kind of stuff?"

Yusei frowned a bit as he thought about it. When they began inspecting his arm for his mark, and when they tried to make it appear forcefully, means that they somehow know about the Signers or something similar to it. Hopefully, in the future he will discover what connection Security has with it.

Later that night, when Yanagi was sleeping; Yusei stayed awake staring at his right arm, right where the 'signer mark' had appeared, lost in thought.

* * *

_Few days later - Jack's deck realm_

Sora frowned in thought as she went over what happened these days.

After Sasuke had come back with the information needed, they had began sorting it with what little they knew, and they determined that they would help eliminate these 'enemies' if their own duelists decide to help, but even then they still didn't and won't trust Goodwin. What caused their suspicion to grow is the fact that the creepy little clown was a little bit dismayed that Goodwin decided to tell Jack, almost as if they didn't planned to tell Jack from the beginning and also as if they already had plans about it. Truly, the creepy little clown and Goodwin reminded the former shinobis too much of a certain snake and warhawk.

Then again... The incident where she was somehow shocked still had her attention. She was sure of it, something bad had happened, and that the electric shock didn't hit her physically. She was a bit suspicious that it was somehow connected to Yusei and the security scum that filled Facility, especially that disgusting fat-ass named Tasuka or something. She wouldn't put it past the people in the Facility to torture Yusei to get what they want out of him, though they were probably searching the signer mark, and if they didn't find it they could have tried to forcefully make it appear. After all, the signer mark was the only thing that could have made them curious. There is also the fact that for some bizarre reason 'bad guys' always lock people just to 'study' (or something along those lines) their possible powers and threat levels. If the fatty that called himself Chief did indeed torture Yusei, and while she won't really kill him, she will make sure fatty will regret it forever the next time she meets him. So fatty better pray she does not see his disgusting being.

Her somewhat violent and vicious thoughts were cut off as she sensed **him** again.

Her eyes widened slightly, so soon? She quickly opened a chakra window, but no, they weren't any nearer to the wretched facility, so it meant that Yusei somehow got out of that rotten place. Sora opened a 'door' to go outside the Spirit Realm and to the Human Realm, and she arrived just as Jack threw her cards towards Yusei. What had her a bit incredulous was the fact that Jack just handed her over to Yusei, and while it made her happy, she was a bit dumbfounded at the way the blond duelist just gave Yusei an advantage so easily and willingly. Oh well, Jack's loss is her and Yusei's gain.

Banishing those thoughts aside. Sora walked silently until she was just a little to Yusei's left and his back, standing just enough so that she was out of Yusei's view unless he turned his head; our favorite and emotionally-naïve blonde didn't notice that the proximity between her duelist and her would certainly unsettle the human with a few problems.

Sora smiled a little as her card was once again within Yusei's hands, and hopefully, this time she will stay with him for good. Though, her smile dimmed a bit as she remembered that the questions possibly leading to her past would probably arise soon.

* * *

_Moments ago - Saiga's place_

A lot of things had happened these few days.

The day after getting 'checked', Goodwin had personally come to the Facility to give a speech about something. The crab-haired duelist had also reached the same distrust Sora had for the director, his distrust just ran deeper when Goodwin told him he didn't mind doing sacrifices for the 'greater good' of Neo Domino City.

Then the next day, apparently Himuro had done a 'crime' and payed it VIA beatings, that had the bluenette screaming in agony. Takasu had also smugly told all the 'prisoners' that they would be also locked in their cells for the rest of their time in Facility, much to everyone's horror as they would be robbed of what little freedom they had in the Facility. Yusei then had to state a deal with the Chief, if the former win their duel all the 'prisoners' won't be locked, if the latter wins Yusei would be at the complete mercy of him. Of course, Yusei was aiming to win, as he didn't have any intention of letting all the 'prisoners' rot in their cells, not after they gave him their precious cards containing their wishes to beat the Chief; he also didn't have any intention of stopping from settling a score with Jack and take Sora back of course. What Yusei didn't expect was that he would be electrocuted every time he lost life points, which sucked because Takasu had his Duel Disk 'broken' and thus didn't receive the harsh treatment Yusei had. Fortunately, the crab-haired duelist had overcome the disadvantages and won the duel, but Takasu had no intention of honoring their deal, so Goodwin stepped in, as he had watched the entire duel, and fired the now former Chief. So with everyone's little freedom won, Yusei gave the cards back to their owners and was then released from the Facility.

After being released, he had to meet another problem, _again_. Apparently Ushio was somewhat sore about Yusei winning their past duels, so this time they engaged again in yet another duel. But after winning the duel, Ushio's D-Wheel had crashed against Saiga's who had come in the middle of the duel, the problem was that while Yusei was escaping, he rode past several security men who were creating a crowd around him. They certainly didn't have any problems in shocking him with their baston-like things that were filled with electricity, causing him to crash in an 'isolated' place due to the pain after loosing them. Briefly, he wondered if security had a fetish with electricity, as he have been electrocuted too many times by them.

Thankfully -_or not, he couldn't decide_-, a pair of twins found him and hauled him into their home before any security could find him. After waking up, Yusei had tried to leave, but the brother of the pair, his name was Rua, tried to get him to stay, and proposed a duel to show Yusei 'his might'. Yusei had won, and he spent the _day_ with the twins as Rua would make a fuss if he discovered Yusei going out. So in the night when the twins slept, the amethyst-blue eyed man had sneaked his D-Wheel out and rode away, but not before customizing the twins's Duel Disks to fit their arms.

As he rode away, Ushio just had to crashed in his way. Ushio was like an annoying little cockroach, one that didn't know when to give up annoying his victim. As they were going to enter another duel, a clown-like man who was a bit short interfered, commanding Ushio to leave, and also giving Yusei a photo and an invitation to the Fortune Cup. Apparently if Yusei didn't enter the upcoming Fortune Cup, his friends would pay for it. With his job done, the clown-like man had walked away laughing his "Ghihihihihi" laugh. Yusei had glared at the clown as he walked away, crumpling the paper in his right hand, ire filling his being at his friends being threatened and possibly taken hostages.

Thankfully, some time ago, Saiga had agreed to somehow check his friends.

Soo, it led to this day in noon, where our favorite crab-haired duelist was typing some keys in his computer, and doing some possible modifications to his D-Wheel; though his thoughts often trailed off to a certain silver-streaked blonde duel monster from time to time. Just as he was running the motor very very loudly, three people AKA Saiga, Yanagi and Himuro came in, all covering their ears as the sound rang in their eardrums.

"Oi! We have guests!" Saiga gritted out, covering his ears.

Yusei blinked, raising his head as Yanagi came bouncing and grinning. "Heya! Old man Yanagi is here!"

Himuro walked down the stairs, smiling and greeting Yusei. "Yo! How you doing?"

"Himuro?" Yusei was surprised at them being here.

"So? Surprised?"

"Thanks to you, sonny, we got out. They even wrote off our half year of forced labour! I tell ya! It's always good to have a strong duelist around." Yanagi grinned while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's probably a thanks from the director for winning Takasu's foul duel." Himuro mused but brushed it off, smiling at Yusei. "We appreciate it."

"Sure." Yusei nodded.

Himuro then trailed his eyes over the red D-Wheel, completely impressed. "So this is your D-Wheel huh? Saiga told me about it. Getting it back from the Security makes you quite the guy, you know? And above it all, you carve your way with the cards, no matter how difficult it may be. You're simply a great duelist." Yusei smiled slightly at hearing the compliment.

Yanagi had just noticed the amethyst-blue eyed man's deck, and he walked closer to take a look. "I see, so this must be your deck, sonny."

The statue-of-liberty haired duelist smirked as he pulled out his deck. "So how about a duel, this time with your real deck, Yusei?"

"Ohh! I've gotta see that!"

Yusei nodded with a smirk, taking his deck and positioning his duel disk, and going outside to duel.

...

Minutes later, Yusei and Himuro were completely ready to duel.

Yanagi grinned at Saiga, as they were standing to a side, chattering excitedly about the duel where Yusei won against Himuro using his 'Hidden Treasure Deck', and showing his cards to Saiga who simply smiled at the old man's enthusiasm. Faintly, Saiga thought that Yusei was amazing, getting such people to trust him so much.

And just as the two duelists shouted "Duel!", a D-Wheel could be heard coming towards them, so they stopped to see who was coming. What they saw completely surprised them, as it was Jack Atlas riding his white D-Wheel towards them, only stopping when he was in the middle of the two duelists.

"Jack...!"

"King...!"

Jack mounted off his D-Wheel and took off his helmet, staring seriously at Yusei who did the same.

Meanwhile, Yanagi and Saiga were in a state of confusion.

"W-why is the King here?" Yanagi asked nervously and in confusion.

"Who knows..." Saiga shrugged, keeping an eye on the new arrival.

Jack flickered his eyes to them, and as they trailed off to the side they caught sight of a viciously smirking Himuro. "Yo, never thought I'd see you again, King."

The blond duelist just stared at him for a second, and then turned his head, dismissing Himuro as a pest. Himuro scowled at being ignored, but Yusei shake his head at him, signaling him to don't do anything, and so the blue-haired man grudgingly did as told.

After making sure Himuro didn't do anything to Jack, Yusei flickered his serious gaze to Jack. "What do you want?"

Jack continued to stare stonily at him, reaching inside his jacket to take a card out, and turning it so that his rival could see it.

Yusei's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the card. 'Sora!'

Yanagi perked up, eyes sparkling. 'Don't tell me that it is the dragon!'

"I heard that you were going to attend the Fortune Cup."

Yusei interrupted him. "How do you know that?"

Jack mentally rolled his eyes, however on the outside he maintained his serious face. "Never mind that, I just came here to return this. It would only make sense for Stardust if you use it. Use it and let's settle the score of that night!"

Yusei narrowed his eyes, and asked stonily. "Were you the one who sold Rally and the others out?"

Jack was startled. "What?"

The crab-haired man just reached inside his jacket and took out a photo, showing Jack a picture of his friends from Satellite. "I was given this photo by a man claiming to be from the Public Security. If I don't enter the Fortune Cup, Rally and the others will be put in danger. The only reason I even entered, is to fight against that rotten Public Security Maintenance Bureau."

"Oh? In that case, it's quite fitting that you should have Stardust!" Jack threw the mentioned card towards Yusei, who catched it and turned it so he could see the picture. The crab-haired man's gaze softened slightly, and his grip on the card tightened unnoticeably. No one noticed his small movements, no one aside from the spirit of the card that is, the spirit's heart warmed slightly.

Yusei returned his gaze to Jack, as the latter stated. "That settles it. I came here. Next time, you come to me!"

With that said, the 'king of riding duels' mounted onto his D-Wheel, and said. "One more thing. That day will not be the only day you see the Crimson Dragon!"

"What?" Yusei narrowed his eyes at him. Jack just smirked as he revved his D-Wheel and rode off.

And as Yusei's gaze followed Jack's D-Wheel riding away, his eyes finally caught view of the transparent figure between his back and left side. Said figure smiled slightly, while the crab-haired duelist widened his eyes slightly and sucked in a slight breath at the spirit's close and sudden proximity, without him noticing at all. Before he could show any more reaction at the spirit beside him, his -_human_- friends walked, or jogged in old man's case, to him.

Yanagi threw his arms up like a child as he jogged towards the black-haired duelist. "I wanna see the dragon!"

Yusei didn't respond for a few seconds, that is until Sora gave a sigh and moved so that she was directly to his left side and nudged, or tried to nudge, his side and Yusei twitched a bit at the cool sensation her ghost-like hands caused. She nodded her head towards the old man when she had her duelist's attention, and Yusei robotically raised the card just as the old man stopped in front of him, so that Yanagi could see it. The only thing the three unknown (to Sora) humans had noticed was that Yusei paused for a few seconds and then twitched.

As the old man exclaimed about her card and the realization about Jack possibly being also a signer, Sora let her gaze wander curiously towards the three humans that had apparently befriended Yusei, while Yusei turned his head a bit to watch her. Though, the only thing the three non-seeing-spirits saw Yusei do was turn his head and look at where Jack rode off.

One was a somewhat normal-looking man, in her standards of course, with an unkept appearance and sporting a bit of stubble in his chin, with short brown hair and brown eyes.

Second was an old man with white hair that apparently had a happy-go-lucky and cheerful personality, with white hair that was a bit spiky, he also had a golden tooth.

Lastly was a rough-looking man that had lines similar to Itachi's but more thicker in his face, his hair made her sweatdrop though; because while the color wasn't so surprising, the hair-style sure was. Seriously how could people make their hair so spiky and pointy in this world? This blue-haired man's hair-style looked like a pointy weapon with the way it shined. Frankly, she also thinks it resembles the crown of a woman made of rock she once saw when the silver-haired man still had her card, the hair-style may even be similar to a porcupine a bit.

Two of them had criminal marks, and as she snapped her head to look at Yusei's face she saw it, a criminal mark on the left side of his face that was jagged. While the criminal mark Yusei had was going to be annoying, a part of her -_that she ignored_- thought that it suited and looked good on him. She also caught sight of Yusei's eyes, and she nodded at the message in them. "We will talk after the other three leave." She told him, and she was sure the three humans before her couldn't see or hear her as they didn't even twitch a muscle when she talked.

* * *

_With Jack_

'You haven't changed, Yusei. It's just like in the Satellite.' Jack silently mused while riding, as a flash of the people he saw just moments ago were overlapped by Nervin, Blitz, Tank and Rally's figures. 'However, how long do you plan to stay in that closed world, Yusei...? Stardust is already in your hands, I will become the real king now that the pieces are all gathered. Now, I only need to defeat you and get a stronger power.'

However, as opposed to Jack's somewhat calm thoughts, in his Deck realm, one dragon known as Uchiha Sasuke was completely peeved at his duelist. Because seriously, did Atlas really thought he was that strong? Yusei almost beat him while temporally having Sora, and then the brat had to go and give the opponent an advantage. Sasuke also understood that he at some point had unconsciously done it in his former life, but they were just small advantages, although small qualified as big in the shinobi world... Anyway! What Atlas gave Fudo wasn't a small advantage, noooo, the dumbass willingly gave Yusei a big advantage! And with Sora it isn't known if it is a big or double big, because Sora was just full of surprises that way.

But then again... The crimson-streaked male stopped in his tirade as a thought emerged, causing him to slowly smirk. It could be an opportunity to once again battle against Sora. He remembered the thrill that surged within him when they battled in dragon forms, and while he didn't have any heavy blood lust, he still retained the part of him that enjoyed and thirsted the occasional fighting, coupled with his dragon instincts that demanded at him to challenge other dragons and defeat them... So maybe Atlas had done a good thing in giving Fudo his card AKA Sora. That way he could still battle Sora without having the possibility of Fudo not retaining control of her like in the duel several days ago. And who said that Sasuke Uchiha didn't like a challenge?

Uchiha Sasuke and Jack Atlas were truly alike, as they enjoyed the thrill of battle AKA dueling, especially against their rivals.

* * *

_Returning with our favorite duelist/duel monster pair_

Right now, Yusei was yet again typing in his computer, and Sora was somehow sitting in the sofa, the room being engulfed in an awkward silence as the two didn't know what to say. Moments ago Saiga had to go outside to do his business, and the duel that was taking place was canceled due to Himuro having something to do, Yanagi deciding to follow him as Yusei was busy doing his mechanic things. All three had told Yusei that they would come later after they finished their business, probably in two hours. So all in all, Yusei and Sora were pretty much alone.

Sora fidgeted slightly in her seat. 'What an awkward silence... Why hasn't Yusei said anything? He wanted to talk to me right? Please blurt it out already, the tension is strangely killing me.'

Yusei was no better, as he was just acting on auto, alternating between glances at the computer and Sora.

Finally, the two couldn't take it any more, and both blurted out at the same time. "Sora/Yusei...!"

"..."

"..."

"...What did you want to talk about, Yusei?" Sora squeezed out, looking everywhere but him.

"...You are really Stardust Dragon, right?" He wanted to confirm it with Sora's own words.

"Yes, I am Stardust Dragon."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He couldn't help but ask that question, as it really bugged him when his theory of Sora being Stardust Dragon surged.

"..."

"Don't you trust me?" A bit of hurt leaked into his voice.

"Of course I do! It's just that I... I... I was afraid okay?" The last part was rushed and mumbled, however Yusei heard her, and he widened his eyes. Sora, afraid? As far as he knows there are very very few things that Sora is afraid of. He was also sure that the silver-streaked blonde isn't lying, as it just wasn't of her lie about such thing.

"Why were you afraid of telling me?"

"...I feared your reaction."

"Reaction...?"

Sora gave a shaky breath as she ran a hand through her hair. "Yusei...I wasn't always a duel monster... I once lived in a war-filled land, and due to circumstances the moment I was born, I was hated and feared by my own village for something I had no control over. The hatred they abhorred for me continued for years, the few friends I had also distanced themselves from me when they discovered that I wasn't exactly normal, and the few that remained with me are already dead. I once tried so hard to blend with everyone, to act as 'human' as them, but then after I die killing an enemy, I find myself as a non-human being. Yusei... You were one of the first people to have trusted me so easily, I-"

Yusei, who had been silent until now, bluntly interrupted her. "For once, you're actually being stupid if you think I would just reject you just because you aren't human."

Sora snapped her head towards him, completely frustrated. "Didn't you hear me? I've killed, Yusei. And you still decide to blindly trust me!? My hands are stained with blood! I was not an innocent female, I was a killer!"

"I trust you because I know you, Sora. When I was a child, you were always looking after me, a thing a cold-hearted killer definitely won't do. Also what's in the past is in the past, you once told me to always focus on the present, so I won't stop trusting you just because of what you once were. You are sometimes rude and cold, but you also have a kind and carefree side. And you are definitely not a cold-hearted killer." Yusei said seriously.

"...You...You are really a naïve idiot... You trusted me without even knowing what I did once, and now that you know some part of it you still decide to trust me...? Heh, I guess that's what makes you my crab-headed friend, and that you still need someone looking after you if you continue trusting so easily." Sora sighed hanging her head so that her bangs covered her eyes, but if one were to look at them they would see they were misty.

Yusei gave her a soft smile. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Before their conversation could continue, Yanagi and Himuro knocked the door, with the latter yelling for Yusei to "get his ass out here", and the duelist and duel monster blinked as they looked at the clock. Wow. Time sure flies fast.

* * *

_Later _

During their walk, Sora had went back to his deck, muttering things about a bird and orange. And so Yusei, Yanagi and Himuro went outside, and they stopped by a place that had a duel taking place. The difference in the duels of Neo Domino City and here was the fact that almost all the people had criminal marks; and while the place wasn't as bad as Satellite, it was definitely not as good as Neo Domino City.

Yusei, Yanagi and Himuro were standing a fair distance from where the duel was taking place, they were close enough to hear and see the duel and they were far enough so that the crowd didn't dwarf them. Suddenly, they heard footsteps, and they turned their gaze from the duel a bit to see Saiga making his way to them, it seems that he had finished his business.

"Yusei, I have already called some people to go to Satellite, later at night they will get there." said Saiga after reaching their group.

Yanagi raised his head to look at the most normal-looking male of their group. "Amazing. But I thought that one couldn't go to Satellite from the City."

Saiga offered an explanation about a way to go to Satellite, and while it may be gross to clean-freaks, it certainly did the job.

Himuro closed his eyes as he shrugged, admittedly impressed. "I guess that's a reason people call you 'Jack of all trades'. There's nothing you can't do."

Saiga was a bit pleased at the compliment, and he said. "It's because all the requirements were met that I could do it."

The four's attention returned back to the duel as a snarling sound from the monster echoed loudly.

"You're right, in here we are also not so conspicuous." Yanagi cheerfully added.

"Because of the marker they can't go to the City, but they also don't want to go to Satellite, this is a place for those type of people to live I guess."

Yusei silently took out the Fortune Cup invitation, and his frown deepened a bit as he looked at it. He was startled when Saiga clasped his hand on his shoulder, and the brown-haired man smiled at the black-haired duelist. "Just leave Satellite's business to me, you focus on the Fortune Cup."

Yusei raised the invitation and gave a small grin at the 'Jack of all trades', noticeably thankful to the latter. However he blinked when he caught sight of a very familiar teal-haired kid that was being accompanied by another kid his age. He walked over to the two kids as they bickered over something, until the teal-haired kid finally noticed him and ran up to him, grinning. "Oh! Yusei! Come on, Tenpei! He is the one who customisized my Duel Disk!"

"I think you meant customised." The kid now known as Tenpei sighed exasperated as he followed after his friend.

After Rua reached Yusei, he grinned up at the older boy. "Yusei, so you came here too!"

Yusei wasn't as carefree as the younger boy, and he asked, alarmed and concerned. "Why are you here? This isn't a place for little kids. Where is Ruka?"

"She is at home watching the house." said Rua.

When Tenpei stopped beside his friend, he finally noticed the criminal markers on Yusei's and his friends faces. The glass-wearing kid gasped, and whispered to Rua worriedly. "Oi, Rua. That's a criminal marker, right?"

Rua grinned reassuringly at Tenpei. "But he customisized my duel disk."

Yanagi bended to the kids height, and grinned cheerfully at them. "Little kids, what are you doing here?"

The less-secure kid of the two gulped, and Rua smiled at the old man. "So everyone here are Yusei's friends right?"

Yusei smiled slightly and nodded, turning to explain the three older men in how he knew Rua. "This is one of the kids that hid me in their home at the Tops."

"'At the Tops'? You mean the tall building that dwarfed the others?" asked Sora curiously, appearing out of nowhere and with her wings out too, startling Yusei a bit. Upon entering Yusei's deck, she had to endure a few tearful hugs/glomps from the more emotional and childish duel monsters from Yusei's deck, and she swore that the little things were stronger than they looked, as she had almost stopped breathing a few times. The more mature-like monsters just nodded, greeted and ect at her, equally happy at her coming back. It was also obvious that they heard her confession of a small part of her past, and yet they accepted her like Yusei did; she was very very so very thankful at both duelist and deck for accepting her.

Anyway, returning to the present. She had just been watching from the deck, and decided to come out to personally see the kid that Yusei was talking about.

Yusei nodded slightly so that only Sora could see his small movements. Sora trailed her eyes over to the kid, and she mused thoughtfully. "Hmm... I guess I should thank them somehow for looking after you." 

Yusei shot her a look, and it clearly said 'I am not a child'. Sora just smirked.

Rua grinned and introduced himself. "My name is Rua! And this is my friend, Tenpei."

Tenpei smiled nervously. "P-pleased to meet you."

Rua perked up. "Oh, that's right, Tenpei. Now that you have met Yusei, how about you duel him?"

Tenpei paled, and as he looked at Yusei's naturally serious face, it was obvious that the kid was already intimidated. His fear was replaced by awe when he caught sight of the invitation on Yusei's hand, and obviously Rua also noticed it. "

"Oh..!"

"That's...!"

Rua stepped closer to make sure, and Yusei showed him the invitation. "Yusei! Isn't this an invitation to the Fortune Cup!? So Yusei is going to enter too?"

"Fortune Cup? You received an invitation to that tournament?" Sora blinked, as that knowledge was new to her.

"Yes." Yusei nodded to both Rally and Sora's question.

"Yay! I can duel with Yusei again!" The teal-haired boy cheered, then he placed on a semi-serious face, and pointed a finger at the crab-haired duelist. "Yusei, I definitely won't lose." Then, Rua grinned somewhat victoriously at his brown-haired friend. "See, Tenpei? Yusei is going to take part in the Fortune Cup 'cause he is an awesome duelist!"

Sora stared at Rua. '...Is the child bipolar?'

Yusei just smiled slightly, at both Rua's enthusiasm and Sora's deadpan look. But suddenly, a painful heat pulsed in his right arm, and he gritted his teeth as he stumbled, clutching his arm and eyes clenched shut in pain. Sora was no better as she sucked in a breath and tensed up at the sudden painful heat that entered her body.

"Yusei...!"

"Sonny...?"

Yusei gritted his teeth. "I-it's like that time."

"'That time'?" asked Himuro furrowing his brow in slight confusion.

"The time when... the crimson dragon appeared." Yusei's voice was tinted with pain.

Sounds of earth quaking reached the groups ears, followed by terrified exclamations.

"It's the witch!"

Unfortunately, the two kids were excited to see this 'witch', but what met their eyes was a group of running and fear-filled duelists, only one duelist remained in the area where the duel was taking place.

Everyone squinted their eyes a bit as a wind vortex appeared. Yusei faintly heard Saiga saying that they had to quickly escape from there, and he snapped his head up as the floor suddenly broke apart, horned vines making their way up and smashing against nearby buildings.

Sora's eyes widened as she spotted a vine heading their way, and she gritted out amidst the pain. "Duck!"

Yusei heard her, but he couldn't react fast as his body was still semi-racked with pain, same goes for the group as they couldn't even hear her warning. Sora swore as she used a wind jutsu to throw them off their feet and in extense the vine's upcoming attack. While they were safe from the thorned-vines, the same couldn't be said as the majory of the group landed roughly on the floor; and for once, Yusei was thankful for the times when Sora threw him off bed, as thanks to it he landed safely on his feet due to forced habit.

Even when Sora casted the jutsu, she didn't dare remove her eyes from staring warily at the vortex of wind. Same goes to Yusei.

An enormous non-human figure appeared from within the smoke caused from the recent destruction, and it screeched to the sky as it raised its head, it was pretty obvious what the figure was.

"Dragon..." muttered Yusei, eyes locked with the shadowed-dragons form.

Sora narrowed her eyes, that was not a hologram, as it is obvious that it was the cause of the destruction around.

The golden-streaked blackette then flinched, and moved to push his sleeve up, immediately spotting a familiar glowing mark.

"The mark...!/The mark...!" Yusei and Sora whispered at the same time.

"Sonny..." muttered Yanagi as he also caught sight of the mark.

"O-oi! Did you have this before?" Himuro asked in confusion.

"This is the mark of the Signers... The Mark of the Dragon!" Yanagi whispered, awe in his voice.

Rua, who had tears at the corner of his eyes due to fear, heard them. He stared at them. "Mark...of the Dragon...?" A flash of a crimson claw flashed across his mind. Any more thoughts were interrupted as blinding light streamed from where the shadowed-dragon was.

After the light subdued, Yusei and the group noticed that there was a cloaked female with a duel disk. The unknown dragon screeched again, and Sora winced at the huge sorrow that was hidden in it.

Yusei stood up from where he kneeled, and ran towards the figure, Sora following his lead, the same could be said for Rua.

The blackette stopped running within the smoke when he reached a considerable distance to get a better view of the person, Sora landed lightly beside him, and both directed their gazes to the unknown duelist and dragon. Whoever it was, they were sure the unknown pair were somehow connected to the crimson mark, as it had reacted when the duelist had attacked.

As the smoke cleared, an orb of cackling electricity surrounded the unknown duelist, who was wearing a black cloak and an eerie white mask that resembled ANBU masks. The dragon had disappeared though.

"Witch..." Yusei stared at the figure seriously, and Sora watched the possible enemy with a wary gaze. The group ran towards them, slight fear and caution within their eyes.

And as the 'witch' stared at each person, not that it was seen due to the mask, her gaze stopped at Yusei and she gasped when she saw the glowing mark on his arm.

"You too..." whispered the 'witch' quietly.

Yusei was startled at her words, and he cast a look at the glowing mark in his arm. Sora raised an eyebrow at the human female's words.

The human female suddenly tensed, and she snarled through her mask. "Wretched mark...!" She viciously slapped a card into a slot of her duel disk, and light surrounded her.

Everyone covered their eyes with their arms as a slash wave of wind was produced from the 'magic'. The kids stumbled backwards and Yusei fell to one knee, while Sora pushed chakra to her feet to stay glued to the floor.

When the wild-like wind subdued, the witch was already gone, with few statics of electricity remaining where she once was.

"She's gone." Himuro stated, shocked.

"What was that? It's supposed to be a hologram, so why were we blown off when the magic card activated?" Yanagi was obviously confused.

"That's what I would like to know." muttered Sora. Duel monster cards are supposed to be holograms when used by a duel disk, so why did the cards that the human female used were made into reality? It should be impossible. There's also the fact that she said 'You too...' to Yusei when she saw the glowing mark. It's obvious that the unknown female duelist also had a mark, and apparently she had a grudge against it, if the way the snarled hatefully was anything to go by.

Meanwhile, the Rua and Tenpei hugged each other in fright, completely scared shitless.

"I am curious at the witch's reaction to you, though." Saiga frowned.

The crab-haired stayed silent, and raised his arm to look at it. The crimson mark had disappeared.

"Ah! It's gone!" exclaimed Rua.

Yanagi was dismayed. "What!? What a waste!"

"That witch also has a mark." said Yusei, and Sora nodded at her duelist to confirm she thought so too.

Everyone blinked, confused at how Yusei knows it.

"The witch had said: 'You too...'" Yusei stated as an explanation.

Unknown to the humans, there was a person watching them, and he chuckled creepily. "Ghihihihihi..."

Sora flickered her eyes to the figure as soon as she heard the laugh, thanks to her sensitive hearing VIA 'Kyuubi enchances' and once having a 'shinobi career'. She scowled as she noticed that it was the creepy little clown, but decided not to do anything, as the latter was just watching and not doing anything threatening. Sometimes, she also hated how she sucked at sensing people, it didn't helped that people of this world didn't have that much chakra, and just contained enough to continue living.

* * *

_At night_

Sora frowned in thought, sitting on the sofa while watching Yusei do mechanical things with his D-Wheel, apparently Yusei was doing some last check-in to make sure the vehicle was in perfect condition for tomorrow.

But that wasn't what occupied Sora's mind. She was still thinking about what happened earlier, in the incident where the duel monster cards had become a reality. She was also sure that it was not caused by the duel disk, so that left other options, among them being the possibility that the duelist herself cause it.

"..a? ...ora? Sora?"

Said female dragon blinked as she turned her attention to the duelist. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? I called you 5 times and you didn't respond." Yusei casted her a concerned glance.

"Ah, nothing for you to worry about. I was thinking about some things, that's all." Sora smiled at Yusei.

The duelist stared at her for a few more seconds, then shrugged and returned to typing keys on his computer, Sora's gaze trailed off to the red D-Wheel, completely impressed.

"I still can't believe that you made a D-Wheel from scratch, again. It certainly looks nice."

"Yusei Go."

"...Hah?"

"The D-Wheel's named Yusei Go."

"...Seriously, that's the best name you could come with?" Sora deadpanned incredulously.

"Shut it." Yusei glared playfully at Sora.

"Make me." Sora stuck her tongue at him.

Wrong move. Yusei trailed his eyes over Sora's lips and couldn't help but wonder what would they feel like if he kis- Wait! Nonononononononono. Don't think about that! 'Remember that Sora is the spirit that has looked after you since a child. She is also a spirit and you are a human!' Yusei scolded himself. But alas, Yusei was also a male and even they tend to have such thoughts, it didn't help that Sora was the only female he was and will be interested romantically. 'Also, there are also probably lots of other duel monsters interested in her, like maybe Jack's Red Demon Dra...gon...' Yusei paused as he remembered the male voice of the other time.

"..ei? ..sei! Yusei!" Sora waved a hand in front of his face. But it did the trick and Yusei snapped out of his thoughts.

Yusei blinked at Sora. "I am sorry, did you said something?"

"No, you just spaced out. You okay though?" It was Sora's turn to ask the duelist as the former frowned in concern.

"I'm okay." Yusei assured her, and then asked a question. "By the way, the night when Jack and I dueled, when security was about to take me, you talked to someone, right?"

"...You heard him?" Sora's eyes widened slightly. So Yusei can hear Sasuke?

"It was faint, but I heard a male voice talking to you, however there wasn't anyone that I could have connected the voice to."

Sora sighed a bit. So Yusei could hear Sasuke but not see him. "He was an old friend from my past. We all used to go by different names then, but now he is called - "

"Red Demon Dragon, right?"

"Yep. How did you guess?" The duel monster raised an eyebrow.

"When I was in the Facility, I met the old man Yanagi. He used to travel around, and he picked up a tale about the crimson mark that appeared in my arm. Five Signers and Five Dragons, so in a case, if I am a signer you would be my dragon. Jack also had a mark so he may be a signer too, and Red Demon Dragon was the other dragon aside from you in the field when the crimson dragon appeared, so I assumed he is Jack's signer dragon. And well, I just thought that Red Demon Dragon could be the same as you... You know, go around like a spirit."

Sora nodded understandingly. But then she frowned at the duelist. "And should you still be up? Remember that tomorrow is the Fortune Cup, we don't want you to wake up grumpy do we?"

"Yea, I was just going to sleep, I already finished doing some last checking on the D-Wheel." Yusei gave the female dragon a smile, grateful for her concern.

Sora sighed and grumbled. "You and your mechanics... I won't ever understand what you like about them... They are so annoying and confusing, I can't even understand half the things you typed in the computer"

Yusei just laughed softly. "Guess that is one of the things I will be better at than you."

"Shut up, don't make fun of me." Sora unconsciously pouted at the duelist, a blush on her cheeks at hearing Yusei laugh, much to her confusion at the warmth in her face. Was she sick? Did duel monsters even get sick? Oh well, better worry about it later.

Soon, the duo bid the other goodnight as the human went to sleep and the spirit returned to the deck.

* * *

_In another place_

In a rose-filled-like garden, there was a red and black colored rose-like dragon.

You see, it wasn't always a dragon. Once upon a time, years ago, it was once a human. Sadly, due to the war, it had died, but then it had found itself in a dark void, and after getting out of that place, it had found itself as a fire-type dragon. Frankly, it was completely irritated of its current situation, but it was relieved that a part of its past element wasn't out of its reach even if its current card element was fire and, much to its slight humiliation, its feared jutsus were replaced by the flora-like powers that were apparently entrusted to it upon being 'reborn' when in dragon form. It's 'new name' was also Black Rose Dragon.

As time passed, it just continued living within the Spirit Realm, but one day, it was summoned by a certain duelist. A hurting and lonely female duelist, her name was Izayoi Aki.

It was always summoned to cause havoc and destruction among the humans; apparently Aki took some strange pleasure in making others suffer, to make them suffer what she went through. The dragon sometimes disapproved of it's duelist causing destruction, and while it didn't really dislike her, it felt pity and sympathy towards the duelist. Izayoi Aki was a lonely soul, one who longed for people to accept her, and a person reached out to her, unfortunately that person was Divine. The dragon hated Divine, his chakra and attitude was just so wrong in so many levels, and it didn't like the man one bit. Even so, the dragon didn't do anything, as any harm done to Divine could possibly affect Aki's mental state; it cared for the female duelist as her current self and situation reminded the dragon of the past. She had latched onto the first person who showed her some kindness not knowing that said person could possibly be rotten on the inside, her own family feared her, and she vented out her hurt on others. She certainly reminded the dragon of a lost child. And while the dragon wanted to talk to Aki, it couldn't because the female duelist couldn't hear it let alone see it.

However, one day, when Aki went out to cause some destruction, it saw someone it clearly recognized. Someone who was and still is a very precious friend.

The smoke was just clearing, and a golden-streaked blackette was making his way to them, but what shocked the dragon was the winged-female beside him. She had blond hair with silver streaks, silver-specked midnight blue eyes, and big silver and blue bat-like wings. What sparked its recognition was the fact that the winged-girl had three very familiar whiskers-like scars on each cheek. She was Uzumaki Sora, and she was supposed to be dead years ago. The dragon's view was cut off as it began disappearing.

So it all led to this moment, where the flower-named dragon was silent in thought. So Sora also was reborn as a dragon, and her appearance changed quite a bit too. The red and black colored dragon wondered if anyone else did reborn too. Another brief thought entered its mind as it opened a chakra window to watch its duelist slid down a wall, panting and still shocked at discovering another person with the 'wretched mark'; maybe, just maybe, Sora and her duelist can save Aki. It didn't know who exactly was Sora's duelist, as there were too many people with decks, but it knew that Sora's duelist was at least a person with a good-heart, because it clearly doubted that Sora would freely wander around in spirit form if her duelist was a jackass.

As the rose-named dragon watched it's duelist continue trembling, it hoped that Sora and whoever her duelist was would save Aki from darkness; there was still hope for Aki as she was still unconsciously fighting her 'dark side'.

* * *

**Name: Uzumaki Sora**

**Hair color: Blonde with silver streaks. Hair reaches to her mid-back in waves.**

**Eye color: Blue with a few silver specks, if hit by light correctly they resemble stars on a stormy night**

**Others: She has three whisker-like scars on each cheek, she also has a pair of silver and blue wings; the wings are the wings she has when in dragon form AKA Stardust Dragon's wings**

**Clothing: Sora wears a two-set kimono. The inner part is a white battle-like kimono that reaches her mid-thighs, they are only seen peeking through the outer set kimono and the part reaching her mid-thigh is almost like a short; and the outer part is a midnight blue battle-like kimono that reaches her knees with a slit that's wide enough to not hinder her movements yet they are modest enough, and its imprinted with silver stars; she also wears a golden obi (not those huge-ass obis, I mean the ones that are suited for battle) and sandals. She also has 1 kunai pouch plus a few more, sadly her other equipment either are in Spirit Realm hidden within a place that's locked with some of her self-made seals, either simply broken or were used already.**

* * *

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hair color: Black with red streaks. Same 'duck butt hairstyle' that he had as a shinobi**

**Eye color: Black like a void of darkness**

**Others: He has a pair of demonic looking wings; basically the ones he has in dragon form AKA Red Demon Dragon's wings**

**Clothing: Sasuke wears a black-netted shirt underneath a black kimono battle-like outfit (for males obviously) that's trimmed a bit with red, with black pants and sandals, along with a sword (one that resembles Kusanagi) strapped at his waist. His main weapon is his sword, but he still had a few shuriken pouchs and kunais pouchs along with ninja wire, aside from that his shinobi weapon's numbers are small compared to Sora's who sealed amounts of them in a storage scroll.**

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 6. Hope you liked it. **

**Also I am sorry if the descriptions of Sora and Sasuke suck! I just don't have a sense of fashion when choosing modern clothing. T-T So I just decided to have the clothing as Japanse-like. Sooooo sorry if my choose of clothing sucks! I just can't describe correctly the picture I have in my mind. T-T Hontoni Gomenasai! X.X If anyone has any ideas or just don't like the clothing I choose for them, you can send a PM to tell me what would be better, and I will fix it if I like it. **

**As for Yusei calling Sora a 'she' to Yanagi... Well... I know that it is a bit foolish to have Yusei refer Sora as 'she' to people or even extrangers, but the most people could think is that he is weirder, what with giving his ace card a gender when the dragon's appareance says it is male (this is a small fact that always ticks Sora off, and she wonders if this is what Haku had to go through). Yusei was already giving speeches about respecting cards and them being alive or something like that, so I think that people could overlook the small fact. Also, it gave me a somewhat funny idea that people will think that Yusei was completely smitten with his card, thus explaining him ignoring any girls and women's (*cough*huge*cough*makeup*cough*) 'beauty', and maybe causing people to question his preferance in love interest. Obliviously, people just can't see Sora and thus don't know how pretty she is, X.X, guess that's a blessing and a curse. Yusei won't have to defend Sora (not that she needs any defending, that's just his pride taking a blow, I think. Every male has some pride and jealious part, right? O.O) against fanboys and it's a curse that people always question his sanity because the dragon card was clearly seen as male much to Sora's ire.**

**In the last part, I referred Black Rose Dragon as an 'it'; the dragon does have a gender, I just don't want to expose the dragon's human identity in this chap. The next chap, probably. **

**Oh! Does anyone have any opinion on Crow's signer dragon and Rua's signer dragon being from the Narutoverse too? I have not decided if I really want for them to be, and I am also conflicted in a lot of choices. So your opinion would be of great help.**

**Reviews, Favorites and Follows are welcomed**

**TenraiTsukiyomi**


	7. Fortune Cup Part One

**Here is chapter 7! I am sorry for making you all wait! T-T I was busy these past week so I couldn't update... But here it is! Hope you like it. Oh! Also, all credit of Black Rose Dragon's human identity goes to ****_Venas_****, as the idea was suggested by her (in a PM during the first few chaps), so yeah, credit goes to ****_Venas_****. :D Kudos to her~ :3 Thankyou to those that reviewed, favorited and followed. And if you don't remember, I did say in chapter 1 that I would only write duels important enough to the story. Sorry for any mistakes in the chap, hope you enjoy.**

"Human speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster talking in human language"

'Duel monster thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Fortune Cup Part One **

* * *

_Kaiba Dome_

The next day, people crowded around the Kaiba Dome, having come to watch the Fortune Cup. Everyone was looking forward the duels, especially the one that challenges the King.

Today, you could say Yusei had a bad morning, as it seemed that yesterday he had been up later than he had known, so he somewhat payed with the fact that he slept in and thus didn't wake up in the morning. However, Sora, in all her generous self, woke Yusei up gently AKA threw him off bed almost viciously, so that he can't somehow prevent the fall of course. Yusei was obviously an adult now, so he was bound to be able to prevent the incidents from when he was a kid, also she had noticed that his reflexes were as sharp, well, as sharp as a non-shinobi/human without chakra can get anyway, as ever when the 'black rose witch' attacked. But anyway, as expected, he did crash soundly against the floor, much to her nostalgic amusement. Ah~ How much time has it been since she had done that? Also, what better way to fully wake up than having some flash of pain? That way Yusei probably won't have any sluggishness in his movements for the rest of the day. But obviously, Yusei didn't share her view and had sent her a scowl, to which Sora responded with a small playful smirk. Hey! At least she didn't drop him on his head.

Ahem. Returning to the present...

In a hallway, you could see our favorite amethyst-blue eyed duelist and his friends.

"Tadda! How is it, Yusei? I look like Ruka right?" The boy of the teal-haired twins grinned, face painted with make-up.

"No wonder you're twins, I can't tell the difference." Yanagi said cheerfully.

"Old man has to be joking... It's obvious that Rua is a boy, especially with that thing on his face." muttered Sora as she watched from within Yusei's deck, this morning's amusement having vanished, using a chakra window. Ohhh! And Rua is hit by Ruka! Sora gave the girl 10 points for having the patience to deal with her twin; the blonde has not even met Rua personally and she already knows he will probably be as annoying as Lettuce.

Sora twitched when she heard Rua's horrible voice acting, and opened a 'door' to go to the Human Realm, appearing beside Yusei and scowling. "Tell him to take the make-up off! With it there is nothing feminine in his appearance, he is better off without it if he wants to have a chance to go as his twin."

Yusei sweatdropped at the spirit's words, and deadpanned at the teal-haired boy beside him. "Rua, I think it's better if you go without the make-up."

Rua titled his head thoughtfully, and still in the girlish-like voice, mused. "You think so?"

The blonde spirit sighed a bit, and casting a look at her duelist, she whispered to him. "Be careful, Yusei. This tournament is controlled by Goodwin, so there has to be some hidden motive in this. And no matter what, don't trust Goodwin." The black-haired duelist nodded at the blonde spirit, though not that she had to tell him the last part, as he already distrusted Goodwin from the beginning. The silver-streaked blonde continued walking beside him, as she was curious about where they were going.

Hey! Even if she was with Jack Atlas for two years it doesn't mean she already knows every little nook and corner of the_ massive_ Kaiba Dome. She would have gone exploring, if it weren't for Jack being a lazy ass and not wanting to move from his room, that is. Not to mention the Kaiba Dome had a lot of corners and twists...

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a little girl. Either because Sora had passed two years without sensing anyone seeing her and thus lowering her guard a bit, or because of the strange aura surrounding the little girl, but Sora didn't notice the girl's stare at all.

* * *

Ruka watched the whiskered-blonde with wide eyes. How? Who was she? Was she a duel monster?

At the beginning of the Fortune Cup, when Ruka met with Yusei again, she had noticed that his deck was considerably more happy than before. Why, she didn't know. When she first felt Yusei's deck when Rua and her hid Yusei in their house, it had felt happy for having Yusei as a duelist, but it also felt somewhat sad. Now, the sadness had disappeared, and she just felt that Yusei's deck was more cheerful and happy than before.

But as she watched Rua and Yusei walking away, a very beautiful winged-girl had appeared beside Yusei, and the teal-haired little girl presumed she was a duel monster spirit due to her wings and her transparent-like body. The winged-blonde began talking to the black-haired duelist about telling her twin to take the make-up off, and much to her shock Yusei could hear her, if him repeating her words to Rua was anything to go by.

And as Ruka watched the two duelists and duel spirit walk away, she wondered if Yusei could see any other duel spirits. Ruka also wondered if she should introduce herself to the duel spirit, as she looked nice enough, not to mention she was curious about the spirit. Ruka certainly welcomed any duel spirits as friends, because for some reason, she got along more with friendly duel spirits than she did with humans.

* * *

_Minutes later_

"EVERYBODY LISTEN! DUEL OF FORTUNE CUP! IS FINALLY BEGINNING!" A black-haired man with an elvis-like hairstyle yelled into a microphone.

Nearby, Goodwin was sitting in a chair.

And everyone watched next, as a tornado appeared with Red Demon Dragon emerging from within it, flying and roaring to the stands of people, secretly irritated at the amount of people. But none the less, the demonic dragon flied above Atlas who followed his lead and appeared. After a few more second of flying/riding, the demonic dragon landed on a golden pedestal-like thing and kneeled (adding fuel to his flames, no pun intended, of irritation. And he was not a servant dammit!), Atlas was doing a few tricks with his D-Wheel before landing right in front of the kneeling dragon and mounting off.

The crowd cheered loudly. "ATLAS-SAMA!"

Jack dramatically pointed a finger to the sky. "There is only one king! And that's me! Who is going to duel against me!?"

The mic-man yelled some more things into his microphone, and then pointed to the floor as it began to open, a platform rising with several duelists on it. Amongst them was Yusei and 'Ruka' (AKA Rua disguised, and thankfully without the make-up). Earlier when the platform began rising, Sora had told Yusei that she would return to the deck to watch, with the latter nodding at his ace card.

Red Demon Dragon AKA Sasuke casted Fudo a curious and amused glance. He hoped that the crab-haired duelist didn't lose before dueling against Atlas, Sasuke was pretty eager to exchange blows against Sora again. He also made a small note to talk to Fudo (that's if the duelist can see him of course, which he didn't doubt would take long because Fudo can already see Sora, so it's only a matter of time before he can also see him), their topic of conversation being a certain blonde-girl. After all, if Fudo was interested in his rival, there has to be some rules grounded before the crab-haired duelist even thinks of courting Sora. And yes, he completely knows that Fudo is human and Sora is a duel monster spirit, and quite frankly, that problem doesn't bother or matter to him; in other words he doesn't give a damn at the problem of the possible human and duel spirit romantic relationship. Though, about the rules, there is no way Sasuke would risk Fudo emotionally hurting, intentionally or not, his rival. And it isn't because he cares Sora or anything like that! It's because if that happens Sora won't be able to fight as skilled if she is emotionally hurt.

And whether the Uzumaki wanted to admit it or not, Sasuke knew she was emotionally fragile, example being the further darkening of her personality when some of the Rookie Twelve had become wary and cautious of her just because of her Jinchuuriki status.

Tch. Can't you feel the trust?

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and sighed when Jack turned his head to Yusei, and the two began a glaring contest. He finds their rivalry amusing, he really does, but sometimes it gets seriously annoying to watch the same thing happen every time. And is that lighting coursing between their glares?

...

Meanwhile in Yusei's deck realm. Sora grabbed the annoyingly cute pink bird AKA Sonic Chick, who was playfully climbing all over her, especially her wings, and held the cutely squeaking pink bird in her arms.

Junk Synchron sat beside Sora, and he grinned (I think) at Sonic Chick, amused at seeing the pink bird being handled like a child.

Said pink bird pouted at seeing that her friend didn't have any intention of helping her escape Sora's (admittedly gentle) clutches, so the little bird wiggled around and when she got a comfortable position she settled down.

Nearby, the monsters either sparred or did their own things, like playing or sleeping or anything really. And still holding Sonic Chick in her arms, Sora curiously scanned the other duelists through a chakra window.

First, there was an armor wearing man... and is that a sword? Are those even allowed? She decided to call him Wormy because his mustache-like thing looked like one, not that the color could help either; just a brighter green and she was ready to believe it was a worm glued to his face.

Number two is a ... chinese? Yea, chinese-looking man. Or at least she thinks it's chinese, she wasn't sure. He shall be named Monkey, because when she looked at the man a flash of a monkey in chinese clothes appeared across her mind. Damn. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Sasuke and open chakra window to watch a television-like screen while Jack was signing public autographs. She also decided she didn't like the man one bit. Her instincts told her so, and she trusted her instincts as it saved her life many many times.

Three would be a dark-skinned man who had lots of muscles. Geez. She knows that there is no possible way these people have trained like shinobi do, but how the heck do these people get those massive muscles? For some reason he reminds her of a show where there was a jungle man, his name was Tercha? No... Tanka? Tara? Tarzan? Ah! Yep! That was it, so the man is Tarzan until she discovers his name. Though, the armor-like thing on his chest reminds her of a rock-like bra...

And four is a suit-wearing gray-haired man, she is curious about how does he inflate his pants around the thighs... Not even shinobi can get their pants to inflate that much without being fa- uh, she meant big-boned. His shoulders also look pointy, then again that may be just an accessory doing the job underneath his clothes... She also decided she didn't like him and the looks he sent to the other female duelist. For now she will call him Gray.

Fifth is a cloak-wearing man. Which equals to suspicious, and as Goodwin was the one who invited all the duelists, it is possible cloak-man is a puppet of his. The same goes for everyone minus Yusei and Rua now that she thinks about it... Unless of course they prove so otherwise. The man is called Cloak-man.

And lastly, there is a very pretty woman. She had dark burgundy hair, fair skin and brown eyes. Though, one thing that bothered Sora was the fact that the female duelist's eyes were so emotionless. Sora couldn't put a finger on it but her eyes were _so_ very familiar, not to mention that she could have sworn she had seen the duelist before. She will be known as Red, because with the way she dressed it seemed fitting.

Sora stiffened as the crowd began talking, or more accurately began spouting nonsense crap about Yusei when they noticed the criminal mark. The blonde dragon scowled darkly, scaring Sonic Chick who was in her arms and surprising Junk Synchron who blinked at her sudden dark mood.

Junk Warrior noticed her sudden dark mood, and glanced at her, concerned. **"Is something bothering you, Stardust?"**

The silver-streaked blonde then noticed the orange robot-like monster and the pink bird in her arms were watching her with wide eyes. Sora's glare softened as she looked at the pink bird and the orange robot-like duel monster. So she patted Sonic Chick gently on the head and gave Junk Synchron a soft smile to assure them she was not mad at them, effectively calming the two down a little.

Then, she gave Junk Warrior a small smile. **"Nothing to worry about, Junk Warrior. Just remembered some unpleasant things of my past."**

Junk Warrior eyed Sora in concern, but after a moment returned to do his own thing.

The female dragon's smile dimmed as she remembered the reason she was mad. The people are the same in every place, in both the Elemental Nations and this city, the citizens are all the same. Oh how she wished she had a physical body, that way she could go on her pranking spree and make them experience living hell.

Sora blinked as Tarzan took mic-man's microphone, and began some speech about being a real duelist. Hmm... Okay, she gave Tarzan a few points for seeing past the criminal mark and noticing the duelist Yusei was. Oh, and apparently his name was Bommer.

After the newly known Bommer's speech, Goodwin began a speech of his own, and much to her irritation, the crowd began cheering at him. Ugh. Thankfully it was just a very short speech, and so a screen flashed as the matches between duelists appeared.

'Hooray. The names of the formerly nameless duelists appeared. How amazing.' thought Sora sarcastically, not that she cared much about some of the duelist's names anyway.

First match was between Rua and Bommer.

Rua cheered excited and Bommer gave a small smile at the child.

* * *

_In the lounge room_

All the duelists were sitting around the room.

Sora had encouraged Sonic Chick and Junk Synchron to go play with the other duel monsters, thankfully they agreed albeit with some whining on Sonic Chick's part. She had also make sure they were preoccupied with some little games, the games being from the Elemental Nations that she had watched other children play during her Academy Days. You could say that when they were in Satellite, she had shown them what she remembered of those games, an example being the game of "Ninja", or a watered down version anyway because some of the little ones didn't even have thumbs or pinkies or even a hand at all.

Following that, she come out of Yusei's deck when her duelist had entered the lounge room for duelists, and now she was sitting silently beside Yusei in a sofa, watching the interactions between Rua and Yusei.

The boy of the teal-haired twins, Rua, cheerfully inserted his deck into his duel disk. "Yusei, let's meet in the duels!"

Yusei and Sora smiled slightly at the boy's enthusiasm, with the former nodding.

The child's expression turned half-serious and half-happy. "I remember what Yusei told me. I won't be self-centered in duels anymore."

The older man nodded seriously and encouragingly. "Just believe in the cards, and they will answer you."

Sora raised an eyebrow and shook her head with a small smile. So typical of him to say that to a child.

Rua just grinned and stood up. "Well, I'm going!"

The blonde duel monster glanced at where Rua had gone off to, and said dryly. "It seems that he considers you as some sort of idol, Yusei."

Nearby, a dark burgundy haired girl froze when she heard a faint whispery-like female voice. But it was impossible, the voice doesn't belong to a child but aside from her there wasn't any other woman in the room.

Within the girl's deck, a rose-like dragon smiled lightly as its duelist finally noticed its dear friend; though it was a bit put off that Aki could hear Sora, as opposed to the rose-like dragon who had been with her for a long time yet hadn't been seen or heard even once by Aki.

Black Rose Dragon poked at Aki's duel/physic energy (while it wasn't chakra, they were the closest replacement to chakra in this world, it also had different properties for each duelist) and grabbed a little of it coupled with its own tightly controlled chakra, adding a few difficult (for someone who doesn't know how to do it) twists and twirls to it and then coiled it around Aki so that Sora couldn't sense Aki or the dragon watching her _-it had discovered this trick during the war so that Sora couldn't detect it/them when it/them went to feed the back then cold blonde shinobi, who sometimes forgot to eat, and the only thing maintaining her alive was the Kyuubi feeding her body with nutrients. It was one of the few ones that could do this trick, because it couldn't always be there for Sora, so other trusted people had also taken to feeding her. Sora was definitely not pleased, it didn't help that Sora completely sucked at sensing people, and with Kyuubi agreeing with them and numbing her sensing senses whenever one of them sneaked up on her to shove food down her throat. Well, in the end Sora was not a happy shinobi.-_ After that, the thorned-dragon began watching the interactions between its friend and the boy it had seen the other day, and assumed that he was Sora's duelist. It also seemed that they were quite close, much to the dragon's surprise.

"So you going to stay?" Yusei whispered curiously and quietly so only Sora could hear him, completely ignoring what the blonde previously said.

"Yep." Sora lowered her voice, much to the frustration of a nearby girl who was straining her ears to hear the whispery-like voice. "But when you go outside to duel, I'm going back. Such huge crowds give me the chills." Not to mention there is something that told her to not appear in front of the crowd... Then again that may be her dislike of crowds speaking...

Yusei blinked at Sora, surprised at the new fact, but none the less nodded. If Sora has anything to say she will say it in due time.

Sora gave Yusei a soft smile, to which the latter returned with one of his own.

An image on the screen-like TV caught her eye, and she focused on it incredulously, deadpanning. "Oi... Yusei, Rua is over-doing it too much."

"..." Yusei just sweatdropped when he saw Rua do some childishly 'femenine poses'.

* * *

_Outside - Kaiba Stadium_

"That's not me...!" Ruka gritted her teeth in embarrassment as she watched her twin, who was going as her, act like that. Her image was going to be forever tarnished!

Yanagi and Tenpei just smiled nervously at the girl seated between them.

Girls, no matter what age, are _scary_.

...

Mic-man grinned. "Okay! It's time to duel! Both sides, activate your duel disks!"

Bommer and Rua did so, and both shouted at the same time. "Duel!"

* * *

_~After the Duel_~ **(I know I am being lazy, sorry for those who wanted to see this duel. U.U)**

The duel had gone with Bommer winning, Rua had lost. No matter how skilled Rua was, Bommer was obviously more experienced, not to mention skilled, in this.

In a hallway, Bommer was walking back to the lounge room, silent in thought. He snapped out of it though, when he noticed Yeager standing in front of him.

"Good work." Yeager bowed politely, then he straightened up and looked at the giant in the eye. "It was a good duel. Ghihihihi."

"It was not like you said." Bommer frowned questioningly at the purple-haired man(?). "I heard that the person I was going to duel was a girl, but no matter how you looked at it, that was a boy."

Yeager just grinned sneakily. "Even so, the results were linked." He offered Bommer a stack of paperwork, and in it there was clearly Ruka and another boy who looked exactly like her, her twin, Rua. Bommer connected the dots.

The purple-haired clown continued with his amused talking. "This matter is interesting."

* * *

In another hallway, Ruka and Tenpei were walking beside Rua (who had already changed back to his clothes), both trying to offer some comfort Rua, who was a bit depressed.

"Come on, cheer up. It's not like everyone saw you lose." Ruka sighed.

"She's right. The people who watched you lose were just 15.000.000 tops." Tenpei smiled at Rua, attempting to comfort the latter, and obviously failing.

"Geez, thanks a lot for telling me that." said Rua sarcastically, scowling at Tenpei.

A soft whispery-like laugh echoed lightly.

Ruka blinked and looked at the direction of the laugh, and upon noticing the one who laughed, Ruka stiffened and gray-gold eyes locked with Sora's own midnight blue, the latter whom was standing beside Yusei.

Sora blinked, surprised and a bit stunned, as Ruka stared at her. So the girl of the twins could see her...? If so, why is she just staring at her? Why wasn't she making the typical reactions of a child? Even Yusei was a bit... shy, or better said, nervous when meeting her.

"You just have to win the next duel. The experience of losing is definitely not useless." spoke Yusei, who had been leaning against a wall, effectively startling the kids.

"Humph." Red AKA Izayoi Aki walked towards the entrance to the stadium, exactly where Rua had just come from. And as they crossed, Izayoi made eye contact with Yusei.

The red-head duelist heatedly glared at the golden-streaked duelist who just stared at her puzzled.

Izayoi Aki glared at the man who also had a wretched mark. Oh, how she hated that wretched mark and anything related to it. Because of the wretched mark her own parents fear her, people hate her and it's what led her to have a miserable life filled with hatred. She hated the wretched mark, she hated the people who shunned her just because of her powers, she hated_ everything_. The only one she needs is Divine and only Divine.

Black Rose Dragon waited grimly as another duel approached. In each duel that Aki won, she was further plunged into the darkness each time she decimated her opponents, and that is not good at all. Thankfully, there is some good in this Fortune Cup, no matter how fishy it is, and that is the fact that if Aki and Fudo continue winning against their opponents, they will get to duel each other. Of course, it would also mean that it and Sora would battle each other, and it knew that Sora was a formidable opponent. Albeit now they are cards, so they are only as powerful as the one using them. But one thing it knew very much, and it was that if someone with physic powers, or something similar to physic energy/power that could materialize duel monsters into reality, and wished to cause destruction, controlled Sora. Well, the mayhem that would follow would be completely disastrous. It hadn't seen Sora's dragon form yet, but it would be completely naïve and foolish to think that Sora's dragon form was any less formidable than her human self.

As they passed the hallway, it noticed Fudo and Sora. Aki glared at the former, hatred no doubt obviously directed at the wretched mark and everything. It seriously hoped that Fudo had enough skills to win against Aki, and that he had a will great enough to withstand her/its attacks, that not to mention weren't just illusions and actually inflicted real damage.

Once Aki passed them, the kids scrambled to go out of her way, and they stared at the red-head duelist as she walked away.

Yusei frowned at the female duelist walking away, still puzzled at the hatred-filled glare directed at him.

"What's the problem with her?" Rua complained. Tenpei shrugged.

Yusei glanced at the three kids. "Go back to the stands. Old man and Himuro are waiting for you are they not?"

The three kids sighed and nodded, though as they were walking away, the girl of the three stopped and turned to stare at the ghost-like blonde.

It was pretty obvious the child wanted to say something. Sora realized with a sweatdrop, problem is that she doesn't know what to do because the child in front of her is a civilian, as opposed to the trained-children of the Elemental Nations; when she first talked to Yusei it also was pretty awkward for her, and she was pretty sure the child in front of her had a childish self. So Sora opted to give the child an uncertain and nervous smile, to which Yusei glanced at her for. It seemed Yusei didn't notice yet that Ruka was staring at her.

Ruka gave a smile at the former shinobi, confirming the latter's suspicion of the child staring directly at her. The teal-haired girl waved a little at the blonde, much to Yusei's slight shock at finally realizing Ruka could see Sora. Ruka jogged to catch up to her twin and friend, complaining to them to wait for her.

"Ruka can..." The golden-streaked man looked at his partner for confirmation.

"Yep. It seems that she can see me." Then, Sora frowned. "Anyway, about the red-haired girl. There is something different about her... Like I should know her or something..."

"I feel the same." Yusei agreed.

Sora shrugged. "Maybe we will see what makes her so familiar in the next duel. If I remember correctly, now it's her turn to duel, and her opponent is Wo- I mean Jill deLansubo."

Yusei raised an eyebrow at the last word, amused. "It's deLauncebeaux."

Pink dusted across the female's cheeks. She huffed and sent him a small glare. "The same."

"No, it's not. You still suck at pronouncing some words." Yusei gave a small grin.

"Shove it."

Yusei rolled his eyes, a smile still plastered in his face, and began walking. "Come on, let's go back to the lounge. The duel between Izayoi and deLauncebeaux is going to begin."

"Mmmhmm." Sora hummed and followed her duelist. For once, she was very happy that very few people could see her.

Though, next time she can, she will see if she can greet the little girl, Ruka. Hey, she does have some manners, although most of them were birthed during her time taking care of Yusei... Guess Martha does have unintentional influence with her motherly nature...

* * *

In a room, Goodwin sat in the sofa, calmly waiting for the duel to begin.

Yeager was standing to the director's side, and he grinned creepily.

The golden-armor wearing man, Jill deLauncebeaux, just walked outside to the corridor, having recently vowed to defeat the 'witch'.

Poor him. He didn't know that instead of the knight defeating the dragon, it would be the dragon devouring the knight foolish enough to challenge it.

* * *

As the duel was commencing, in the stands of people, Rua frowned as he cupped his chin, and he mused. "I have a feeling that I have seen that person before..."

Tenpei turned to stare at him, and he incredulously stated. "We just bumped into her."

Rua groaned, and he griped his head. "It's not that case! I am talking before that."

Their talk was ignored by the girl of the trio.

Ruka gasped as soon as her eyes spotted Aki, or more accurately, Aki's deck.

Rua blinked at his twin, worriedly asking. "What's the matter?"

"That person's deck..." Ruka murmured. "...It feels like it's hurting."

Tenpei and Rua exchanged confused glances.

...

On the other side of the stadium, a brownish-red haired male wearing a brown trench coat smirked as he clasped his hands, eyes trained on the duel about to take place.

* * *

_Lounge Room ~After the Duel~_

Yusei and Sora were sitting beside each other in the sofa, again, though this time Bommer had joined them and was sitting on the opposite sofa, but even so, he couldn't see Sora. The three pair of eyes were trained on the TV-screen as the duel ended.

The duel had begun with Jill in the lead as he reduced Izayoi's life points, though when he directly attacked the latter, the red-haired female didn't even flinch or batted an eyelash as the attacked connected head on. Least to say, Sora gained a little respect for the female duelist, as not many people from this world can keep up a poker face when having their LP reduced so early. But even so, in the end, Jill ended being viciously defeated by the now-known 'black rose witch'.

One thing that the star-named pair knew now, was the fact that Izayoi Aki was the one who caused destruction yesterday. The dragon, Black Rose Dragon, was also a dead give-away.

Another thing that hit Sora was Izayoi Aki's scorned existence. The female duelist reminded Sora a bit of herself; a bit because the latter couldn't/wouldn't cause that much destruction during her youth. It was obvious that if Sora did it, problems would be thrusted to her, such as being confined and maybe even having people to force her to submit. On the other hand, Izayoi Aki reminded the winged-blonde more of a friend than herself. Though the only difference between her friend and Izayoi, was the fact that her friend was more terrifying than Izayoi by ten times and more, not to mention that the villagers were scared shitless to even consider flinging an insult to her friend, probably scared that they would (most likely) be killed.

Mentally, Uzumaki Sora marveled at the easy rules that this world had. No wonder people could easily bend them and do crimes without being catched. If Izayoi was lucky, the only thing she could possibly be charged for would be destroyed buildings and injuring people, some intentionally and some not so much.

This, though, intensified her dislike of the Neo Domino City's citizens, but even so, she understood a bit, as it was within human nature to do that. Humans fear what they didn't understand, and from that fear, hatred was born. It was a never-ending cycle that was there as long as the humans existed. You could say that very few people weren't so closed-minded.

Yusei was clutching his right arm as he grimly stared at the screen. He muttered under his breath. "'Wretched mark', huh?"

At his side, Sora also grimly stared at the screen, arms crossed over her chest as she took light breathes to calm down.

Bommer glanced at Yusei, concerned. "What's the matter? Do you not feel well?"

Sora stared at the dark-skinned man blankly. 'I guess you can count the mark reacting in Yusei's arm in that... Though not that I am any better, because seriously, is this how I am going to react every time the mark of the dragon appears in Yusei or anyone's arm? I pretty much dislike that my body will be filled with painful heat every time something like that happens.'

* * *

In the stadium

Silence.

Tense silence filled the Kaiba Dome as Jill deLauncebeaux fell into the ground, unconscious and body filled with burns and scratches.

"KYAAA!" a woman in the stands screeched, completely terrified at what had transferred in the duel.

And like a switched turned on, everyone began panicking and spouting insults to the 'witch'.

"Run! This isn't even a duel!"

"Damn witch!"

"Catch the witch quickly!"

Rua, Tenpei and Yanagi stared at the stands of people, completely stunned at the hatred demonstrated towards the young woman.

Himuro crossed his arms, grimly listening to the scornful crap spouting from the people.

Ruka just continued staring at Izayoi Aki, feeling shocked at the people's hate, and feeling sorry for the female duelist.

The trench coat wearing man grinned. "You did good, Izayoi... However, you can't be proud of this victory. Your battles are just beginning, after all."

A shadow hid Izayoi Aki's face partly, as she just stood there emotionless, while the scornful demands and insults from the stands continued. In her deck, Black Rose Dragon roared in rage at the stands of people.

"Get out of here!"

"Witch!"

"Just disappear!"

"Go away, you damned witch!"

"Just disappear from this city!"

_Three signer dragons have already appeared, another three and the six chosen shinobi shall be reunited._

_The third and fourth signer have appeared._

_The fated duels are quickly approaching, and this time, with the intention to settle the score of 5000 years ago._

* * *

**End of chapter 7. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was shorter than the other chaps, but I needed to quickly end it. X.X And yes, I know, I completely fail at comedy. T-T Also, in my profile there is a poll, go vote it.**

**I somehow realize that there isn't enough (is it?) interaction between Yusei and Sora, but that may be because I don't want the relationship to be rushed... Also, if anyone has any ideas of fluff between Sora and Yusei, you could PM me or write it in a review. I am completely hopeless in crating non-mushy romantic scenes, so please help! T-T**

**Yea, I decided to have Ruka be able to see Sora. In the anime Ruka could 'sense' the decks 'feelings' and after the duel in the spirit world, Kuribon appeared and she could see it, thus leading to the possibility that Ruka could always see Duel Spirits, she just didn't remember anything about the Spirit Realm until the duel.**

**I may have had Yusei be a bit OOC, I don't know really... I haven't gotten a grasp on his character yet, so if it wasn't much problem can someone tell me how his character exactly is? T-T **

**I also decided to have Aki hear Sora, but not see her. In due time, Aki will be able to see Sora and the others, but for now she can only hear them. Just wait for a few chapters and Aki will be able to see duel spirits.**

**Also, there is one thing you should know. The forest where Ancient Fairy Dragon and Ruka were in the flashback of Ruka's 'childhood', was very different from the forest Sora resided once. I really doubt that the entire Spirit Realm only has 1 forest, so there are bound to be more, just like there are places for volcano type monsters and water type monsters and ect. Sora has heard of Ancient Fairy Dragon from Lettuce and duel monsters that passed by, but Sora wasn't really interested in the Fairy Dragon. Yes, Ancient Fairy Dragon is someone who Sora knows, in human form that is, but during the time Ancient Fairy Dragon ruled the Spirit Realm, the dragon didn't even once shifted into human form (not that the public knows that is, the fairy dragon could have shifted in secret like Sora), thus there was no way Sora could have known about the Fairy Dragon being her friend. The same goes for Fairy Dragon. There were small rumors of a winged-girl in one of the forests, but as far as Fairy Dragon knows, the winged-girl (Sora) was always peaceful and didn't cause any trouble unless it was for defence, so Fairy Dragon let her be. Also, Sora shifted into dragon form IN SECRET, so during her time in the Spirit Realm, no one, not even Lettuce, knew about her dragon form.**

**I have already decided on the human identities of some dragons. But as I said, I can't decide on Power Tool Dragon/Life Stream Dragon's human identity. I have a poll in my profile, if it wasn't much problem, please go vote. The poll is about the PWD/LSD's human identity and the decision of whether or not making the Earthbound Gods from the Narutoverse too. So far, in the poll you can vote for 2 naruto characters and 1 choice for the Earthbound God problem.**** I will close the poll in the next few chapters. So please vote quickly, the story has to get going after all.**

**Also, does anyone knows when exactly does the crossover between Duel Monster, GX and 5Ds happened? You know, the one where Yusei and Jaden go back to Yugi's time, and the three (four if you count the nameless Pharaoh AKA Yami) duel against Paradox together? Does anyone know when exactly it happened? Did it happened after the Dark Signer Arc or much later? In the GX time, did it happened after what and before what? I already know that in the Duel Monster AKA Yugi's time it happened after Battle City Arc, but before the Waking the Dragons Arc. Appreciated if you answer. :D**

**It would be very appreciated if you review, favorite and follow. Because it means that some people like my story, which keeps me going. :D Reviews are especially appreciated.**

**TenraiTsukiyomi**


	8. Fortune Cup Part Two

**Here is the next chapter of the story! Hope you enjoyed. As always, I thank those that reviewed on my story! :D Thanks for voting on the poll. I am sorry for any bad grammar or spelling and pretty much anything wrong in the chapter. X.X My cousin had told me that it was always proper to write the LP and SPC of the duelists, so sorry for that little mistake in the previous chapters. X.X**

**I changed the chapter 6 slightly in the end, the part where I introduced Black Rose Dragon. I realized something in a PM, so I checked the chapter, compared it to the ideas I had, and realized that it put quiet a dent in it. So sorry for being such a killjoy, but it couldn't be helped! T-T Please forgive me! U-U**

"Human speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster talking in human language"

'Duel monster thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink thing between duelist and D.M when the latter is in deck: D.M '_

_'The mindlink thing between duelist and D.M when the latter is in deck: duelist'_

_"Microphone"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Naruto.**

* * *

**~~Chapter 8. Fortune Cup Part Two~~**

* * *

**_(Fortune Cup Stadium)_ **

_"We have wrapped up the turbulent second match and hopes are hanging on the second match!"_ was what was heard from Mic-man, and the image of Yusei Vs Shira appeared in the ball-like screen in the middle of the Kaiba Dome.

* * *

_**(In one of the Garages rooms for participants)**_

Yusei was checking on his D-Wheel for the upcoming riding duel, giving the Yusei Go a few last touches. Sora leaned against the D-Wheel, as thanks to her ghostly body she couldn't even move the bike unless she did a jutsu, so all in all it was safe for her to lean on the D-Wheel. She was on the opposite side of Yusei, facing him if he were to stand up, and she curiously peered down at what Yusei was doing. Himuro stood to one side, as he had come here to warn Yusei of the guy he was going to duel.

Sora blinked at Himuro Jin, raising an eyebrow, and she snorted at the name people called Shira. Shinigami Reborn? Pl-ease. Shira-san doesn't even look that scary, much less the _Shinigami_, and she was pretty damn sure the cloaked man couldn't have done any anything more drastic than a Chunnin, or even a Gennin.

Yusei had just paused from typing some keys on his computer, and he turned his curious gaze towards his fellow human. "'Shinigami Reborn'?"

The statue-of-liberty haired man had his arms crossed over his chest. "People who duel against him are too afraid to ever duel again." Yusei ignored Sora's mutter of "weak wimps". "...He's a cruel D-Wheeler that's professionally known. A couple of fellas I know had some run-ins with the guy a few years ago, in the Underground Duels." Himuro scowled. "According to them, he wasn't exactly a fan of playing nice. Apparently, he also never takes off those creepy robes of his." The blue-haired man gave a brief shudder.

Sora hum'phed, and she muttered under her breath. "Compared to what I have seen, that Shira is just a 'little kitten'."

Yusei heard her, and he pressed his lips together to prevent the slight laughter at the mental image. He turned his head away from Himuro so that the latter couldn't see his face, and began cleaning the mess he had made, trying to distract himself.

"So, are you going to use that card?" asked Himuro curiously, changing the subject and gaze flickering between the red D-Wheel, Yusei himself, and Yusei's deck. He was referring towards **Stardust Dragon**. He looked forward seeing the star dragon in action, as it looked gorgeous enough in the card alone, he bets that it would look even more amazing when it was summoned.

Yusei shook his head, a glint of determination in his eyes. He stated firmly. "I am not going to_ use_ Stardust. I am saving her for when I duel against Jack. He is gonna wish he never gave her back to me."

The winged-blonde smirked at her duelist. "You got that right, Yusei." She then mused. "And knowing Red Demon Dragon, he is probably pretty eager to battle against us, or in a duel's case, me. He always liked fights or spars..."

Yusei twitched as a clenching-like feeling settled on his stomach again when Sora mentioned the demonic dragon.

After Sora had told him about her former comrade, she hadn't mentioned Red Demon Dragon's other name, as she had said that if his rival's dragon wanted to be known, he will tell his name himself. It had come as a surprise to the crab-haired man that while Red Demon Dragon was just like Sora, a living and breathing spirit, according to his blonde partner, Jack couldn't see or hear his ace card. He had thought that Jack could also see his own card's spirit like him.

Heh. So much for the King's 'might'.

Himuro blankly stared at Yusei, looking at the Fudo as if he had sprouted three heads. He asked incredulously. "Pal, did you hit your head? Why the hell are you calling **Stardust Dragon** a 'her'? If the dragon has a gender, then it's obvious that the card's gender would be male."

The temperature dropped down. Dead, cold silence engulfed the room for a few seconds...

The mentioned and definitely _female_ dragon gritted her teeth, silently fuming and glaring daggers at Himuro, who shivered but had no idea why. "I am not a male!" Sora grounded out darkly, clearly insulted and totally pissed at the unintentional jab to her feminine pride.

Yusei sweatdropped at his partner's ire, though he somewhat understood, because if everyone always assumed he was a female (which doesn't and won't happened thank god!) he would also be pretty ticked. He quickly turned to directly stare at Himuro, deadpanning. "You have your opinions, I have mine. Don't question them. End of discussion."

The former pro-duelist gave the black-haired duelist a skeptic stare, but dropped the matter, much to Yusei's relief, as Sora's mood was undoubtedly going to darken with another unintentional comment about the mistaken gender of her dragon form.

* * *

_**(Some time later - Fortune Cup Stadium)**_

People cheered excitedly, waiting for the duel to begin, almost everyone secretly, or not so secretly, hoping that Shira would beat the 'satellite scum'.

Among the stands were our group of friends. Rua gave a big smile. "Now then, Yusei's next, right?"

Tenpei looked on worriedly, and he mumbled. "I hope he is okay..."

Yanagi grinned cheerfully, not worried at all. "Sonny ain't gonna be losin'!"

Himuro remained silent as he looked at the tower where Director Goodwin was residing, feeling pretty suspicious of the tournament.

* * *

_"EVERYBODY LISTEN!"_ mic-man exclaimed into his microphone. _"Up is next what you've all been waiting for! A RIDING DUEL!" _Cheers from the people._ "The first D-Wheeler chosen by the prestigious Fortune Cup is. . . FUDO YUSEI!"_

Smoke exploded from an entrance, with Yusei racing out of it on his D-Wheel. Sora having returned to the deck just as he had ridden out in the open, Bolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick were also sitting comfortably in her arms, the hedgehog's metal screws not bothering her one bit; though, the first time she had seen Bolt Hedgehog she was struck by shock, those metal screws did look pretty painful. The three were watching the outside world together, the two little ones were bored so they had decided accompany her instead of going with the others.

The crowd of people began booing and verbally abusing Yusei as his normally serious face appeared on the ball-like screen.

"Get out of here, marker punk!"

"Don't try to act tough!"

"These duels are way out of your league, trash!"

Sonic Chick squawked angrily, feathers rustling. Bolt Hedgehog glowered, body bristling. Sora tightened her grip on the little ones in her arms, seeking some type of control from her little friends. The animal-like duel monsters didn't mind, as they were also upset at the mean things people were calling their kind owner. Sora's anger dimmed just a bit when Yusei's friends began cheering him on.

* * *

Jack had heard the insults directed at his rival, but he ignored them. Though, a part of him that was buried within the darkest corners of his mind, the part that still cared for his friends, was silently fuming over the insults sent to his childhood friend. The blond duelist was sitting in a sofa, intensely eyeing the match about to take place.

Sasuke sighed, completely annoyed by the idiotic people's completely senseless crap. All this reminded him of the Chunnin Exams, although the stakes are definitely not as extreme.

One thing that both duelist and duel spirit unknowingly agreed, was that they were excited, because in a few more matches, they would battle against their rivals again.

* * *

Sora patted the hedgehog and bird's head, shifting in a more comfortable position, listening as Mic-man expertly ignored the crowd and continued announcing. _". . .And the D-Wheeler facing him is the 'Shinigami Reborn', SHIRA!"_

Just as Yusei's entrance, 'Shira' came charging forth with smoke dancing around his D-Wheel.

Sora narrowed her eyes. There was something off, something different from the Shira she had seen earlier. And much to her annoyance and incredulousness, the people began cheering on the shady-looking duelist.

"We're counting on you, Shinigami!"

"Don't lose to the guy with the marker!"

"Take him down a peg or two!"

"Show that bastard who is boss!"

Rua frowned at the people around them. "Everyone is being such jerks... They don't have to hate the guy so much..."

* * *

A white coat wearing, brown-haired and glass wearing man twitched all his fingers, grinning like an excited child about to get his toy. This man was named Akutsu, and he is the head of the Ener-D Research Department in Neo Domino City, he is also Goodwin's henchman.

He was currently excitedly eyeing the D-Sensor machine in front of him. "Now~ Just come on...!"

* * *

As the duel was about to begin, Yusei flickered his gaze to his opponent, frowning slightly. There was something different from the Shira he had seen earlier.

Mic-man was not affected by the tension taking hold of the stadium, and he cried out. _"It's almost time to duel! Set the Field Magic, Speed World, on...!"_

'Shira' and Yusei pulled out their speed cards. They placed them in their card slots, both decks shuffling as purple light flashed around and across the riding arena. Yusei's visor activated.

**DUEL MODE, ON-AUTOPILOT STANDBY.**

Mic-man lowered his voice, adding a somewhat exciting effect to his next sentence. _"The field has been dominated by Speed World. This means that Magics other than a Speed Spell can't be activated!"_

'Shira' deviously smiled , revving his D-Wheel a bit. Yusei glanced at him.

_"The fate starter appears and gives the countdown! . . ."_

A rising red-light stood before the two duelists. Slowly, it went from red, to light red, to light blue, to light green.

_". . . Ready! Riding Duel!. . ."_

The countdown was almost down to zero. Set. Go.

_". . . ACCELERATION!"_

Both duelists immediately flew across the road. However, during it, 'Shira' had thrown away his cloak, revealing a familiar man who was definitely _not_ Shira.

Sora narrowed her eyes, while Yusei glanced at him, both surprised and recognizing the man. Everyone from the stands gasped and ahhed in shock.

The man laughed. "Sorry to keep you waiting, folks! Here's Enjo Mukuro!"

Mic-man stood up from his seat in shock, exclaiming in his mic. _"This is one unexpected surprise! Out of the cloak comes the Flame D-Wheeler, who made it his life mission to beat the King!"_ Mic-man choked slightly on his spit, and spun around to face the camera. _"...It's Enjo Mukuro!"_

"What the hell's going on!?" muttered Himuro, at his side, Yanagi looked down the field, equally shocked.

* * *

Somewhere else in the Kaiba Dome. In the ground there was a beaten up, blue-haired man on the ground. Track marks and cards surrounded his stripped (the only thing he wore was his boxers) body, and security officers surrounded him. The beaten man groaned and cursed weakly. "T-Th...That flaming devil...!"

* * *

Enjo Mukuro pointed a finger at Yusei, and grinned roughly. "You'll be facing yours truly! I will show you what a real Riding Duel is about!"

Yusei just stared at him blankly, or glared at him for people who didn't know him and his normal expressions. That was one of Yusei's traits that never ceased to amuse Sora.

At seeing that his opponent not showing any reaction that signalled he was intimidated, Enjo laughed. "What's wrong, Yusei? If you're a D-Wheeler too, then accept Enjo Mukuro's challenge!"

The black-haired duelist just continued staring at him, before the corners of his lips slowly lift into a smile slash smirk. "Alright. I'll take you on!" Sora gave a small grin. Even if she wasn't going to be summoned, it was pretty interesting, sometimes amusing, to watch Yusei get himself out of any sticky situations, including duels... She almost laughed at the prospect of fangirl problems for Yusei. That would be hell for her duelist, and she will be grinning all the way. Although... If those fangirls crossed their (very delicate) line, she swears she will put them in their place. Consequences, if any, be damned! And she is just doing that because she has to protect Yusei! Fangirls counted as a danger to both physical and mental health! There is no other reason! End.

"W-Well... Actually... Erm..." Mic-man wiped some sweat with a napkin, slightly nervous about what was happening.

The screen just next to him flashed on, the director appearing on it, smiling mysteriously. "This should make for good entertainment..." and with a nod, the screen immediately shut off.

Mic-man's mouth dropped open in excitement and relief, but mostly excitement, and he exclaimed the news to everyone. _"WE'VE GOT THE APPROVAL FROM THE SPONSOR HIMSELF! THE DUEL WILL CONTINUE!"_

Everyone cheered. Both duelists broke out of their 'casual' speeds and started the duel.

"I'll take the first turn! Draw!" Enjo drew a card from his deck. "Then, I summon **Burning Skull Head** from my hand in Attack mode! Then I place three cards face-down and end my turn." A skull surrounded, or better said, _on_ fire was summoned to the field, three cards appearing and disappearing as they were placed on face-down.

**Yusei: 4000/1**

**Enjo: 4000/1**

"My turn. Draw!" Yusei glanced at the card he drew and played it. "I summon **Speed Warrior **in attack mode!" The speed-named monster made his entrance, and skated beside him.

The Mic-Man took his position, and began narrating the duel. _"Yusei has already thrown down the gauntlet! Speed Warrior will have its attack points doubled for the Battle Phase its summoned through its Monster Effect!"_

**Speed Warrior's** attack points became 1800 thanks to its effect, and Yusei announced. "Battle!"

Enjo smirked. "Trap card activate! **Zero Guard**! By reducing the attack of a monster on my field to zero, it won't be destroyed by battle this turn!"

Even so, Yusei continued the attack, but the full impact damage was inflicted on Enjo. "Sonic Edge!"

The former champion just crazily laughed as the attack connected.

_"Oh my, Enjo Mukuro has already been damaged by over 1000 points!"_

* * *

"Oi, oi. What's he doin'?" Yanagi was pretty confused.

"He reduced his own life points to protect his monster..." said Tenpei.

Rua added in another thing. "Plus, once he takes 1800 points of damage, his SPC. . ."

One glance at the screen showing the two duelist's stats shocked the kid.

". . .didn't decrease!?" exclaimed Rua in surprise.

* * *

Enjo pushed a button, grin still on his face. "Trap activate! **Death Accel!** When I receive battle damage. This can raise my SPC for each interval of 500 damage points!"

Sora blankly stared at Enjo. She wondered silently. 'Is his grin etched permanently etched onto his face...?'

**Yusei: 4000/1**

**Enjo: 2200/4**

Enjo pumped a fist into the air. "You see that! That was my mighty and invincible Speed Accel Deck, build by none other than Enjo Mukuro!"

* * *

Sora twitched as the humans from the stands began immediately cheering, and she soften her gaze as she looked down at the two upset little ones in her arms. She gently told them. "How about you two go with the others? You are getting upset watching this."

Sonic Chick and Bolt Hedgehog nodded, and both leapt from her arms. The pink bird declared a race to lighten the mood, with the hedgehog yelping. Sora smiled as she watched the two race away, but her smile disappeared as she once again faced the chakra window, blankly listening to the crowd's spiteful crap.

Mentally, she grumbled that Yusei better prove those bastards wrong and beat Enjo.

* * *

"You want to match Speed Spells? I'll take on that challenge." muttered Yusei under his breath, he then raised his voice slightly. "I place two face downs. Turn End."

**Yusei: 4000/2**

**Enjo: 2200/5**

"My turn, draw!" He glanced at the card and made his move. "I activate **Speed Spell - Summon Speeder**!" That moment, Yusei quickly activated a trap card, with Enjo none the wiser, as the skull-themed duelist just obliviously continued. "When I have 4 or more SPC, I can special summon 1 LVL 4 or lower monster from my hand. Come on, **Skull Vase!** I then release **Skull Vase **and **Burning Skull Head** to advance summon **Skull Flame!**" The fire-haired monster made his entrance, extending his hands like magicians do. "When **Skull Vase** is released for an Advance Summoning, I get to draw 1 card." He then announced maniacally. "LET'S BATTLE!"

**Skull Flame** destroyed **Speed Warrior**, and the latter burst into pixie with a pained grunt. Yusei winced.

_"Enjo Mukuro, with that beautiful combination attack using his Speed Spell, has brought their life points right back to being at an even heat!"_

**Yusei: 2300**

**Enjo: 2200**

Enjo continued grinning. "I activate the permanent trap card, **Speed Booster**!" Enjo's D-Wheel was propelled forward as some equipment magically attached themselves to the bike, shooting flames and making the once champion go even faster. The skull duelist bragged. "This is the best part of my Speed Accel Deck! But the best part has yet to come, Yusei!"

Sora was scowling, she also wasn't aware of the changes she unconsciously made in the chakra window. She didn't expect for Yusei to hear her, but even so she drawled half-jokingly. "I swear if you lose you're not gonna hear the end of it from me, Yusei."

Yusei choked, not very noticeable, and he mentally exclaimed. _'S-Sora!?'_

"..." Sora remained silent, blinking. "You...heard me...?"

Yusei half-listened to his opponents words, and half muttered mentally._ 'Well, yeah... If you count talking in my head...'_ And no, he was not going insane, that he was sure of. He hoped.

Sora paused, a thought emerging, and baited mentally. _'Two plus two is...?'_

The duel continued as Yusei stared blankly at the road in front of him, completely put off by the ridiculous question. _'Four. Why are you asking me a question that childish?'_

_'...' _Silence was the blonde spirit's retort, worrying Yusei slightly.

He knew it was pretty crazy, but he, hesitantly may he add, mentally asked. _'Sora...?'_

_"I hear you, just checking some things."_ mumbled Sora as she furrowed her eyebrows, just noticing the difference in the chakra window. Oh well, better experiment on it. _'Yusei, I am going to do some things, so just continue the duel and beat the skull-man. Also I am sorry if I will disturbed you, but it will be unintentional, you don't have to respond to me during the duration of this duel.'_ She finished, but added as an afterthought. _'Don't lose. If you do I will ultimately haunt you for the next 3 weeks.'_

Yusei was slightly humoured. _'You're already haunting me, after all didn't you already... died?'_ He paused at the D word, not sure if she was comfortable with it. Hell, he was pretty uncomfortable and didn't like to count Sora as a 'dead' person. In his view, Sora was pretty much alive and_ his_ partner. And no, he just didn't sound possessive.

_'Touche.'_ She didn't even bat an eyelash at the mention of her death._ 'As I said, you better not lose. If you hear my voice sounding like those in the malfunctioning radios, that's me doing it. Good luck. Over." _She later will just deny any and all accusations of having said the last word. It was not intentional, she just blurted it out without thinking!

After that, all Yusei heard was silence. He blinked and mentally shrugged, figuring that Sora wouldn't tell him that unless it was needed. He did smile though, completely amused at the last childish word his partner had blurted out. He was definitely going to tease her on that, a payback for all those times she taunted him with the blackmail she mysteriously digged up when he didn't know her other identity, but now he knows exactly how Sora knew some embarrassing moments that she was not there (physically) to witness.

He finally turned all of his attention to the duel, instead of faintly hearing it, this time fully catching Enjo's last sentence of his explanation on his **Speed Booster**'s effect. Yusei's smile turned into a smirk. Even if he did find the duel thrilling and exciting, he will _not_ lose.

* * *

Himuro just finished explaining how exactly in a pinch Yusei apparently was to Yanagi.

Rua noticed Yusei's facial features, which is pretty impressive considering the stone-like look the crab-haired duelist had. "Look! Yusei's smiling!"

Ruka squinted her eyes, catching Yusei's small smirk. "You're right, Rua. Yusei does look like he is enjoying himself." she commented.

Tenpei blinked owlishly, not really seeing any difference in Yusei's face.

"What? I didn't see that!" yelped Yanagi, but also asked. "Why would Yusei smile anyway? Isn't he in a pinch?"

Himuro didn't answer, and just smiled, as if saying 'I know something you don't, and nothing you do is gonna make me say it'. Poor smug dude was partly wrong on the reason Yusei was smiling.

* * *

Enjo catched Yusei's smirk, and he shouted. "Quit all that smiling! I activate **Speed Booster**'s effect." Missiles were launched towards Yusei, and he swerved a bit, but he regained balance not a second later. His life points took a hit though. Enjo laughed. "Nobody can keep up to my speed! I place one card face down and end my turn."

Completely oblivious to the fact that just moments ago Yusei had only half-listened to him, Enjo bragged. "How's that!? I must be so far in the lead that you probably can't see me anymore. And- EH!?" His sentence was left unfinished as he choked on his spit and his eyes bulged, the reason being that Yusei was catching up to him.

Yusei's smile (or smirk, not that many could tell the difference) had long since disappeared, his normal expression settling in and he drew a card. "Draw!" As an afterthought, he also mentally apologized to Enjo for having somewhat ignored him.

"You only have 1 SPC, so how did you manage to...?" demanded the skull using duelist, before he turned to his screen to check, and he released a frustrated cry. "**Slip Stream**!?" Realization hit him as he connected the dots, and he tch'ed. "I see, it was_ then_, wasn't it!?" A flash of when he played **Speed Spell - Summon Speeder** flashed across his mind.

Excitement gleamed in Enjo's eyes, and he laughed good(?) heartedly. "This is pretty fun, Yusei! But can you keep up with my speed!? Trap card activate, **Accel Zone**!" A glittery road appeared in front of Enjo, and with a "Let's go", he speeded up at impossible speeds (to normal humans).

* * *

_**(~Time skip to end of the duel~)**_

Yusei had been stuck for a few moments in the duel, but luckily, thanks to his smartass brain, he had gotten his ass out of that problem, and without having to summon Sora too. Though, during the last few moments of the duel, Yusei had heard Sora's voice, but sometimes it was somewhat fuzzy, as if she was speaking through a broken radio. In the end, as Sora had told him, Yusei just expertly ignored the noise thanks to years of experience with certain jackass and carrot top-

...

Jack suddenly had the urge to sneeze, but he refrained himself.

Somewhere in Satellite, a certain orange haired man who was surrounded by kids sneezed.

Both silently wondered why the hell did they had the sudden urge to hit someone upside the head.

...

-arguing, and won the duel without showing any signs of hearing Sora.

Sora meanwhile, had memorized the strange 'circuit' the chakra window had taken upon having changed, then she changed it back to normal, and began tweaking it into lots of ways. Least to say, she was testing it to do the 'mindlink' thing that formed in the middle of the duel. It's like adjusting the channels of a radio in short.

Ahem. Returning to the reality. Enjo's bike was releasing smoke and toppled to one side (Sora once wondered why exactly do people like those things, some of those vehicles are death traps after all, people sure risk their lives to seek entertainment huh?) as he slumped on the floor, chuckling lowly.

Yusei got off his D-Wheel and walked until he was a fair distance in front of the skull duelist. The golden-streaked man was pretty relieved that Enjo wasn't seriously injured from his fall, he _did_ listen to Sora's rants of how dangerous or what dangers could happen if he used a D-Wheel ya know? Only when he promised and vowed to not recklessly use a D-Wheel did she relented on her worried assault.

Enjo raised his head to look at Yusei, grinning and greeting the other duelist. "Hey there."

"That was a great duel." And it was true, even if he had intended to win the duel, he had fun in it, Enjo was also a pretty skilled duelist.

"Yeah, I may have lost today..." Enjo patted his helmet, and then made a motion with his hand. "...but I ain't losing next time!"

Yusei stared at him, before giving a curt nod at the challenge. Enjo began snickering, chuckling and then he burst into a full-blown laughter.

As he listened blankly to Enjo's laughter, he turned his head to glare at the tower where Goodwin probably was.

* * *

With Akutsu, he was pretty dismayed and disappointed that, according to the D-Sensor machine in front of him, there weren't any rise in level that signalled a Signer. So in simple words, no energy, no confirmation or title of a Signer. Nada. Nothing. Zero. Zip.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as Fudo won the duel, blackened red wings already twitching in anticipation. In the duel, Fudo hadn't made any indications to summon Sora, so it must have mean that either Fudo was a smug little bastard to not think about summoning Sora or something like that, or either the human planned to save Sora for when he and Atlas were to duel. It didn't matter to him as long as Fudo continued winning the duels until he faced against Atlas. His ears caught Mini-Danzo and the creepy clown's conversation.

"So he indeed lacked strength." said Goodwin as he continued staring at whatever he was staring, secretly displeased that Yusei didn't summon Stardust.

Yeager turned to the director. "Which then means that up next is..."

Goodwin flickered his gaze to his right-hand man, giving a "Hmm" as in positive. The creepy-ass, bastard and ultimately hated clown began chuckling creepily.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he listened to Yeager's laugh, hasn't the clown heard of being subtile!? Though not that he complained, but seriously, it is obvious that they are hiding something if Yeager continues to easily laugh, that was a dead give-away.

Jack abruptly stood up from where he stood, glaring at the two and demanding. "Damn you two! What have you been doing behind my back!?"

'Good radiance! Atlas finally notices that those two were going at it behind his back!' thought Sasuke in irritation, before he froze, and rephrased his thoughts. 'Okay. That sounded creepy. I meant that they were doing things... Err... making their own agenda...' The demonic winged male winced and went green at how... Gah...suggestive... Ugh...Blegh...he made it sound.

Sweet Kami above! No! He definitely wasn't gay! And while it ticked -_understatement of the year, he was totally enraged and pissed-_ him off that some people thought and even had the balls to ask _-in which case he immediately destroyed them, with the exception of Sora because of obvious reasons-_ if he was gay, of course he didn't have anything against gay/les relationships. In the Elemental Nation, gender and age didn't really matter as long as the couple were compatible, but even thinking about those two creeps going at it made him want to barf out his food in sickness. Which considering the gruesome things he has seen and done without batting an eyelash, is pretty impressive and formidable.

How amazing! People should give Goodwin and Yeager a gold trophy for sickening one of the most ruthless killers of the Elemental Nation, and until he wanted to barf too out his food too.

In response to Jack's question slash demand, Goodwin just gazed at the 'King', a mysterious smile etched onto his face. Though, he faintly wondered why the fuck did he had the urge to destroy someone. At his side, Yeager sneezed and apologized for his rudeness, confused at why he wanted to eliminate something.

* * *

_'So? What are you standing there for?.'_ Sora's sudden voice surprised Yusei, and he blinked. The feminine voice in his head sighed._ 'I know that you dislike Goodwin but you have to move back to the lounge, you can't stand there forever after all. They are probably going to announce the next duel or something.'_

Yusei gave a mental _'Hmm'_ and walked over to his D-Wheel, mounting on and riding back to the entrance he had used at the beginning of the duel.

_'Oh, by the way, I am happy you got out of the situation. Good work.'_ added Sora, a small smile etched onto her face. Yusei's lips twitched into a smile for a second, before it was replaced by a blank mask as he rode back into the building.

Shocked, outraged and few awed-filled shouts engulfed the stadium. Yusei remained silent and ignored them.

...

With our group of friends, old man Yanagi grinned widely, his golden tooth gleaming. "Attaboy, sonny!"

Himuro smiled. "Alright, now he's advanced to the second round."

Tenpei turned awe-filled eyes to his friend. "That sure was an intense duel, huh?"

Rua agreed. "You said it! Yusei's an awesome duelist!"

"Yea, a huge _difference_ from a certain someone who lost in the first round." muttered Ruka under her breath.

The teal haired boy sweatdropped, imaginary clouds of depression surrounded him and his head slumped down. However he perked up pretty quickly when he realized one thing. Rua abruptly stood up from his seat, rubbing his nose and smugly commenting. "What 'cha talkin' 'bout? You're the one who lost, Ruka." He jabbed a finger to his chest as he smirked at his twin. "That one didn't count on my official record, so _there_!"

Ruka glowered, and began hitting Rua multiple times, angrily retorting. "Official record my foot!"

Rua just grinned sheepishly as he was hit by Ruka, while Tenpei just laughed nervously. There little moment was interrupted as mic-man began yelling into his mic. _"Everybody!"_

They blinked, and switched their gaze to a screen as Mic-man excitedly put one foot on top of the table. _"Yeah! We have an emergency on our hands! Event sponsor Godwin has just made a surprising proposition. Hey, all you losers who were regrettably defeated on the first round, are you listening to this!? It's been decided that we will now hold a consolation game!"_

Rua's mood soared, and he cheered. "Alright, I can duel again!"

"That's great, Rua!" smiled Tenpei.

Fire of determination blazed in the teal-haired boy's eyes, and he vowed seriously. "This time I will definitely win!"

His twin didn't share his enthusiasm, and she sighed, exasperated. "Oh, boy. There you go, Rua. getting carried away again."

Rua scowled at Ruka, who only smiled innocently. He then ignored his twin, and cheerfully snatched out his deck, checking it. He paused, and added as an afterthought. "Oi, Ruka. Let me borrow your clothes again."

The teal-haired girl childishly turned her head away. "No, I don't wanna."

"How come?" whined Rua.

'How come?' Ruka twitched. She will tell him what's wrong. When he had gone and dueled in her place, he had done very embarrassing things in front of millions of people! He will just further embarrass her if he continues.

Before she could say anything as a retort, the lights went out.

"_Yeah! Now we're about to announce the match up for the consolation game! The match will only be conducted by randomly set of players! And the person the fortune has chosen..."_ He added a dramatic pause. _"...was regrettably defeated by Contestant Bommer, but at the mere age of 11, her skills have received Sponsor Godwin's approval! She has promise that's simply searing through the roof! The Duelist Angel from Heaven!. . ."_ Certain duel spirits sweatdropped as they listened that part. _". . . Ms. Ruka-chan!"_

Rua grinned and stood up, expecting himself to be called or something. However, he was ignored as light shined upon his sister, who looked shocked and a tiny bit scared.

* * *

"Something is wrong with that." stated Sora as she stood by Yusei, having come out of the deck when Yusei entered the building. They were just heading to the Lounge Room, but they stopped to watch a TV screen in a room filled with lockers. She was also eyeing the screen with a frown, seeing Ruka's shocked and slight fear filled face. "There should not be a 'consolation game' in tournaments, once you lose it's a lose. So normally, there are not second chances in the same tournament, even for a child."

"Even so, let's hope Ruka can get through, she looks pretty hesitant to duel." agreed Yusei.

"She also looks slightly afraid." Sora commented, furrowing her eyebrows.

Before he could respond, Bommer walked over to them, also eyeing the screen. The dark-skinned man began speaking. "That girl is the real Ruka, right? The impostor showed me some fine dueling. -"

"See, it was obvious that Rua-san wasn't Ruka-san." mumbled Sora under her breath.

Bommer continued talking as if he hadn't hear her, which was most likely the case. "-So, I wonder how the genuine article will fare." With that said, he gave one last glance at Yusei, and walked away.

The star duo frowned, and switched their gazes back to the screen as Ruka was already in the duel field.

* * *

_**(In the tower with G, Y, J and S.)**_

Having shook off the reason he wanted to barf, he mentally banished those thoughts away. So right now, a normal Sasuke listened as Goodwin began telling Atlas about the reason he proposed a 'consolation game', and how the hell did they planned to know how exactly was the little girl, Ruka is her name, a Signer. A part of him was a bit impressed when he heard that Ruka-san was a prodigy, already well versed in dueling at the young age of three. But a very very veryy small part of him also felt a bit sorry for the kid, so young and yet she was part of something probably important and not to mention she was going to be involved with Goodwin's schemes. But alas, he was slightly sorry, and he may sound cruel, but the the world wasn't always kind, even to young children. For now, it was just up to how much will Ruka-san herself had to survive any upcoming events.

The demonic-winged male stiffened and perked up, when he heard that Ruka-san had once went to the Spirit Realm AKA The World of the Duel Monster Spirits. He, like Sora, somewhat isolated himself when he resided in the Spirit Realm, sometimes he resided in his card, bored out of his mind. He didn't really want to associate with others unless needed. This was news to him, as he hadn't ever heard of a human in the Spirit Realm unless the mentioned person was 'dead'.

Heh.

* * *

_**(Lounge Room)**_

Yusei and Sora sat side by side as they eyed the screen, the duel already taking place.

The duel had begun, the first turn ended quickly with Ruka summoning a fairy, and as the second turn began, Sora only had one thing to describe the opponent of Ruka.

"That man is a creep." declared Sora bluntly. She pursed her lips as she distrustfully eyed Professor Frank's image, there was something off about him, something she didn't like. At all.

Yusei sweatdropped at Sora's blunt statement, but didn't scold her, because secretly, he agreed as something didn't sat well with him, the Proffesor Frank also acted too strange for his tastes.

In the Fourth turn, Sora frowned. "Is Ruka-san okay...? Her eyes are dist-" she couldn't finished her sentence, as she choked as something _completely freezing_ engulfed her body. 'What the hell!?' She tensed, jaw clenched and knuckles gripping her kimono until they were white. She released a low, shaky gasp as her bangs shielded her eyes.

The black-haired duelist snapped alarmed eyes to his partner once he heard her choke. He instinctively raised a hand to touch her shoulder. "Sora..!? What's the matter?" He was so very thankful that there wasn't anyone else in the room. But he was pretty worried, and much to his shock, as his hand passed through her ghostly shoulder, it felt absolutely _cold, _even with his glove on. "Sora!?"

Much to his panic, she released a strangled cry, before she disappeared.

She just disappeared. No warnings. Nada. Just a _pained cry_ and _gone_.

Panic and horror engulfed him as he stood up, mentally rushing over the possibilities of what the fuck had hap- Wait, Sora had mentioned something about... Ruka's eyes? His gaze flickered over the screen, catching Ruka's eyes, and as Sora had said, they were wrong.

Ruka's eyes were distant, dulled, as if she wasn't fully conscious.

Yusei took a deep breath to calm down so that he could think clearly. He clenched his teeth.

Something was going on, and whatever it was, Ruka, and probably Sora, were involved in it.

He silenced himself as Bommer and an officer entered the room, both raising an eyebrow at his stood up form.

"What are you doing, Yusei?" Bommer raised an eyebrow, walking to sit on the sofa too.

Yusei twitched.

* * *

Ruka opened her eyes (when did she closed them?), immediately squinting a little at the bright light. "Where...am I...?" mumbled Ruka in confusion. She suddenly heard giggling, and she blinked as several butterflies fluttered down to her. Some flied around her, and one flied close to her cheek, and much to her shock as she got a clear view of the little thing, it wasn't a butterfly, it was a _fairy_.

The teal-haired girl couldn't help but giggle when the little fairy began murmuring something against her cheek, the sensation tickling her.

**"Kuri! Kuri-ri!"**

Ruka blinked, the fairy flying away, and she gasped when she saw her fluffy friend. "Kuribon...!" Ruka went to hug the cute fluffball, before she paused as she realized one fact, and she looked around the forest she was in. "This couldn't be... the world of Duel Monster Spirits that man was talking about, could it?"

Kuribon just bounced cheerfully. **"Kuri-ri~!"**

'This place is so nice and calm, but I feel a little scared...' thought Ruka, before she heard a thud and a low groan. She spun around, and to her surprise, not a long distance away from her, was the beautiful winged-blonde she had seen with Yusei.

The blonde also looked a bit in pain, much to the teal-haired child's worry.

Kuribon just squeaked, and curiously bounced up to the unknown blonde, peering down at the seemingly harmless woman. Seeing that Kuribon took no hesitation in approaching the blonde, Ruka also slowly walked up to the blonde spirit, feeling a bit shy.

...

Once the cold disappeared, and without it numbing her body, Sora felt as if Gamabunta had trampled her body multiple times. She winced as she sat up, one hand grabbing her head while the other supported her body on the grass-filled ground.

Wait.

_Grass-filled ground_? But she was with Yusei in the lounge, how the hell was grass on the grou- No, scratch that, better said, where the hell was she!?

**"Kuri Kuri!"** Sora snapped her head up, recognising the sound of a Kuriboh and its counterparts. Her eyes were met with the curious gaze of a cute Kuribon, she also spotted a certain little girl not far behind Kuribon. But she didn't pay any mind to that, because her attention was captured by the fact that the Kuribon in front of her looked _solid_, and as she raised her own hand, she also quiet clearly saw that her own hand was solid too.

"U-Um... Are you okay...?" Ruka asked timidly.

The winged-blonde didn't immediately respond, she clenched and unclenched her hand a few times, before turning to the teal-haired girl. "Yes, I am okay. But can you answer me, where are we?"

"I think that we are in the world of the Duel Monster Spirits..." mumbled Ruka.

"..." Sora froze, they were in the Spirit Realm? How? Damn it all. She had tried these 8 years to enter it with no results, but suddenly now she is in it without even trying? The hell!? She silently demanded an explanation to the gods who loved to fuck with her life.

Not to mention... With the way she had disappeared from Yusei's sight... Sora grimaced. Yusei probably panicked, she would have done that too if their roles were reversed. She would try to hit him though if he acted recklessly, even if her chest felt warm and fuzzy at Yusei worrying for her. Maybe she was sick, as there was always a warm feeling in her chest whenever she thought about Yusei... She faintly considered going to some medic-type monster in Yusei's deck later, or the one with the most medical knowledge anyway, maybe they will know why she feels strange...

**"Kuri Kuri?"** squeaked Kuribon. Sora glanced at the brown fluffball, before moving to stand up, brushing non-existent dust from her kimono.

"Hey, what's your name...? My name is Ruka..."

Sora paused, debating whether to respond or fake her name, before shrugging as Ruka can already see her in the other world, no use in trying to evade the inevitable. "My name is Uzumaki Sora. It's nice to meet you personally, Ruka-san. "

Ruka blinked owlishly, and blurted out. "I haven't heard of a Duel Monster that's called like that. It sounds more like a name for people than a Duel Monster too."

The blonde smirked slightly. Good, Ruka wasn't as brainless and ignorant as some children her age. "That's because it is." responded Sora curtly. "You will know my..." she made air quotes. "...'Duel Monster name' later when Yusei summons me. Trust me, you will know if you are as smart as you seem."

"I-I see." stuttered Ruka, a bit nervous of being in the beautiful blonde's presence.

Said blonde sighed, as she noticed Ruka's nervousness, and smiled to assure the child. "I don't bite. I won't harm you or anything."

Ruka blushed slightly, and hurriedly gave an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offe-"

"Don't worry, it's okay." Sora brushed it off, she has received worse reactions from other people after all. She paused, and added in hopes of relieving the tension on the child. "Also, I thank you and your twin for taking care of Yusei that time in the Tops, Ruka-san. I know that he is sometimes quiet troublesome."

**"Kuri Kuri!"** laughed Kuribon for no reason at all, but its probably at the little information on the serious-like duelist.

The teal-haired child relaxed at the casual sentence, knowing she was right and that the winged-blonde was quiet nice. Ruka giggled lightly, shaking her head and giving the blonde a smile. "It was not a problem, really. And you don't have to add the '-san' to my name, just Ruka is fine, Sora-san."

She was a bit relieved that she succeeded in making the child at ease in her presence._ -Hooray! One point for her social skills!-_ Sora gave a small smile. "Then, just calling me 'Sora' is fine, Ruka."

* * *

Professor Frank mentally smirked, seeing that the child was already in trance. He managed to keep the glee off his voice. "It would seem that you have reached the Spirit World locked within the inner depths of your consciousness." He couldn't keep in a chuckle. "Draw. I activate Permanent Trap, **Gestalt Trap**. This card will become an Equip card on an opponent's monster." The collar attached itself roughly on little Kuribon who squeaked in pain. "I equip it on **Kuribon**. The equipped monster has its monster effect negated and has both its attack and defense power reduced to 0."

* * *

Suddenly, Kuribon began squeaking, and it cried out in pain as a cold collar clamped around its body.

Sora looked at Kuribon in surprise. There wasn't anyone who could have bound Kuribon near them, otherwise she would have somehow noticed. A possibility surged in her mind, and she glanced at the kid and fluffball. The duel was continuing last she checked...

_Could it be that the damage was transferring itself to Kuribon while it was in the Spirit Realm?_

"Kuribon!" exclaimed Ruka in worry and shock. "What's wrong!?"

The Uzumaki frowned, before gently grabbing Kuribon and attempting to cut the collar with a kunai she pulled out, not that her hopes were high. And if Ruka was surprised at the small blade Sora pulled out of no where (in the child's view), she didn't show it. But as expected, some type of barrier just deflected the blade. Sora pursed her lips, and shook her head at Ruka, signalling that she couldn't get the collar off.

It seemed that the duel rules still applied even in the Spirit Realm.

* * *

"Next, I equip the Equipment Magic, **Immortal Homeostasis**, to **Kuribon** from my hand." A purple aura engulfed Kuribon, and quiet painful judging by its cries. "The card cannot be destroyed by battle. During your own Standby Phase, if the equipped monster's attack power differs from its original attack power, its owner receives 300 point of damage." Prof. Frank smugly closed his eyes, and in a smartass tone, continued. "In summary, as long as **Kuribon**'s attack power is 0, you shall take damage each and every turn. Then I release **Symmetry Rorschach**..." He plucked a card from his hand, and slapped it on a slot. "...to Advance Summon **Id the Super Demonic Lord**."

A beast that looked to be made of purple energy outlined with yellow appeared with a ferocious roar.

* * *

Tears prickled on the corner of Kuribon's eyes as it whimpered. Ruka bit her lip in concern and worry. "Kuribon!"

Sora twitched, she released the fluffball from her grip, all the while her body tensed up, something telling her that danger was approaching. She silently went retrieved another kunai, but upon not feeling any in her sleeves, she mentally swore and cursed. Damn. And she couldn't even retrieve more equipment now that she was in Spirit Realm due to the fact that she didn't know in which direction go. In times like this, she regretted not exploring any further than where she used to reside. But oh well, no use crying over spoiled milk.

A shadow loomed on the three females (I think, Kuribon counts as a female because it looks like one, right? Then again, I may be offending Sora with this sentence...), and Sora scowled as she shuffled so that the kid and fluffball were behind her, the only kunai she had held in reverse grip.

Sora eyed the growling beast in front of her, and she almost winced when Ruka screamed in fright. "NO!"

For a little kid, Ruka sure had a pair of lungs.

* * *

"During the end phase where **Id** is destroyed, it's special summoned back to my side of the field. Also, as long as **Id** is in the field... I cannot summon any monsters." He dipped his head in mock sadness.

The crowd began rioting.

"What are you doing!?"

"You're gonna lose again!"

Mic-man was also pretty confused. _"What's wrong with Ruka-chan!? She's had a complete lapse of concentration!"_

...

Goodwin smirked slightly as he watched the duel.

...

"Hey..." said Tenpei, filled with worry for his friend, who was like he was dead to the world, he didn't even respond when Tenpei poked him in the shoulder. "Rua?"

...

Prof. Frank announced an attack. "I attack Kuribon with **Id the Super Demonic Lord**! Violent Egoism!" Kuribon flailed in fear as the beast leapt to her/it, viciously destroying the poor fluffball.

**Ruka: 1800**

**Prof. Frank: 4000**

* * *

Sora's eyes widened as Kuribon burst into pixie, and then reformed itself, looking quiet in pain.

The blonde winced this time when the kid once again screamed. "No!"

* * *

"Due to the equipped **Immortal Homeostasis**, **Kuribon** will not be destroyed. However, it shall experience eternal pain in a world of its own immortality." Prof. Frank's smile widened slightly. "Saa, Ruka-chan. Try to remember. Your true mission, from the midst of pain, from the midst of fear." His eyes widened in an attempt to seem hypnotic, sadly, it just made him look almost like a madman or a creep. "Saa~ Saa~ Saa~ Saa~" Not that his phrases could help either.

* * *

"That's right..." murmured Ruka, then her determined eyes snapped up to the beast in front of them. "Conflict isn't tolerated in this forest!"

Sora blinked owlishly as light streamed upon the purple beast in front of her, the beast shattering not a second later.

The teal-haired child smiled in relief, however it was wiped off when the beast just reformed. "I-It can't be..." As the beast reformed, Sora sighed, and here she thought it would make her job easier.

* * *

"**Id** will be special summoned during the End Phase of the turn in which it was destroyed. Turn end." He chuckled lowly. "Saa, it's your turn."

"Draw." mumbled a dull-eyed Ruka, and because of **Immortal Homeostasis**'s effect, Ruka was inflicted with 300 damage points.

**Ruka: 1500**

**Prof. Frank: 4000**

Ruka didn't react as her life points were reduced, and just mumbled her next move. "I summon **Sunlight Unicorn**." A white unicorn with blue flames as a mane galloped the air and into the field. "I equip **Horn of the Unicorn** onto **Sunlight Unicorn**." The unicorn's horn looked like it was crystallized, and now it looked dangerous and pointy, very very much.

Prof. Frank's smile dimmed a bit. 'It's attack power is greater than **Id**'s own attack power...'

If you were to look at Rua and Ruka at the same time, you would notice that both were in the same state. Dead and soulless to the world.

* * *

Before any move could be made on both sides, a light blurred past them, and Sora squinted slightly as she catched sight of what it was. 'An unicorn?'

"Sunlight Unicorn...!" breathed out Ruka. The unicorn just neighed.

"Hmmm..." Sora eyed the newcomer AKA unicorn, before she stiffened as a female voice, that was definitely not hers, echoed in the forest. "Ruka... Ruka..."

Ruka was confused and the slightest bit afraid. "Who's that? Who's there?"

Instead of answering the question, the voice just murmured. "Ruka, you did come to honor your promise..." Relief and joy were present in the voice, Sora noted.

"P-Promise?"

"You said that you would protect the world of Duel Monsters Spirits from the evil ones..." Sora tried not to choke in shock at that statement. Ruka, a little human girl, protecting the Spirit Realm? How would the little one even do that!? Duel Spirits, like Sora herself, could snap Ruka's nec- scratch that, she's probably one of the ones who could do something that ruthless, while she hasn't met or heard of duel spirits that gruesome, it was assured that some duel spirits literally dwarfed Ruka in both power and size. And here the voice wanted Ruka to protect the Spirit Realm!?

To her dismay, Ruka didn't even registered completely what the female voice had said, either that or she was in denial. "Who are you? Who?" cried out Ruka.

"Ruka...Ruka... Please, come this way." whispered the voice in the direction opposite from where the purple beast was facing. Ruka took a step back in slight fright, almost bumping with Sora's back.

"Your promise..." reminded the voice, sadness tinted in her voice.

"I don't know!" Ruka shook her head frantically.

A tint of pleading and desperation entered the female voice. "You said you would protect the world of the duel monster spirits..."

"I didn't promise anything like that!" yelled Ruka.

Sora was a bit irritated and incredulous. Sure she was also shocked that the voice told Ruka she promised something like that, but really, Ruka didn't have to ignore or forget the monster that was right behind her! Thankfully or not, varies on views, the purple beast reminded the child of its presence by roaring furiously.

The unicorn, it's name was Sunlight Unicorn, began galloping towards the monster. And Sora just stood there, as she suspected that it was probably a move made by Ruka. The horn of the white horse connected with the beast as it roared in pain, before shattering. Hey, but what happened to the 'no conflict' rule? That was one of the reasons she didn't immediately end the beast! Ruka did sound pretty serious.

The forest began rustling, and the wind blew slightly harder. "The forest is angry... It's saying that fighting isn't allowed here..." whispered Ruka. Sora nodded, feeling the wind itself begin pushing her body. A blue light streamed upon Sunlight Unicorn, and with a pained sound it shattered.

If Sora didn't know that it was probably a move made in the duel, she would have labelled it as a curse made by the forest. Let's hope that was not the case though... Faintly, she also heard Ruka's mutter of not letting the unicorn die.

* * *

'Okay! Ruka is acting strange and Sora is probably connected to that. I can't just remain sitting here anymore!' thought Yusei irritated. Tension, worry, and anxiousness was heavy in his body, it was eating him alive to just sit there! And the only reason he didn't immediately search for Sora like a headless chicken was the fact that One: she would probably appear by herself overtime, one could hope after all. Two: Sora would try to hit him if she knew he reacted recklessly. But he couldn't resist anymore, and he abruptly stood up, with intent to head to the duel field.

Bommer glanced at him, but didn't say anything or stopped him.

* * *

A ball of blue energy appeared, and Sunlight Unicorn emerged from it, equip and all. Ruka's face brightened up. "Sunlight Unicorn!" She made her way to the horse, but she stopped as the purple beast roared. Her face paled, and she took a few steps back. "I forgot... Even if that creature is destroyed, it will still come back to life..."

'You think?' thought Sora sarcastically, and she grabbed Ruka, ignoring her squeak of surprise, and mounted her onto Sunlight Unicorn. She also grabbed Kuribon and thrusted the fluffball to Ruka. Her wings twitched, and she barked out to the unicorn. "We're going!"

Not needing any more encouraging, Sunlight Unicorn began running, with Sora following its lead by flying.

As they steadily ran/flied, the forest got darker and rotten down, causing Sora to wrinkle her nose at the smell. Kuribon whimpered, and Ruka bit her lip, as she herself was pretty scared of the change in scenery. "How did the forest end up like this?" murmured Ruka uneasily as she flickered her gaze everywhere.

"Beats me. The last time I was in the Spirit World was a long time ago, and even then I was isolated in a forest different from the one we were in, so I don't know if something happened or it was always like this. However, considering the foul feeling this place has, I doubt that it is natural." replied Sora, surprising Ruka a bit.

As if on cue, the unknown female voice murmured an answer to the forest's bad condition. "You're right...This place wasn't always like this... The intent of the evil ones are trying to pollute the Spirit Realm. They are trying to bring the power of the spirits into its dirty clutches."

"Evil ones? What do you mean?"

"She mentioned the 'evil ones' when she said something about a promise..." murmured Sora under her breath.

A few moments later, Sunlight Unicorn stopped, and Ruka mounted off the horse. Sora landed beside the child, half-listening for any signs of the purple beast approaching, and half-staring at the rock in front of her. The rock was pretty normal, if you discounted the fact that it had a skeleton-like dragon engraved in it that is.

"Ruka...Sora..." whispered the female voice, and Sora stiffened up, eyes zeroing unto the dragon.

* * *

It knew that it was imprisoned, and it despised the prison it was locked in. Once upon a time, it 'ruled' the Spirit Realm, and tried to protect it, but the evil ones catched it by surprise and imprisoned the dragon in stone. Thus reducing the beautiful and breathtaking fairy dragon to a skeleton-like dragon imprisoned onto a rock, wings chipped away with the magic of that damn staff until they were just bones; it was just like a caged bird, wings clipped and freedom snatched away. And frankly, it hated it.

It's name, or better said, it was currently known by everyone in the Spirit Realm as **Ancient Fairy Dragon**.

This fairy dragon wasn't always the kind 'ruler' of the Spirit Realm. It was once a deadly assassin, a shinobi who dwelled in the shadows. But sadly or not, it wasn't really sure, it had died in the Akatsuki war; but its death was not in vain, as it had dragged down with it a notorious and dangerous enemy, thus reducing one enemy less for the Shinobi Alliance. Once it died, it had expected some type of limbo or even trial before going to hell or heaven, it didn't really care, but imagine its surprise when it had woke up in a dark void. Time passed when it was in the void, but one day(?), it had been pulled out of the stupid void and thrusted to a forest filled with magical creatures. It was surprised and shocked at the fact that it was still alive, or more accurately, it was reborn. It faintly disturbed the shinobi that it was reborn as a _card_ spirit, but other than that, it was okay with its condition. This was a second chance at 'life'. No more death. No more blood. No more killing. No more war... What more could it wish for? Well, if its friends were with it, it would be ultimately happy, but alas, not everything is perfect...

Also, there were a few advantages, such as having a beautiful dragon form; it was shocked that it was a dragon, but it accommodated quickly to the fact. It still baffled it though, that instead of claws, its dragon form had hands. Pretty funny that it still had a thumb and pinky, but then again, it is an advantage to have a thumb even in dragon form. As a dragon, **Ancient Fairy Dragon **was no less dangerous than its human form, even with hands instead of claws. Hehe. Those that underestimated it just because it had hands instead of claws regretted it quickly. Another good thing was that it still had its past element, and it was still pretty skilled in it, though of course it couldn't use jutsus in her dragon form... Another surprise was the fact that its element as a dragon was _light_. Pretty ironic if you ask it. The dragon was once a human who practically lived in the shadows, and now it was left as a 'creature of light'. Hah.

The once shinobi rarely shifted into human form these days, it was most of the time a dragon. Back then, at the beginning of its 'rebirthed days', it had always walked around as a human, but in one incident where a white lion clad in armor and a golden mane was being attacked by several massive (not as big as Gamabunta though) spirits, it had to shift into dragon form to stop a claw-like attack. After that, unfortunately or not, the lion, his name was **Regulus**, had decided to follow it because it had saved him. While the fairy dragon was pretty hesitant to shift once again in human form, it was a bit relieved for the extra company. And so the years continued like that, with the dragon steadily helping others, and with time, much to its embarrassment, it was considered as the 'kind ruler' of Spirit Realm. The dragon always denied the title, but the others ignored its protests and continued hailing it as their ruler. **Ancient Fairy Dragon** knew that there were better leaders in the Elemental Nations, but even if it denied the title of 'Ruler of Spirit Realm', it continued to keep watch of the home to duel monsters.

This realm was peaceful and not covered by war or hatred, and the former shinobi loved it. During the time the former shinobi 'ruled' Spirit Realm though, it had also began trusting Regulus, and then came the time where it told the lion its real human name and its past. Much to the dragon's joy, the lion had accepted her, and even continued to stand by its side after knowing its bloody past. Regulus was a trusted friend, and the fairy dragon appreciated the lion's company, it also knew the lion wouldn't tell its human name and past so offhandedly. So with the fairy dragon's insistent probing, the lion had began calling the fairy dragon by its human name, only if they were alone that is. It exasperated it though, that Regulus was still too much stubborn to drop the '-sama'.

However, what comes up must go down, and years after 'ruling' the Spirit Realm, darkness began corrupting the horizons, much to Ancient Fairy Dragon's horror and fury. It had tried its best to keep the darkness at bay, but day after day, week after week of constant restraining, and it was taking its toll on the fairy-winged dragon. Hope steadily went to the drain each time it was weakened, however, a light appeared in a little human girl. Her name was Ruka.

The little thing was just 3 years old, but her soul was pure and could hold the darkness at bay even when she wasn't trying, evidence being when the little teal-haired kid accidentally entered into the Spirit Realm. The entire time Ruka was with them, the darkness and the evil ones tried time and time again to enter the Spirit Realm, but to no avail. And the fairy dragon noticed, so it kept the little child in the Spirit Realm while some spirits played with her. A month passed with the evil ones not setting foot on the Spirit Realm, and while it relieved the dragon, it also felt guilt for having separated the child from her family, especially the twin who always called for her. Yes. It had heard the boy sobbing and calling for his sister's name, and it left the dragon heavy with guilt. So as to make sure of the Spirit Realm's safety, it had asked Ruka herself to protect the Spirit Realm from the evil ones, and much to the dragon's relief, the little one promised to protect it. However, relief was replaced by guilt again when her twin began calling for Ruka, and this time, as the dragon watched as slight fear and hesitation enter the child's eyes, and it knew that a promise was as much as it could get from her. Ruka was just a 3 years old, so she couldn't cope with such huge responsibility, it would be best if the child were older and more wiser. The dragon had already caused enough grief for the child's twin, it was slightly satisfied with the promise, so it let Ruka return to her twin. As long as Ruka kept her promise and later on returned to protect the spirit world, it was okay. Until then, the least the dragon could do was try its best to protect the Spirit Realm, as it had recuperated to full power in the past month.

Unfortunately, there was an instance where the evil ones catched it off guard, and they sealed it within a rock. Regulus had tried to help the fairy dragon, but for the first time, the dragon had commanded the lion to stay put, and wait for a child named Ruka. **Regulus** knew who Ruka was, as **Ancient Fairy Dragon** often spoked of the child, and with gritted teeth, the lion obeyed its 'master' and thus awaited Ruka's return to the Spirit Realm. Though, during these years waiting for the child, Regulus had to fight off hordes of servants of the damn bastard who sealed Ancient Fairy-sama, so he was left injured.

8 years had passed since Ruka had last set foot on the Spirit Realm, but finally, it had sensed the little human's presence. However, it noticed Ruka was not alone. Someone or something, a very powerful source was near Ruka, but so far, the unknown one didn't try to harm the teal-haired child. Another thing was that the powerful aura was very familiar to the sealed dragon, but no matter how much it thought about it, it couldn't put a finger on it. Ancient Fairy Dragon began calling Ruka, but the child was afraid, and apparently forgot her promise, much to the blue-skinned dragon's sadness. However, anger filled the fairy dragon when it sensed a foul presence in the forest, and as to not danger Ruka, it prepared to call for the child to run. Fortunately, before the dragon could do that, the powerful aura apparently took matters into it/his/her own hands, and thus they began making their way to where it was sealed in the rock, unknown to them of course.

And as Ancient Fairy Drago stared at the individuals before her, realization, shock and joy slammed into its face as a very very familiar face stopped before its prison, and it was not referring Ruka. Ancient Fairy Dragon wanted to slapped itself on the face, it knew who and what the powerful aura was! That blonde hair, the midnight blue eyes, and especially those whiskered cheeks were a dead give-away! And even if the blonde before the fairy dragon had her appearance changed slightly, there wasn't any mistaking it. One of the individuals before it was one of its precious friends, Uzumaki Sora.

The last time it had seen the Uzumaki was so long ago, just before its death. As the back then shinobi dragged the enemy down with it, it remembered as Sora's shocked and terrified cry faintly reached its ears. By now, the Sora and everyone it remembered back then was almost a blur, the years having somewhat dulled the dragon's memory no matter how much it clung to them. And if it was correct, Sora apparently had died and had also been reborn as a card dragon, if her silvery-blue bat-like wings were anything to go by that is. Also, in the fairy dragon's opinion, even with the wings Sora still maintained her beautiful appearance; if nothing, the wings only enhanced her beauty.

"Ruka... Sora..." murmured Ancient Fairy Dragon as it stared at Ruka and Sora. It was feeling many emotions. Relief at Ruka returning to the Spirit Realm to try to protect it. And it also felt happiness, joy, delight and hope as it stared at Sora. It wasn't alone! Surely, if the fairy dragon and Sora were reborned as dragons, someone else did too, right? Maybe some of their other friends did reborn too! However, the fairy dragon shoved those thoughts to the back of its mind, right now there were important matters to attend, later it will think on it.

It watched as Sora stiffened and shock showed in her eyes; unfortunately for the fairy dragon, it didn't catch the hope following in the blonde's eyes because it flickered its gaze to Ruka. But one thing was for sure. Both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Sora were definitely going to think about it later, as right now a serious matter was occurring; no matter how much the fairy dragon itched to hug the blonde senseless, same could be said for Sora resisting to demand something from the sealed dragon, a dreaded yet hope-filled possibility having surged in her mind.

* * *

**End of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Yes, I admit I may be a complete idiot/ass/moron/ect for cutting the duel between Yusei and Shira slash Enjo short in the middle of it. T-T But the first part of the duel was pretty much needed for having Sora unconsciously do the mental link thing Duel Monster Spirits do with their duelists. If you ask why Sora didn't know about the mental link, in my opinion it's simple. Lettuce didn't tell anything to Sora about that, as the greennette thought that the Uzumaki knew about that little information; and yes, it means that Lettuce's duelist can hear her and her fellow duel monsters. And as for why Sora didn't (unconsciously or not) try it after that, you should know that before she was with Yusei, the only ones who once holded her card were so far Pegasus, Roman and Yusei's father, no matter how short the time the latter had her was. So in those instances, she wasn't really attached or interested with connecting or interacting with any of those three, hell, she was even less fond of Roman even if she didn't know him personally or even his name; also, Pegasus didn't really try to summon her, and the father of our protagonist just had her card for a very short time for god's sake! Not to mention, I still don't know if Dr. Fudo was even a duelist, so I just made him a non-duelist in my story, so Dr. Fudo is just a very very veryyyy smartass scientist. So, so far the only duelist she even bothered to connect/bond with is Yusei, and do note that the first time she was summoned was VIA Yusei. And as for Jack Atlas, well, it is pretty obvious that aside from occasionally watching the outside world, she didn't really pay attention to the 'King'; not to mention that the mental link only (is it? most likely.) works when the duelist can hear (and/or see) the duel monster spirit, which obviously Jack couldn't do _yet_. During the time she was with Yusei though, she couldn't/didn't try to 'mental talk' to Yusei when he was young as there wasn't a need for it, and her card wasn't even given to Yusei because he was just a kid. And when the crab-haired teen had her card in his deck, she didn't even bothered to try to talk to him, as she only opened a chakra window to check on him sometimes. In the duel between Yusei vs Enjo however, it was the first time Sora even tried to talk to Yusei, however unconsciously it was done. Hope you understood my explanation, I can't explain it clearly, so very gomenasai! T-T**

**This is a side question. But does Dr. Fudo AKA Yusei's father has a first name!? The only thing I can find in wiki is that he is called "Dr. Fudo". And in the anime, he is called "Fudo Hakase", which is pretty confusing as I don't know if "Hakase" is really his name or just a title, because "Hakase" means professor/doctor/ect in japanese. So in short, I want to know if Dr. Fudo has a first name, or if I somehow need to create a name for him. The same goes to Mrs. Fudo AKA Yusei's mother. I may need their names for future chapters, I don't know really, but better be safe than sorry. X.X**

**I have a question that's very very vital. X.X I know that Crow couldn't use/find _Black Feather Dragon_ until after the Dark Signer Arc, and that the dragon card was hidden in a compartment, but was he aware that there was a card called _Black Feather Dragon_ before that? Was he aware of how the _Black Feather Dragon_ card looked like before he got the dragon card? Please answer, this is very vital for when the human identity of _Black Feather Dragon_ appears! **

**Sorry, but no identity of _Black Rose Dragon_ yet, the same goes to _Ancient Fairy Dragon_. I am still giving you folks time to decide on the identity of Power Tool Dragon, so I need to drag it out. Please vote quickly. I know that some of you don't leave a review on my story, and I am thankful enough that all of you read it, but could you please vote in the poll on my profile? If you don't vote quickly I will have to close it, the time for _Power Tool Dragon's_ début is nearing after all. X.X**

**Yep. I also made Sora enter the Spirit Realm with Ruka. I wanted them to somehow bond, and I figured that experience in Spirit Realm would somehow force them to fit in... It's just that if I made Sora and Ruka meet by normal means, I think it would be pretty awkward and too rushed. I mean, Sora has to adjust to new people and take time to trust them, she can't just all of a sudden like Ruka after all. But I figured that because she had to make sure of Ruka's safety in the (sometimes dangerous and deadly if you count aggressive spirits, which appeared) Spirit Realm, Sora would have to force herself out of her self-made boundary to do that. Sorry, but I am going to make it like that. X.X Originally, I didn't really plan for Sora to go to the Spirit Realm, but well, my opinion changed when I realized the awkwardness Sora would be in by having the teal-haired girl and the winged-blonde meet by normal means...**

**I don't know how Ancient Fairy Dragon met Regulus, so I just made their meeting up. :S Sorry if it wasn't great, but any other ideas either were too childish or didn't fit with what I had in mind for future chapters. I may have had Regulus sound somewhat weak, but I assure you that wasn't my intention, just imagine that he was pretty injured or something like that, for example overwhelmed? You should know that even powerful people/spirits can be defeated by someone weaker than them power-wise. Take example the Shikamaru vs Hidan battle. Hell, Shikamaru doesn't hold a candle to Hidan in power/physical terms, but he beat and buried the 'immortal' servant of Jashin! Not to mention that Nara Shikamaru always gets his ass out of situations. Come on! Surely, you should have noticed that in the anime series Shikamaru wasn't even seriously injured (so far in every chapter) every time he was seen battling, hell, the most serious injury I noticed he received so far was the broken finger from the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, and even then it was self-inflicted! XoX**

**Favorite and Follow appreciated.  
Please leave a Review!  
TenraiTsukiyomi out.**


	9. Fortune Cup Part Three

**Here is the next chapter. :D Thankyou to those that reviewed and voted in the poll. I am very happy though, the favorites and follows have passed/reached the 50 mark! :D Also, the polls have reached an end, so you will get to know Power Tool Dragon's human identity _pretty soon_. I will post the poll results later, I don't want you people knowing before reading the story after all.**

**Also, in a review of the past chapter, a person said that 'Shinobi' meant male, right? I read and heard that "shinobi" means "ninja", so it is a somewhat of a unisex name; women just like to use 'kunoichi' because... er... guess they are pissed of some sexists and want to prove themselves...? Thus putting "Kunoichi" as an emphasis on a female having completed or succeeded a mission instead of a male...? I don't know really, but I know that "shinobi" means "ninja", and even if some people call themselves 'kunoichi' they are still ninjas. X.X**

"Human speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster talking in human language"

'Duel monster thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink thing between duelist and D.M: D.M '_

_'The mindlink thing between duelist and D.M: duelist'_

_"Microphone & in this chapter, talking between realms"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Naruto**

* * *

**~~Chapter 9. Fortune Cup Part Three~~**

* * *

"The voice... It's coming from this crag..." mumbled Ruka with wide eyes, slowly inching closer to the winged-blonde. She had not known Sora for long, but the little teal-haired girl couldn't deny the feeling of 'protection' that the whiskered woman gave off. It made her feel slightly safe, and right now she was freaked out by the fact that the voice calling for them, was coming from_ a crag_ slash rock. "A dragon...?" She noticed the figure engraved onto the crag looked like one, albeit the dragon was fossilized.

Sora remained silent as she eyed the skeleton dragon engraved onto the rock. She assumed that the voice came from the skeleton dragon, and apparently she (Sora assumed the dragon was a she because of her voice, she wasn't really sure) knew her human name. If you discounted Yusei's deck, Sora could count on one hand how many people she told, or already knew if you counted Sasuke, her human name; and so far she only told Yusei and Ruka, Sasuke didn't count as he already knew her from wayyy before that.

So the possibilities counted on the fact that either someone told the unknown dragon her name, or either the dragon already knew her from before. In other words, the dragon was possibly someone from the Elemental Nations. The question is, who? And was there some type of connection with them becoming _card spirits_? So far, she and Sasuke apparently have their own duelists because they were Signers and Signer Dragons... If Ruka is also a Signer... Not to mention there is also Izayoi Aki... If her assumptions were indeed correct, and Black Rose Dragon was really a Signer Dragon, the rose dragon could be someone she knew...

This little information slash possibility is certainly in need of real checking. Anyway, she will see to it that Sasuke is also informed of this somehow, so that he can be on the lookout for any former shinobis; for now, he and Jack are near Goodwin, so he has somewhat of a chance to lookout for any Signers because the director was obviously searching high and low for the Signers. If he won't coöperate, some threatening will have to make due.

But of course, there is still the possibility of a shinobi not being reborn as a Signer Dragon... For all she knew someone could have been reborn as some normal monster, like a **Watapon **or even a **Marshmallon**. However, she doubted it, or more like she denied it and didn't let her mind linger on _that_ possibility for long, as the thought of any of her friends _-who to mention were and probably still are dangerous and deadly assassins- _having a cute little thing, or a food-named AKA a marshmallow like thing, as a 'Duel Monster form' made her want to burst out laughing and ultimately die of laughter. What a way to go. One of the most deadly shinobis of the Elemental Nations dying of laughter.

Ruka sucked in a startled breath as a memory suddenly flashed in her mind. "I-I know that dragon!" In her mind, she could picture a roaring, elegant, beautiful fairy-like dragon. She gasped. "Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Sora recognized who that dragon was. She had heard from Lettuce that the dragon was apparently the ruler of the Spirit Realm, or was anyway. Right now, she got the feeling that the dragon was smiling. "Ruka... Sora... We meet again..." murmured the dragon in a wistful-like tone. The winged-blonde stiffened, and her hand went to grip Ruka's shoulder as mist suddenly appeared and enveloped their surroundings. Ruka flinched in slight fear at the sudden mist, taking a step back and bumping onto Sora, who was very much tense.

"W-What's happening?" stuttered Ruka as she uneasily eyed her surrounding. Sora's hand on her shoulder came as a slight comfort.

The winged-blonde frowned, eyes narrowed as the mist settled down. Ruka gasped and Sora impassively stared at the scene before them. And much to her confusion, there was Ruka, but younger, playing with other Duel Spirits. Another noticeable figure would be the elegant, blue-skinned, fairy-like dragon who was watching Ruka with a soft gaze. The fairy dragon was somewhat similar to the skeleton-like dragon engraved onto the rock, if this was the dragon's former image, then it was indeed beautiful. But...

_Was this a genjutsu...?_

Ruka and Sora watched next the scene where apparently, 8 years ago, Ruka had made a promise to protect the Spirit Realm. It came as a surprise to the Uzumaki, when the fairy dragon had told Ruka that her mind was linked to the Spirit Realm. The 'memory' apparently ended with Ruka indeed promising to protect the Spirit Realm, and Ancient Fairy Dragon enveloping the young Ruka in an embrace.

"That's right... I remember now..." breathed Ruka in recognozisation. "Back then, I did make a promise. One to protect this world. But..." Sora curiously glanced at the child as she lowered her head in...shame?

* * *

Yusei panted slightly as he came to a stop just outside the range of the duel taking place. He looked at the teal-haired girl, now sure that the dulled eyes wasn't just some malfunction in the screen. "Ruka!" he called out in attempt to get her attention, but he received no response. A glance to her opponent showed that he was in the same state as the child. He scowled slightly. The events that had happened can't be just coincidences...

'What in the world is happening here?' thought Yusei with pursed lips.

...

Rua blankly stared at his twin, seeing yet unseeing. He was chanting his sister's name in his mind over and over again, and moments later, he wordlessly collapsed on his brown-haired friend's lap. The child and adults snapped their gaze to the teal-haired child, worried.

Tenpei stared at his friend worriedly, shaking his shoulder. "Rua? Rua! What's wrong!?"

"Rua-kun, y'okay?" exclaimed the old man. Himuro stood up, making his way to Rua and kneeling.

Tapping Rua's face, Himuro frowned. "This is bad. He's unconscious."

As his friends fluttered around his unconscious form in worry and concern, Rua just continued mentally chanting Ruka's name like a mantra.

* * *

The Uzumaki stiffened, hearing certain beast's heavy (to her) footsteps approaching. She released her hold on Ruka's shoulder, who didn't notice a thing, and half-turned her head to glare at the direction they came from. Sora felt Ancient Fairy Dragon's gaze land briefly on her, and she flickered the remaining kunai she had to her hand, discreetly holding it.

'But back then... I heard Rua's voice...' thought Ruka shakily, and as if on cue, in the 'memory' the three-year old Ruka blinked as she heard three-year old Rua's desperate cry. Ruka fell to a kneeling position, strength leaving her with the next shaky confession. "That's right... I deserted you and ran away from here. Because of Rua's voice, because of Rua's cries... But, I was really afraid!" The memory had disappeared, leaving the crag standing there in front of the kneeling Ruka. "I was afraid to protect any of you, here, all by myself... So I tried to forget all of you, and locked this world away inside my mind..."

Sora twitched, deadpanning at the child. She doubted that Ruka was aware of this... But if the statement of the Spirit Realm being connected to Ruka's mind, and the teal-haired girl's words were true. An imaginary rock slammed against her head. So that meant... All this time... She was probably locked out of the Spirit Realm by a _human **child**_!?

She felt like the universe was laughing at her. A child had possibly stopped her from entering the Spirit Realm. She just knew that some gods were just laughing at her.

She could already see the beast was almost there, and it had no intention of stopping its tirade it seemed. Now, she couldn't have the purple beast trampling all over Ruka and possibly another of her friends, could she?

The Uzumaki's glare darkened, and she commanded some large wind blades to cut the beast's path, effectively stopping it, yet angering it. Her glare didn't falter, if nothing, it darkened.

Id roared in fury, yet it made no move to take a step further, its animal instincts screeching at it that it was not a wise move. The winged-woman in front of it unsettled it, and something about her just screamed the 'fuck with me and you will pay!' type of vibe.

Ancient Fairy Dragon mentally sighed. It seemed that Sora still maintained her dangerous skill with wind. The fairy dragon also slightly praised the foul feeling beast for not taking a step further. The purple beast was smart for not making a move to challenge Sora.

On the other hand, Ruka finally noticed the bulking beast.

* * *

He was getting pretty anxious, Yusei realized, but it couldn't be helped really.

Strike one. Sora disappeared and has not yet popped out of nowhere like always.

Strike two. Ruka was conscious yet not conscious, and she wasn't responding or showing any reaction of hearing him.

Strike three. A claw-like, and glowing crimson mark appeared on Ruka's arm.

Mix all three plus a sugar-coated Jack and Fortune Cup problem type flour with a Crimson Dragon figured spoon, and you get a specially anxious and stressed Fudo Yusei. He faintly wondered if he was going to get any white hair with the surprises he is getting. Coming to Neo Domino City sure turned his world upside down. Hell! He only came to retrieve Sora and settle a score with Jack! Yet, while he didn't really mind the friends he made, here he was entangled in a mess about some "Crimson Dragon". Let's not left out the fact that Sora and a past friend of hers are cards, and not just any cards, they are his and his rival's ace cards. He really didn't mind Sora being Stardust Dragon, but he had to admit that was a big thing to take in.

Just lovely.

...

"There is no doubt that Ruka-chan is a Signer~!" yelled Akutsu in a screen while showing his machine, widely grinning at his boss.

Goodwin smirked. Yeager giggled in excitement.

Sasuke itched to sever the annoying human's vocal cords. Akutsu was walking on very thin and dangerous ice. And just like Sasuke, Jack may not show it, but he was also pretty irritated with Akutsu's excited drawls.

...

In a hallway, Rua was being shipped off to some infirmary on a stretcher, with his friends all running along his form.

* * *

"Draw!" was the male voice that echoed in the dying forest, Id's form blurred, and seconds later it was replaced by a widely grinning Prof. Frank. "So this is the world of the Duel Monster Spirits. For you to pull me in like this..." The human adult's face consorted into a grotesque and insane facial fiture. "You are really a Signer after all!"

While mentally filing away the information Prof. Frank was freely and idiotically giving, Sora also glowered in warning. Having took notice of the shadowy dark matter spreading from below Prof. Frank didn't really decrease her growing dislike and want to dispatch him. Kuribon also seemed to sense something wrong, and she Kuri'ed worriedly.

"Signer...?" Ruka blinked.

"There are individuals who desire your power." Thanks for the heads-up, moron. snorted Sora mentally. "Saa. Why not take a trip with the kind gentleman, to a world that will properly unleash your powers." Id reappeared behind its master, snarling at them.

"No... I don't have any power like that. So, why me!?" denied Ruka, taking a step back. She just could talk and see duel spirits, but that is something some other people could do, why not someone braver. She could also enter the Spirit Realm, but surely there were other people who could also do that. She didn't like those people like the professor, she wanted those type of people to- "Just leave me alone!" yelled Ruka. A tree beside her crumbled into dust, startling her and Kuribon, who squeaked in dismay at the once beautiful forest decaying even further.

Glaring at the human adult, Sora scoffed. "'Kind gentleman'? I think that your brain is messed up. If there is anything to describe you, it would be an idiotic creep. And Ruka is not going anywhere with the likes of you." she spat, eyeing him with distrust and dislike.

Even if her comment announced her presence and snatched away one of her advantages, it wasn't as if the human adult before her could do much against her. This was the Spirit Realm, so there weren't really a lot of politically damaging witnesses if she decided to dirty her hands while kicking the human black and blue until he was out of the Spirit Realm. And while she can't really destroy (she wasn't sure and hasn't really tried out that possibility, but if she can't kill the purple beast what's to say torture is any better? Kuribon sure took some death pretty well. And as far as she knows nothing is protecting the beast...) duel monsters taking place in a duel, there was nothing stopping her from eliminating the duelist AKA Professor Frank. Also, it wasn't like much could stop her from eliminating him. Which was very much tempting, considering that the forest, or what used to be of it anyway, was decaying and rotting even more just after Prof. Frank entered the Spirit Realm.

Anyone could notice that Prof. Frank's insane smile gained a strained and interested tint. "Oh? A duel monster spirit? Interesting. I admit that I don't know which one you are. Saa, Saa. Care to tell, little one?"

'Is he an idiot?' was the thought of an irritated and anger-filled Ancient Fairy Dragon. This human male had a foul presence, it was corrupting and worsening the forest's condition. The fairy dragon wanted him _gone_. It didn't care how, it just wanted him gone immediately, by _any_ means necessary. Even death would do. Sure, the former shinobi had adopted a somewhat peaceful personality during the years, and now it didn't really like death and war, especially the latter, almost everyone did. However, if killing the human male before it stopped the forest's worsening condition... Ancient Fairy Dragon won't hesitate to do the deed itself. The former shinobi's self-appointed mission was to **protect** the Spirit Realm, damn it, the dragon failed once when _that fucker_ sealed it in this crag, it will be damned if someone destroyed a part of the Spirit Realm even further, and in front of it no less!

'Little one!? Who does that asshole thinks he is? Why I outta...' A vein popped in Sora's forehead, and she refrained herself from just shredding the human to pieces right then and there. "Are you an idiot?" asked Sora bluntly.

Anger was visible on his face. "Insolent little...!" snarled Prof. Frank.

Kuribon squeaked, Ruka flinched, and Sora just remained unaffected by the negative emotion directed at her. In fact, Sora just smirked tauntingly, her prankster side that wanted to infuriate people emerging.

Professor Frank glowered, but took some deep breaths to retain some calm exterior. "No matter. Ruka-chan's powers will still be ours."

The teal-haired girl was terrified at all the people suddenly wanting her so called 'powers'. "Why...? Why must I protect this world, why do you all need my power!?" She snapped her head up, pleading for her twin to once again call for her, like he did the last time to pull her back home.

Ancient Fairy Dragon grimly and sadly stared at Ruka, but it couldn't help but feel slight anger at the child. Yes, it knew Ruka was still very young, in this world's view that is. However, the Spirit Realm, the _home_ to duel monster spirits, was getting corrupted and possibly destroyed, only to once again be rebuilt to suit the evil one's tastes. Yet, the child in front of her, even after remembering her promise and learning the outcome of the Spirit Realm being corrupted by_ them_, was still denying her role. Couldn't she understand? She was connected to the Spirit Realm, whether she and everyone liked it or not, so she was one who could stop the evil ones from damaging the Spirit Realm even more. The fairy dragon had waited for Ruka these past 8 years, the hell is it going to just accept Ruka just _ignoring_ the Spirit Realm's safety and possibly_ fate_.

Sora sighed silently. No matter how mature Ruka seemed, she was still a child who couldn't cope with such responsibility, and she still had a lot of fears after all. In fact, everyone did, even shinobis, they were just more skilled in hiding them. Showing fear is life-threatening after all.

However, she blinked owlishly, feeling stunned when she heard Rua's voice responding to Ruka. Here she thought they were in Spirit Realm, so how could the twins hear each other, they were realms apart after all.

Ruka on the other hand, was relieved and looked around for him. Her search was unneeded when a puddle began forming in front of her feet, startling her. Ruka stared at her own reflection in the puddle, which was changing to Rua's face and alternating between the twins. "Rua! Bring me back!" pleaded Ruka.

Rua just stared at her with dulled-eyes._ "I can't. I won't. I was watching. You made a promise with them, didn't you?"_

"Rua!" was the disbilief-filled whisper of a shocked Ruka. She wasn't the only one though, Sora was pretty baffled too, albeit for different reasons.

_"I want to be strong like Yusei. I will protect you, so you just protect that world, Ruka."_

"Rua..."

The teal-haired boy's reflection disappeared from the puddle, but with his words striking deep within Ruka, she raised her head and looked, this time _really looked_, at her surroundings. She took in the decaying forest, the darkened sky, and the shattered ground. All this was different from the forest she saw not long ago and the meadow from her memories, all this was caused by the ones harming the Spirit Realm...

Sora noticed Ruka looking around, probably finally realizing the serious condition the Spirit Realm was suffering from. She glanced at the human adult who still had his duel disk ready, just across from her, and made way for Ruka to face him, also slipping her kunai back to its hiding place. This was something Ruka needed to do if she wanted to protect the Spirit Realm. However, if she by some chance fails to defeat Prof. Frank, the winged-blonde will do the job herself.

This was taking too long. The sealed dragon angrily thought. Too long for its tastes. The forest was worsening even more, and the human male still made no indication of leaving, in fact, he was grinning and destroying the forest! That can't do, not at all.

And like the nature itself was responding to its mood, thunder striked the crag it was sealed in, taking a chunk off it.

Kuribon, Sunlight Unicorn and Ruka took no notice of it, as opposed from Sora who twitched, eyeing the large chunk of rock just a few feet to the left side of Ruka. But even so, she didn't tell Ruka that a boulder was just a few feet away from just crushing her, as that would make her panick and break the concentration needed in the ongoing and upcoming duel.

"I will..." muttered Ruka, fiery determination engulfing her being. She stood up, turning and facing the sealed Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I will protect this world! I will protect Kuribon and everyone else!" Sora smirked, and she got the feeling the sealed dragon was also smiling gratefully at the child. Though, it was not like Sora really needed protection from Ruka; she could handle herself thankyou very much.

* * *

In reality, Ruka's eyes flashed from unfocused to focused, returning to normal, but this time she was glaring determinedly at her opponent.

Yusei was half relieved that Ruka didn't seem like she was unconscious anymore. Now, if Sora could just appear beside him or in his view, it will leave him really stress-less, even for just a few minutes.

* * *

Ruka's lips formed a thin, straight and determined line as she faced Professor Frank, the person who was destroying the forest.

Prof. Frank smirked widely, and almost insanely, completely sure that victory would be his. He was facing a _child_ after all.

On the other hand, this arrogant gesture caused Sora's hand to twitch towards the sleeve containing her only kunai. Though, the silver-streaked blonde raised an eyebrow, when a pink trimmed duel disk just magically appeared on Ruka's arm. Then she just sighed, and silently walked over to lean against the boulder (AKA the chunk that fell from the crag), crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing the duel. She silently prayed that after this was settled, that her rotten luck with situations like this wouldn't set in, and that she wouldn't be stuck in the Spirit Realm. She very much prefered to return to Yusei's side.

She deadpanned though, when her presence was seemingly forgotten by Prof. Frank, while Ruka just noted that she would be watching.

A face-down card flickered to existence in front of Ruka, and two pillars of light streamed in front of the teal-haired child, with both** Kuribon **and **Sunlight Unicorn** emerging from them and assuming battle positions. The two duel spirits in the duel bore determination in their eyes.

The growling **Id** also stood behind Frank, with cards flickering to existence in front of him.

**Prof. Frank: 3700**

**Ruka: 1500**

It seemed that it was Ruka's turn. "Reverse card, open! **Gallitrap - Pixie Circle**! If there are two or more monsters on my side of the field, the opponent cannot attack the monster on my side of the field with the lowest attack power!" She glared at her enemy. "I won't let you attack **Kuribon** anymore!"

The seemingly insane man just grinned, and slapped a card from his hand onto a slot. "In that case, I activate Permanent Magic, **Wave of Mal-Intent**, from my hand!" He chuckled. "Whenever a monster on my side of the field is destroyed in battle, the opposing player receives 300 points of damage! **Id the Super Demonic Lord** attacks **Sunlight Unicorn**! Violent Egoism!" The purple beast roared and went to attack the unicorn, who pointed his horn to the other and destroyed the beast.

Electricity seemingly struck Prof. Frank's chest as he yelped in pain, and after recovering, he gave Ruka the insanely 'evil' eye. "That hurt, little deary. -"

'Of course it did. And you were the one who brought it on yourself. ' thought Sora irritated, but otherwise remained silent, anticipating some outcome similar to it to happen to Ruka thanks to the **Wave of Mal-Intent** card.

"- But you will be taking on this pain yourself! **Wave of Mal-Intent**'s effect activates!"

A red wave of energy shooted from the mentioned card, striking Ruka directly, who only grunted and muttered. "I can take it..." Sora gave Ruka a few points for not crying like other _normal_ children.

**Prof. Frank: 3400**

**Ruka: 1200**

Prof. Frank snorted. "How much longer will you keep up that brave front?" he taunted mockingly. "I activate Magic card, **Mental Contamination**! It's allowed to activate the turn a monster is destroyed, and it can destroy one Magic or Trap card on my opponent's side of the field!"

The **Gallitrap - Pixie Circle** was destroyed, and **Kuribon** squeaked. Ruka gasped. "**Kuribon**'s guard was disabled!"

"During this end phase, **Id the Super Demonic Lord** will be revived. I end my turn." he gave a smug smirk.

Ruka narrowed her eyes. "My turn! Draw!" as she drew her card, she grimaced as she was dealt once again some damage thanks to the **Immortal Homeostasis**'s effect.

**Ruka: 900**

'Even if I just attack and destroy his monster, it will all just lead to suffering. What should I do?' thought Ruka, but even after the attack, she still stood strong and continued the duel. "I place one card face down, and then activate the Magic card, **Healing Winds**, from my hand!" Sora sweatdropped at the name of the card. "I regain 200 life points for each monster on the field. I end my turn."

**Ruka: 1500**

Prof. Frank giggled under his breath. "To tell the truth, your powers are of no concern to me. I will be satisfied with just being able to destroy you!" dark shadowy matter began spreading from below his feet and towards the surroundings, further destroying the forest, thus alarming Sora and further angering Ancient Fairy Dragon. Oblivious to the two shinobis growing desire and wariness to just eliminate him, he continued. "I would just be satisfied with seeing the look on your- the spirits'- this world's face as it suffers!" with that said he began laughing madly, unknowing that two former shinobis were itching to dispatch/kill him right now.

Sure. Sora had heard and seen worse, but it didn't really mean she liked what she was hearing. Not to mention, she could also sense growing animosity from the sealed dragon, further making her more skittery.

"This... This man...is a bad person...!" muttered Ruka as she grimaced when part of the forest was destroyed, knowing that it was caused by the Professor Frank. "I won't... I can't let him do this!"

The human adult grinned. "**Id the Super Demonic Lord** attacks **Kuribon**!" he spread his arms in sadistic joy. "Suffer, **Kuribon**! Violent Egoism!"

"I won't let you! Trap card, open! **Fairy Winds**!" Okay, it was getting pretty uncomfortable knowing those card's nature of healing and support versus her killing and destructive wind, Sora decided. "It destroys all face up Magic and Trap cards on the field, aside from this card!"

"What!?"

**Kuribon **jumped in joy as the collar shattered, leaving him free from it. **"Kuri-ri!"**

He gritted his teeth in rage, taking a step back as an earthquake shook the forest. Ruka ignored the seemingly natural disaster, and continued her turn. "Both players then take 400 points of damage for each card destroyed by this card's effect.

**Prof. Frank: 2200**

**Ruka: 300**

"Now that your equipment magic is destroyed, **Kuribon**'s attack power returns to 300. Battle resumes!" Either to mock the man, or just doing it for the sake of it, Ruka made a gesture with her hands, signaling the battle's continuation.

"It's back to 300, but what good is it?" muttered Frank, grin returning. "I will devour that spirit!" He commanded for **Id** to attack the fluffball, however the beast was stopped mid-air.

**Kuribon** glowed, turning into a golden light that flashed towards Ruka's hand. "**Kuribon**'s monster effect! By returning **Kuribon** to my hand when its targeted with an attack, it reduces that Monster's battle damage to 0, and that monster's player regains life points equal to the attack power of the monster targeted by the effect."

**Prof. Frank: 4400**

Ruka tenderly held **Kuribon**'s card in her hand, blazing determination showing in her eyes. "I won't let you harm **Kuribon** or anybody in this world!"

The man just burst into giggles, boldly declaring. "Then I will just contaminate your little world!" He burst into insane laughter, too caught up into it to notice the danger he just foolishly put himself in.

That was the last straw for **Ancient Fairy Dragon**, and the crag shook tremendously.

Ruka snapped her head to look behind her, noticing the crag's shaking. Sora pushed herself from where she was leaning, silently making her way to Ruka, warily eyeing the seemingly collapsing crag.

Pieces and chunks of the crag broke and fell off, leaving a still rock-encased, or fossilized, Ancient Fairy Dragon. Ignoring the pain that it was feeling, the fairy dragon began moving, even in its prison. The still-sealed yet enraged dragon roared in fury.

The teal-haired child paled. "Ancient Fairy Dragon is angry!" More like enraged, dryly thought Sora, standing beside Ruka. "It's so angry at that man that it doesn't even realize its being hurt!"

A hand that was sharpened into claws thanks to the fossil-like state viciously grabbed Prof. Frank, who just continued laughing. The human male was so dangerously near the now fearsome looking dragon's jaws.

Ruka realized the extreme danger the man was in, and tried to plead for the enraged dragon to calm down. "Please, Ancient Fairy Dragon, control your anger!" She was ignored as the dragon directly roared at the insane man.

"It's no use." stated Sora, warily eyeing the dragon, and Ruka glanced at her in desperation. "That dragon wants him gone, she wants the person who is harming the forest gone, and she probably won't settle down until he disappears from the Spirit Realm." The winged-blonde glanced at the child beside her. "The only way to do that would probably be by ending this duel, Ruka." 

Hearing that, Ruka nodded, a plan for ending the duel right then and there already on her mind. She pushed a button on her duel disk. "Reverse card, **Mischief of Oberon**!" The card she activated flipped up, green light streaming onto the laughing man's figure. "It negates any effects that recovers Life Points and both players receive damage equal to that amount!"

From the sky, a whirlpool-like tornado descended upon them, and apparently snapping out of his laughing fit, Frank screamed in fear as he was blown away. Sora grabbed Ruka who was also blown off by the strong winds, her wings snapping open. Though, even with the strong wind's sound affecting their hearing, Ruka and Sora heard Ancient Fairy Dragon's next sentence.

"The intent of the one who sealed me away...That..."

Anything else was blocked out as white over came their visions.

* * *

**_(Fortune Cup Stadium)_**

Returning to reality again, both duelist's consciousness fully returned as Sora just flickered into existence beside Ruka, holding her head and wincing. Feeling eyes on her, she raised her head and met relieved Amethyst-Blue eyes. Her chest did indeed feel warm, she better check in some medic before anything serious happens. It's quiet worrying though, she hasn't been sick for a long time, and even then, every time she is sick or even poisoned isn't very long, usually it would be gone by now, maybe its because Kyuubi wasn't with her anymore...?

Noticing the silver-streaked blonde, Yusei's heart gave in relief at seeing his partner unharmed, except for maybe some headache if the way she held her head was anything to go by.

...

In a certain tower though, Jack squinted his eyes in confusion and surprise when he saw some blurry blue-silver-yellow colored figure standing next to Ruka. There was it, he was seeing blurry things again, this was the second time he was seeing something blurry, it can't be just a hallucination, could it? The blonde 'King' frowned. He wasn't sick that he was sure, and he flickered his gaze to Yusei, noticing suspiciously he was staring _directly_ at where the blurry figure was stationed. He was not going crazy after all, if his rival was also staring at where the blurry someone was.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he eyed a wincing Sora, wondering why was the blonde standing next to a kid instead of Fudo.

...

Apparently, what had just transpired finally clicked in Professor Frank's mind, and he paled as he stumbled backwards until he fell on his back. He was numb with the knowledge, that moments ago, he was just a few feet away from _dying_.

Ruka groaned lightly, raising her head and looking at her opponent. Relief filled her being when she noticed he was still alive, but then she fell, suddenly feeling tired and a strange pain knocking in her head; the same pain that hit her when Rua was dueling against Bommer.

Thankfully, Yusei had jogged up to her just in time to catch her, and he held the young girl bridal-style. He gave a questioning glance at Sora, and she just replied. "Later." Frowning in curiosity, but accepting the answer, he carried Ruka away from the Duel Field, and Sora blinked when she caught sight of a glowing claw-mark on Ruka's right arm. Screw the feeling of not going outside in the Stadium. So ignoring the chills she was getting from million of eyes, even if they were not really seeing her, she walked beside Yusei, and when they walked by Prof. Fran, she glanced at him.

He was just standing there, numbly staring into the space, but he was trembling slightly, indicating that he was scared-shitless.

When they were just a few feet away from the duel field, Ruka mumbled. "Where's Rua...?"

"He's okay." assured Yusei, and he observed, with Sora at his side, as the crimson claw-like mark faded from Ruka's arm.

Ruka smiled slightly, and her smile widened as a ghostly Kuribon appeared in front of her, cooing. _'Don't worry, I will protect your world.'_ said Ruka mentally.

Kuribon's eyes curved in an upside down U, giving the impression he was smiling. And with a _'Kuri-ri!'_ she disappeared.

The teal-haired girl grinned, and leapt from Yusei's hold. "I'll be okay. I will walk by myself." she smiled at both Yusei and the blonde spirit beside him.

Sora smiled, and Yusei smirked. "Do whatever you want."

Ruka burst into giggles, and gave a wave to the crowd before departing off the dueling arena, Yusei and Sora already following her. Though Sora was walking slightly faster than Yusei, calling for him to hurry up.

* * *

_**(...)**_

In a certain teal-haired boy's deck, the place was brimming with different mechanics and weapons and lots of other things. Amongst them, a mechanic-like...dragon was seen facing a mirror outlined by metal pipes. The dragon groaned, its right 'arm' slamming against its face in frustration, creating a big bang. This... uh...dragon wasn't always this big lump of metal, it was once a human of flesh and blood. A Shinobi. And while it admitted it was not as _strong_ as some of its friends, it makes it no less skilled in its prefered field or even less dangerous. For now, it was always known as **Power Tool Dragon**.

The Elemental Nation was covered by blood and death everyday, it was a daily occurence, but one thing that people detested and dreaded were wars. Wars were awful things, they began so easily and ended with much difficulty, people start a war over the simplest offence, thus creating a bloody massacre over something possibly childish.

However, the _Akatsuki War_ was different.

Dawn. Dawn is the beginning of everyday, but it was not known when it would end. The beginning of all end. Would this be the last dawn you see? The end with a person dying of some death? Fate is such a cruel yet blessed being, giving us mortals happiness, and then snatching it away, leaving us in sorrow. Everyday's dawn could be the last one you could see.

Red. Red was a beautiful and terrible color. Red represents love, courage and in some cases, happiness; yet, it also represents danger, blood, hatred, anger, aggression, war and **sacrifice**.

And thus they were called the red dawn, such a fitting name for them, the Akatsuki, an organization that consisted of 10 of the Elemental Nation's most dangerous missing nin. Their goal was to sacrifice the Jinchuuriki and revive the Juubi, but in their quest, they eliminated everything that was threatening their goal, thus creating and ending the cycle of war and hatred.

The Akatsuki declared a war against the five great ninja villages, and a war that ended all happiness was commenced. The 10 members of this organization, with their own blood-tainted hands, ended everyone's happiness and lives, all for the sake of sacrificing every Jinchuuriki there was; and the five great Kages couldn't let that happened, reviving the Juubi would doom the world they were in, so a war began, with their main aim to protect the remaining Jinchuuriki. Five great villages VS Akatsuki.

**Power Tool Dragon** itself was a once shinobi from the Five Great Village's side, and it had died fighting for their side. It had woken up in a dark void, that place was completely void of everything except the the former shinobi itself, and it was pissed that there wasn't even a comfortable bath in death. Luckily or not, when it was in the void, it didn't really get dirty, or began smelling like a pig thank god. And after some time, bless every god that took pity, it got out of that damn void, and thrusted to a garbaje-like filled place. And it was slightly happy, that place had weapons it had never seen! There were this metal staff-like things that had a curve on an end, and when it tried the strange thing out, it was proved to be somewhat deadly; with time, it learned that the thing was called "a Gun" and that it had different versions. However, that happiness diminished when suddenly the knowledge that it was a _card_ spirit slammed into its brain. Its humiliation and fury had never reached a higher level. It was a proud shinobi of handling metallic and pointy things dammit! And now it was stuck in a paper-thin and harmless thing!? It took back every compliment it gave to the any god listening. And while it was slightly proud of being a dragon, its dragon form's appearance didn't make much room for anything more.

Its years as a card, which is still a sore spot, weren't very interesting. Once in a while, it was summoned in duels, but its duelist either were incompetent in handling it or the metal-dragon didn't like them, so it had caused mischief on them to be kept entertained. Yeah, it was that bored to resolute humiliating its current duelist. Anyway, the card went from duelist to duelist, until it had landed on a teal-haired child's hands. His name was Rua.

At first, the child was completely irritating and obnoxious, and he kept unintentionally ticking the dragon card off. However, a part of it couldn't help but like the kid, he reminded it of a friend and teammate. Always cheerful and full of energy. When it was obvious that the boy cared a lot for his sister, the tool-named dragon just warmed up to him slightly. But of course, it didn't mean that it always liked the kid, he was sometimes annoying after all. On the other hand, it came as a surprise that the girl of the twins, Ruka was her name, could hear and see it, if it had any will to go outside of the deck that is. It was very entertained trying out different weapons in its self-declared 'garage' AKA dumpster or something like that. The weapons were endless after all. With time, the tool dragon had told Ruka its human name, as the DMN it had was too long. But of course, it had made Ruka promised to not just tell who it was to just anyone.

Time continued like this. With Power Tool Dragon occasionally checking in on the twins, and sometimes saying something to Ruka. Though, all change the day the twins rescued a man. When it had discovered that the twins just hid the unknown man in their house, the dragon was pissed. He could have been a serial killer for all the kiddies knew! _-Well, the dragon secretly admitted that it was not in a position to say that, as it itself was considered part of the killer category.-_ During the time the crab-haired man was unconscious, Power Tool Dragon kept ranting and raving at Ruka, who tried to explain the reason they haven't yet run for the hills and called the cops. After 10 minutes or so, it finally relented and let Ruka explain. Apparently, the man's deck said that he was a kind and great man, despite the criminal marker on him and his 'scary' appearance.

The crab-haired man had awoken, and his name apparently was Fudo Yusei. So far, he didn't really act like a killer, hell, he didn't even move like he had ever taken a life. But the tool dragon didn't really let its guard down. It had kept an eye on him, and in the night, it had went outside the card to check the man didn't do anything tricky, and upon hearing something in the kitchen, the humanoid dragon had gotten out a kunai. As it had crept silently to the kitchen, it saw that Fudo was just customizing the kiddies duel disks, so it let him do the job. The next day, the man had disappeared, and Rua was dismayed. He cheered up pretty quickly, and he and his friend went out to search for some 'witch', Ruka stayed in home. The place where they were in had lots of marked people, and while the dragon knew some of them were good guys, it didn't let its guard down. A coincidence though, when they noticed Fudo was also there, and apparently with some of his friends too. Two of them had markers though they seemed okay. After hearing them chat for a few more moments, Power Tool Dragon had closed the link to the human realm, having something to do and secretly trusting Fudo to keep watch over Rua for a few moments. **Power Tool Dragon**, unfortunately, missed the appearance of one of its friends. A certain blonde whiskered friend to be exact.

Power Tool Dragon didn't know that it would happen. Really, because not even 15 minutes later, it had opened a link to check Rua, and it was shocked at the destruction the place was in. There were injured people everywhere, and thank kami that Rua wasn't one of them. Immediately, the tool dragon had sent violent urges through the link to Rua, so that he would return home. He listened but of course didn't know that someone was trying to sent him off home. That moment, it also missed certain winged-blonde's presence.

Next day, the Fortune Cup had begun, with Rua impersonating his twin. Power Tool Dragon didn't really pay much attention to the following events, as it didn't bother to check in the twins. But it knew, if some duel monster's talks were anything to go by, that Rua had lost the duel. Some time later, the tool dragon heard that a 'consolation game' was in act, and the dragon was suspicious about that. In the middle of the duel though, Rua had collapsed, worrying it and his friends. When they were in the infirmary, the tool dragon had assumed its humanoid form, and went out to the human realm, peering down at the unconscious boy. He was repeatedly mumbling Ruka's name, causing the tool-named dragon to worry if Ruka was also in trouble. The twins were always connected with a special bond, which impressed the former shinobi slightly. Not long later, Rua had woken up, yawning and stretching his arms. Power Tool Dragon narrowed his/her eyes. Rua was faking it, his body language was slightly tense, and the adults around fell for the act. Hook. Line. Sinker.

When Rua asked for his twin, the humanoid dragon suspected that his unconscious state was related to her. At hearing that Ruka was okay, Rua's body relaxed slightly, not that anybody except the former shinobi noticed anyway. Of course, Rua was dismayed to hear that the duel ended in a tie. And as the group went to meet Ruka and Fudo, Power Tool Dragon return to the deck, but maintained a link to the human world.

* * *

_**(With our group of friends - hallway)**_

Sora had told Yusei she would return in a few minutes, as she went inside the deck to assure everyone she was quiet alive and safe. But in her absence, the group of friends continued their chatter.

"Ruka!" whined Rua. "Why did you go and force the game into a tie!? Geez! Geez! Geez!" He had dismayed tears on the corner of his eyes.

"It's better than losing. And it wasn't like I was going to win at that rate anyway." huffed Ruka.

"But...!"

Ruka frowned slightly, assuming that Rua couldn't remember anything from what happened just before. And she wondered if she should check her arm for the crimson mark again. Everyone glanced at her in concern at her spaced out expression.

"He is acting pretty childish again." commented a sudden female voice, as Sora appeared beside Yusei, with Ruka and him being the only humans able to see her.

A certain tool-named dragon in humanoid form choked in his/her spit, eyes bulging at the appearance of someone very familiar. The hell!? Sora!? She/He couldn't believe it! So he/she opened a 'door' and lunged forward outside to the Human Realm, leaping to glomp the blonde who froze when she caught sight of him/her. "SORA!" The unknown spirit screamed in disbelief and delight as he/she glomped the stunned blonde.

Sora stumbled a step back, still in shock, and she winced in pain when her head was smashed against something hard. She was certain that was going to bruise.

Ruka's mouth dropped open in shock, much to the confusion of the non-seeing spirit friends. Yusei jerked back in surprise at the ghostly figure hugging his partner, and he stared with wide eyes at the two former shinobis.

The figure was clearly a woman, and she looked to be 18 years old. Sora also quiet recognize her, as she gaped.

"T-Tenten!?" stuttered out Sora in shock.

* * *

**Name: Higurashi Tenten (I don't know her last name, so I am just gonna go random, don't own it.)**

**Hair color: Dark brown with orangey-streaks (the color of _Life Stream Dragon_'s skin), and as opposed to cannon, her hair is loose, reaching her shoulders in waves. Although she has two small braids done.**

**Eye color: Dark brown with reddish specks, if hit by light correctly resemble rubies amidst the murky earth.**

**Others: She has the wings of Power Tool Dragon, but they aren't as thick. And instead of sticking up, they stick down (like in _Sword Art Online_, when Asuna was seen as Titania, and you can see that her wings are pointing downwards), but when they she uses them for flying, the wings snap up and they resemble Power Tool Dragon's own ones, albeit thinner. The wings also aren't sticking to her skin, as opposed to Sora and Sasuke, they are only seen floating in her shoulder-blade area, and they never move from that position.**

**Clothing: She is wearing a gray headband that has three different sized metal spikes extending from each side (Imagine a winged headband, but replace the wings with the gray spikes that PTD has in the head), they were hiding her ears. She wears a white sleeveless blouse. She wears a dark blue puffy pants that reach until the middle of her thighs. On the other hand, the blouse and pretty much from her knees up was partly hidden behind the golden-black armor she wore. She has golden-black gauntlets and pauldrons, and she had black gloves long enough to reach her elbows. And she wore black combat boots. The only skin showing would be in the elbow part up to the shoulder; and if by some chance you see past the skirt-like armor, there is skin from the knee reaching until the pants she wore, and obviously her face. She obviously has lots of weapons, even more than Sora whether the weapons were shinobi style or not, considering her obsession with them. She is also pretty skilled in Fuuinjutsu, albeit her main speciality in it are storage seals and anything like that. So it would be pretty normal that she has a scroll swung behind her back, just between the area of her wings.**

* * *

The newly known Tenten sniffed, eyes slightly teary. "I would have never imagined you would be in the same situation, Sora!" choked Tenten. She respected Sora as a fellow Kunoichi, and they became good friends after the events of the Chuunin Exams passed, though they couldn't see each other often during the Akatsuki War, as the two had different posts and roles. Tenten released Sora from the bone-crushing hug, much to the blonde's slight relief at having her face released from being smashed painfully (unintentionally) against the armor.

"..." Yusei and Ruka stared at them in confusion, though the former had a guess about who Tenten probably was, and the latter was in confusion about how they knew each other.

To the non-seeing spirits, Yusei and Ruka looked like they were staring into space. Rua crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "What're you two looking at?"

That snapped them out of their staring. Yusei stiffened, and Ruka laughed nervously. "Nothing! Just thought I saw something." Yusei nodded in agreement, and from the corner of his eyes he eyed the two former kunoichis who were slightly emotional at their meeting. They were getting to the 'long time no see, friend!' type of reunion. Sora was even smiling and laughing!

"Reallyyyy?" Himuro looked skeptical.

"Yeah! Really!" That moment, a speaker began announcing that it was the end of the first day of Fortune Cup. This gave some time for the two spiritually aware buddies to form some plan to talk to the two spirits. "Hey, why don't you go on first? It will be pretty quick."

"Why?" blinked Tenpei.

"Nothing, just have to talk alone." responded Yusei.

"Okay... We will wait for you two at the entrance." said Himuro. The group of friends then went their merry way. However, Ruka grabbed Rua's jacket and jerked him back. "Ruka!? Wha-"

"Rua, can I have **Power Tool Dragon** for a moment?" whispered Ruka.

"Huh?" Rua frowned in question.

"Err... You do know that **Power Tool Dragon** also has a spirit, right?" a nod. "Well, it seems that the spirit knows someone from Yusei's deck, and they want to talk to each other."

Rua blinked owlishly. It came as no surprise to him that **PTD** was a spirit, as he already knew a long time ago. But him wanting to talk to another person? He didn't talk much to Ruka, but he knew from Ruka that the spirit occasionally checked on them. He was skeptical, though, in handing over his ace card.

At seeing Rua's reluctance, Yusei elaborated. "Apparently, the two know each other from a long time ago, and they haven't seen each other since then. So they want to talk."

Ruka nodded. "Don't worry, I will hold and promise nothing will happen to **Power Tool Dragon**."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Satisfied with the promise, Rua gave his twin the card, who pocketed it in her own deck so that it wouldn't get lost or something. "Thanks, Rua."

"Tell him our thanks too!" said Tenten, looking grateful for even a chance to talk to a friend.

"Agreed." nodded Sora.

"Rua, Power Tool Dragon and Yusei's spirit -" Sora and Yusei blanched at how that sounded, with slight pink on their cheeks. Tenten noticed their reactions, she hid a sly and slightly amused smirk. "- also thank you."

Rua grinned. "No problem! Just be sure to take care of him!" with that he ran back to the other group.

"'Him'?" echoed Sora, staring at Tenten, who had a vein throbbing in her forehead, glowering. Ruka laughed nervously.

"Nothing that concerns you, Sora." 

Sora shrugged, shaking her head, but she had a grin on.

"Hey, how do you two know each other?" whispered Ruka curiously.

The winged-blonde paused for a moment, searching the area they were in for any funny business, and at finding none, she answered. "We know each other from a long time ago. And you can speak normally, nobody is listening on us." 

Yusei titled his head, raising an eyebrow. "Like Red Demon's Dragon, right?"

"Yep."

Ruka choked at the mention of the 'King's dragon, and Tenten exclaimed. "What!? That dragon is also one of us!? Who!?"

"Well... I wouldn't count him as 'one of us' per say, but I am sure you can remember him."

"Any clues?"

"The Rookie of the Year."

"...WHAT!? That fu-f-fiend is here too!?" yelled Tenten, and she refrained from saying 'fucker' as Ruka was listening. Only one person was called by that by them. A certain duck-ass haired Uchiha.

Sora nodded, while Yusei and Ruka blinked, taken aback by the hostility. "Why are you so angry?" asked Ruka.

"I don't like that prick. Simple as that." replied Tenten.

"So you hold a grudge against him?" this time it was Yusei, and the question came more as a statement.

"Yeah, a lot of people do." snorted the armored woman.

"He isn't the same as back then, Tenten, although he definitely has his snide attitude." stated Sora.

The two humans blinked. And Yusei ignored the awful feeling in his gut, again.

"Anyway! Let's leave that talk to other time please. I just meet you again after such long time, And I don't want our first talk in a long time to be about him!" groaned Tenten.

"Whatever. I am curious though, why are you wearing armor? It is light, but still..." uttered Sora.

"Hah! You think I'm gonna still wearing the same outfit every year? And like you are one to talk." Tenten eyed the other dragon's kimono.

"They suit you two though. You two look good in those." commented Ruka. Yusei nodded, but he was looking anywhere but Sora.

"Thank you." chorused the dragons. And some minutes later, they went on their way to their other friends, with Ruka returning Tenten to Rua.

* * *

_**(Satellite)**_

In a harbor, you could see a very familiar brown-haired man and a few others walk off from a ship. This man continued walking, until he reached another man, and he took off his cowboy hat. Saiga had reached the Satellite, as promised to Fudo Yusei. Now to search for Yusei's friends...

* * *

_**(The Tops - Night)**_

Earlier, Rua had begged for Yusei to sleep over their house, and Tenten had added that would be a good idea. So our Star-Pair were going to stay for a night in the twins house. Of course, that including having some food to eat.

Yusei, Sora and Ruka were sitting around a table that had some elegant-looking food. Ruka had insisted on the blonde spirit having a seat, and apparently, she had also put in another extra chair for Tenten. So after 10-20 minutes of arguing, the blonde spirit finally relented, silently mourning over the fact that she was bested by some kid. Yusei had watched the entire show, amused at his partner be somewhat forced to do something.

Right now though, the trio were waiting for Rua, as he had run off earlier. And as Rua had Tenten's card, she had no choice but to follow the brat. Ruka was definitely worried for her reckless twin.

"Rua is sure late." sighed Ruka, checking Rua's food to make sure it wasn't cold. "And I even had his favorite hamburger prepared and everything." she grumbled.

"Wherever he is, Tenten is probably looking after him. She is responsible and wouldn't let any serious harm befall on your twin." said Sora, trying to assure the girl.

"Then again, Sora, it is getting pretty late." mentioned Yusei as he glanced at a clock.

"...True." At seeing the look on her duelist, she sighed. "You're gonna go look for them."

"Yeah." he stood up from his seat, with Sora mimicking him.

Ruka did the same. "I'm going too."

"No, you rest, Ruka."

"I'm feeling fine now. And I'd feel worse if I just stay here."

Yusei frowned slightly, but relented. "Alright."

"But don't strain yourself, Ruka." warned Sora.

Ruka grinned, nodding. "Okay."

* * *

_**(Somewhere in Neo Domino City) **_

Tenten glowered as she stared down at the sleeping Rua, alarms still blaring.

The kid had it into his mind that peeking on the opponent's D-Wheel would make a difference. It didn't really matter to Tenten that Rua was possibly cheating, which he obviously wasn't doing, by peeking, but the kid just had to fall and trigger an alarm. It was pretty funny though, when Rua had began screeching about some 'ghost' when seeing the D-Wheel's face, and she wondered if he remembered that his ace card was a spirit AKA a ghost, and as she had died once, maybe she counted as an undead... She was incredulous that Rua just up and slept on the ground, although it was not like he could get out of the garage. But in the end, she just hoped that this Bommer didn't enter and drop kicked Rua, it would be hard to explain where the hell he got the wounds she would inflict him otherwise.

The former kunoichi sighed, turning over to check the D-Wheel. She whistled. The D-Wheel was bigger than others, though it looked like a skeleton bull. But even so, it looked cool.

Man... Just staring at the D-Wheel made her mourn over the fact she couldn't ride one. They looked soooo exciting and thrilling...

Footsteps began approaching, and Tenten heard them.

Her headband pieces clanked against each other as she tensed, turning over to stare at the door. Minutes later, the door was pulled up, Bommer blinking at the child, a screwer in his hand. Bets he thought that the intruder would be some adult.

* * *

_**(Another Place)**_

Yusei rode through the dark streets of Neo Domino City, gaze flickering over every corner. Sora was above him, flying as far as she could, looking down from the sky. And Ruka had split up from them to cover more ground, and as the Star Pair approach their meeting point, Sora heard a sharp whistle akin to a bird's call.

"..." Sora blinked. Even if it was years ago since she last heard or used them, she recognized that signal.

You see, during the war and sometime a bit before that, Shikamaru had created some coded messages that only some trusted and chosen people could learn. And that coded messages included a bird's call, they had learned to distinguish a real one from their messages. Tenten and Sora were amongst the chosen people to learn the coded message, and the latter recognize that call, so she whistled sharply in response, startling Yusei who had heard her, obviously as she had used some voice amplifying jutsu. Sora received a sharp whistle back in reply.

The winged-blonde descended from the skies as they arrived to the meeting point, landing beside the Yusei Go as Ruka rounded around a corner, panting and jogging to them.

"Any signs?" asked Yusei to his the two. "I searched the avenue all the way up here, but..."

"Uh-oh, no sign." was the response from Ruka.

"I receive some signals from Tenten. They should be heading here sometime now." offered Sora, and the other two stared at her. Yusei had a flashback to the instant he heard a bird's call, and Sora mimicking it perfectly. Surely that wasn't the way they communicated, that was not normal. Then again, they were not exactly normal...

"No need, already here." groaned a female voice, and Tenten slowly jogged out from the shadows of an alley. "I can't believe that those sensor lessons with Neji did some good again. But you will have to wait for Rua, he is somewhere in the back."

"Is he okay? Where is he?" asked Ruka in worry.

"He fell asleep getting caught. Right now he is being carried by someone." answered Tenten and assured the girl. "Don't worry, he is safe."

"'Getting caught'?" uttered Yusei. Sora noticed that something glistened almost invisibly around Tenten's fingers, and she titled her head. Ninja wire?

The screen on Yusei's D-Wheel beeped, and he clicked a button, the screen flashed and Saiga appeared in it. They listened next as Saiga informed them that he couldn't find Yusei's friends in Satellite, but he assured the crab-haired duelist that they weren't captured by the Security yet. He couldn't keep contact for long, so with a promise of contacting them once he finds anything, he shut off the communication.

Ruka peered at Yusei. "Your friends are missing too, Yusei?"

"Yeah." frowned Yusei. 'Guys, be all right.'

Sora turned to stare at the alley her friend had come from, and Tenten shuffled, calling. "They are here."

On cue, the two humans heard audible footsteps, and from the alley, Bommer emerged with an unconscious Rua thrown over his shoulder.

Sora took note that there was ninja wire around him, connecting to Tenten. One wrong move on his part, and Tenten could apparently have severely injured him if she so pleased.

* * *

(Returning to the Tops)

Bommer had assured them that Rua wasn't injured, just sleeping, relieving Ruka.

But it was already late in the night, and Ruka had also succumbed to slumber, but she had fallen asleep on the sofa. After Yusei had put a blanket over the sleeping girl, he and Bommer had stepped outside to talk. Sora had remained inside, and Tenten was with her, both female dragons immersed in their own talk.

Sora had just told Tenten what she knew about the 'Crimson Dragon'. And the latter asked something that bugged her. "So, aside from Sasuke, have you met anyone else?"

The winged-blonde paused, searching for the right way to say it. "Not sure. You do know about those marks, and Yusei, Izayoi, Jack and Ruka being signers, I have reached the conclusion that the Signer Dragons, all of them, can possibly be someone from our home. However, I still don't know if that's true. Not to mention, when Ruka was dueling, I got pulled to the Spirit Realm, and there I met a dragon who said my name, its name was Ancient Fairy Dragon. She can possibly be another, but as I said, I'm not sure. And Izayoi Aki's dragon, the Black Rose Dragon, can also be someone we know." Sora glanced at Tenten. "I still am not sure. There is still possibility for Rua to not be a Signer, thus the same could be for Ruka and Izayoi."

"You couldn't recognize Black Rose Dragon when it was summoned? Or even Ancient Fairy Dragon?" asked Tenten.

"Not really." answered Sora truthfully. "If you had noticed, when you saw Sasuke's dragon form you couldn't recognize him, so we can't really distinguish the dragon form for some reason, Sasuke couldn't even recognize me when Yusei summoned me in the Satellite, and vice versa. One of the ways to know would be them showing their human forms, or telling us, but the former is prefered as someone could lie."

"I see." mused Tenten. "But there is also the possibility of not having to be Signer Dragons, like me, if Rua doesn't have the fifth mark."

The blonde nodded. "Still, don't get your hopes up, I could be mistaken and Ancient Fairy Dragon could have somehow heard about me from someone else."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon huh? It's possible. I remember having heard some rumors about her, and that she was the Spirit Realm's ruler. Not sure now though, I haven't really checked in the Spirit Realm for a long time."

"Right, now she is imprisoned, apparently she was sealed some time ago. But leaving that talk for another day. Be on the lookout for any other person from the Elemental Nations. I also plan to tell Sasuke of this first chance I get so that he can be on the lookout."

"You do know that he probably won't care about that, right?"

"Nothing a well planned threat can't do. I was not called the Queen of the Pranks for nothing after all."

"You're still as devious as ever... I like it." Tenten grinned. "Sooo, what's up with your relationship with him?"

"'Him'...?" muttered Sora.

"Did I stutter? Yes, I mean, you already got together?"

She choked on her spit. "There is nothing romantic between Yusei and I. The only relationship we have is of friendship." denied Sora. She regretted what she said as soon as she saw Tenten smile wickedly. Damn. Since when had she gotten so naïve to be easily tricked into saying something so easily!?

"I didn't say anything about Yusei." said Tenten, amused. The brunette didn't really mind a relationship between Sora and Yusei, even if it was a duel monster and human relationship. But she viewed Sora as her own sister, albeit one completely naïve in romance. If Yusei harmed Sora, Tenten swore that she would use him as her target practice.

The silver-streaked blonde gulped, feeling slight sweat forming, nervously shuffling back. "Err... You seen how late it is? Have to go now." hurriedly, she made her escape, disappearing and going inside Yusei's deck, much to Tenten's dismay.

* * *

_**(The next day)**_

Today was the second and final day of the Fortune Cup. Four duels were gonna take place.

_Izayoi Aki VS Kinomiya Koda_

_Fudo Yusei VS Bommer_

_Winner of the first duel VS the winner of the second_

_And the final duel, where the winner duels against 'The King', Jack Atlas_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I know I suck. U-U I am getting pretty anxious because school is almost approaching, so yeah, it's messing my brain. X.X**

**In the anime, Ancient Fairy Dragon said that Ruka's mind was connected to the Spirit Realm, and Ruka said that she locked that world away, so its like she blocked passage to it from herself and everyone unconsciously. It just occurred me that there was a possibility like that, so I just had to typed it, and have it be one of the possibilities of Sora not being able to enter the Spirit Realm. It may or may not be the real reason though, not sure as the story is still in its early stages.**

**The reason Prof. Frank called Sora 'little one' is that she looks young, I repeat, she looks younger than even Yusei who is 18 or so now. And as far as I know, I think/know that the professor is really older than Yusei, so Sora looks like a youngster compared to him. Also, you may have noticed that Frank asked Sora what type of monster she was, well, I think it is stable to say not much people know about her card unless they research her, Yusei showed them, or Jack flaunted her off to some strangers. Least to say, I think that the ones who know about her card's existence are so far Pegasus, Roman, Fudo Hakase, Jack, Yusei, Crow, the gang from Satellite, and Goodwin just to name a few.**

**I may have Ancient Fairy Dragon act OOC, but remember that she/he was once a shinobi, so the dragon has already seen more than what he/she wished to see, and the former shinobi didn't really want for the Spirit Realm to end up like the war-decayed Elemental Nation. I remind you that while the shinobis-turned-dragons were (and sometimes still are) ruthless and had hardened their hearts to kill, upon being reborn they went through various changes, after all, one can't remained unchanged forever. One can get stronger or weaker, evil or good, shy or more obnoxious, it really depends on each person; so I think that some people in Ancient Fairy Dragon's shoes would feel angry, even if they understood that Ruka was still a child and couldn't cope with responsibility. Ruka wouldn't be asked for help if there were other people (do remember the dark signers), and its somewhat normal the fairy dragon would feel angry, however slight, towards Ruka who just (in her fear) decided to (unconsciously, because maybe the fact didn't really stick yet) condemned the Spirit Realm to the evil ones. Please do not think ill of the human identity of Ancient Fairy Dragon (remember that the dragon is a former shinobi now, and hell, the shinobi could be male or even an ancient old man for all you know! No, I am not telling identity yet.), so I am also pleading for you to not think ill of the shinobi I am choosing for AFD. Some of you can't really deny you would feel angry if you were in the shinobi turned Ancient Fairy Dragon's shoes. Also, remember that by the time children were Ruka's age or so, they were being teached, and some were pretty skilled counting the clan heirs, to kill and such and take on responsibilities. **

**Rua always puts on a cheerful front, kinda like the mask Sora/Naruto puts on in his youngster days, albeit he certainly didn't put it on to protect himself and fool the villagers. The cheerful mask was there for the sake of it sometimes. Rua also doesn't know that Tenten is really a girl, as Ruka didn't really correct him or just forgot about that.**

**I may have had Tenten also act a bit OOC, sorry about that. I tried to make Tenten as 'mecha' as she could be, along adding some chinese fitures. **

**Please leave a review!  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	10. Fortune Cup Part Four

**Thankyou for those that reviewed! :D ****Well... The Signers that can/not yet see the dragons vary from each other, because Yusei could only faintly hear Sasuke in the beginning, yet still see and hear Sora, and recently Tenten. Aki can hear Sora very very faintly, but nothing when it comes down to Black Rose Dragon. Jack can only see a blurry image of Sora, and even then he still isn't sure/doesn't know if she was a human (which she obviously wasn't), because the silver AKA the wings really damaged the blurry image; and it hasn't crossed his mind that what he saw was a spirit, despite having moments ago spoke with Goodwin of it. Ruka, well, there is no need to point her out.**

"Human speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster talking in human language"

'Duel monster thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink thing between duelist and D.M: D.M '_

_'The mindlink thing between duelist and D.M: duelist'_

_"Mic-man"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Naruto**

* * *

**~~Chapter 10. Fortune Cup Part Four~~**

* * *

_"Yeah! It's the second day of the tournament! Laugh or cry, but today's duels will decide who will challenge the King! And the first match of the semi-finals, the Shooting Star of Satellite, Fudo Yusei VS the Black Storm, Bommer!"_ is what the Mic-Man exclaims, announcing today's match. Everyone cheered.

In the stands, Yanagi was looking around for Rua, and Ruka informs him that he had something to tell Yusei.

* * *

_**(In a garage)**_

Our 'Shooting Star' tapped some buttons on his D-Wheel, Sora at his side, silently watching him check on his D-Wheel.

Tenten and Rua were also in the room, the latter having something to tell the older man. The former had something clutched in her hands.

"Yusei, I'm sorry about yesterday." apologized Rua, looking like a kicked puppy. "I just...!"

"I understand, say no more." said Yusei, not taking his eyes off from the screen. "But you have to apologize to Bommer once this duel is over, whether I lose or win."

Rua's expression brightened up when he saw Yusei wasn't really mad at him. "Uh-huh! I promise!" The Fudo finally took his eyes off the screen, flashing a smile to the kid.

"Sora," called Tenten.

"Hm?" Sora titled her head, turning to stare at her friend.

"Here." Tenten threw a pouch to Sora, who swiftly catched it. The winged-blonde fiddled with the item, opening it and curiously snatching one of the twin objects out.

Yusei nearly had a heart attack when he saw what his partner had in hand. Rua was confused at the strange look that passed over Yusei.

"These are..." murmured Sora in recognozisation and surprise.

"Chakra Blades forged by myself." said Tenten proudly. "They are made specially for channelling wind chakra, just like Asuma-sensei did with his. They are not the same as the Elemental Nations because of some missing materials, but they are no less useful."

"Thanks..." Sora channelled some wind chakra through the blade, and as her friend said, the blade was somewhat different from the normal Chakra Blades. The winged-blonde eyed the blade.

The Chakra Blade glinted threateningly in the light, as if it were brand-new. It was smooth, but deadly curved like a mini-scythe. And just like Asuma-sensei's, they were worn like brass knuckles indicating they were for close combat, sometimes distance if she decided to throw them at the enemy; which considering how low on weapons she was, was not going to do any soon. Not to mention, Tenten would try to strangle her if she discovered the blonde just carelessly discarded them. Sora wasn't as skilled in using them as Sarutobi Asuma, but she knew enough about them that she could use them in combat proficiently.

"Sweet, right?" Tenten looked pleased.

"Yeah. I can see that you inherited your family job." Sora slipped it back to the pouch, noticing Yusei was getting pretty chilled seeing her holding something dangerous so casually. "But you do know that I won't use them much, right?"

"Better than not at all. Not many can use the tools I create based on our culture. So some are getting a bit rusted." pouted Tenten.

Sora deadpanned. 'Which equals to just a speck.' Tenten loved her weapons too much to just let them get rusted, so if she says they are, usually it's just a speck or a small part of it that was rusted.

_'Sora, the duel is beginning.'_ said Yusei mentally, while clicking on the button to pull the visor over his eyes. Better ignore the fact that Sora has weapons hidden. He trusted that she will only use them for defense and ect. While he was a bit (okay, a lot) bothered that Tenten just gave his partner some _bladed weapon_ as a **gift**, he brushed it off, which wasn't as easy as it seemed, as he assumed that it was quiet natural if Sora's reaction to receiving a weapon was anything to go by.

Also, yesterday, during the walk to the twin's home, Yusei and Sora had tried out the mental link, and after some tries, they found out they could do it even if Sora wasn't in the deck. Having the mental link was slightly strange, but useful. A tingling feeling would settle on either person, signalling the mental link's forming. But other than that, the mental link came quiet naturally, much to Yusei's surprise. Today, he had been mentally talking to Sora from time to time, testing the mind link carefully. He may have little experience with these things, but Yusei was a fast learner and is quick to adapt. The mind link included talking and feeling emotions though.

Sora nodded. "See you later, Tenten." with that, she returned to the deck as Yusei raced off.

"Yusei, good luck!" hollered Rua, grinning. Tenten watched the duelist in the distance, wondering when and/or if he was going to summon Sora. Aside from her wings, she didn't have any other clue about what and how did Sora looked in her dragonic form. Sora was also stingy about it, insisting that she will see her dragonic form sooner or later, either in a duel with someone random, or with Jack Atlas.

* * *

_**(Back the the stadium)**_

Continuing from moments before, an entrance exploded with smoke, and Yusei raced out of it.

The crowd's attitude to him had somewhat melted, and this time there were some people cheering him on.

Next, Bommer speeded out, his entrance the same as his opponent's, but he left the crowd in awe at the sight of his D-Wheel. He rapidly was side to side with Yusei, and he smirked at the latter.

Mic-man choked on his spit and sputtered. _"W-W-W-W-W-W-What is this!? An elephant!? A dinosaur!? No! It's the D-Wheel piloted by Bommer!"_ he was completely astonished at the sheer size of it.

...

The group of friends in the stands were equally astonished as everyone. "What the hell is that thing!? Are there even D-Wheels like that!?" gawked Himuro.

Rua ran up to them, Tenten still quiet visible. He was also staring in awe at the D-Wheel, last night he just caught a glimpse of it, but now he can see the full body view of it.

Tenten eyed the massive bike. The D-Wheel looked even cooler in the sunlight. And no offense to Yusei, but his bike looked like a little thing compared to the bull-themed bike.

...

From inside Yusei's deck, Sora whistled. _'That is a massive D-Wheel, and the speed of it isn't getting any slower considering the extra heaviness it has.'_

_'I noticed.'_ responded Yusei.

_'You will have to be careful as always. In the duel with Rua he may not have shown his full skills. Most people don't take children too seriously.'_ warned Sora.

_'Yeah, I will have to do that.'_

_'Good luck.'_ with that, the link minimized until Yusei could only feel a faint feeling of being watched, which Sora was obviously doing.

The duelists lined up, and Bommer remarked. "You call that a D-Wheel, Yusei? I may accidentally trample you."

Yusei glanced at the other. "Just cause yours is bigger doesn't mean your better, Bommer."

"Yeah right, talk like that after you have won the duel." his expression tightened. "But I assure you, that won't happen. I will- no, I must win this duel!" his mind flashed off to his precious siblings. 'Max... Annie... You two can count on me...'

The mic-man announced the beginning of the duel, both players activated the Speed World, and speeded off when the "Go" signal went off.

**Bommer: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

* * *

_**~~After the Duel~~**_

Yusei continued his Turbo Duel with Bommer. Bommer's strategy seemed to keep the younger man on the ropes. Yusei drew **Turbo Booster** during the Duel, the card reminding him of Rally. Bommer later plays **Chariot Pile**, the card which Yeager gave him before the Duel. This caused some spikes to protrude from the wheels of the D-Wheel. Regardless, through various combos Yusei turned the Duel around, swiftly winning.

Bommer was thrown off his D-Wheel as he lost the duel.

...

Jack internally smirked. It's good that Yusei won, now he has to win one more duel before they can settle the score!

The blond duelist stood up, intending to go away to rest in his room, but he froze when he felt a pat connect with the back of his head. Jack stopped in his marching, turning around to glare at whoever had the galls to pat his head. But to his surprise, there wasn't anyone aside from Yeager and Goodwin. They couldn't have done it as they were quiet a distance away to do that in a second, so who the hell did it.

He scanned the room they were in. Nope. Still nothing. He was getting wary. First he is seeing some hallucinations from the duel against Yusei. Second he sees some blurry figures. And finally something patted him in the head not for a _second_ time!

Sasuke stared at Atlas's back in annoyance and slight amusement.

Yesterday, Atlas had met up with Bommer in the hallway, the meeting resulting in Atlas trying to punch the other. When the meeting had ended, Atlas was left fuming, and Sasuke was pleased that someone shared the view of Atlas not being some mighty being. He had been slightly irritated at the blond then, and had tried to (with a lot of his pent-up frustration) slap Atlas's head on impulse. To his shock, it had actually connected, albeit it left him fuming when Atlas's had demanded to the empty hallway who had the guts to _pat_ him on the head. From then on, he had on some occasions enjoyed annoying and freaking him out, but he was wary in his movements. Atlas could somehow see him, though apparently he wasn't very clear.

Now, Atlas had the intention of going away, and that wouldn't do. Sasuke wanted to witness if anything was going to happen. He knew that Goodwin and Yeager couldn't hear or see him, so he had gotten out, and putting some strength in it, he smacked Atlas's back head. Of course, he had done the classical 'stay in the person's back when he turns around' trick. It was amusing to see Atlas so freaked out, but he was still pissed that his smack AKA punch felt like a small pat to the head. It was insulting to say the least.

Though it was good that something had caught Atlas's attention and made him stay.

...

Sora quietly noted that **Chariot Pile** was still attached to Bommer's D-Wheel, much to her surprise. She remembered seeing them emerging from the D-Wheel as if they were the real thing, but passed it off as another realistic hologram. Could Bommer have really installed some real spikes that resembled **Chariot Pile**? But why would he do that?

Yusei rides over to check on his opponent. "Bommer, are you okay?"

Bommer rises up and held his hand up, suddenly holding a microphone. "Yusei, you did splendid. I admit defeat." His voice could be heard by the entire stadium.

Mic-man tapped his micro in dismay and confusion, seeing that it was not functioning.

"I may have lost, but my mission is not over yet! I've told you about Goodwin helping me rebuild my village if I won the duel." his voice hardened. "But I've found the truth. That was nothing but a mere foolish dream. Now I will get my revenge here!"

"Revenge?" frowned Yusei in confusion.

Bommer jerked his hand to point at the sphere-like screen, and his tone held pain and fury. "Look! That was my village! Before Goodwin came along." In the sphere-like screen, there was a small village and so far it was peaceful-looking.

Sora and the other former shinobis watching catched on pretty quickly. In the Elemental Nations, especially when it was war-time, things like this were frequent, and from the 'was' in the sentence and the pain in the dark skinned man's voice, it is quiet obvious to the shinobi-turned-dragons about what happened to Bommer's village.

...

"How's he doing that!? Someone turn off that sphere!" yelled Yeager.

"Let him have his moment." said Goodwin calmly, stopping any attempts at shutting the sphere.

...

And the next hatred-filled statement confirmed what the former shinobis were suspecting. "That was my village, my home! Before this duel, I had hacked on Goodwin's personal file and discovered it wasn't a natural disaster. Goodwin had came along and decided to use our little valley as a testing ground. He tried to resurrect his precious Crimson Dragon, but he couldn't control the energy. It was too powerful, and then my village...!" The sphere-like screen showed the whole area being taken over by a white light, then it was gone and only leaving a crater.

Everyone was stuck in a frozen and chilling silence...

...

Sasuke was glowering as he glared daggers at the director. That bastard really was like Danzo. The Uchiha was sure he personally wouldn't regret setting him aflame and watch him writhe in agony as he was burned alive, but alas, 'political' damage would be done, and investigation would be opened, thus leading to him and chancing on people destroying his card because he was dangerous. Of course, that would only happen if he didn't dispatch them first, one can't be too cautious.

"How!? How does Bommer know about that!?" these words raised Sasuke's suspicion and dislike/hate one level higher. "Don't tell me there were survivors...!?"

Goodwin's smile widened slightly. "Don't worry. Nobody is going to believe him."

Jack was staring at the annihilation of the village in shock.

...

Bommer continued with his angry and hateful tirade. "Everybody in the village disappeared! Gone! And amidst them, there was my little brother and sister...!"

"Then, your siblings...!" gasped Yusei. Stretching open the mind link, Sora agreed with his suspicions, and murmured to him. _'If his words are to be believed... They are dead... Along with every one of his village...'_

"Yusei! Jack! Don't ever trust Goodwin! Don't let Goodwin get his hands on the Crimson Dragon!" roared Bommer, he then hopped on his D-Wheel. He picked up speed, racing around the circuit and ramps. "I will now settle the score with that bastard...! I will have my revenge! For my village! And for my precious little siblings!"

All the former shinobi seeing this widened their eyes as they realized what Bommer intended to do.

_'Yusei! He intends to kill Goodwin!'_ yelled Sora in his head at the same time he realized what Bommer intended to do. Sora personally didn't care if the director's life was ended by _someone else_, but she had to admit that he was useful, and he may still have important information so killing him is a no, for now that is.

But at least Bommer wasn't going around blaming everyone for his village's annihilation.

Yusei immediately speeds up his own D-Wheel in the opposite direction, and when they were in the air, he collided with Bommer's D-Wheel, managing to knock him off course.

But one of the spikes, presumably from the **Chariot Pile** card, breaks off and spinned towards Goodwin's tower.

...

As Sasuke listened from within Atlas's deck, he stiffened when he heard the word 'revenge'. That blasted word giving him flashes of memories of his sins and mistakes. As he grimly listened to Bommer's tale of his village's destruction, he sympathized him, especially the part relating his siblings. He somewhat understood Bommer's feelings, as he himself hated/despised the ones who had ensued the order to killed his clan and those that made Itachi suffer. Never mind that his older brother was a mini-masochist, considering his wishes and plans all along.

Sasuke blinked owlishly as a spike accidentally broke off, spinning towards Goodwin. If the spike does kills him, that would be the most rotten luck he has seen on an avenger.

Goodwin's eyes widened in surprise, but he still had managed to catched the spinning spike with his left hand, and that is where the problem lies. So far, he isn't showing any pain, since any normal person would have bawled in pain when the skin of their hand was shredded off.

Jack and Sasuke's eyes narrowed, in the latter's case dangerously and suspiciously, as they quickly realized the hand couldn't have catched it. And as the impact tears up his white glove, they understood why.

The director's left hand was a mechanical arm in place of a human one.

Yeager shrieked in fear and fell to the floor, eyes bulging and gaping. Jack looks at Goodwin in disgust, both at the revealed secret and the mechanical arm. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes.

...

As their rides died down from landing, Bommer groaned and sat up, he was ang- no, scratch that, he was pissed off beyond belief. He glowered and jumped up, ignoring the pain from the rough landing, and made his way to Yusei, gripping his jacket and hauling him up. His eyes had tears at the corners, and obviously hatred. "Yusei! Why!? Why did you stop me!?" snarled Bommer.

Yusei was in a bit of pain due to the rough landing, Sora considered him damn lucky that he doesn't have any broken bones. The star-named human winced when he was hauled roughly. "Bommer, I don't stand for what Goodwin has done either." he gasped out. "However, if you try to settle this by force, you'll be no better than him."

"Yusei...!" glowered Bommer amidst clenched teeth. Finally, he couldn't control his emotions, and he screamed to the heavens. First, he lost any hope of rebuilding or helping his village, because it simply was _gone_ forever. Now he couldn't avenge his village, his friends, his family and especially his siblings. Kami. Annie and Max. His precious little siblings. He had vowed to help them, but he couldn't, not now not ever. They were _gone._

Goodwin hid his mechanical hand behind his back, and began a speech in an attempt to convince the citizens he was innocent, or calm them down in his opinion. Sasuke sneered and watched in disgust as everyone just fell for it, but he was reminded as to exactly how a political status could have so much power.

"He smooth talked his way into calming the crowd." uttered a trench-coat wearing man, slightly impressed, and he smirked. "What a crafty man."

Security men came soon to arrest Bommer. "By authority of Security, we're taking you in."

But as they took him away, Bommer turn one last time to Yusei, saying. "Yusei, you must carry out your own mission." he received a grim nod from the amethyst-blue eyed man.

* * *

_**(Timeskip** )_

It was time for the second duel of today. Izayoi Aki VS Kinomiya Koda.

Aki was standing in the hallway, being uncertain of going out there again and hurting people.

Black Rose Dragon was scowling darkly at Divine, who was sneakily convincing Aki to abandon the mask. The rose dragon hoped that Aki wouldn't merge with her physotic self without it. Thanks to the mask, Aki was unconsciously separating her want to hurt others from herself, which relieved it seeing as Aki isn't so far into the darkness, and doesn't have the urge to kill every person who eyes her wrong. However, with that damned Divine in the picture... It would prove difficult for Aki to stay sane without her mask, and in a matter of time, if her mind was lost she would begin a massacre or something like that.

If it was honest, the dragon didn't really care if Aki goes killing those that made her miserable, but it was real concerned for Aki's mental health if that happened. It would probably destroy her completely if she was ever awoken from it and came to the right mind.

The dragon was anticipating the end of the next duel, as after that, Aki would duel Fudo Yusei.

* * *

In a garage, Yusei was fixing the damage his D-Wheel had taken from the fall. Sora had her arms crossed over her chest and leaning against a wall, anticipating the next duel.

Himuro entered the small garage. "How's your D-Wheel holding up?"

"Well, it's okay."

"Yeah, pretty okay considering the fall it took." ominously stated Sora, eyes boring into Yusei. She had expected for Yusei to do something, but not something so reckless. He was soooo damn lucky that aside from a few bruises here and there, he didn't have any serious injury.

The black-haired duelist sweatdropped, knowing that Sora was still mad at his admittedly reckless and not-thought-out action._ 'I said I was sorry, my body acted on its own, okay?'_ apologized Yusei. Sora stared hard at him, before sighing, grumbling something incoherent. But that was a sign that she forgave him.

The blue-haired man turned to look at the screen. "What do you think of the Black Rose?"

"...I will tell you after this duel." muttered Yusei as he continued adjusting the Yusei Go.

_**~~After the Duel~~**_

Sora decided right then and there that she despised that man, the one called Kinomiya Koda. It was quiet obvious with the murderous aura she was giving off as she glared daggers at the unconscious man, and she didn't feel one bit sorry for what happened to him. As some people say, you reap what you sow. Who told him to be to continue taunt Izayoi on her 'current status in pucblic'? That was stupid enough, and if it were Sora (or any shinobi worth their salt) there, never mind that he was injured to the point of unconsciousness, this Kinomiya would be dead one thousand times over.

As the battle had progressed, she had got the feeling that the girl, this Izayoi Aki, reminded her of herself and her friend(s), noticeably more on the latter. Of course, Izayoi doesn't hold a candle to Gaara in scariness and 'craziness', but still they are pretty familiar to her. What pissed her off to the extreme was when that gray-haired bastard had smugly and cruelly blurted about Izayoi being a monster who was abandoned by her own parents. In fact, every comment Kinomiya and the crowd had made about Izayoi filled her with rage. She may not have personally met this Izayoi Aki, but Sora felt some type of kinship with her, even if Izayoi wasn't exactly hated for having a furball in her gut.

She wasn't the only one pissed. All former shinobis, especially Black Rose Dragon, were murderously staring/glaring at the unconscious human.

Least to say, Rua and the non-aware-spirit people near him were getting chills for some reason, and Ruka was getting pretty nervous at the aura Tenten was giving off. Tenten was clenching her teeth, glowering at any surrounding bastards, who had the sudden urge to run away, and not because of the Black Rose (B)Witch.

Jack was feeling something really ominous, and coupled with the earlier 'supernatural', he was getting crazy to the point he believed he was being haunted by a damn ghost. Not that he would admit it. Sasuke was scowling and trying to burn holes into that bastard, Kinomiya Koda. Izayoi Aki was somewhat similar to Sora, the hell he is going to let some foolish bastard indirectly insult Sora, that was his and only his job!

Lucky Aki, she didn't feel anything threatening from her own dragon, aside from the rush of (awkward) comfort her dragon was trying to send to her; she welcomed her dragon's 'affection'. One thing she knew wouldn't betray her were her cards, especially Black Rose Dragon. The rose dragon was very special to Izayoi Aki, even if it seemed that the dragon was awkward in some cases.

Himuro was also getting some sense of foreboding, but he ignored it as best as he could, grimacing. "So? What're your thoughts?"

Yusei had been gripping his arm, right where the mark had appeared, ever since the middle of the duel. "She feels angry and rejected. Although there is another feeling in there, something I can't put my finger on." his frown deepened. "...There is something else lying dormant."

Sora's mind flashed off to the first time she met Gaara, an emotionless psychopath who liked to hurt, no, wait, she put it wrong, he loved to_ kill_ people for his own pleasure and to 'prove his own existence'. And considering how starkly similar Aki was to CrazyGaara... Sora remained silent about that, not saying anything about the possibility of Izayoi having some of Gaara's past urge.

"She is a dangerous duelist." deadpanned Sora, taking deep breaths to calm down her anger. The black-haired duelist glanced at his spiritual companion.

"You're telling me." uttered Yusei, staring at the screen. "Tonight's match might be one of my most dangerous duel yet..."

Himuro blinked. "You said something, Yusei?"

"Nothing." said Yusei.

* * *

_**(In a hallway)**_

Yusei was walking down the hallway, Sora for once not at his side, having prefer to watch from inside the deck; Yusei could still sense that the mental link was open and online. Surprisingly, both he and Aki meet, and both halt in their steps.

The Uzumaki shuffled, and peered at the red-haired duelist. This is a first, seeing the human female at such close prox, and she could quiet clearly see the hidden emotions in her eyes. Loneliness. Bitterness. Rage. Hatred. Emotions that she once had felt, and pretty much every Jinchuuriki did, though luckily, there is no insanity that _some_ occasionally have.

Aki grasp her arm, right where her 'wretched mark' was, glaring at Yusei.

The Shooting Star of Satellite flickered his gaze to where the dragon birthmark of Aki was, reflecting on their first unexpected meeting in the Daimon Area, where Aki had done her assault and called his mark of the dragon a wretched mark. He himself graps his arm, asking. "What's your deal about those marks and what are they to you?"

"I detest anyone who have those marks." bited Aki curtly. "I hate this mark, it has bought nothing but pain to me. So what good is it to have another one around?"

Their 'talk' was interrupted by the teal-haired twins, who came dashing up to Yusei, Tenten nowhere in sight.

"Yusei! It's almost time for the fin-" Rua stopped in his sentence, both he and his sister gasped in fright at seeing Aki. "T-the Witch Lady!"

Yusei gave Rua a disapproving gaze. "Rua, she's not a witch."

"S-sorry."

Ruka was staring at Aki uncertainly, and her eyes widened when Aki's hard expression softened into a sad one, but the sad expression disappeared in a second.

Any interactions were once again interrupted by the unwanted presence of a certain clown.

"What's going on back here?" snidely asked Yeager. "Everybody getting along nicely?"

Yusei's eyes narrowed, and faintly, across the mind link, he could feel Sora's growing dislike and annoyance. _'Damn clown...!'_ whispered Sora heatedly.

With Tenten, she was also getting some level of distrust against the clown. Each second was only increasing her distrust actually.

"Quiet the duel just now, Aki-san. Very impressive." complimented Yeager. "But before the final round gets on the way, Director Godwin would like to have a few words with you. I'd say more, but it's confidential. Why don't you come with m-"

Aki was blankly staring at Yeager, not really intending to follow him. Thankfully, either for Aki or for Yeager's safety, a trench-coat wearing man intervened with two other men. They were standing between Aki and the others.

"Divine..." murmured Aki so lowly that only Yusei (and Sora and Tenten) could hear her.

"Aki must rest." said the 'leader'.

"And you are...?" drawled Yeager.

"You could say I am her caretaker." replied 'Divine'. "And don't play dumb with me, you're reputation precedes you. Now let's not pretend you haven't done your homework like I have."

The clown couldn't help the grin that threatened to split his face.

"Leave Aki alone and tell the Director she is not interested in listening to what he has to say." he made a wave motion with his hand. "Now excuse us." Together, he and the other two men escort Aki away.

Tenten noted that Aki's movements didn't have any hint of hesitation what so ever.

Yeager watches them walk away, and he grumbled. "Well, the Director will not be pleased with this results."

Before he could move to walk away, Yusei stepped in his path, blocking him. His expression was hard and cold. "You. Where did you put Rally and the others?" asked Yusei coldly and, dare he say it, maybe even darkly.

"You should watch where you stand in this, or else..." Yeager supressed a shudder at the dark expression on the man, instead he snickered at the end, and walked off.

Sora glowered at the retreating man, darkly remarking. _'You should be the one watching your steps, clown.'_

"The witch is scary..." said Rua, having a brief shudder.

Tenten yawned. Izayoi Aki's stone cold expression wasn't really chilling to her. A lot of people in the Elemental Nations have it after all. And it's better than having Izayoi laughing and going on a killing spree.

"It hurts..." mumbles Ruka, gripping her arm. "When I see Aki... my arm and heart also throb weirdly..."

* * *

Outside, there were two large trucks with the Arcadia Movement logo on them, guarded by a number of cloaked figures is parked outside.

Inside one of them, Aki was in a 'bathing suit' and lying in a water filled chamber. Suddenly, Divine appears on the screen above her face. He explains with people knowing of their existence in this tournament, they are risk. Aki talks back, explaining how she understands, that her mission is to make at the Arcadia Movement known across the world and that her heart is rightly guided by Divine. Divine continued that with Yliaster's ambition to resurrect the Crimson Dragon people are still unaware that they are trying to get the world to kneel before them through the Crimson Dragon. However they, themselves, who have abilities bestowed upon them from the Gods are the only ones aware.

Divine considers that Yusei may be a member of Yliaster, but says that Aki should be fine, once she beats him and then Yliaster's puppet, Jack Atlas. The people's jeers will turn to cheers, he says, at the time they realize their ideals at hand.

The monitor's image dismisses, leaving the red haired duelist 'alone'.

"This wretched mark..." muttered Aki, before having flashbacks of causing accidents with her power. Angry, she grabs her mark. If it weren't for it, none of that would happen and she would still be a normal girl! People wouldn't fear her and her parents wouldn't have left her!

* * *

Yusei and Sora were sitting in a sofa, the former taking a look at his deck, and the two were going over the duels Izayoi Aki had participated in to study her strategies.

The Fudo recollects on the feelings he has seen in Izayoi Aki. 'Anger and Rejection... Both of them point to her birthmark. And third feeling seems to be concealed by those two.' He remembered Ruka's words about Aki causing her heart and arm to throb. He pictured all the people he has met with the dragon birthmarks. Yusei then glanced at his mark of the dragon. 'These marks are trying to bring us together. And not just the Signers...' His mind flashes to his partner, Tenten and his knowledge about Jack's ace dragon. 'It's possible that the marks are also trying to bring Sora and her friends together. There are 5 signer and 5 signer dragons... And so far, they haven't suspected about Sora and the other Signer Dragons being alive and conscious; either that or they think we aren't aware of them. But one thing is for sure, people have noticed the connection between the Signers, and they want to use us _all_.'

"We must not let people use us." Sora's blunt voice snapped Yusei out of his thoughts, and he blinked in awareness. The Uzumaki was staring at him slightly amused, but it quickly disappeared, expression turning serious. "During the two years I haven't been with you, I have seen as Goodwin tried to get Jack Atlas completely under his thumb, but thanks to random interferences, he didn't succeed. This tournament, four Signers were invited to it, and that is more than suspicious. " she paused. "Yusei... Are you going to summon me in the next duel?"

"Yeah. This duel is going to be different from the others, so I may need your help in the duel." said Yusei.

"Good. If you weren't I was going to ask you to put me in anyway." 

Yusei blinked owlishly. "Why?"

"Izayoi Aki... She reminds me of some people." said Sora simply, though she left out that Izayoi Aki probably had it easy compared to 'those people'. "I also want to see if Black Rose Dragon is one of my friends."

He nodded slowly in understanding. "Those people with Izayoi, they may be planning to use Izayoi and her status as a Signer. To prevent that, we have to crack open the shell Izayoi has around her, and see the 'true her'." Yusei fished the blonde's card from a pocket, holding it so that he could see the beautiful picture Sora's dragonic form made. "I will have to face this with all I have." muttered Yusei, slipping Sora's card into the deck.

"Hmm. And after that, you will be going after Jack Atlas." hummed Sora.

"Right. The Signers need to form group, or something like that. After Izayoi, there is still Jack, and he wouldn't go quietly." agreed Yusei.

* * *

Aki had finished her 'bath', and she had gone tell Divine that she is going now.

Divine smiles and approaches her, plucking off a stray hair from Aki's outfit, and adjusting her hair clip. "When it seems that your going to give way to your powers, remember that this hair clip will keep your powers in check, Aki. You're going to win. Now, head out." he told Aki confidently.

Aside from trying to burn holes in Divine's head, Black Rose Dragon noticed that Aki's Black Rose mask was there, and that she eyed her Black Rose mask on the table with longing and uncertainty.

* * *

_**(Stadium)**_

Fireworks were being fired at the sky, and the sphere-screen showed various images of Yusei's monsters, then Aki's plant monsters.

The crowd began hurling abuse at Aki and encouraging Yusei, although they still were referring to him as Satellite scum.

"Defeat the witch!"

"I will cheer you on, you Satellite scum!"

"Pulverize that witch!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, annoyed. 'What's the point in cheering on him if you are just going to insult him at the same time?'

Yanagi frowned at the people around them. "They are saying all that awful stuff. She is just an innocent child."

"But the fact stands that she's implanting fear into us all with those strange powers of hers." Himuro pointed out.

"But being as scary as she is, why are they still here?" asked Rua with furrowed brows. Ruka and Tenpei were also curious. The three were still naïve kids.

"Humans are cruel creatures. They know that they are in danger, but they come just to watch the sight of someone they despise being slaughtered." explained Himuro.

'I really doubt that Izayoi would be slaughtered.' deadpanned Tenten. 'Then again, card games here are taken very seriously. I think these pricks don't care if either Yusei or Izayoi Aki get defeated, considering their blind hatred to both, more on the latter.'

"This looks like a tough duel to bare..." mumbled Tenpei uneasily.

* * *

Yeager was apologizing profoundly to Goodwin for not being able to bring Aki.

Goodwin tells him not to get too worked up over it. Although the Arcadia Movement oppose them, Aki is still doing a job that is important to them. She is a suitable opponent to draw out Yusei's potential as a Signer. Goodwin turned to smile at Jack. "I would like to see it, King. Your Red Demon's Dragon and Yusei's Stardust Dragon's clashing together. I would like to experience the surging energy by myself."

Jack snorted. "Hmph. Then I will let you experience so much of it that you will wish you didn't."

Sasuke wondered if Atlas knew that his words had some truth in them, but he was sure that Atlas wasn't aware that letting Goodwin personally 'experience' would mean the director losing his life or being traumatized beyond belief.

'Yusei,' thought Jack as he stared down at the duel arena. 'I don't think that you could lose. But Izayoi Aki... She has strength unlike any duelist I've seen so far.'

* * *

_"Yeah! We have finally reached the final match! The winner of the final match will get the right to challenge the King! Who will have an audience with the great King and win the chance to overthrow him!? The first challenger is the Black Rose Witch, Izayoi Aki!"_ Smoke exploded from one side of the duel field, and Aki appeared from within it. Immediately, the crowd of people began abusing and jeering at her.

"Beat the witch!"

"Put the witch up for slaughter!"

Mic-man ignored the abuse, and continued doing his job._ "And here's the Shooting Star of Satellite, Fudo Yusei!"_ His entrance was the same as Aki.

The group of friends began cheering him on, but Kuribon appears next to Ruka, catching Tenten's attention. The former kunoichi catched their worried looks directed at the duel field, and quiet frankly, Tenten is also slightly worried for Yusei's life. Izayoi Aki apparently could summon those monsters of hers to reality, so it was really dangerous for him. Though, from looking at the duels so far, Izayoi had only hurt others. not kill, but one can never be sure. Tenten may have not known Yusei for long, but Sora doesn't let anyone easily into her heart. Befriend them yes, but being completely at ease in their prescense? That's no walk in the park. Yusei has to be someone special to Sora. Any friend of Sora's is a friend of hers. Although time has to pass before that Tenten can _really_ trust the human.

Divine was smirking as he trailed his eyes over the duel field. 'Aki, let your- no, let our true powers be known.'

_"Everything has come down to right here and now! Final Duel of Fortune Cup! Start!"_

"Duel!" shouted the two players while activating their duel disks and drawing 5 cards.

The Duel starts off lightly. The Mic-man was wondering if this could be the calm before the storm.

Then, Akiza summoned **Rose Tentacles**, and as she destroyed **Turret Warrior**, the impact caused a great gust of wind.

**Yusei: 3900**

"But that's not all!" shouted Aki. "**Rose Tentacles** can add to the number of times it attacks equal to the number of Plant-Type Monsters on my opponent's field during the start of Battle Phase." The crowd began murmuring in fear.

"And once it destroys a monster by result of battle, it inflicts 300 point of damage to the opposing player."

_"Oh my!"_ exclaimed Mic-Man. _"Yusei has four Plant Type Monsters, **Ivy Tokens**, on his side of the field! Does this mean that Izayoi Aki's attack will go on for another four times after this!?"_ Some people in the crowd began running away. _"And in addition to that, Yusei will be taking 300 point of damage because of** Rose Tentacle**'s effect! Plus another 300 from **Ivy Token**'s effect when its destroyed! He will be taking 600 point of damage from each attack!"_

Tenten groaned. "Yusei is going to bite the dust." Ruka chewed on her lip in deep worry and fear, fear for Yusei's life.

Yusei just grimly awaited for the attacks. Faintly, across the link that was seemingly permanent, he could feel Sora's buzzing concern and wariness to the next four attacks. The black-haired duelist braced himself for any pain.

As Aki prepared to do massive damage with multiple attacks, a large portion of the audience got up to run for cover. Including the gang as they ducked behind the seats, but the impact still reached them.

First strike, the whip from the rose monster latches onto his right arm, and Yusei felt the thorns digging into his skin. Not quiet deep to draw blood, but enough to feel some pain about it. He flinched, and shook his arm to see if it was going to loosen up. Nope. Nada. He stopped his attempts, just in time to hear his partner's voice. _'I'm sorry, but I can't-'_ she sounded frustrated, and he interrupted her. _'It's okay. Just leave this to me.'_ He would prefer this to having Goodwin's attention on Sora. He knew that she had some power, there was enough proof in his childhood memories, so he didn't want for Goodwin to get his hands on her just to study them. Sora retreated reluctantly, but Yusei could still feel her.

Second strike was no less gentle, and the thorned tentacle wrapped tightly around his right thigh. He consoled himself, that this was for breaking Izayoi's shell around her heart to help her. No pain, no gain.

...

He wouldn't admit it, but Jack was concerned for Yusei. This wasn't a normal duel where the worst you could face was humiliation, this was a duel that is putting Yusei's life at risk. Just anger the witch enough and she could just injure Yusei seriously with her monsters.

Divine was grinning as he stared at the man about to get crushed by his charge. 'That's right, Aki. Take all of your lonelinness and suffering you've endured. Use it on Fudo Yusei and make him suffer.'

...

Third Strike and the vine wrapped around his left thigh. Yusei winced, shifting in an attempt to get them to loosen up. Sora wanted to cut the damn thorned wines, _real thorned vines_, not illusions, to itty little pieces. But it was dangerous now when the entire crowd and Goodwin were watching. If some people think Yusei cut the vines himself, extra abuse would just be added to him. Yusei already had the plate of being from Satellite, add on 'freaky powers' and he would have to keep an eye open at night for ambushes. Also, Izayoi was obviously in no mind or had any intention of letting Yusei go freely, so it couldn't be passed off as some natural cause. How the hell could have the vines being cut be natural?

Also, if they wanted for Izayoi's shell to pry open, Yusei had to face the attacks head on. Actions speak louder than words. Words would mean nothing to Izayoi in a situation like this, so Yusei has to show that he means to help her, and not trick her with empty promises.

Yusei felt the pain inflicted him, just through this duel, Yusei and Sora (the mental link was still on) could already understand her. Each strike wasn't just ordinary pain, it was pain mixed with Aki's feelings of rejection and anger. But they could also feel the other hidden emotion within her, something Yusei couldn't put his finger on yet. On the other hand, Sora recognized what that feeling was, very very much.

The last and final strike from the rose monster wrapped around his torso, and left Yusei suspended in the air from the tentacles, much to Sora's alarm.

Aki was grinning behind the shadow casted over her face.

Damn... Black Rose Dragon thought as it looked at its duelist's grin. Aki was having those physotical lapses. That's not good.

Tenten and Sasuke looked on, not really disturbed at Yusei's air-bone body, but they bet that Sora was having a mild-freak-out over it. The weapon obsessed woman couldn't helped but sigh, she was pretty sure that Yusei had Sora with him up there, and that she itched to help him but couldn't because of certain reasons, namely the director.

On a whim, Yusei looked down at Izayoi between pain-squinted eyes, and much to his shock and realization, he saw her smiling. Don't tell him. Izayoi was actually enjoying seeing him in pain? Actually having fun harming him? "You're...!" Yusei had opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped and winced in pain as **Rose Tentacles** just constricted him harder and harder, then finally slapped him flat on the ground, which really, really hurt.

Everyone winced and flinched as he smashed against the floor, dust swirling around his crumpled body.

_'Yusei...!'_ shouted Sora across the link. Yusei was groaning in pain as he tried to recover from his vicious landing. _'I'm fine.'_ he gasped out, mentally and physically.

That doesn't quiet quell her worry, which was very strange. She knew that the crab-haired man wouldn't die from that kind of fall; he would be hurt, yes, but not die. The Konoha Twelve, Sand siblings, hell, anyone who was her friend, as long as they didn't die, she wasn't really worried if they were 'slightly' hurt unless it was a life threatening one; albeit they are shinobis and not entirely normal. Sora knew that Yusei was a 'normal' human, just a civilian, but surely, that only fact wouldn't change her feelings regarding the line between dying and hurting? Was her view against her once-and-still charge soft because he was a civilian? No, that couldn't be. Her view against other normal humans are the same, what makes Yusei so different as to make her worry just because he was hurt?

**Yusei: 1500**

**Aki: 4000**

The black haired duelist staggered to his feet, which wasn't easy, as his body was weak from the fall. It was his turn, so he drew a card. "Izayoi Aki... I have figured it out... Aside from anger and rejection... You also enjoy destruction...with those powers of yours." His expression was as serious as ever, even when injured. "You feel joy in those powers."

"I...enjoy destruction...?" uttered Aki in confusion and surprise, definitely taken aback. She enjoying destruction?

The duel then continues, with **Rose Tentacles** giving Yusei another whip. He noticed that the moment he was in pain that Izayoi smiled.

"So I was right." stated Yusei flatly. "You do enjoy pain."

Aki noticed that she was smiling, and tried to stifle them, denying the other's statement and attacking him again.

As the duel continued, the crowd were pleased to see Yusei had 'taken the upper hand'. But Ruka was anxious as she kept biting her lip. Tenten noticed that Yusei wasn't exactly fighting with the intent to just win and go, he seemed to be trying to do something to/for Izayoi.

Izayoi Aki had the monsters to summon her ace dragon, much to everyone and the two former kunoichi's anxiousness, for different reasons.

"Their levels are seven altogether! That dragon is coming!" hissed Himuro in alarm.

"I'm tuning my level 5 **Copy Plant** to my level 2 **Dark Verdure**!" As the synchro summon took act, Aki began her chant. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, **Black Rose Dragon**!" Aki cried out as her precious dragon appeared in a flutter of purple petals, roaring to the skies.

Yusei's Mark of the Dragon lighted up on his arm, along with a throbbing pain. At the same time, **Black Rose Dragon**, unknown to Aki, makes eye contact with Yusei, and the human could see the hidden words in the dragon's eyes.

_Save my duelist_

There was no need to say 'from what', Yusei understood.

And the cobalt-blue eyed duelist intended to do just that.

...

In Yusei's deck, a few monsters were startled as they caught sight of Sora's eyes.

They were glowing, literally glowing, a red color.

**"Sora..."** squeaked Sonic Chick as she stared at her friend.

"Hmm...?" Sora inclined her head as a signal to continue talking, rolling her shoulders and frowning. The pain that hit her each time the Mark appeared was setting on, but at least it wasn't as intense as that time in the duel where that crimson dragon appeared..

**"Your eyes... They are red and glowing."** clanked Tunning Supporter.

The Uzumaki choked and froze, snapping her head to stare at the monsters, as if hoping she heard wrong. "W-What!?"

...

Aki had began to lay onslaught on her opponent, but Yusei prevents** Junk Warrior**'s destruction and life point damage with his tricks; preventing damage that could end the duel right then and there. However,** Black Rose Dragon**'s attack power was real, and while it didn't hit Yusei, the purple petal-like fire reached the stands, flaring around it and hitting people. Yusei was definitely alarmed that some people were (almost) harmed.

People begin to flee as the blast from Black Rose Dragon teared through the stand behind Yusei. Some of the audience that were not fleeing, began hurling more abuse at Aki.

"What the hell was that for witch?!"

"Damn witch!"

"Yeah! You should just return to your den!"

"Beat that witch! Crush her!"

"Scram! You witch!"

"Get the hell outta here already!"

...And the spiteful insults continued on, never-ending.

Sasuke silently questioned why the hell were they provoking her if they were so afraid of her might. Hell. Sabaku no Gaara's village was smart enough to not do that when he was still a psycho. It's supposed to be some engraved instinct. And if those people continue on like that... Well... The Uchiha faintly remembered some quote: Mess with the best, die like the rest. And these people were going to be the shining example of it, taking along with them that Kinomiya guy.

Aki lowered her head, chuckling ominously. She wasn't deaf, she could hear every single word, every single insult thrown at her by those blasted people. "Yeah, that's right... All of you are right... I'm the Witch, a frightful woman who inflicts pain and enjoys doing so..." The red-haired duelist raised her head, showing a wicked smile on her face. "It's so fun! Inflicting pain to all those who drove me to solicitude with my powers is truly fun!" laughed Aki wickedly.

'You better make your move, and fast, Fudo.' thought Black Rose Dragon.

Tenten rubbed the back of her head, idly wondering why did she have a sense of deja vu when seeing Izayoi's half-insane smile.

Yusei solemnly stares back at her. 'She enjoys it, but does she herself truly take pleasure in it?'

Duel resuming, Yusei summons **Junk Synchron** and uses it to revive **Speed Warrior**.

Rua is getting excited, seeing as this causes **Junk Warrior** to gain ATK power. That way **Junk Warrior** could destroy **Black Rose Dragon**!

But Yusei proved the child's thought process wrong.

_'Lend me your strength.'_ thought Yusei, giving a brief glance at the card's picture of the magnificent dragon. Sora, having already calmed down from her freak out over her eyes, just ignored the eye color problem._ 'Of course.'_ smirked Sora.

With that, the golden-streaked man made his move. "I tune my level 3 **Junk Synchron **with my level 5 **Junk Warrior**!" The monsters did their thing, as the Fudo chanted. "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the light its path shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight! **Stardust Dragon**!" There was an unspoken and obvious agreement about not saying her real human name, duh.

Mentally smirking, Sora made her big entrance in her dragonic form, glittering star-like dust following her wake. The dragon her gave a roar, but didn't quiet say anything to the flower dragon, eyeing the other. Black Rose Dragon has the possibility of _not_ being her friend, so Sora didn't want to take any risks and spill information.

Everyone was gaping and staring in awe at the magnificent dragon.

Even Mic-man was surprised and awe-filled. "I-I have never seen this dragon before! What majesty it shows!"

**Black Rose Dragon** eyed the other dragon's wings. So that was Sora's dragonic form huh? Impressive if you asked it, but now they were going to battle, so it didn't really matter.

Tenten was staring at the white dragon in amazement, noting its wings, comparing them to Sora's and correctly assuming that dragon is her fellow Kunoichi in dragonic form. And as she stared at Sora's dragonic form, the weapon specialist couldn't help the pleased and smug smirk tugging at her lips. She had noticed that while Sora's dragonic form was beautiful, it left people thinking the Uzumaki was a male, much to Tenten's glee.

"Is that sonny's Signer Dragon!?" exclaimed Yanagi, eyes trained on the beautiful dragon. But the old man was not alone, as Himuro was also staring at the dragon in shock and amazement.

Rua didn't hide his confusion and dismay. "Why!? **Junk Warrior**'s ATK power was higher!"

"Yusei is trying to do something in this duel." assured Ruka.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Aki stared at the white dragon of her opponent, gritting her teeth, hand going to grasp her arm. "Wretched mark... If I didn't have this power... I would..."

"You never enjoyed your powers." said Yusei. "Nor did you take pleasure in people's pain."

"Yes." concurred Aki. "This birthmark is a wretched mark engraved onto monsters who have transcended people." Her voice became slightly shaky. "That's why I hate myself." Flashbacks of all the accidents and injuries she caused flashed in her mind. "I almost felt I had to live with my uncontrollable affinity for destruction. But, the more I invited destruction, the more they changed into_ impulses_ for destruction." Aki lift her Black Rose Mask in front of her face, hiding her face but not putting it on. "I gave up being myself. I've created another 'self'." More flashbacks of her using her mask and powers. "When I'm in the mask, I'm not me. I'm not indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain." Flash back to Divine lifting her mask. "That was when Divine told me. Told me I didn't need the mask and i'm just fine with how I am. I was saved by those words, I only need to live. No longer _think_, just feel."

Disbelief and concern filled Yusei, he was definitely sure that was not healthy, at all. So he argued. "You need to think on your own!"

"I don't care, Divine will think for me." Aki shook her head, remaining stubborn on it.

"Don't run from it, Izayoi!"

"I have to. I can't do anything about it." was the melancholically response.

'Yes, you can.' thought Sora and Black Rose Dragon. Otherwise why would Izayoi/Aki still have and crave for that mask?

The black-haired man agreed with them. "Yes, you can! The person who rejects that person is still inside you! As long as you feel that way you can start over! You can still save yourself!"

Black Rose Dragon agreed whole heartedly, glowering in response to that. But none took note of that, except every former shinobi that is.

"Just shut up..." whispered Aki quietly, upset and confused.

'I can still reach out to her in this duel. I am counting on you with this, Sora.' thought Yusei. "**Stardust Dragon** attacks **Black Rose Dragon**!" The white dragon roared and gathered energy in her mouth, but as she was doing that, her body unnoticeably pulsed in pain.

Black Rose Dragon also growled in surprise, as it felt that too and it was its first time feeling that. They weren't the only ones though, as every Signer's mark glowed and throbbed painfully, while the Signer Dragon's bodies pulsed in pain.

The black-haired duelist ignored the throbbing for now, continuing the attack. "Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!"

The blast connected with the rose dragon, who gave a slight roar in pain before it burst into scattered petals.

Aki flinched as her dragon was destroyed, breathing slightly heavily and putting on her mask. "All I can do is feel..." hissed the red-head. She glanced at Yusei dully. "Your pain and suffering..."

The crowd of people that _still_ were sitting in the stands were stirring.

The Higurashi duel spirit standing in the steps beside the gang scowled, getting a headache. She already long ago gave up on questioning these people's brain capacity.

Divine smiled amused, joking. "Aki, you really are a naughty girl."

Yusei gritted his teeth at seeing Izayoi with her mask. "Izayoi..." He knew that the duel from here on was going to get difficult.

"My turn. Draw." Aki's voice was slightly muffled and changed. "I activate **Magic Planter**. By sending a Permanent Magic on the field to the graveyard, it lets me draw two cards. Permanent Trap, **Wicked Reborn**. By paying the cost of 800 points of life, it special summons a Synchro Monster from my cementery. I'll revive** Black Rose Dragon**!" The dragon appeared with a roar and head held high. "**Wicked Reborn** becomes an equip card on** Black Rose Dragon**." Purple glitter fell down onto the rose dragon. "The equipped monster cannot attack during this turn. And once the equip card leaves the field, it destroys the monster. Further, during the End Phase in which the equipped monster is destroyed other than by this effect, it will be Special Summoned." These were indeed bad news for Yusei, maybe. "**Black Rose Dragon**'s effect activates! Once successfully Special Summoned, it will destroy all cards on the field! Black Rose Gale!" The rose dragon created a big gale of wind, and both rose duelist and monster winced/twitched as their respective limb/body pulsed again.

'Not good.' thought Yusei, glancing at the crowd getting hit by the gale. "I activate **Stardust Dragon**'s effect! By releasing **Stardust Dragon**, it will negate and destroy a card destroying effect! Victim Sanctuary!"

The white dragon flew towards the black dragon, surprising it, and latching her wings around the rose dragon's neck. Black Rose Dragon jerked back instinctively, as both dragons were engulfed in a white light, dispersing into white particles.

"I'm not done." Aki was proud her voice was steady. "I summon **Phonexicianan Seed**. **Phonexicianan Seed**'s effect, by releasing this card, I can special summon **Phonexicianan Cluster Amaryllis**!" The flower monster sprouted from the ground, 'head' held high. "**Phonexicianan Cluster Amaryllis **attacks **Speed Warrior**! Flame Petal!" The flower glowed red, wrapping flaming vines around the warrior, who grunted as it/he was destroyed. "**Phonexicianan Cluster Amaryllis **destroys itself after it attacks. Scatter Flame! It then inflicts 800 points of damage."

The lower part of Aki's mask breaks as a random rock shattered it, showing the woman's smile. "I place one face-down."

"During the end phase of this turn, in which -it activated its effect." Yusei almost said 'her', but catched himself in time, though it still felt wrong to call Sora 'it'. "**Stardust Dragon** will revive!" A portal popped up, and Sora emerged from within it.

Aki's smile widened. "**Wicked Reborn**'s effect activates. During this end phase, it will special summon **Black Rose Dragon**! I follow up with the Permanent Trap, **Over Dead Line**." The face-down card flipped up. "Since it was special summoned from the cementery, my monster has its attack power increased by 1000 points. Next **Phonexicianan Cluster Amaryllis **will resurrect it in defense mode."

Sasuke found the flower's name slightly fitting. A phoenix can only die by its own flames, and be reborn from it.

"I end my turn." slight mirth was heard in Aki's tone.

"My turn." Yusei drew and flickered his gaze to the card he drew. 'When a dragon type Synchro Summon is removed from the field, this monster will inflict damage equal to the monster's attack power.' He visualized his strategy. "I switch Stardust Dragon to defense mode!" Sora assumed a grayish color. "I activate the equip magic, **Prevent Star**, from my hand. This card equips to a monster when a monster goes to defense mode! It lets me declare an opponent's monster once per turn! And that monster can neither attack or switch its battle mode! I'll chose **Phonexicianan Cluster Amaryllis**!"

Aki pushed a button. "Trap activate. **Synchro Back**. It returns one Synchro Monster on my field back to my extra deck. I chose **Black Rose Dragon**!"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw. **Synchro Back**'s effect will special summon **Black Rose Dragon**." Aki flinched as her arm pulsed painfully again, while Black Rose Dragon twitched its tail.

"Not so fun, is it?" asked Yusei.

The red-head glowered. "Shut up!"

He continued. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

'Why is this mark throbbing!?' thought Aki. 'Why isn't this fun!? Why does it hurt!?'

"The time for you to change has come." announced Yusei.

Black Rose Dragon hoped that Yusei wasn't all bark no bite.

"Your pleasure for destruction, which has tormented you all this time..." He was also clutching his arm. "Hasn't that pain changed into pain that we, who bear the same birthmarks, all share? This birthmark has guided us all... This pain is asking us for something... And to find that answer, we must think on our own. Couldn't it be that this birthmark holds the answer?" Yusei encouraged Aki to change her way of ticking. "Don't leave your thinking to others! Think for yourself!"

"What does a witch like me need to think about?" asked Aki bitterly, yet her voice was trembling slightly. "So long as Divine shows me the way and loves me then-!"

Yusei interrupted her. "No! You have to love _yourself_!"

"If I could do that... If I could..." her voice cracked. "I can't do that! Can't you see that I'm suffering!?" yelled Aki as her hair clip fell out in her rage. "**Black Rose Dragon**'s effect activates! Black Rose Gale!"

Just a bit... Black Rose Dragon thought in dismay at its duelist's stubborn ways. Yet, its eyes glowed red as it created a big gale of wind. Nearby glasses broke from the force of it.

"It will destroy all cards on the field."

The wind was muffling Yusei's voice and the first word he shouted. "We'll catch anything you dish out! Vent out all of your sorrow! Victim Sanctuary!"

But this time it shrieked, and as Aki panicky watched that white dragon latch onto **Black Rose Dragon**, she commanded her dragon to whip **Stardust Dragon**, anything to get Yusei's dragon off, from both her dragon and from tearing the walls around her heart.

Sora mentally grunted as the dragon began whipping at her. Full Force. Yusei watched alarmed, but didn't do anything and just hoped for Sora to endure it.

Black Rose Dragon released a frustrated cry as it continued whipping its friend, before dispersing, along Stardust Dragon.

...

As Sora appeared in the graveyard/deck/whatever in human form, she was definitely surprised to find that she had some whip-slashes in her body. Some of her wounds were bleeding slightly, while others were red and raw. She was very very surprised at her wounds. But it was good that her bleeding wasn't very serious.

...

Aki was surprised. "The pain is fading away..." But she ignored that, and continued on the duel. "Now **Phonexicianan Cluster Amaryllis **is freed from **Prevent Star**'s effect. Your field is wide open... If I land a direct attack, I'll win! I wish everything would just go away. Don't try make me think! You're indeed a wretched foe!"

Yusei stared at her silently. "If I am, why are you crying?"

The red-head froze in shock as she noticed a wet trail on her cheek.

"Trap card open! **Cosmic Blast**!" The card on Yusei's field flipped up. "When a dragon type Synchro Monster is removed from the field, it will inflict damage equal to the monster's attack power." A very ghostly Stardust Dragon appeared, familiar purple petals surrounding her as she once again shattered. The duel ended.

With that, the remainder of Aki's mask falls apart.

Yusei was astonished to see Aki's eyes flooded with tears. And he could make out her helpless whisper.

"Help...me..."

Sora flickered to existence behind Yusei, her wounds being hid successfully, staring at the red-head duelist across them. Her eyes widened in shock, when a figure, that she didn't expect at all, appeared behind Aki, smiling grimly at the former Kunoichi. Yusei could also see the figure, if his sharp intake of breath was anything to go by.

The person was a rose-like winged, young man of 17 years old, with red-blood hair, and the kanji of 'love' on his forehead.

All the former shinobis watching choked in their spit and/or sputtered.

* * *

**End of the chap. Hope you enjoyed. I am sorry for any long updates, but some webs I use can't just be english sub, so I have some problems. I find them titled as English Subbed, but they are found as dub, and it pretty frustrates me. I once thought I finally found the web that could work, but then after a few days of using it, it's just dead. X.X**

**I have read a lot that Tenten's family used to own a weapon shop, so I think it's quiet understable that Tenten can forge and make weapons. She couldn't have buyed so much weapons every time, nor could she take some from the shop, so that left her making some weapons herself. Or either Tenten herself made weapons for the sake of it, considering she just loves the weapons themselves.**

**O-O I am sure that you know now who Black Rose Dragon is. Aki reminded me even more of Gaara when she had thought: 'Even if the wounds on one's body heal, the wounds in their minds never fade away.' - This may be different from what Yashamaru had told Gaara by a bit, but it still reminds me of the youngest Sabaku.**

**Also, about the issue of the Earthbound Gods being from the Narutoverse, could some of you make a list on who you want to be each god? It would help greatly, but I may not exactly choose your choice. You can either write a review or PM for it.**

**Feel free to favorite and follow.  
****Please leave a review.  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	11. Fortune Cup Part Five

**Thank you to those that review in the chapter! I had planned to post this yesterday, but my grandma was stingy about my sleep and forced me to shut down before I could do it. X.X Not to mention I had to check the entire chapter for any mistakes. Sorry for any mistakes that I didn't notice though.**

**Yes, when I meant the list of Jibakushin, I meant shinobis from the Narutoverse being reborn as Jibakushin, just like Sora and her friends are reborn as Signer Dragons. It's obvious that the gods have to be someone from the Narutoverse with _an evil ego_, otherwise some Dark Signers won't be forced to fight. They can be any villain from the Narutoverse, it's not obligatory for the Akatsuki to be the Jibakushin. Also, I thank ****_Venas_**** for writing a PM to tell me the list of shinobis being Jibakushin. **

**I also give my thanks to the reviewer in the previous chapter,****_ Anonymous_****, for writing which shinobi she/he wanted to be which Jibakushin, extra thanks to you for writing the reasons down. I will/am definitely consider your opinions over them. **

**Hope all of you that are reading this story also tell me your opinions about which shinobi being which Jibakushin. All of you have until the first appearance of the first Jibakushin, which means just a few chapters away.**

"Human speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster talking in human language"

'Duel monster thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink thing between duelist and D.M: D.M '_

_'The mindlink thing between duelist and D.M: duelist'_

_"Mic-man"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Naruto**

* * *

**~~Chapter 11. Fortune Cup Part Five~~**

* * *

_**(Somewhere in Satellite)**_

Nervin angrily slammed his shoulder against the door of the room they were imprisoned in, trying to force the door open. He grunted with each hit, but the door didn't bulge once. One slam more and he stopped, propping his body against the door to take a breath, before resuming with his useless assault. "C'mon, you stupid-!"

"Just give it up already." sighed Tank. Even he understood that it was useless to do that, why waste strength doing it?

Blitz was leaning against the wall, brooding. And Rally was neutral, er, somewhat neutral about this. It could be worse after all. But just because the three were just sitting there didn't mean they liked the situation one bit.

"How the did we end up in this mess!?" Nervin angrily demanded to no one. He spun around to face his friends. "Who in the hell were those guys!? They just busted in our place out of nowhere!"

Blitz, in his frustration, recollects how those masked men just busted in their place with guns cocked.

"I don't have a clue." Rally groaned. "How long are we gonna stay locked in here?"

The youngest of the four received no answer.

* * *

**Name: Sabaku no Gaara**

**Hair color: Auburn hair color, but it looks more like blood-red color with a few black streaks. Short and spiky, same hairstyle of when he was Kazekage.**

**Eye color: They are depicted as being green, the pupils of which are mostly invisible. No eyebrows as always though. U-U**

**Others: Firstly, he still has the tanuki-like black eye rings. Secondly, he has the kanji of 爱 ****(translation is 'love') on the left side of his forehead. I noticed that Black Rose Dragon's wings, if you minimize them, resemble an angel's wings, although it would be red and black in color. Soooo, Gaara has the rose dragon's wings, with petals and all, but the wings attached to his shoulder blades aren't as big as his dragonic form, and the petals (feathers?) aren't easy to pluck out either. **

**Clothing: His outfit is somewhat like when he battled against Deidara. He wears a black long sleeve blouse underneath his coat. Gaara has the same long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front, but add a bit of the japanese clothing touch; the hemlines and the sleeves also have a few imprints, in each, the very bottom has black flames and just above it, occasionally mixing with the flames, there are black roses. Instead of the full-length dark trousers, he is seen wearing black hakama-like pants, but they are not very puffy like the others. And instead of the grey holster vest, he is wearing a black obi secure enough for his clothing. All the time, he has been seen wearing the sandals. Some kunai hidden here and there in his sleeves and ect. Ninja weapon arsenal not very much, but enough for a standard shinobi, which still counts as a lot. Any other weapon, if he has, you will discover later.**

* * *

"Gaara..." Sora breathed in disbelief as she watched the winged red-head, who smiled grimly at her. In the back of her head, she idly noted that his eyes were glowing crimson.

She had prepared herself for the possibility of any shinobi being Black Rose Dragon, but Gaara obviously didn't count in the list. Sora really didn't know, even after on some occasions comparing him to Izayoi, it really didn't pop in her head that possibility. I mean, the dragon looks like a _flower_, and that's the last thing she would imagine Gaara to be. Hell, at least Sasuke suits his demonic dragon form. But Gaara, there isn't anything flowery about him, he isn't even fond of flowers last time she checked either!

But in a rare spark of femininity, Sora wanted to rush forward to hug her fellow former Jinchuuriki and brother-figure. She had missed him a lot.

'Gaara...?' thought Yusei. So that could be the name of the ghostly man behind Izayoi, and if he compared the wings to the red-haired duelist's ace dragon, that could be Black Rose Dragon, possibly another of Sora's friends.

...

In the tower, where Jack was staring down at the duel field, he frowned in confusion as he focused on the blurry figures behind Yusei and Izayoi Aki. So he was not hallucinating anything. Seeing those things a few times in a row is too much of a coincidence, and Jack thinks that he can make the blurry figures better than before. Each blurry figure had a human-like figure, but there were things that didn't quiet match the human structure, and that were the things in their... back?

Anyway, one figure was apparently the same one he had seen in the duel between that Ruka girl VS the professor guy. But the other one was pretty new, being a crimson and black mix color, although he/it/she/whatever it was, had more crimson color than black. The latter was similar in color to another blurry figure Jack thought he had seen some times, the figure being a black and red mix color, but the difference was that whatever it was, had more black than red as opposite of the blurry thing in the duel field right now.

Jack didn't have to be told to not tell Goodwin of his hallucinations, he didn't quiet trust the director anymore, not that he ever did.

Inside Jack's deck though, Sasuke was staring in shock at the rose-winged former Kazekage. "Sabaku no Gaara...! He was Black Rose Dragon all along...? I would be damned, wouldn't have ever imagined that one of the Sabaku siblings would be reborn as a dragon..." Another fact slammed into the Uchiha's brain, and Sasuke grinned sharply in amusement.

...

Unknown to the amused Sasuke, a certain Higurashi also came to the same conclusion. "Pfft! He has such a girly name...! And did you look at his dragon form!? Not to mention his techniques are flora-like now...! Never knew that Gaara could be such a girl! Pfffttt...! Hahahaha...!" Tenten sputtered and choked in laughter, clutching her stomach and almost kneeling in her mirth. Sure, she and Sora both look like males in their dragonic form, but this was totally different.

No matter how much Tenten dislikes that she is always mistaken for a male, she thinks Power Tool Dragon suits her, as the dragon has a lot of tools and the weapon obsessed woman takes delight in wearing an equip card each time.

Red Demon's Dragon also can be compatible with that duck-ass haired Uchiha, as Sasuke was once considered a demon out for revenge on everything, and Tenten thinks that the demonic form suits Sasuke for reasons she couldn't fandom.

The Higurashi also thinks the beautiful white dragon she has seen on the field suits Sora, especially the chant. Tenten knew that Sora considered herself as a ruthless dark being, and a lot of people agreed with her, but Tenten knew that Sora had a kind and soft side to her, it just wasn't shown a lot. In their youngster years, even if later Tenten discovered that it was all an act or it was unintentional, Sora had guided their paths to light. She was greatly thankful to Sora for having snapped Neji out of his nonsense 'fate' path, or as the Hyuuga puts it, the Uzumaki had 'shown him the light'; even if the way the whiskered girl had done it was by force. Thanks to Sora for dragging Tsunade-sama back to the village, Lee's dream to be one of the best ninja's wasn't entirely shattered, and that gave Lee hope in his moments of despair when he thought he wouldn't ever be a ninja again. Sora was once their hope that guided the Konoha Twelve/Eleven's path, a shining star amidst the darkness of the night.

Black Rose Dragon... Well... Tenten could see some resemblance between Gaara and the dragon, although Aki was also slightly similar to Gaara so far.

But seriously, a strong, silent, mature looking man like Gaara, being mistaken for a girl!?

At least Tenten and Sora had some characteristics of a man, like having a knack for weapons and training and such things.

Gaara on the other hand...

Ruka was puzzled by Tenten's laughter, but the teal-haired girl was focusing on the man behind Izayoi Aki. That man looked strange, and she couldn't help but notice he had no eyebrows, and by Tenten's words, the weapon specialist knew him even if she was laughing at him for some odd reason. Sora also looked quiet shocked as she stared at the strange man. And going by how ghostly and the wings he had, Ruka dubbed him as the duel spirit of that dragon, Black Rose Dragon, which surprised the teal haired girl.

Originally, Ruka had thought that if Black Rose Dragon had any gender, it would be a woman.

Her thoughts were mirrored by anyone who could clearly see and connect the former Jinchuuriki of Shukaku to Black Rose Dragon.

...

For some reason, Gaara had the urge to kill someone, or at least hit someone, but he ignored it and turned to seriously stare at his friend. He faintly noted that her eyes were different from before, they were glowing crimson much to Gaara's stinging shock. But he shoved that issue to the back of his mind.

He had missed Sora, and he wanted nothing more than to rush to his sister-figure and hang out or anything really. He was also grateful to her and Fudo for winning the duel, but much to his slight guilt, he knew she was injured from his real attacks, even if she didn't seem like it. Whatever reason (Gaara had a suspicion) it was, Sora was bent on hiding her injuries, and she was successful so far in doing the job.

In the duel, Aki projected a lot of physic energy due to her hatred for the Mark of the Dragon in both Yusei and her arms. The physic energy was enough to make Sora somewhat real as Aki unconsciously (or not) wanted for the white dragon to be hit. Thus resulting in Sora receiving real damage from the rose dragon when he whipped her with his thorned vines, even if her dragon form it didn't seem like it, she was injured as she latched onto him and dragged him down with her using her, as Fudo Yusei had called the 'attack', Victim Sanctuary.

Though, not that Gaara went unscathed, as he and Sora were real, and when Sora had latched onto his struggling form in that last time, he had jerked around a lot, so Sora had to claw at him to make him stay in place. Her claws went through some of his scales and naturally hard dragonic skin, thus he received claw marks, some were bleeding and some were just scratches; but like Sora, that was nothing he couldn't hide or ignore. He had received a lot of _worser_ injuries after all, both mental and physical.

Gaara also hoped that Aki would think about Fudo's words. She still had a chance to start over, a greater chance than when he did, he would say. He had once_ enjoyed_ killing, flourished under the victim's blood as it splattered against his sand when he crushed them; hell, anyone who had once looked at him funny had found themselves being crushed to death in his sand. But Aki was different from him. She felt guilt when hurting others, and couldn't be able to even stomach (under her own free will) killing them. Thus she went to the process of creating an entirely different persona to bear the burden.

He suddenly heard footsteps, and he glanced to the side to see, much to his bubbling irritation, Divine coming to the field.

Gaara absolutely hated Divine. He was the reason Aki was going further into her path of destruction. Gaara's father abandoned him, tried to assassinate him even. Aki was the same, minus the killing part. Both choose the path of massacre/destruction, and both were driven by madman's out for murder and power. In this case, if Aki was Gaara, Divine would be the insane monk that was driving her on. Shukaku was once a smart demon, he was just driven crazy when an insane monk tried to infuse them together, thus explaining his crazy ramblings. In the former Kazekage's opinion, the monk wasn't even a monk, he was a madman, there was nothing holy about him; the same could be same about Divine, there was nothing 'divine' about that prick.

But he couldn't hurt Divine, that is not until Aki knows she had another person she could count on. And for now, the only one Gaara could accept would be Fudo Yusei, and when she could see him too. Sora would probably befriend his duelist too.

With one last look at Sora (who still had glowing crimson eyes), Gaara disappeared back into the deck.

Seeing that Gaara had disappeared, Sora followed the suit and returned to the deck, intending on bandaging her wounds so that they weren't bleeding on her cloths. Shame though, her kimono was ripped in some places. It was bad, she didn't have any other kimono like this one, so she had no other option but to change into something else, unless she wanted Yusei to suspect about the rips in them. She still maintained the the mindlink and chakra window opened though, with TV-like and sounds and all.

Just in time, as minutes later, Divine to stopped at Aki's side and drap his coat over her. A few praises here and there, and Divine escorted her out of the field, the red-head's arm still glowing with the mark.

Yusei remained silent as Aki was led away. He was grasping his arm, and he glanced at his arm to see the mark still glowing. A stinging pain struck his mark, and Yusei winced, rolling his sleeve up, and much to his and Sora's surprise, the glowing faded away but the mark did not. It was etched onto his skin. "The birthmark's not gone. What does it mean?"

A fact flashed in his mind, and Yusei's eyes widened in alarm. He dashed away from the duel field, going to up the stands to speak with the others. After quickly reaching them, he said. " Everyone! You guys have to hurry and clear out of here."

Yanagi was confused at sonny's words. "But, don'tcha have a match with the king, sonny?"

"There are four Signers in this tournament." said Yusei seriously. "It's too dangerous for two Signers to fight one another now. Just watching that last duel could tell you that." He motioned towards a crying child and the destroyed seats to make his point.

"But what about your friends, Yusei?" asked Ruka concerned.

Tenten glanced at the crab-haired man, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to talk to Goodwin. You guys just hurry up and get away from here." Yuse told them before darting down the stairs.

Everyone got up and went up the stairs to leave, but each one was disappointed, except the armored spirit following them, although she was definitely curious. After they leave though, they were surrounded by men in suits and approached by Yeager, who tells them they cannot leave. Tenten frowned, mentally calculating how much time it would take for her to dispatch them in her current condition; but she refrained from doing that, Yusei's friends of Satellite apparently were captured, and anything done here may result in something worse for those friends of the crab-head. In the end, they were sent back to their seats, again.

* * *

Sora had already bandaged her bleeding wounds, and changed into other clothes that the spirit of Harmonia Mirror gave her; how a trap card had a spirit she didn't know, but she was thankful for female (adult) company. Everyone was shocked by her wounds though. But while she assured them she was okay, they were still skeptical. It annoyed her slightly at the unnecessary attention, but she was warmed slightly that people were worried for her_ injuries_. Not because she was dying or anything like that.

Right now, she was wearing another kimono, this time a black one with a few white lotus imprints in the sleeves, and white dust-like imprints on the hems of her "skirt". The kimono reached down to just above her knees and didn't have any slits, it just flared around her knees like a dress. A white kimono was seen peeking through her black kimono though. She also wore a yellow obi, and wearing the same sandals.

She was running beside Yusei, who was surprised at her new attire, but didn't question her, dubbing it as a female thing. Sora was glad that she had told Yusei about women having their own rules and secrets and such. The crab-haired man was dashing down the hallway, but he is interrupted by two men standing guard.

"Halt! This point on is off-limits!"

The men tried to stop the young man, but Yusei just flicked by and attacked them. Giving a vicious punch that knocked the first one out, he followed with a few punches and a round-house kick to the other one's face. The men's glasses broke from the force of them, and both fell unconscious. After dispatching them, Yusei continued on his merry (and rushed) way.

Sora snorted at the bad-quality of these guards. And idly, she wondered if the glass of their black-tinted glasses were digging into their eyes. She shook those thoughts off, and concentrated on the matter at hand.

...

Inside Goodwin's box room, the director was speaking with Ushio, while Jack and Mikage listened. Sasuke was ignoring them but also keeping an ear on them, he was peering down the duel field, uninterestedly glancing at the injured people. Of course, he was carefully standing just outside Atlas's vision, it was a bonus that Atlas could only see him (to some extent) but not hear him. He perked up and flickered his gaze to the side, hearing audible footsteps and sensing Sora's, who didn't bother to hide it or was intentionally flaring it, chakra.

Ushio was recommending to end the tournament, as he was worried for even more people getting injured, and that it was dangerous to proceed.

Goodwin agreed, but insisted for the tournament to continue. "-The citizens have their heart set on this tournament. If we were to call off the finals, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau would loose prestige."

The officer prepared to argue, but someone beat him to the race.

"Who gives a damn about your 'prestige'." cut in Yusei, a slight scoff undetectable in his voice. If he was surprised at seeing another ghostly form aside from Sora in the room, he didn't show it, but he noted that he had the wings of Red Demon's Dragon, thus dubbing him as the duel spirit of the demonic dragon. The man did look very dark and cold, suiting the demonic dragon's half-sinister appearance.

Sasuke and Jack catched the scoff in his voice though. Sora gave a slight smirk, but she blinked when Sasuke motioned for her to move away, jabbing a finger at Atlas and pointing at his own dark eyes. The winged-blonde catched the meaning, and moved away from Jack's sight, just in time for the duelist to turn around and miss her. Yusei gave her a brief questioning look, but didn't really stop her. Sora moved until she was a few feet away from Sasuke, standing just beside the crystal glass too and outside of Jack's sight.

"Goodwin, we need to talk." stated Yusei.

Ushio gets enraged at Yusei trespassing. "What the hell are you trying to pull!?"

"Wait." said Goodwin, and he stood up, a calm smile still in his face. "About what pray tell?"

"Before any of that, would you excuse us?" Yusei stared at Ushio, waiting for him to get out first.

A vein popped in the officer's forehead, and he prepared to chew the youngster out. But Goodwin ordered another two men to take him out. They took Ushio away, kicking and screaming, with him yelling back at Yusei that he will crush him.

Sasuke smirked at seeing Fudo ordering an officer so off-handly out of the room. He had more guts than some people, Sasuke gave him that.

Seeing that there were no more 'outsiders' in the room, Yusei began talking. "Goodwin, you kidnapped my friends and force me into this tournament. So tell me, why are you going through all this trouble?"

Mikage looked surprised at this.

"I'll tell you instead." said Jack briskly, and he took off his 'glove', revealing his own birthmark. "The real reason is this."

"The Crimson Mark of the Dragon?" questioned Yusei.

"This man's goal is to gather together those who bear this mark in the City. To do so, he even exploited me by praising me as the King." explained the blond duelist.

"Was it not your desire to rule as a Duel King, Jack?" asked Goodwin.

"Only as the King I truly desired to be." muttered Jack, frowning at Goodwin. "Two years ago, I took your invitation and came to the city. But I wasn't who Goodwin was really after. It was you, Yusei."

That information startled the golden-streaked blackette.

"He thought that by dragging me away that you would soon follow me out of Satellite."

"That's quiet strange." drawled Goodwin, slight amusement hidden in his voice. "If I wanted him, -"

"Would you please say that a different way? That sounds so gross." stated Sasuke abruptly, not really as disturbed as the other incident, just wanting to see the reactions of those who could hear him. Yusei, who could hear him, twitched as he figured what the ghostly man had meant. Sora cast a glare at the Uchiha, slightly disturbed and angered.

"- I could have just invited him directly." Goodwin continued on oblivious.

And just as oblivious, Jack replied easily. "Yusei would never take an invitation from any of you. That's why you used me and gave us the chance to slip out of Satellite."

Mentally, after shaking his disgust and banishing those thoughts to the deepest corners of his mind, Yusei agreed with Jack, as he wouldn't have abandoned his friends with an offer like that. He had only come to the Neo Domino City to settle things with Jack and take Stardust Dragon back, who was in reality another of his friends. If Yusei had known in the beginning about Sora's real identity, he would have tried to go to Neo Domino City with even more determination and vigor.

"Killing two birds with one stone." mused the Uchiha in the room. Yusei flickered his gaze to him for a millisecond.

Memories from two years ago resurfaced in Jack's mind. Him saving Rally (but not admitting he cared for his safety) from some bullies, his talk with Rally, and the night where Yeager had come to him with that proposition/invitation. Him knocking Rally out and using him as a bait, and the act of betraying his friends. Stealing Stardust Dragon and Yusei's hard-worked D-Wheel, he had high tailed out of there.

"Back then, you didn't choose the card, but your friend." noted Jack.

'You're sooo wrong on many levels in that strike, Jack.' winced Yusei. He hadn't really choose a friend over a card, if anything, he had chosen a friend over another friend. Not knowing Sora's identity back then was no excuse in his mind and opinion.

Sasuke glanced at Fudo, catching the wince when Atlas had said the last sentence.

Jack didn't catch his former best friend's wince and continued. "And I, chose the path of a King, a distinct path from you." He put on his glove again. "But none of that really matters now." Jack turned to face the director. "Release the hostages." ordered the blond 'King'. "Yusei wouldn't run away now. He doesn't need to be shackled down while he fights me! That's the least you can pay back as a reward for a clown."

"If that's the King's will on the matter, then so be it." smiled Goodwin.

* * *

_**(Somewhere in Satellite)**_

The door to the four friend's prison slash chamber opens. They come out, surprised to find out they were in a scrapyard and that they have been inside a large crate. They hear a certain mic-man and turn to see a monitor, airing the Fortune Cup final, amongst other discarded material. They were stunned to see Yusei going to duel Jack, and that he had a criminal mark.

* * *

_**(Fortune Cup Stadium)**_

Yusei pulls up to his starting position and sees his friends in the scrapyard on the screen of his D-Wheel. "Guys..." he muttered, but then the screen later changes into Jack's image.

"Yusei, now there is no one getting in our way." Jack told Yusei.

Soon, both duelists were in their starting position.

Both Sasuke and Sora had returned to the deck, as they equally disliked crowds. The Uchiha's reason was obvious duh, as the chills he gets were similar to when fangirls tried to make him fall in love with them, some of them, when he was younger, had even tried to break into his house to steal his underwear. Thus explaining his disliking of crowds. Well, that and he just dislike the crowd of the stadium for no reason, he just does.

Divine was also waiting for the duel to begin. 'Let me witness the power of the Legendary Crimson Dragon.'

"Yusei, let's use this duel to settle the score to decide who has the mark of the true King!" shouted Jack.

"Still, if the Crimson Dragon shows up again, it's going to costs us both!" warned Yusei, concerned.

The blond smirked. "Chickening out?" he taunted. "When the time comes, I'll make the Crimson Dragon part of my strength!"

Sasuke wanted to slap his arrogant and smug attitude out of Atlas. The Crimson Dragon was a legendary creäture, and Atlas was a mere human who only has dueling skills. Sure, if Atlas had some unnatural power he maybe, maybeee, can control some of the Crimson Dragon's power, but if the rumors of the Crimson Dragon's might were true. Well, it wouldn't do at all. Atlas, so far, was only a skilled duelist. Nothing more nothing less. Hell, even Sora couldn't control all of Kyuubi's power forcefully, who was a powerful creäture. The Uchiha wasn't sure though, if the Crimson Dragon was stronger (or just as strong) or weaker than the Kyuubi no Yoko. One can't judge on just the density of the energy.

_'That reminds me. Yanagi-ojisan said there are five Signers and Signer Dragons each.'_ thought Yusei.

_'So far, Rua hasn't a birthmark, so that rules him and Tenten out.'_ muttered Sora. _'Then that could mean-'_

_'Could the last person with the birthmark be somewhere around here?'_ wondered Yusei.

_'Who knows.'_ shrugged Sora.

The duel was beginning. "Set the Field Magic, Speed World, on!" yelled Mic-man with a huge grin. He babbled on about the Speed World and yadda ect.

The familiar rising red-light stood before the two duelists. Slowly, it went from red, to light red, to light blue, to light green. The crowds were awaiting with bated breath.

_". . . Ready! Riding Duel!. . ."_

The countdown was almost down to zero. Set. Go.

_". . . ACCELERATION!"_

As both rivals immediately speeded up, the crowd burst into excited cheers.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Jack: 4000**

The blond gave Yusei the chance to go first. Some time later, Jack was looking at the** Speed Spell - The End of The Storm** card in his 'hand', thinking that it would be fitting to settle their score. Yusei on the other hand, draws the **Meteor Stream** card, and he wondered if this was any sign from his cards.

...

In the deck, Sora raised an eyebrow at several monsters crowding slash huddling together, murmuring and whispering to each other. She remained hush hush, not telling anything about this to her duelist. He has to figure it out.

...

After a few turns, Jack finally has the monster to bring out his ace card.

**Yusei: 2600/3**

**Jack 2800/3**

"Commoners! Etch this into your minds! This is the three-steps-ahead dueling of the King of the Kings! I'm tuning **Dark Repairer** to my **Twin Breaker**!" The arachnid-like monster released a screech, tuning with the samurai-like monster. "The Ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul,** Red Demon's Dragon**!" The demonic dragon make his entrance with eyes blazing, roaring fiercely to the skies.

"Red Demon's Dragon..." muttered the star-named duelist. Sora hummed across the mind link.

As he stared at his opponent, Jack's thoughts about Yusei weren't about warm juice and fluffs. Back then, in order to walk down the path of the King, to crawl out from the dephs of society, he had to give up everything. His hometown. His friends. His bonds. Everything! Jack glared at his once best friend. Right now, Yusei was trying to walk down his path, the same path he had to sacrifice everything to take, but Yusei, he was trying to walk down it without sacrificing anything! That was unacceptable! Jack Atlas won't stand for that. He definitely can't afford to lose to him!

The duel resumed, with **Red Demon's Dragon** demolishing **Junk Warrior**.

...

As the gang watched the duel, Tenten lifted her head so stare at the sky, frowning.

The sky was darkening and thunder was heard.

The gang obviously took notice of that too.

Yanagi shook in his boots. "D-Don't tell me that there really is a hex on two Signers fightin' like sonny said, is there!?"

Tenten was also wondering about that, but also including Sora and Sasuke in the picture. Sora hasn't yet been summoned, but no doubt she would be soon.

"Get real!" denied Himuro. "Just concentrate with cheering on Yusei."

...

In the box room, Yeager asks if there's any significance in continuing the tournament, now that they have confirmed the identity of the four Signers they were searching for and considering the concerns Ushio had for the safety of the citizens...

Goodwin asks Lazar, does he not want to see the power of the Crimson Dragon. But without having all five Signers that's not possible, Lazar thinks, before suddenly turning to Goodwin and stating with shock that Goodwin is implying the fifth Signer is in the premises.

The clown gets excited and asks "Does this mean the Mark of the Dragon is complete?"

Goodwin declares that they will see something interesting once the Duel is over.

...

Yusei was also preparing to summon the star-named dragon he had. "I'm tuning my level 4 **Hyper Synchron** to my now level 4 **Junk Warrior**!" The bulky monster's chest opened and four stars floated out of it, forming the green circle with **Junk Warrior** jumping in them. "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight,** Stardust Dragon**!" The now summoned dragon appeared in a shower of star-dust, also roaring to the heavens.

Simultaneously, every Signer's mark glowed and throbbed with pain. While every Signer Dragon's body pulsed with a streak of pain.

Jack's mark glowed, but he ignored that and smirked. "So, it appears, Stardust!"

Red Demon's Dragon AKA Sasuke was also smirking at his rival, and he roared/mocked. **"You finally make your entrance, Sora! I almost fell asleep waiting for you. Were you afraid of facing me?"**

Stardust Dragon AKA Sora roared/scoffed. **"In your dreams! Sasuke!"**

_"And now here's **Stardust Dragon**!"_ yelled Mic-man. _"Are we, at long last, about to witness a clash between these two great competitors' aces!?"_

...

In Akutsu's station, he witnesses as there is a large rise in the Ener-D, with the poor reactor seeming to be over-heating with the violent bolts of electricity.

...

The crab-haired man's turn was not finished yet. "**Hyper Synchron**'s effect activates! When **Hyper Synchron** is used as a synchro material, that Synchro Monster's ATK power increases by 800 points!" The white dragon gave a roar as a blurry indigo colored aura surrounded her, increasing her ATK points to 3300.

"It's now that I activate a trap! **Tuner Capture**!" A card flipped up on Jack's right side. "When my opponent Synchro Summons, it can Special Summon the monster used as a material from my opponent's cemetery!" Yusei watched as one of his cards flew towards his opponent's side of the field thanks to the trap card. "Be the fodder for my field! Come, **Hyper Synchron**!"

_"Oh my! The King has resurrected Yusei's monster on his field!"_

"**Stardust Dragon**! Attack **Red Demon's Dragon**!" shouted Yusei, with Sora complying and gathering the energy in her jaws.

"I, the King, already know of what you have planned!" exclaimed Jack. "Trap activate! **Tuner's mind**! When my Synchro Monster is target with an attack, it returns that Synchro Monster back to its material monsters!"

The demonic dragon grumbled that he better be summoned again, and moments later was enveloped into light, with two smaller monsters taking his place. The monsters were **Twin Breaker** and **Dark Repairer**.

'If I leave **Twin Breaker** there, it's a given that he will summon** Red Demon's** back out on his next turn by Synchro Summoning with **Hyper Synchron**.' thought Yusei, frowning. 'In that case-!' He switched the attack to his chosen monster. "**Stardust Dragon**, attack his **Twin Breaker**! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!" The attack was directed to the samurai-looking monster, but the arachnid monster got in between, taking the attack with a shriek of pain and shattering. Yusei was surprised. "What!?"

"As I said before..." drawled Jack. "I already know all of your plans! The Tuner Monster that appears via **Tuner's Mind**, must conduct battle with the monster who declares its attack!"

"Permanent Trap, activate! **Synchro Blast**!" said Yusei, a card flipping up with a torrent of light striking Jack's D-Wheel.

"**Synchro Blast** deals 500 points of damage to the opponent when one of my Synchro Monsters attacks" Yusei explained the effect of his permanent trap.

"**Dark Repairer** being sent to the cemetary allows me to draw one card!" Jack drew a card.

"I end my turn." stated Yusei.

**Yusei: 1900/5**

**Jack: 2300/5**

"It's my turn!" Jack drew again. "I'm tuning **Hyper Synchron** to my **Twin Breaker**!" The monsters began tuning together. "The Ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul,** Red Demon's Dragon**!" smirked Jack. "Behold its valiant form! This is the mightiest of all my servants, who walks on the path of the King alongside me!"

Hearing Atlas's words, Sasuke angrily bitched.** "Servant my ass! I'm on my own path! I don't follow anyone!"**

**"Valiant? Servant?"** repeated Sora, amused and incredulous. In the stands, Tenten also sweatdropped when Jack had called Sasuke 'valiant'.

**"Shut up!"** snapped Sasuke.

Jack continued on his talking, oblivious to his ace dragon's anger. "By using **Hyper Synchron** as its material, **Red Demon's Dragon** ATK power increases by 800 points!" The energy that surrounded Sasuke was different, as it was a pinkish-red, but even so his ATK power increased to 3800.

"Here he comes." muttered Yusei, eyeing the demonic dragon.

"Take this! Absolute Power Force!" Sasuke's flaming claw tried to tear through his rival, but she blocked it with her own claw.

"By using **Hyper Synchron** as its Synchro Material, **Stardust Dragon** cannot be destroyed via battle!"

"That I know!" scoffed Jack. "Trap activate! **Demon Cannon**!" A dinosour-like demon popped its head out of the card, energy blasting of its mouth like a cannon towards Yusei. "When I'm unable to destroy an opposing monster through battle, it inflicts 500 point of damage!"

**Yusei: 900/5**

The gang in the stands was getting worried that Yusei would lose. Tenten didn't pay any attention to that though, as she was frowning at the dark clouds swirling in the skies, and the _red_ lighting that flashed across them, changing the color of the dark clouds to a magenta color. The Higurashi was alarmed when lighting striked down from the heavens, tearing through the sphere-screen and between her two dragon friends. Not that she would admit Sasuke being her friend though.

Sasuke and Sora dodged the red lighting just in time, raising their head to stare as the lighting took a more recognizable form.

"It has come!" shouted Jack, also eyeing the lighting.

"The Crimson Dragon..." muttered Yusei.

Everyone watched as the red lighting took form of a massive crimson dragon.

The roaring Crimson Dragon was flying in between Sasuke and Sora, separating them from meeting fist to fist.

Mic-man rubbed his eyes. _"Are me eyes seeing things!?"_ He was not the only one, astonishment filled the crowd's feelings, and maybe even fear.

...

Divine and Mikage were showing mixed reactions of seeing the dragon.

Yanagi was gaping at the dragon of the legends, and Ruka gripped her arm in pain. "W-What is this...? The birthmark is getting hot..."

"So this is the Crimson Dragon..." uttered Tenten, eyeing the massive roaring dragon in the duel field.

...

Goodwin was commanding Akutsu to shut down the Momentum, and when the man protested, the director subjected him with a calm threat on his life, sending Akutsu scurrying to do his job.

...

The Crimson Dragon roared again, still separating Sasuke and Sora, who continued flying. After a few seconds, the Crimson Dragon stopped separating the two dragon rivals and flew up ahead.

Jack laughed. "So we finally meet, Crimson Dragon! Carefully bear witness to our duel!"

"Jack, this is dangerous!" Yusei expressed his concern at the continuation of the duel. "If we continue any more in this duel, there's no telling as to what will happen!"

The blond snorted. "Afraid, are we, Yusei!? He who trembles at the fear before them doesn't deserve to be a duelist!" His expression was very serious, 100% serious. "Even if all creation shatters to pieces, I will continue this duel!"

**"He really is taking this duel too seriously..."** groaned Sasuke.

**"Just like you take battles too seriously."** Sora pointed out.

**"Then again, what choice is there? We would die otherwise."** Sasuke deadpanned.

**"...True."** agreed Sora. **"But as far as I know, that didn't stop you from occasionally playing with your victims."** reminded the white dragon.

**"...Tch."**

'Now all the conditions are in order.' thought Goodwin, staring at the duel field. 'When two Signers exerting their true powers fight one another, their duel will enter a new dimension. Now's the time to join all five divided powers together... Dragon Head.'

Wherever the head mark of the Crimson Dragon was, it was near and responding.

Every Signer and Signer Dragon's corresponding limb/body began throbbing with burning heat.

The Crimson Dragon roared, before creating a violent gust of wind, blinding everyone. And the dragon did something that shocked Sasuke and Sora.

**"What the fuck!? It looks like its going to eat us!"** sputtered Sasuke, seeing the Crimson Dragon's massive jaws just behind him.

**"No shit Sherlock! Thanks for pointing out the obvious!"** snapped Sora, freaking out. Sure, she was once eaten by a creäture AKA a snake, but this was different. The snake had a solid body, the Crimson Dragon however just looked like it was made of crimson energy! Sora didn't really want to find out what would happen if she was devoured right then and there by the Crimson Dragon.

"What the-!?" grunted Jack against the violent winds.

Yusei kept an eye on the dragon that looked about to devour his partner, thankfully, it was only 'show', and the Crimson Dragon soared over the stadium, spreading its wings fully.

White-Red light flashed in every Signer and Signer Dragon's eyes, blinding them. And when their vision returned, everyone found themselves soaring in a space-like place. In front of them, there was a road stream of light, keeping the D-Wheelers from falling down to oblivion. Those that weren't dueling and in humanoid form, were entrapped within separate red bubbles, flying just a bit behind the duelists. Strangely, Tenten was also there, completely confused.

"Where am I?" Ruka glanced at her surroundings. She noticed a duelist just beside her, also looking puzzled.

"What's going on here...?" muttered Aki, eyes wide when she saw two winged-people near her, one of which she recognized the wing's design. 'Black Rose Dragon's wings...!'

Gaara's eyes were boring into Tenten, who turn to stare at him once she felt holes burning the back of her head.

Tenten smiled nervously. "Hi, Gaara... Hahahaha..." She couldn't still forget about the female problem Gaara had.

"Higurashi Tenten..." uttered the winged-redhead, feeling a strange need to hit her in the head. He also refused to turn to look at Aki, she was wearing a bathing suit that really didn't hide her... Ahem... 'assets'. Just thinking about that, and Gaara was pretty uncomfortable about it, even if he had already seen enough of it in the Akatsuki war. That war was vicious enough, and one didn't have the choice of whether or not to bath seperately from the opposite gender, as the only thing that was important was getting all the gore and blood off their body. Baths were even a luxury back then.

Everyone was approaching the Sky Temple, where an abundance of people were bowing to five others at the temple.

"Those are..." said Jack.

"What's that?" asked Ruka, also staring at the temple.

"This must be the People of the Stars that Godwin once spoke of." stated Jack.

"People of the Stars...?" As they ascended up, Yusei noticed the five people's arms. "It's the same birthmark that we have!"

Jack also noticed them. "Signers... Does this mean that we have somehow transcended distant times and are tied to one another by fate?"

As they continued traveling in the stream, they see familiar places.

"That's Neo Domino City and Satellite!" gasped Yusei.

Purple streaks of light suddenly shattered through a building or three. The humans and dragons were alarmed.

"What? What's going on!?" exclaimed Ruka, slight sweat forming.

The purple streaks of energy continued burning through buildings, destroying everything in its path, in the end drawing the shape of a huge spider.

"That's... a spider..." muttered Aki. "There's a spider geoglyph on Satellite."

The spider drawing continued demolishing and destroying Satellite's old buildings.

"Satellite's getting destroyed! What is all this?" demanded Yusei.

Jack made a guess. "Could this be the future?"

Yusei snapped his head to Jack in disbelief. "Then Satellite is destined for ruin!? That's impossible!"

"Yusei, let's proceed with the duel!" stated Jack abruptly.

"What!?"

"Even if the ends of this duel carries on to hell. I will settle my business with you!" said Jack seriously.

"Jack!"

The blonde's patience snapped. "Don't you get it!? Our duel transported us here! So, the only way to get out of here is to finish our duel!" He plucked two cards from his hand. "I place two cards face-downs! Turn End!"

"My turn!" Yusei began his turn. "I activate **Speed Spell - Silver Contrails**, from my hand!" A non-harming tornado of wind surrounded the white dragon AKA Sora. "When my SPC are five or higher, a wind attribute monster's ATK power increases by 1000 points!" Sora's ATK power increased to 4300. "**Stardust Dragon**! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!"

The white energy attack blasted against Sasuke, and he was shocked to say, that instead of having the pain be phantom-like, it really hurt like a bitch, as if it were _real_. Jack screamed in pain as a pinkish-red aura surrounded him, the same time as his LP dropped down.

'What the hell is this!?' thought Sasuke in shock and pain at feeling a real attack from the white dragon. The sonic attack wasn't really the worse he had been dealt with, but it still hurt a lot. And while Sora wasn't in humanoid form attacking him, it didn't meant that being attacked by her dragonic form was any better.

'What is this pain I'm feeling?' thought Jack, gritting his teeth. 'An actual impulse just ran through my entire body! So, this is a true battle between Signers, is it!?'

"Next, Permanent Trap, **Synchro Blast**!" The white halo of light striked Jack, who once again screamed in pain.

**Jack: 1300/6**

Amidst the pain, he still manage to talk. "By using **Hyper Synchron **as its summon material, **Red Demon's** cannot be destroyed by battle! And **Stardust** has the same conditions! This will be a battle of power between you and me!"

Yusei glanced at his current hand, before snatching all three cards. "I place three cards face-down, ending my turn."

'Three face-down cards. Is he making his next move!?' thought Jack. "It's my turn!" He spun around to face his opponent. "**Red Demon's**, attack **Stardust Dragon**! Absolute Power Force!"

The demonic dragon gathered fire around his claw, and plunged forward to smash it against the white dragon's chest. The dragon being hit, gave a roar/yelp in pain and shock, at feeling that it was not just a phantom-like pain anymore, if anything, it felt real pain.

Yusei was stunned when he too, was striked with pain as a magenta-like aura surrounded him, his life points dropping down. He gave a scream in pain.

**Yusei: 400/7**

The watching people/dragons notice that Yusei was feeling real pain, Aki wondered if this was the same as her powers.

"What was with that impulse just now!?" panted the cobalt-blue eyed human, he also noticed that Sora was shaking slightly much to his worry.

'That's what I would like to know.' thought Sora wincing, still feeling the effects lingering from the scorching attack dealt on her body.

The two dragons were shaking slightly. They were hit_ full force_ by each others_ powerful attacks_ after all. No technique to minimize the damage. No dodging to reduce it either. Nada. Nothing. Zero. It was point, blank, hit.

"This is a true battle between Signers!" shouted Jack.

"What..!?"

"If we lower our guard, it'll be our souls that will shatter when this duel is over!" stated Jack.

Yusei gritted his teeth, clicking a button. "Trap activate! **Cross-Line Counter**! When I receive Battle Damage during my opponent's turn, this adds double of that damage to its attack power, and lets it battle with the monster who dealt the damage again!" Sora's ATK points increased to 4300 again.

Jack smirked. "Now, that's more like it!"

"**Stardust Dragon**! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!"

The attack once again connected against the other dragon, who tried to lower the damage by crossing his arms over his form, but it was useless as they were forced apart, allowing the attack to point-blank strike his chest. He gave a roar/grunt in pain. Jack once again jerked and gave a scream in pain, life points lowering.

**Jack: 800/7**

"Jack!" Yusei was worried for his friend now that he knew first-hand what happened if their LP were lowered. He glanced at Sora. He was also worried by the way she was shaking, it couldn't be that the ATK between monsters were real too, could it?

"You should worry about yourself rather than me!" snapped Jack. "I activate **Speed Spell - Overboots**!" His white D-Wheel dashed forward with increased speed. "It increases my SPC by four and accelerates me to eleven for this turn!"

**Jack: 800/11**

"You have accelerated to 11 already?" muttered Yusei, grimacing.

"Yusei, I'm going to settle the scores with that card!" shouted Jack. "I activate **Speed Spell - The End of the Storm**!" A violent tornado burst forth from the card. "When my SPC are ten or higher, it destroys all monsters on the field, and inflict 300 points of damage for each monster!"

"Stardust's effect activates!" shouted Yusei. "When an effect that involves cards on the field getting destroyed is activated, releasing Stardust will negate that effect!" Sora's form was engulfed in a warm light, which later dispersed into particles.

"That's right! You have no other choice, Yusei! After all, if **The End of The Storm**'s effect activates. your Life points will drop to 0! This will finish you! I activate Permanent Trap, **Snake Mine**!" Jack clicked a button. "During the standby phase on my opponent's next turn, by sending this card to the cemetery, it'll deal 500 points of damage for each monster on my field!"

"At the End Phase of this turn, **Stardust Dragon** will return to the field VIA its effect!" She was still shaking, Yusei noted with worry, but still continued his turn. "Trap Card activate! **Meteor Stream**! When a monster on the field is released and special summoned again, it inflicts 1000 points of damage!"

The white dragon viciously batted her wings, sending blasts of winds that were engulfed in the magic of the trap card, giving the illusions, or reality, of meteor fireballs.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for!" roared Jack. "My previous defeat was nothing more than an illusion to dramatize the fact that I am the true King! Trap, activate! **Crimson Hell Flare**!" An invisible barrier prevented the meteor fireballs from hitting Sasuke. "It negates the damage from the opponent's card effect and deals double the damage to the opponent!" A battle and pinkish-red aura surrounded the demonic dragon, who gathered wicked-looking fire in his jaws. "Take this! Crimson Hell Flare!" Sasuke released the fire energy from his jaws, launching it towards his rival.

"Trap activate! **Chromic Barrier - Silver Force**!" A rainbow barrier stopped the blazing attack from reaching Sora. "It negates damage from an opponent's trap, and destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the opponent's field!"

The cards on Jack's field flipped open, before shattering. Jack cursed. "You and your shrewd tricks!"

"With the end of your turn. **Overboot**'s effect will end and your SPC will decrease to 1." stated Yusei.

Jack gritted his teeth, trying to keep control of his D-Wheel as it slowed down, with Yusei passing him. Sora glanced at the 'revenge/demon/traitor/royalty pair', before following her duelist.

"It's my turn!" As he stared at the card he drew, Yusei smiled and activated it. "**Speed Spell - Final Attack**! When my SPC are eight or higher, this doubles the ATK power of one monster!" A blue aura engulfed Sora, and her ATK points increased to 5000.

Jack was staring in disbelief. "An attack power of 5000!?" His** Red Demon's Dragon's** attack power was just 3800, that would be enough to wipe him out!

**"That... is going to hurt."** groaned Sasuke, still feeling the after effects of a full-out attack of his rival.

All the humanoid dragon's perked up in confusion at his mutter. Hurt? He meants real pain? As far as Tenten knows, Sasuke's pain tolerance is no joke, so for him to be saying that... Don't tell her that those attacks were real and that they received them full force!

"This is the final move!" shouted Yusei. "No one will ever beat our bonds!" He was referring towards the bonds between his friends from both Satellite and Neo Domino City, and specially his bond with Sora. "Stardust Dragon!" She gathered a bigger blast of energy in her jaws, thanks to the increased ATK points. "Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!" The energy ATK was considerably bigger and powerful than her earlier ones.

And it hit Sasuke and Jack full-force.

Sasuke gave a scream/roar in pain, trying to block some energy from reaching him with his claws, but it was useless. 'Damn it all!' Sasuke swore as waves after waves of pain hit him. 'I now know that a dragon's attack can hurt like such a bitch when it is real damage! And even worse, this is an upgraded attack!'

Jack screamed in agony.

Everyone returned to reality, just in time for Jack to be flung off viciously from his D-Wheel. His scream of pain had ended in a grunt just in time too.

Yusei accelerated his own D-Wheel, panting, and he raised his head slightly to catch Sora and Red Demon's image still on. Both dragons frozen as they faced each other in mid-roar.

Sora and Sasuke... They were frozen, with their thoughts the only thing functioning in their body, other than their nerves on high pain of course. Sasuke in more pain than his rival. Their image blurred, before they vanished into particles, but unknown to the non-seeing-spirit people, the two (in spirit form) were flung viciously from their images (they were high in where their dragon heads were) just as they dispersed into particles. Yusei watched alarmed, as Sora was flung off and crashed against the glass-like ramps near Jack, the same with Sasuke. Both slid down, and they tried to get up, limbs shaking as they managed to get into a sitting position, leaning against the ramps.

"What just happened!?" demanded Himuro. A flash of white had engulfed his vision, and the next thing he knows, the duel has ended! The ones who weren't witnessing the duel were shocked too. Tenten watched her shinobi friend(s) in worry as they crashed against the ramps, her worry deepened when both _deadly shinobis shook in pain_.

"I thought the Crimson Dragon was flyin' around. But then my eyes caught a heap load of light!" yelled Yanagi in confusion.

Rua glanced at the board, gasping. "AH! Look at that!"

**Yusei: 400/8**

**Jack: 0/2**

They were gaping. "Jack's life points-!" stuttered Rua.

"Yusei won this duel..." stated Ruka calmly. Yanagi and Rua yelled in shock. Tenten winced at the loud sound ringing in her sensitive ears.

Yeager was shocked to see 'the King' defeated.

Yusei had rushed over to the three toppled down, one human and two duel spirits, first intending to check on Sora. People's view on him be damned! So what if he would be viewed as crazy for going to thin air!? That was his friend there, injured and wincing in pain! Not to mention, was it his imagination but were Sora's clothes singed!? So could Sora have been really injured with the fire of Red Demon's Dragon in the duel? Has this happened any other times? He was only a certain distance away from her, when Sora shook her head at him, jerking her head to Jack, steely eyes locking into his own cobalt-blue. Their staring contest had lasted 3 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Finally, Yusei relented (with a lot of hesitation!) and changed his course to his best friend, who was bleeding in the head.

Sora was very relieved that Yusei had listened to her, because her wounds had opened, and she was bleeding out her bandages dammit. She was glad, very very glad that she was wearing black, the color hid the blood better. At least she only has to change bandages and clothes. Sora didn't want for Yusei to discover about she being wounded from both duels against Izayoi Aki and Jack Atlas, the first duel in which still dumbfounded her. Sora disappeared, returning to the deck and beginning to bandage her wounds rapidly. She also wore a different kimono, being the same just as the black one in design, but it is white instead of black and the lotus/dust imprints were light blue, she still wore a yellow obi and the sandals though. Sora would have prefered her kimono to be a darker color, as white was easy to spot and easy to dirty, but Harmonia Mirror was very stubborn in refusing to give her another one; in the end, the Uzumaki figured that beggars can't be choosers. She changed bandages and clothing in record time. Sora knew that from then on her job would be getting harder, Yusei had won the title of Duel King, and there would be both_ fangirls_ and _reporters_.

Sasuke had long since returned to the deck.

Yusei kneeled down next to his fallen human friend. "Jack! Are you okay!?

"Impossible..." croaked Jack. "For me, the King, to suffer defeat again..." Shame and pain was visible in his eyes and voice.

"I already knew that you'd try to settle things with the same strategy." stated Yusei, for now restraining his worry for Sora and focusing on Jack. "You gave into your pride of trying to be the King."

"A defeat... because of being the King...?" uttered Jack, before falling unconscious.

Mic-man was confused and unsure. _"W-W-What happened here!?"_ A screen popped into existence next to him.

"What's the matter? The match is over." stated Goodwin in the screen.

The Mic-Man snapped into attention, calling out. _"W-We finally have an outcome!"_ A photo of Yusei appeared in the sphere-screen and every other screen, with the words 'winner' in bold letters. _"The winner is Fudo Yusei! King Jack Atlas' undefeated record has been broken, and we're seeing the birth of a new Duel King right here! And the name of that new King is Fudo Yusei! The new King is Fudo Yusei! This is the birth of our Satellite-native King!"_

* * *

**End of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**I have some news for all of you. School is just beginning, so I may not update as fast. I will try to do so, but no promises. Sorry! But considering I began this story during my last few weeks of school, I am quiet proud that I wrote until this all by myself, with the occasional points from my cousin too. :D Thankyou to those that continued reading and reviewing this story all this time! Even if I am sure I sucked with the 'prologue'. X.X**

**Yes, folks, the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure and the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, Sabaku no Gaara, is the Black Rose Dragon. Now the only remaining dragons to be yet introduced are Ancient Fairy Dragon and Black Feather Dragon! XD Aki could not hear Sora's whisper because she was distance away to have heard the blonde.**

**I think that Shukaku wasn't always an insane and psycho demon. I mean, there was a flashback with Shukaku at the Rikudo Sennin's deathbed, and so far he had acted 'civil'. I heard that a monk was once the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku or something like that, or at least tried to infuse the demon with him. Thus the monk's insanity etched itself onto Shukaku. Or something like that. I can't explain it correctly, it really sounded smarter in my brain. ._.**

**I did said that Crimson Dragon's energy may be as dense/potent or denser than Kyuubi's foul chakra, but I didn't say if the dragon was strong enough to defeat Kyuubi. I am questioning that. Kyuubi was a natural disaster, capable of destroying mountains and causing tsunamis with a wave of his tail; Crimson Dragon on the other hand, was considered a god. A god of a _card using_ dimension, while Kyuubi was a demon of a war-filled dimension. You can take Kurosaki Ichigo as an example. I think that the form of the Zanpakuto depends on the density of reiatsu, otherwise everyone would have weapons reaching the size of a skyscraper, and Ichigo's reiatsu was very very dense, but he really wasn't any stronger than Kuchiki Byakuya in the beginning. It makes sense to me, if every captain's weapon depended on density, their Zanpakuto would be very big if they released their limiters, so the captains just have a lot a lot massive reserves of Reiatsu, and to some extent theirs is also much denser than normal shinigami.**

**When I saw the chapter 26, in a part there, I noticed that the Crimson Dragon did really looked like it was going to devour Red Demon's Dragon and Stardust Dragon. I am serious. I thought that the crimson dragon would transport them to the other dimension by eating them. X.X**

**Well, as for Gaara hasn't had much screen in the first parts of the duel. His card had been in the chamber where Aki 'takes her bath' in her bathing suit. There were no TVs, no screens, nothing to get him in contact to see the final duel. The only sign he had even received was his body burning up.**

**Also, I posted a new story, another genderbender but crossover with Natsume Yuujincho in AU, feel free to go read it. I just wrote it out of boredom and to get it out of my system. X.X**

**Feel free to favorite and follow.  
Please leave a review.  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	12. A World With-out Balance

**Thanks to those that reviewed in the previous chapter. :D Sorry for the long wait too. X.X**** Though, I give special thanks and credit to _PokeRescue18_, for having recently become my first Beta-Reader and for checking this story out. Kudos to PokeRescue18. :D**

"Human or/and Human-like DM speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster and/or SPIRIT talking in human language"

'Duel monster and/or SPIRIT thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink thing between duelist and D.M: D.M '_

_'The mindlink thing between duelist and D.M: duelist'_

_"Mic-man"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Naruto**

* * *

**_~~Chapter 12. A World With/out Balance~~_**

* * *

**_(In the scrapyard of Satellite)_**

Nervin rattled and shook the TV screen, trying to pick up the signal that they lost after the strange crimson-colored dragon appeared. "Oi! Oi! Come on!" Nervin shouted in frustration. "You have gotta be kidding me! How come we miss it right when that crimson dragon thing and the duel got the most exciting!?"

"Wonder if it is over now..." wondered Rally, a dismayed look in his face.

"Well, that TV is kinda in a dump, after all." muttered Blitz, sighing.

Their expressions brightened when they finally got signal. Nervin cheered. "Alright, it's playing!"

_"The winner is Fudo Yusei!"_ yelled the MC in the TV. _"It's the birth of a new King!"_ People were heard chanting Yusei's name.

The camera angled until it was pointing at Yusei, giving the TV and every other cable the direct image of the Shooting Star of Satellite.

"Yusei is King!?"

Initially they stare in shock before they begin dancing in celebration.

"Yay! He did it!" cheered Nervin.

"Alright! I knew he could do it!" Tank grinned.

"Way to go, Yusei! Banzai!" laughed Blitz.

Rally was frozen in shock, before his face slowly stretched in a large grin. "Yusei!"

* * *

Aki had gotten out of her chamber moments ago, now wearing casual clothes. She grasped her arm as she recalled what she had seen, slight sweat forming.

A spider drawing.

Satellite's destruction.

The duel that inflicted real pain between both players, who were not psychic duelists.

And that winged-man with her dragon's, her beautiful and **_girl _**dragon, Black Rose Dragon's wings.

What was the meaning of this? Aki's grip on her arm tightened. Was that the future of the Satellite? Why was it shown to her then? Was it because of her wretched mark? Or is it an entirely different reason? And to say, who the hell was that man and why did he have Black Rose Dragon's wings design!?

The red-head duelist was deeply frowning, and she didn't even know that the same man with Black Rose Dragon's wings was actually just a few feet away from her, looking out of the window of the Arcadia Movement Logo Trunk, frowning and thinking about the happenings of the duel.

* * *

To Ruka and any other spirit seeing non-shinobi people, Tenten may have come by as a fierce, caring and carefree, weapon and tool obsessed woman. However, even if that was true, she was still a kunoichi, one of the most skilled in the Elemental Nations. And hiding things such as emotions was natural.

Don't judge a book by its cover. (Or in this case, don't judge a card by its cover. e.e)

Tenten was confused and worried. She had been there, in that duel where Satellite's destruction was displayed.

So far, in her boring years as a duel monster card, she had not once seen this world being destroyed by the unnatural. Sure, there were tornados, storms, typhoons and the like, but never has she seen anything 'supernatural' like in the Elemental Nations. Well, if you discount that time when she heard rumors about every duelist suddenly disappearing, that is.

Anyway, that spider drawing was definitely caused by the supernatural. The dragon... The Crimson Dragon wanted them to know the future, or maybe warn them for something.

But one thing that bugged the weapon specialist: Why was she also there? Rua didn't have the mark of the dragon, he didn't make the reactions Ruka had when the mark glowed either, so that ruled him out as a Signer and in extension ruled Tenten out as a Signer Dragon, so why? Why did the Crimson Dragon bothered to transport her too and show her that vision or whatever it was?

* * *

**_(At the Stadium)_**

There are mixed reactions among the audience over the new King. There were cheers, enraged shouts, disbelieving mutters and accusations thrown around.

A black-haired girl with swirly eye-glasses was holding a camera to her face. This was Nagisa Carly, and she was an unsuccessful and clumsy reporter. Right now, she was reporting about the defeat of Jack Atlas, she stuttered. "U-um, K-King of...of Kings, Jack Atlas, beaten by F-Fudo Yusei..." Suddenly, she was pushed aside, and she gave a squeak in surprise, twisting around to see a blonde woman also reporting the same story, but more professional-like and with her own cameraman to film her.

She was Angela, a rival of Carly in the business, but unlike the glasses-girl, she was so far successful in her job and not as clumsy; her attitude was somewhat snobbish and more disrespectful though. "A Satellite-native King has been born for the first time in history! And his name is Fudo Yusei!" She motioned with her hand to a hologram containing the 'Winner Yusei' sign, and the cameraman turned over to give a shot at the new-King's picture.

Carly approached Angela to tell her off. "Hey, what're you doing, Angela!? I'm taking pictures over here!"

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed you were rehearsing." Angela teased, Carly gritted her teeth, and the blonde reporter smirked. "You haven't changed at all; have you, Stutter Stammer Carly?"

Carly's anger builds up. "What did you say!?"

"My, angry now, are we?" taunted Angela, before she remembered her job. "But, now's not the time to be chatting it up. Need to interview! Interview!" With that, she took off in search of someone to interview. Carly quickly dashes to do the same.

"Yusei! Yusei!" chanted and cheered the crowd of people.

Yusei glanced around, frowning and slightly disturbed at the cheers he was getting; weren't they just calling for his demise some time ago?

_'People are weird like that.'_ muttered Sora's voice in his head._ 'So what were the injuries of Jack Atlas?'_

The golden-streaked young man relaxed slightly when he heard his childhood friend, but he was still worried as he watched Jack get carried away on a stretcher; not to mention Jack's lost expression before he fell unconscious... _'He has a concussion and a broken arm.'_ He paused in his thought process, and asked just as worriedly. _'What about you? Are you okay? I thought I saw your clothes singed...'_ If the attacks were indeed real to monsters too, then Red Demon's attack had to hurt as much as it looked to be, and no matter how you looked at it, it looked painful. Getting burn is not fun, much less by an attack of a fire-breathing dragon.

_'It must be your imagination.'_ Sora casually waved it off, but he was still skeptical, he was sure he had seen her clothes singed. _'I'm okay, don't worry about me, I'm tougher than I look, so just worry about Jack.'_

He frowned, but relented, changing the subject. _'What we both saw in the duel...?'_

The voice in his head sobered slightly. _'That could have been the future, or maybe it was just some warning, there are really too many meanings to make sure...'_ She paused, and Yusei could feel her frowning in thought. He was still worried for Jack though, and some of his concern accidentally flowed through the mind link. Sora halted in her thoughts, before suggesting. _'We could visit him later on if you are so worried.'_

_'Yeah...'_ mentally murmured Yusei, before he blinked as the people on the stands began jeering at him.

"You Satellite punk! What kind of dirty tricks did you use!?" snarled a man.

"Damned marked punk!" roared another.

"I won't stand for a King born out of Satellite!" yelled a third person.

'It's not like your opinions would matter much...' thought Tenten, running along Himuro, Yanagi and Rua towards Yusei to warn him of his next dangerous enemy: Reporters, and soon enough, fangirls or even worse for Yusei, fanboys. 'Bet's Sora will have a hard time.' Tenten couldn't help but smirk at the thought, before it vanished a second later.

"Yusei!" yelled Rua, panting and still running. The mentioned man turned to stare at the child in question, just to see his friends running to him with anxious expressions.

"Rua!" said the new-King, surprised. Sora chose that moment to popped to existence next to him, and he glanced at her to see she had a new outfit on, upgrading his earlier suspicions. The winged-blonde made eye contact with the other duel spirit woman, who nodded. The winged-blonde slowly spun around to blankly stare at something behind her duelist, what she saw didn't really make her very happy.

Sora winced. "Yusei... I think that it's better to hightail it out of here. Right. Now."

"Ditto." agreed Tenten, eyeing something behind the man with the same wariness, but there was a slight tint of amusement in the depths of her twinkling eyes.

"Sonny, let's get outta here now!" exclaimed Yanagi in slight fear.

"Eh?" Yusei was confused at Sora, Tenten and Yanagi-ojisan's worried agreements of getting out of the stadium immediately. Poor guy was oblivious to the attention and danger that came with being famous.

The old man's expression turned even more freaked out, and he wildly pointed at something behind the young man's back in panic. "That! Look at that!"

A chill went down his spine as dread settled on Yusei, and he stared at where the old man had pointed, excited and wild-looking reporters meeting his sight. He stiffened when he noticed that he was being eyed like some fresh meat, he was uncomfortable and didn't like that one bit.

Unfortunately, the barrier that restrained them collapsed, letting them loose and running towards the paling group.

"Eh!?" Yusei took a step back in shock, paling.

"Yusei! Hurry up!" Himuro barked out, pushing the Yusei Go.

"R-Right." They were running, and the group hoped that some god would take pity on them and cover their tracks as they escaped. If the reporters can keep a view of them, it would be pretty useless to run, as the reporters have to only have the stamina to keep up with their speed and duration.

"I pray for you. Know that even if we had known each other for a short time, I will always treasure those memories." muttered Tenten, mockingly saluting as if Yusei was getting a death sentence. Yusei glared at her in response.

"Stop joking around and just get going!" Sora groaned, before blowing air from her mouth and towards her surroundings, making the 'illusion' of a gust of wind, kicking up the dust and concealing their exit, which considering how few dust the place had, would only last some seconds, very precious seconds.

The reporters shrieked as wind suddenly blew out of nowhere, batting against their eyes and kicking up some dust from the floor, blinding them.

Tenten nodded approvingly, as that could be considered a 'natural cause', following Rua on the run.

Himuro, Rua and Yanagi couldn't see Sora, thus don't know that the wind was actually caused by her, but they didn't dare question good luck in fear of karma. On the other hand, the disturbed-by-reporters Yusei mentally thanked her for giving them extra time to escape.

At hearing the reporter's increasing shouts, they ran even faster as if hell was on their tails.

Thankfully they had lost them, much to the gang's relief and the reporters/ect's frustration and dismay.

...

Yeager was shocked and confused over the unplanned circumstances with Jack losing and Yusei becoming the new King. So he asks Goodwin. "Do you plan on letting Yusei get away with this, director?"

Goodwin calmly responds. "The stars have started to move in anticipation for when they unify as one."

* * *

The multitude of reporters waits outside a room guarded by a number of Securities to question Goodwin. Carly tries to avoid being nervous and pulls out her Fortune Telling Deck. She draws the card **Fortune Fairy Hikari**. Judging by the card, her fortune for today is "super happy" and "Straight ahead is the only way. All of your wishes will come true".

Goodwin and Yeager emerge from the room. The reporters begin to ask what happened in the Duel and the mystery behind the appearance of the Crimson Dragon.

Angela asks. "Did Jack really lose? I think some fans aren't taking that too well!"

Goodwin describes the unusual behavior during the Duel as a glitch in the Solid Vision and that a report on all details of the Duel will be given tomorrow. Angela asks what Goodwin can tell them about Yusei. Goodwin replies that all he knows is that he was born in Satellite.

Carly is unable to get noticed due to her place in the crowd, so she drops to the floor and crawls forward keeping in mind her fortune from the card. She pops up in front of Angela, cutting off her question, as she surfaces. Carly mentions to Goodwin how it looked like Yusei's arm was glowing after the Crimson Dragon appeared and asks if that was of any significance. Goodwin is put off by the question, but replies that 'perhaps the sheen of Yusei's Duel Runner' was reflecting the sunlight into Carly's eyes, but she remains adamant about what she saw. Angela pulls Carly aside to tell her off for asking off topic questions.

Yeager alerts the crowd, that they shall now end all questioning. The Securities hold the crowd to the sides while Goodwin and Lazar pass. Goodwin glared at Carly as he passes her.

A man grumbled. "Since both Fudo Yusei and the Director gave us the slip..."

"So, that only leaves Jack, huh?"

"Seems to be that way."

"Pardon me for leaving early, guys!" laughed Angela, already in the lead to the race to the hospital.

Everyone gaped at her and gave indignant shouts, also scrambling to keep up on the race to the hospital. "She's getting a leg up on us!" yelled someone amidst the multitude of people.

With neither Yusei nor Goodwin available for interviewing, the reporters leave for Jack. Carly chases after them remembering straight ahead are the only way for her, but she slips and falls back, losing her shoe in the process.

* * *

While in her car, which is on auto-pilot, Carly is contacted by her chief, who is not pleased over her failure to interview Yusei. He tells her to get her ass in gear or she's fired, but Carly promises she'll get a scoop and tells him to keep the front page open.

Carly watches over a clip of Yusei, just before the Crimson Dragon appears and spots the birthmark glowing on his arm. She deduces that Goodwin was playing dumb and there is a connection between to the glowing arm and the Crimson Dragon.

Her radar then picks up the signal of a Duel Disk. Looking to her left she sees a group of people watching a Duel in a yard. She comments that there are many stars in the streets that don't get rewarded; just like her; but she won't go back on the streets, that she was determined of, she definitely won't let this chance slip.

But her engine stalls, much to her dismay.

* * *

**_(After the Fortune Cup - the sky is darkening)_**

The Star-Pair were hiding a distance away from the hospital, near enough to sprint inside it and far enough to flee from the place, both were warily eyeing the reporters filling outside the hospital entrance.

Yusei had indeed gone to the hospital to give Jack a short visit, with Himuro thoroughly warning him to keep a low-key and _stay wary at all cost_. He didn't need to be told that, he had caught a glimpse of how vicious those people of the media could get, he would be cautious alright.

The golden-streaked man winced slightly as a person was viciously rammed outside of the circle of people, and he faintly wondered if he should come by any other time when the place wasn't too crowded. He had thought that by the next few hours, those people would be gone, but no, they were still up and about, hunting their 'preys'. He hadn't really known that Jack had gone through this every single day. For all his genius, the young Shooting Star of Satellite really didn't know the power and danger that came with being the 'King', much less lengths of viciousness those 'hunters' have.

"Still want to give it a go?" asked Sora, warily eyeing the crowd of reporters, as if expecting some of them to suddenly point at them and screech to the high heavens about an interview.

"I am hesitant alright, but I am going." muttered Yusei, definitely determined to at least give his foster-brother a short visit.

"Okay... It would be a piece of cake to enter that place, the problem would be getting out, unless we have some stroke of dumb luck. You still up for it?"

"Absolutely."

"Hmmm..." Sora hummed; she focused her gaze over the place, looking for any particular openings to slip in the hospital unharmed. Her younger days as a prankster did have some good, as her stealth and cunning to sneak in places were higher than the average ninja, but still she was a somewhat of a front fighter. If it were only her sneaking in, it would be easy as she had harder challenges, but Yusei here didn't have the skills she used to do so, no matter how physically strong he was, so that left fewer options than what she had in mind. It wasn't like any of that was a challenge, even in broad daylight wasn't any problem to her. Sora had done a test of her skills in that, by painting the Hokage Mountain in daylight, and in front of the entire (oblivious and blind, in three types of fields) village too, and she could say the test was successful; the villagers didn't even notice it until she was almost done!

Also, even if Sora have blinded them again, it would be troublesome, because while blinded, they would still be blocking the exit. Yusei couldn't really sneak in by the back either, it would spell trouble for him, which considering his status as a Satellite-native and his criminal mark, people won't find it hard to believe he was up to 'no good'.

And...

Wait a min, isn't that Jack's assistant or something? Her name was Mikage, right?

Ohhh! The people's attentions are off the gate! They are even making a wide enough verge, and that was their chance. For once, bless that blue-haired woman for her timing.

Yusei obviously noticed too, and he had immediately sprinted silently and fast to the entrance of the hospital. Sora, with a mental warning to her duelist, had used the Wind Release Stream jutsu to once again, create a gust of wind that kicked up the dust in the people's eyes; Sora hoped that the people were still dumb enough to consider it as a coincidence, even more now that night was descending on Neo Domino City.

The new 'King' didn't waste any precious time, and he bolted down the hallway of the medicine-smelling place, occasionally slipping in the shadows with practiced ease thanks to past events. His eyes flickered over the 'board name' of each room.

In moments, he had arrived to the room and paying no mind to the 'No Visitor' sign, he snapped open the door, flew inside the room and slammed the door shut. He had even made sure it was locked, and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding at having reached his destination without any problems.

"Sora, Fudo, pray tell, what are you doing here?" a male voice drawled, in his voice, a tint of amusement could be detected.

The Shooting Star of Satellite tensed, turning around, meeting the visage of a smirking winged-man. He dully noted that he looked different from that time in Goodwin's box room, further raising his suspicions about the damage battle between dragons being real.

The Uchiha's attire had changed slightly, and Sora mentally (privately) cursed at that, men don't have a dress code or anything like that, and she was sure Yusei knew that. Sasuke's former black battle kimono-like outfit was the only thing that changed, as instead of being just red trimmed, while still black it instead had red flames licking at the sleeves and the hemlines. Other than that, everything remained the same.

If Sasuke still had any injury of that duel, Sora gave him a few points for expertly hiding them; she did remember her last attack being noticeably more powerful. But now, Sora looked at Sasuke as if he was stupid.

"Yusei was worried about Jack, and came to make sure he was okay. Wasn't it obvious?" she stated plainly, now leaning against a wall.

His eyes narrowed at his rival, suppressing the mild-irritation he felt. "Hmph. Atlas has not stirred once since the duel in the Fortune Cup. The docs say that he can wake any time though."

"I see... Thank you for looking after him." Yusei thanked the red-streaked blackette.

Sora sweat dropped, and the Uchiha's eye twitched. "I'm not looking after him! I was just making sure he was alive. It would be a waste to see the one holding my card suddenly dying, and me ending up in an incompetent duelist's hands. That's all, I am only here because he has my card. Nothing more nothing less."

"Still, thank you." He paused. "So, you and Sora are friends from a long time ago, like Tenten and... Gaara was his name, I think. Right?"

"Tenten?" Sasuke repeated, half-amused and half-annoyed. "I saw Gaara's own appearance myself, but that woman is in the same situation as us? And of all people, it had to be the weapon freak."

"Yes, she is like us. She is still as fierce as ever, and you better watch out for what you way, Tenten would be trying to strangle you for insulting her." said the silver-streaked blonde.

"Tch. I would like to see her try." He scoffed, turning to Fudo. "Also, Sora and I aren't... 'friends' as you believe. We are just acquaintances and/or allies."

"..." Yusei gave him a rather dubious stare.

"I am serious, Fudo." Sasuke once again restrained his irritation. "However, it is interesting that we finally meet under civil circumstances. You obviously know me as Red Demon's Dragon, but my 'human name' is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you too, Uchiha." nodded Yusei politely.

"No. Don't call me Uchiha. Just Sasuke, call me Sasuke." said Sasuke seriously. He wasn't 'Uchiha', that name belonged to other Uchiha people. He was Sasuke, one of the most dangerous (former) shinobis of the Elemental Nations. Sure, he had pride in his own clan, but he didn't want to be known by just his family name. He was his own person, he was Sasuke. Not some random Uchiha. Not Shisui. Not his father. _Not** Itachi.**_

"Okay, Sasuke." acknowledged the conscious human in the room, catching the seriousness in the other's voice.

That moment, Sasuke twitched as he sensed a familiar chakra. "Someone is coming." While he was not the best chakra sensor there was, his skill in it wasn't the lowest either, he would say that it is a deal higher than Sora's. He also quiet recognized whose chakra that was, much to his slight annoyance.

And on cue, Sora strained her ears, and she could hear footsteps. "Indeed." she murmured. Yusei stiffened and glanced at the unconscious Jack. He had already given his foster-brother a visit, and it came as a small reassuring comfort that Red Dem- no, Sasuke was looking after Jack, even if his reasons aren't exactly the most friendly there were.

Sasuke groaned. "It's that Mikage woman." He glanced at the Star-pair, remembering the incident where his hit had actually connected with Atlas, however faintly. He had planned to ask Sora if anything like that happened to her and her duelist, but considering the timing now, there wasn't any time to chit-chat; Maybe some other time.

"You better clear away, if she enters to find you in the room, trouble will bloom." he grumbled, not liking that Mikage woman one bit, she reminded him of some of his fangirls, albeit more mature and smarter. But in regards to Atlas? That woman was your typical harem candidate.

"No need to tell us that." mumbled Sora. "Later."

Yusei glanced at the winged-man uncertainly.

"I will make sure Atlas stays alive, so just go before those people somehow enter and chew you out." Sasuke paused, and added with a slight grin. "By the way, good luck to you two on handling your brand new enemies, the Media and fans."

He received a thankful-then-blank look from the human and an irritated glance from the duel spirit. Sasuke just smirked.

Luckily for Yusei and Sora, some nurse knew how shooing them (or him) to the entrance was like begging for trouble, so instead the nurse guided them to the back door.

Unluckily for them, some dude just had to spot them and screech about 'the new king' being present.

Yusei and Sora stiffened, with the latter cursing under her breath. The former blurred down the streets, desperately trying to lose the 'hunters'. It wouldn't do if they somehow know about their hiding place...

Sasuke watched from the window of the room he was in, completely amused, as Fudo continued fleeing down the streets.

* * *

Darkness. That was all Jack Atlas could see amidst his confusion, anger and despair.

Lost. He lost his bonds. He lost his friends. He lost his hometown. He lost the only thing that remained his title as the 'King'.

Jack was lost, literally and figuratively. It was hard to engrave into his brain, that he had lost to someone. He, Jack Atlas, the King- wait, no, he couldn't call himself that anymore, he had lost the right to call himself that when he had lost the duel, he was the former King now. And everything he had, along with his title, was gone.

Bonds? He had broken them himself a long time ago.

Friends? He had betrayed them and lost the few friends he had, and now that sacrifice was useless with his now meaningless dream.

Hometown? Sure, Satellite was still within reach, but it didn't bought him joy really, it didn't to anyone. But years ago, at least it was bearable with the moments with his friends, his family, _and his brothers_. But now, those bonds were gone, some of them he destroyed with his bare hands. He didn't want to return to Satellite, he didn't have anything to do with that awful place, nothing. His hometown didn't feel like _home_ anymore. Now, it was so petty and bleak to return to Satellite,_ it didn't feel like home_, and Jack didn't want to admit that before, it felt like home because he had friends and bonds.

But, where did he go wrong? Jack wondered in confusion and anger. He had paid all the sacrifices to achieve his dream to be on the top. He had beaten down every duel challenge thrown his way. He was a Signer, a person who had a connection with the legendary Crimson Dragon. Yet, he was defeated by Yusei, even after he had given it his all in the duel. A logical, small, part of him whispered that he may have won if he didn't give a powerful card, if he didn't give Yusei his Stardust Dragon back. But when he had dueled against Yusei the first time, it felt so wrong to see Stardust Dragon not on Yusei's field, and Jack wanted that feeling to disappear, so he gave it to Yusei; both because he wanted to prove once and for all that he was the King of the Kings, a card wouldn't make a difference, the other reason was because it didn't felt fair, it felt so very wrong to use Stardust Dragon, that much he knew from that duel. Jack had seen how bright Yusei had been when receiving that card, some memento from his parents, and he had seen the blackette turn even brighter when he first summoned and witnessed its beautiful flight, and the gang of friends deeming the card as 'their hope' to get a better life. But then, he had stolen it, Stardust Dragon, turning the card into his own ticket to a better life, however in the two years, he had not once used the star-dragon card, something stopped him from doing so, frustrating him beyond belief. However, when he had summoned and used Stardust Dragon against Yusei, it didn't give him the satisfaction he thought he would have.

Jack wanted to blame Yusei, wanted to blame his rival for everything for beating him in the duel. For snatching away his title as a King, the very thing he had sacrificed everything he had to achieve. And especially, he was bitter and wanted to blame him because while Jack had to give up everything to take this path, Yusei hadn't done anything. Jack Atlas was very, very bitter and envious. Yusei had his bonds, his friends, his home, and now he also had the title of 'King'.

However, no matter how much Jack wanted to blame him, he couldn't bring himself to hate Yusei, no matter how much he tried, even a bit of hate; dislike him yes, but hate was a heck no, for reasons he couldn't understand. Yusei was the one who ruined everything for him. He was the one who had it all so easily: Friends, bonds, skills, and now fame. Everything seemed to come to the crab-haired man so easily, and Jack wanted to hate him for that, but why couldn't he?

And with a bitter and startling realization, Jack had realized why he couldn't hate his rival. It was because he considered Yusei his younger brother, not by blood but certainly in soul. No matter how heartless or bastardly he may seem, Jack couldn't for the life of him, bring himself to hate the one he had protected from bullies since he was a child, the one who had considered him his friend even with their differences, he couldn't bring himself to hate one of his all-but-in-blood brothers.

But what was he supposed to do? He didn't know anymore, Jack was so lost that his mind was floating around, never staying in focus and always straying. With the duel lost, he has begun doubting himself. Who was he? Was he Jack the 'King' he had thought he was, or was he Jack who was just some lowly trash of Satellite?

He was lost and confused.

* * *

A group of 3 black-robed people were sitting together in a dimly lit room, illuminated only by a candlestick. The 3 people's robes were noticeably different. One was clad in red-trimmed clothing. Another was clad in yellow-trimmed clothing. And the last one was clad in blue-trimmed clothing.

But they weren't the only ones in the room, the red one suddenly chuckled evilly, and the others did too. They seemed to find something very entertaining.

"At last..." whispered the red-trimmed one."At last, it would seem that those Signers have been all assembled." Dark amusement was heard in his voice.

Blue and Yellow snapped open their eyes, revealing ominously glowing purple eyes, something dark lurking in their depths.

"So, those Signers are all together at last, huh?" the yellow one mused with a rough voice.

"Five-thousand years, right? That's some time passed." smirked the blue trimmed one in a smooth yet dark voice, sounding younger than the other two robed people.

"That's why our battle with the Signers will be the most exceptional." stated the red one again, seemingly being the leader of the 3. "We will leave nothing behind and savor it thoroughly."

"Can't wait to tear those bastards apart." cackled a voice that was not one of the robed people.

It seemed they weren't alone in the room, but the 3 weren't alarmed, they just grinned. From the shadows of every corner of the room, 3 pairs of glowing eyes peered at the black robed people lazily. Boredom, blood lust, and death hanging over the 3 shadows like a heavy cloud.

"Shut up." blankly ordered another.

The first voice in the shadows glowered, but ignored the other one, mind occupied with the sheer joy and delight of having the chance in tearing _those bastards_ to pieces, from limb to limb. He/She/It licked their lips, and the blood lust in the room intensified.

"The time to lower the curtain of darkness has come." muttered dully the 3rd voice of the shadows.

And the red-trimmed robed man smirked, opening his hand and setting two spiders free, which climb onto a chandelier.

The 3 robed people released an evil laugh.

* * *

**_(In Saiga's hideout)_**

Earlier, Ruka had asked about what was a Signer, and Yanagi-ojisan had taken that as his cue, and had begun enthusiastically explaining about what they were. He had even sketched a picture of a sketchy curled up Crimson Dragon. Everyone was surprised, or excited in Yanagi-ojisan's case, that Ruka and Yusei's mark were the same as some parts of the Crimson Dragon. Namely the 'tail' and the front claw.

But they were intrigued, because they only know about 4 Signers, there was still 1 missing.

Rua was excited, as maybe that meant he could be a Signer. Tenten was skeptical about that.

* * *

**_(Satellite)_**

Three robed people, noticeably different from the ones in the dark room, maybe underlings, were standing on a monument in front of a small crowd of spectators. They preach that the Crimson Dragon has appeared to spread despair across the land in search of crimson blood; they invite the crowd to join them to stop the Crimson Dragon.

Small spiders descend on silk strings onto a number of the watchers from a large spider web above them. The watchers' eyes dulled, and from then on, they moved like puppets on strings.

* * *

**_(Night time - Saiga's hideout)_**

Everyone was sound asleep, with Tenten having return to the deck to do her own things. It was already _very_ late in the night, or maybe_ very_ early in the morning.

Sora was lounging on the chair, eyes still tracing the picture of the curled up Crimson Dragon on the table. She flickered her eyes to the side, hearing footsteps, and she could see Yusei still up and walking over to the window, looking over the distance.

"Can't sleep?" murmured Sora softly as to not wake Ruka, and she stood up, stalking over to stand by her duelist's side.

"Yeah..." muttered the younger yet older-looking man.

Yusei's arm suddenly begins to throb, and Sora gasped as this time, instead of only her body aching, a burning feeling settled on her eyes. She leaned against the window, rubbing her eyes, while Yusei grasped his arm, wincing.

"It's throbbing..." he pulled off his glove and pushed the sleeve of the mark, giving him a view of the glowing tail mark. "But the throbbing is different from before. It's gouging into me, almost..."

"No kidding." grumbled Sora, slowly blinking her eyes, thankful that while they still throbbed painfully, that she could still see. It really wasn't like real burning. It was like one could see and still use their body, but still feel pain, regardless if you don't move or just twitch your fingers. It depended on one's own will to ignore past the pain and continue on. Sora could shut her eyes, but the burning feeling wouldn't disappear. So for now, she just ignored it and bore with it. It was painful yes, but it wasn't the worst she was dealt with.

Something, or someone below caught Yusei's eye, and he focused on the figure, seeing a glowing spider mark similar to the one who destroyed Satellite in the vision.

"A Signer...!?"

"No, that can't be. The last Signer is supposed to have the head mark of the dragon." Sora frowned, and she groaned when Yusei equipped his hybrid duel disk and rushed out to the cloaked man. "Curiosity killed the cat, crab-head." muttered Sora, but Yusei just mentally countered with a _'Satisfaction brought it back, whiskers.'_

"Whiskers?" repeated the Uzumaki, eye twitching.

Yusei's lips twitched into a smirk for a second, and the blonde resisted the urge to smack him in the head. It would be useless; she would pass over him like every other time.

The man flees down an alley, leading Yusei to a car park. Sora was grumbling about this being a possible trap, on high alert to any ambushes.

Finally, the man stopped fleeing, turning to face the golden-streaked blackette.

Yusei narrowed his eyes at the cloaked man. "Who are you!?" The man just chuckled. "Do you know what's going to happen to Satellite?" asked, or maybe demanded, Yusei to the man.

"Ask the Duel of Darkness. The darkness knows it all." replied the man, smiling and activating his duel disk.

Standing just behind the crab-haired duelist with crossed arms, Sora noted with narrowed eyes, that the man's voice sounded strange, as if it were two voices meshed into one. Some part of his voice was scratchy and the other part was young.

"Duel of Darkness...?" muttered Yusei in question. But none the less he accepted, hoping to get some info out of the cloaked man. "Fine, then. I'll have to drag all the info out of you!"

"Duel!" shouted the two players, and suddenly, a circle of purple flames surrounded them, startling Yusei and Sora. The latter tensed up; recognizing that with it, there was no way to hightail it out of there. Did that man planned to do it since the beginning? If then, Yusei really didn't have a choice whether to accept the duel or not...

**Unknown: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

But for all Sora observed her surroundings with an alert gaze, she didn't notice one itty little important fact.

"What is this?" Yusei looked at the flaming walls.

The cloaked man chuckled. "We are sacrifices offered up on the altar of darkness. There is no more escape."

"What are you saying?"

Instead of answering, he began his turn. "My turn. I summon** Blizzard Lizard** in defense mode." The snarling reptile flickered to existence. "I place one card face-down, ending my turn."

...

Carly picks up a strong reading on her Duel Radar in her car, and she spots the light in the car park, right where Yusei and the cloaked man are dueling.

...

"My turn! I activate Magic Card, **Tuning**! I add one Tuner Monster from my deck to my hand and send a number of cards from my deck to my graveyard equal to that card's level." He flipped the card he drew with the magic card so that the opponent could see it. "**Junk Synchron** is a level 3, I send 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard. I summon **Junk Synchron**!" The little orange monster appeared with a shout. "When **Junk Synchron** is successfully summoned, it can Special Summon a level two or lower monster in the cemetery in defense mode! I summon out **Speed Warrior**!" The speed-named warrior makes his entrance from the graveyard. "I'm tuning my level 3 **Junk Synchron** to my level 2 **Speed Warrior**!" Seeing the familiar process of synchro summoning, Yusei began the chant. "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the light its path shined upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, **Junk Warrior**!" Said purple warrior assumed a battle stance. "Battle! I attack **Blizzard Lizard** with **Junk Warrior**! Scrap Fist!"

"Blizzard Tail!" commanded the opponent, and the lizard's tail began spinning, creating a blizzard-like shockwave.

Much to Sora's surprise, the ground really shook and the shockwave even shattered some part of it, and now that she noticed, the ground in where **Junk Warrior** had been was also damaged. Was that man just like Izayoi Aki, a psychic duelist? No, that couldn't be. No duelist in their right mind would also let his opponent's monster become reality, that would in turn damage him, unless the psychic duelist was a masochist or a something like that...

"**Blizzard Lizard**'s effect activates. When this card is destroyed, it inflicts 300 points of damage to the opposing player."

Yusei fell to one knee to prevent falling off from the shockwave which he noted was real. "This is... an actual impact shock." He quickly connected the dots, that the cards used inflicted real damage, just like Izayoi Aki's powers, but something was different. He then noticed the damaged ground in front of him. "Don't tell me... that my attacks are delivering impact shocks to my opponent as well, are they!?"

"Seems like it." muttered Sora from behind him, and he faintly noticed that her voice sounded strange, different from the other times. It wasn't on the horrible side per say, but it just sounded slightly... different. Like the tune was lowered lightly or something.

But returning to the duel.

"Is the duel itself being affected by some special power?" Yusei wondered. His opponent just laughed, and the crab-haired man slapped two cards on his duel disk. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw. Permanent Trap, **Call of the Haunted**. By selecting one monster from my graveyard, it Special Summons it in attack mode. I summon my **Blizzard Lizard**." The lizard hissed at the player who dared destroyed it, and Sora narrowed her eyes, baring her teeth in a threatening manner slightly. "I'll summon back my **Blizzard Lizard**. Next, I activate the Magic card, **Ice Mirror**, from my hand. Selecting a Water Attribute monster with a level 3 or lower on my side of the field, it Special Summons a monster identical to that monster from my deck." The man grinned as another snarling and hissing lizard was summoned. "Then, from my hand..." He showed his opponent the card he was going to use.

"Another** Ice Mirror**!?"

A third snarling lizard was summoned on the field; there are now a total of 3 snarling reptiles on the field.

"What are you trying to gain!?" Yusei's jaw was slightly clenched.

Unknown man didn't answer; instead he made his next move. "I release two of my **Blizzard Lizard** to Advance Summon the level 8** Dark Tuner Catastrogue**." A crazy looking bat-like monster chuckled creepy once it was summoned.

"Dark Tuner?" The crab-haired man had never heard of a card like that.

He laughed. "I'm Dark Tuning my **Dark Tuner Catastrogue** to my remaining** Blizzard Lizard**! **Dark Tuner Catastrogue** is a level 8 and **Blizzard Lizard** is a level 3!" The glowing orbs surrounded a startled lizard. "Unseen darkness, reveal yourself!" shouted the unknown man happily.

Sora's eyes widened as the orbs forcefully embedded themselves onto the lizard, who released strangled and pained choking sounds. When the orbs sputtered into sparks, the place where they once were had painful-looking holes, and much to her surprise, instead of white stars when used in Synchro Summoning, instead they were black stars.

Yusei was surprised too. "What's going on? The stars have gone dark!"

The cloaked man agreed. "Yes, the light has gone dark. A Dark Synchro Summoning can summon a Synchro Summon with a level equal to the level of a Dark Tuner subtracted from the level of a non-Tuner monster."

"No, that can't be!" Yusei realized what that was supposed to mean. "If you substract a level eight from a level three..."

"Oh, but there is." smiled the man. "A negative level 5 monster in our world of darkness, that is."

"Impossible!" Yusei and Sora hissed in unison, equally astonished. Sora herself hasn't heard even one tiny rumor about that during her long stay in the Spirit Realm, and neither Yusei has heard any rumors about anything like that, at all.

"When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the Underworld will open to a world without light!" A darkness pillar exploded in front of the unknown man. "Dark Synchro! Show yourself, **Frozen Fitzgerald**!" The ice-like monster released a mild-roar.

"Dark Tunning!?" Yusei's eyes were shocked.

"How can that be!?" demanded Sora, no less shocked but glaring at the ice monster and ice using duelist. The ice monster gave her the evil eye, which she blankly countered with her own dark glare.

The man just laughed evilly.

...

Carly gets out of her car and leaps over a fence before dashing into the car park in the direction of the Duel.

* * *

In the same place where the three colored robed people were once, some type of council was in act.

"Seems the prey has been snared." the same blue-trimmed cloaked man grinned.

"Which of the five?" asked the yellow-trimmed one.

"Fudo Yusei." replied the leader of all.

"The New King, huh?" mused a voice in the shadows.

"We should keep a close eye on what he's capable of." stated the red-trimmed one.

"Along with his ace card... Stardust Dragon." muttered another voice of the shadows, something dark hidden in the tone.

A butterfly could be seen caught in a web, a spider crawling to devour it.

* * *

**Yusei: 3700**

**Unknown: 4000**

The unknown man smirked, and slight sweat trickled down Yusei's face.

**Frozen Fitzgerald**'s eyes gleamed with bloodthirstiness and battle lust, it has been so long since it has been summoned from the depths of hell... It was excited, and it gave the winged-female behind that human the evil eye. It didn't know who she was, but her aura screamed 'power', 'strength', and 'predator'. It didn't matter who that woman was, she was strong and a predator, just like it itself was. It wouldn't tolerate an equal, it will crush her, but first it would have to take care of that weak prey.

Sora pursed her lips, her glare darkening when she saw that ice-monster give Yusei a glance filled with the intent to kill, _real killing intent_.

So that one wasn't a joke, and really had the guts to kill, huh?

Tsk. That icicle bastard would have to defeat her before that happened.

The Uzumaki twitched, hearing some panting and footsteps, and looking to the side, she saw some swirly glasses girl. A chill went up her spine. She faintly remembered seeing that same woman amidst the multitude of reporters, and Sora cursed to herself, hoping to heaven above that there wasn't another crowd waiting to make their move. Then again, there weren't any shouts and elephant-like stomping, which she was sure even Yusei would have heard, so it meant only one of those 'hunters' was there.

And was it her imagination, but did that woman stare at _her_?

...

Carly arrived to the scene of Yusei and the cloaked man's Duel, panting from her rushed run.

After catching her breath, she was puzzled by the purple wall of light around the Duel. "What's that? Solid Vision?" as she adjusted her swirly glasses, she assumes it could be a hologram AKA the Solid Vision. She spotted Yusei, the new King. Carly grabbed her camera and began taking photos along thinking up headlines.

The glasses-girl also noticed the strange glowing mark on Yusei's arm, and notices his opponent has a glowing mark, albeit it was purple and different.

Another strange thing was that blonde girl behind the new King, they were somewhat close to each other. She looked to be over 17 years old or so, 1 year younger than the New King. Also, she was so weird, with three scratches-like lines on her cheeks, and wearing some white flowing dress with some silk-like belt. But even so, she looked very pretty, borderline on beautiful even. Not to mention the things on her back... They were very similar to Fudo Yusei's ace card, Stardust Dragon's wings. So that only meant one thing...

Cosplay!

And it seemed that Fudo Yusei didn't mind the close proximity between them... So maybe that girl wasn't just a random someone, maybe a... girlfriend!? This would be big news! During the reign of Jack Atlas, not once did he went out with a girl, it had gotten so worse in the former King's case that some suspect he is secretly gay!

Also, Carly was damn sure there wasn't anyone who looked like that on the Fortune Cup, she had gone scurrying every nook and corner she could during the Fortune Cup. What type of girlfriend wouldn't go to cheer on her boyfriend? So that left with that blondie and the new King being a couple just after the Fortune Cup, and to think that the new King had a girlfriend so fast...

...

Resuming the duel, the unknown man made his move. "I activate **Dark Tuner Catastrogue** monster effect. When you use this monster as a material for Synchro Summoning, it destroys 1 card on the opponent's side of the field."

"What!?"

With that, the demonic-like monster flashed up in front of **Junk Warrior**, a magenta colored energy ball producing from the crystal on its/his belly, blasting the warrior to smithereens.

"Junk Warrior!" shouted Yusei as he watched one of his old friends get destroyed.

...

"Dark Tuner? I have never heard of that before! That monster either." muttered Carly, surprised, but still taking scoops of the duel.

...

"**Frozen Fitzgerald** attacks directly! Go, Blizzard Strike!" roared the cloaked man, commanding his monster to attack his opponent.

Yusei tried to save himself from some very sharp-looking ice shards. "I activate a Trap!" However, instead of activating and taking effect, the card stopped at mid-flipping, and emitted some bolts of electricity. "What!?"

"When **Frozen Fitzgerald** attacks, my opponent can't activate Magic or Trap cards until the end of the damage phase." explained the unknown man, a smug smile on his face.

Yusei gritted his teeth as he was slammed backwards by the attack. In that single moment, many thoughts passed his mind. One of them were 'this is gonna hurt'. And _Kami_, because of the force from the attack he would be sent skidding back until he slams against the flames.

It will hurt, and Yusei had braced himself for the burning pain. But instead of that, his back collided with a warm body, which was noticeably smaller than him, and arms circled around his form as they skidded back, with the one holding him receiving the brunt of the impact as they slammed against some invisible wall. Yusei groaned, before snapping his head to glare at whoever had caught him for getting into a situation so dangerous, and he had initially planned to tell the unknown person to get the hell out of there. But instead of doing any of that, he froze in shock, his voice stopped functioning and his heart leapt up to his throat, as his shocked cobalt-blue eyes met equally shocked and dumbfounded glowing red but familiar eyes, the owner of which he would recognize even if years had passed and he was a senile old man.

Because the one holding him against their body,_ her_ body, was Sora, the spirit who had no physical body even once while being in human form, she was the one who catched him.

Sora wasn't prepared for that as her back slammed against the purple flames, which somehow was solid like a wall now, and the blonde didn't pay any mind to the fact that her back felt like it was burning more painfully than the other limbs. She was shocked, stunned, and dumbfounded.

Because when Yusei was slammed back because of the ice attack, the crab-haired man had **crashed onto her,** surprising and shocking her as she had grabbed hold of him, pushing chakra to her feet instinctively to slow down their skidding, but even so it was a late reaction_ -much later, in an isolate place, Sora would rant and rage to herself on certain points-_ and they were slammed against some wall, with herself receiving the brunt of the impact. She was also crouched down so that Yusei wouldn't lean his heavy body on her (grudgingly) small frame. Sora was in shock, arms circled around her duelist's chest as she stared down into shocked cobalt-blue eyes.

Yusei had collided with her, not passed over her form like she was a ghost. Sure it was good that Yusei slammed against her and not the flames slash wall, but that made the situation no less stunning or shocking. What the hell? This was supposed to be impossible. Yusei shouldn't have been able to crash onto her, much less touch her, unintentionally or not!

**Yusei: 1200**

...

"Whoah! What was that?" Carly was surprised that Fudo Yusei was hit back by the monster, and sent sprawling onto his girlfriend's form. Carly made a scoop of that. "Achoo!" A cold breeze made her sneeze, and a possibility slammed into her face. There wasn't any breeze, the New King was hit, and there was the ice-like duel monster... So... "No way! Isn't this a Solid Vision!?"

...

Yusei noticed their positions, and jerked back, but he was still shocked. "H-How!?"

Sora's expression indicated she was just as clueless as him about that. "I don't know! That is supposed to be impossible! You shouldn't have been able to touch me!" blurted Sora, still in disbelief. She then grabbed her throat in shock, now that she focuses on it, her voice sounded strange, sounded... **normal**. Normal as in her _once human voice_, that was given a whispery-like tune when she was made into a duel monster, but now it was **normal**. No whispery tune anymore. Nada. Nothing. Zilch.

The unknown man snorted. "If you would please, can you leave your mushy moments for another time? It is sickening."

'So he can see me...' thought Sora, eyes narrowed. Should she be relieved to find that her 'inner voice' was still normal...? Tsk. Tsk... Mixed feelings. Mixed feelings.

Yusei glared at his opponent. "You do know something about this."

"What if I do?" smirked the cloak man.

"How could I have touch her!? That's impossible!" snapped Yusei, shakily getting up and resuming duel position. His body was in a bit (okay, maybe not 'a bit') of pain, as while he didn't slam into the flames, he did receive a real direct attack from a monster. Also, the attack from the monster was somehow more painful than when Izayoi Aki had used her powers on him.

"It is of no concern to me if you did or did not. Find out by yourself." replied the cloak man.

The Uzumaki suppressed her glower, ignoring the burning feeling in her back, she shuffled and stood up.

"Also, there will be no escape from this space until the duel is over!" added the cloak man, grinning. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Yusei pointed at his opponent, the card he just drawed still in hand. "Regardless of who you may be, I'll only fight with beliefs in my cards! I activate a Trap,** Descending Lost Star**! This special summons a Synchro Monster from the cemetery in defense mode. Come, **Junk Warrior**!" As expected, a purple warrior flew out of the portal. "And, I'll release **Junk Warrior** to special summon **Turret Warrior**!" The tank-like monster appeared with a grunt. "**Turret Warrior**'s attack power gets increased equal to the attack power of the released warrior type monster! Battle! Attack his **Frozen Fitzgerald**!"

The tank-monster's visor-like eyes flashed, and the guns on its/his 'shoulder' fired some bullets to the ice monster. Sora smirked as the ice monster was destroyed with a grunt.

...

"N-No way..." whimpered Carly, fear and shock surging through her body. That wasn't a Solid Vision, it was actually real, and she was almost severely injured! By her own car!

...

**Unknown: 3000**

He didn't seem worried, and continued smiling, announcing. "I activate **Frozen Fitzgerald**'s monster effect. If there are no other monsters on my side of the field, it'll special summon this monster, destroyed as a battle result, in defense mode!"

The monster was summoned, but it glowed with ice-like breaths.

"What?" Yusei was surprised at the monster's glow.

"Also, during the end of the Battle Phase, it destroys all monsters that attacked this monster."

With that, ice shards were thrown at Turret Warrior, and he/it released a pained shout as he/it was slowly encased in numbing ice, before shattering.

"Turret Warrior...!" Yusei covered his face as the sharp ice shards rained down on him, but it wasn't needed as Sora just stretched her wings and shielded him to block the sharp shards, shards that bounced off the only 'dragon skin' she had while in human form, leaving almost invisible and harmless scratches on the white surface of her wings.

...

Carly was stunned when those shards bounced off the fake wings of that cosplaying girlfriend of Fudo Yusei. Was the material used to make those wings really that hard? But they looked so fragile and brittle...

...

Sora removed her wing from blocking her duelist's own figure and vision.

Though, his mind was working at speeds now. 'What an effect. Even if I destroy **Freezing Fitzgerald**, it would continue to revive on his field, and the monsters on my field will continue to be destroyed.'

"You cannot defeat a Dark Signer." said cloak man smugly. "Together with his dark mark, he can come back as many times as he wishes."

"'Dark Signer'?" said Yusei in surprise.

"Before long, the red mark all of you possess will be dyed a pitch black." chuckled the man, darkly adding. "Just like the sinful souls of the dragons all of you possess..." If he had added the last part to provoke the other, he succeeded to some extent.

"Why you! What in the hell do you know!?" He was beginning to lose tolerance of his opponent.

Sora's hand grabbed the end of his jacket, just in case, for the sake of both Yusei's and her own control on their tempers, her own body tense at the words of that man, wary narrowed eyes glaring at him. What that man had said... Don't tell her that he knows about her past life... But the only ones who know are the ones that experienced them with her, with Yusei knowing just a scratch of the surface of her past.

"This duel will speak for itself." stated the man.

"What!?" Anger was seeping into his voice, but he pushed it back as much as he could, reminding himself that he had to keep a clear mind to win the duel, Sora's grip on his jacket came as a slight help, which by the way still dumbfounded and shocked him.

"All of which you depend on shall disappear off the face of the world..." The cloaked man's voice gained a dark and ominous tint. "...just as the monsters on your side and field."

"Quit toying with me!" snapped Yusei, anger no longer being able to hide, and fury seen clearly in his face, if not, in his eyes. "I activate a Magic card, **One for One**! By sending one monster on my hand to the cemetery, it special summons one level 1 monster from my hand! Come, **Sonic Chick**!" The pink bird ran from the portal with an angry squeak, having also heard the man's words. "I end my turn."

The man chuckled lightly. "So, that monster is unable to be destroyed in battle with monsters with an attack point of 1900 or lower, huh?"

"Neither the bonds with my friends or hope of victory will be vanishing off the field till the very end!" explained Yusei fiercely. "That's how I duel!"

"In that case, I'll just blow you and your life points away!" he laughed. "My turn! I switch **Frozen Fitzgerald** to attack mode. Then, I equip it with **Drain Strike**. When I attack a defense monster, and my attack power is higher than your defense power. This will inflict damage to my opponent equal to half of that difference, and then I'll regain life points equal to that same amount. Battle! Attack** Sonic Chick**! Blizzard Strike!"

The ice monster was mad and angry. The weak human still hasn't died, and that woman was still a threat. Not to mention, that weak human had the galls to destroy it! Though it felt satisfaction when it destroyed that tank monster, but now there was another target, one weaker than its last one.

**Sonic Chick** released a cry of pain as the ice shards hit her, not really destroying her, but harming her.

Sora grimaced, feeling slightly bad of not being able to protect the bird from the damage, but she jerked Yusei back abruptly, making him stumble backwards as she wrapped an arm around his stomach to support him and to prevent his body from falling and squishing her, she also unintentionally buried/smacked her head against Yusei's back.

Not for the first time, Sora cursed and raged to herself on her short height; I mean come on! It's been years, she should have at least grown some height! But noooo, she didn't even grow 1 inch. How cruel is that? The least god could do was give her some inches in height! The Uzumaki also frowned slightly and wondered when did Yusei's body was so warm, then again, his body is warm compared to her ghostly body, but now her cheeks were heating them up, maybe the heat was still accommodating or something in this real, solid body.

But retreating from Sora's mental train of thought, she engulfed both her and his form with her wings. The attack was somehow more powerful than before, however, this time, Sora was prepared for it. But instead of bouncing off, the attack sent them skidding back, thankfully they didn't slam against the flames AKA wall.

She has missed how her _real human body_ felt, she can defend and all! It's somewhat amazing and refreshing, although the wings are a different addition to that.

Though, it seems that the attack was not really dodged, either that or the duel was like that "Signer Duel", inflicting pain each time a player loses Life Points, whether it was from battle damage or not. But whatever reason it was, Yusei was grimacing and twitching in pain, before it subdued somewhat. Bad thing is, Sora herself also felt something hitting her, surprising her. Not the worst she has felt, but it still stung _a lot_.

This was a serious situation, but Yusei couldn't help but sputter (and blush faintly) at the position they were in, even if that was saving him from possibly being skewered to a bloody mess by the more deadly-looking shards.

When the attack stopped, the Uzumaki was startled when the blackette duelist detached himself from her as if he was burned by her. It hurt slightly, flashes of the same scenes and with her 'demon container status' in account crossed her mind, but then understanding dawned onto her, right. She wasn't in the Elemental Nations or in a battlefield or war, and this world did appreciate personal space and modesty (?), right? It would made sense that Yusei also has some personal space issues... Her action was a pretty common occurrence in the Elemental Nations, what's the matter in violating/bothering personal space if it means not being killed by any upcoming attack? Also, when one goes to save another, the person doesn't really grope the other person, the 'bothering personal space' was a need to live or die right then and there after all, unless you were a certain perverted toad sennin, who would take advantage of a kunoichi alright.

"Sorry." Sora offered as an apology to invading his personal space.

He coughed lightly. "Never mind." Yusei muttered, turning his attention to the duel again, wincing a bit at the pain that somehow racked his body, and trying to forget that embarrassing moment. His chest felt warm, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

**Yusei: 100**

**Unknown: 4100**

...

Taking a scoop of the moment between the probably couple, the swirly-glasses woman began muttering, "Only 100 points left!? If the new King keeps this up and loses..." Carly trailed off, before her glasses glinted in delight. "...it'll be an exclusive scoop! So cool!"

...

"It would appear that your remaining Life is an indication of the fate that which you depend on." commented the cloaked man.

"What are you driving at?" hissed Yusei.

"Satellite is soon nearing its hours of destruction."

The Star Pair stiffened at that, remembering the spider drawing destroying Satellite during the final duel in the Fortune Cup.

"What we saw back then..." muttered Sora, something dark flickering for a second in her eyes.

Yusei glowered. "Damn you! So you do know something, don't you!?"

"You will never live to see that happen! I end my turn!"

"I won't let any of you do as you please!" shouted Yusei, rage peeking at his senses. "It's my turn!" He glance at the card he drew, and turning a stone gaze to his opponent, he played the card. "I summon **Nitro Synchron**!" The little clown-like machine gave a squeal(?) of battle, a hard gaze also set on. "With a tuner monster appearing on my side of the field, I summon the **QuillBolt Hedgehog** in my cemetery!" The little animal also had a hard gaze set on, glaring at the cloaked man and the ice monster. "Permanent trap, **Graceful Revival**! It special summons a level 2 or lower monster in my cemetery! Appear now! **Speed Warrior**!" Said speed warrior flashed to existence with a shout.

And counting** Sonic Chick**, the four monsters on the field all had hard gazes, just as angry as their 'master'.

"I'm tuning my **Nytro Synchron** to my **Sonic Chick**, **Speed Warrior** and **Bolt Hedgehog**!" The white-pink monster transformed into green circles, enveloping the other three monsters as they turned into stars, starting the ritual of Synchro summon. Yusei began to chant. "Clustering mind will now become a new force! Become the light its path shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, **Nitro Warrior**!"

The green bee-ogre-dragon mix duel monster appeared with a roar, glaring at the icicle monster.

Sora silently encouraged the green warrior to destroy the opponent; she was starting to dislike that icicle bastard a lot. Wonder if she should just decapit- Wait! Nonononono. 'Don't think like that, Sora!' the Uzumaki reprimanded herself, grimacing at her own thoughts, very careful to not let any of her 'dark thoughts' or feelings stray to the mindlink. She was wary now of what she thinks. The mindlink has its own advantages and disadvantages.

"**Nitro Warrior**'s effect lets me draw 1 card!" He glanced at the card he drew, his lips twitching into a small smirk for a second. "I equip **Junk Attack** to **Nitro Warrior**!"

Green glitter fell upon **Nitro Warrior** as he roared, his bulky arms being overlapped by a thick layer of green energy.

"By activating my Magic, if **Nitro Warrior** battles during this turn, it'll increase its attack power by 1000 points once!" said Yusei, his stony gaze set on finishing the duel.

**Nitro Warrior** gave a growl as its/his ATK points increased to 3800.

"Battle!" declared the crab-haired duelist. "Attack **Frozen Fitzgerald**!

With a roar, the green warrior (?) viciously punched the icicle twice, shattering it.

The cloaked duelist yelled as blocks as (some sharp, some not) ice rained down on him, leaving bruises, cuts and scratches on his skin.

**Unknown: 2800**

"**Junk Attack**'s effect, when I destroy a monster as a result of battle, it will deal damage equal to half that monster's attack power!"

**Unknown: 1500**

Cloak man gave another scream of pain.

Sora blankly watched as green energy balls rained down on the cloak man, leaving even more injuries on his body. Lucky man, if those were the melting-machines she has once seen, he would be dead already, or at least very much in pain. Then again, while **Nitro Warrior** was angry, like every monster in Yusei's deck and Sora, he didn't have the will, nor intended to, kill any human. The same could be said to almost all duel monsters. Sora faintly wondered if she was mad in the head for thinking of killing so casually... Then again, it's not like she, or any experienced shinobi/kunoichi, could do anything about it.

The unknown man gasped for breath, before giving a wide evil grin. "But, **Frozen Fitzgerald** can revive as many times needed!"

Said spirit appeared in a glow of icy dust, solidifying into his natural form. Its body was encased in a blue icy-like barrier, its red eyes glowing in anger as it glared down at **Nitro Warrior**, who countered with a glare of his/its own, not afraid of the icicle monster.

Suddenly, Yusei grinned. "That's what I have been waiting for!"

Cloak man took a step back in surprise.

"**Nitro Warrior**, when it destroys a monster, can switch an opponent's defense monster into ATK mode and follow up by battling!" exclaimed Yusei, eyes serious as always, but with an edge to them. "An angry flame will never yield to a thick wall of ice!"

'Are you referring to your- our anger as this 'angry flame', Yusei?' thought Sora, slightly amused that her duelist came up with it on the spot. She was referring everyone; the monsters in Yusei's deck, Sora herself and Yusei's anger. A flame didn't really suit Sora's fort though, that was Sasuke's speciality, if anything, the Uzumaki was a raging wind.

"Attack, **Nitro Warrior**!" commanded Yusei. "Dynamite Knuckle!"

In a language only duel monsters could understand, **Frozen Fitzgerald** screeched and cursed **Nitro Warrior** and its enemy/s, giving one last pained screech before shattering.

**Unknown: 1250**

Weak ice shards descended on the cloaked man, and lucky for him, they didn't pierce and impaled on his body. But they did shatter against his skin, like a rock shattering when thrown with enough force, and it seemed to really really hurt him.

"And you will take on **Junk Attack**'s effect again!" shouted Yusei.

Cloak man gave another round of pained yells and screams as he lost the duel.

**Unknown: 0**

Sora squinted as light seemed to blind everything for a second, and she dully noted that the sun was already rising.

...

Carly was impressed. "T-This is how the New King duels?" Then, she grinned happily. "I did it! A certifiable, exclusive scoop!"

...

A duel disk was thrown away a few feet as the Cloak Man toppled down on his back, gasping for breath and in pain.

Yusei rushed to the fallen opponent, determined to get answers.

The circle of purple flames vanished, Sora faltered in her steps as she felt something, like a sting from a bee, on her whole body. But she quickly resumed her steps, standing beside Yusei as he hauled Cloak Man up. Sora watched Yusei interrogate the fallen opponent, clenching and unclenching her hands, getting a feel for them and on alert about disappearing. So far, there aren't any funny feelings.

"Hey! Wake up!" snapped Yusei.

The hood fell off, revealing a boy slightly younger than Yusei, groaning at the way he was handled.

The golden-streaked man shook him slightly, demanding. "Hey! What exactly is going to happen to Satellite!? Answer me!"

Said boy just looked at him in dazed confusion. "Wait, Satellite...?" He flinched, groaning and rubbing some of his wounds. "Ow! What's with these injuries!? Where am I anyway?"

"...You don't remember anything?" asked Sora, tilting her head and announcing her presence to the boy. She was eyeing him and his arm, noticing something missing.

"Huh..?"

Yusei then took note of the missing spider mark. 'His birthmark is gone...'

"Dick!" exclaimed Carly, recognizing him now with the hood off and rushing over to the trio.

'So she finally shows herself...' thought Sora. '...And 'Dick'? Is she aware of how that sounds?' she winced.

"Aren't you Dick Pitt?" questioned Carly in surprise. "What is a street duelist like you doing here?"

Yusei stared at her blankly. "Who are you?"

"Ah! I'm C-Carly, a reporter." The black-haired girl gave a nervous smile, kneeling and pulling out a micro or something like that. "U-um... S-Speaking of the duel, what really happen-"

Sora ignored the rest of her chatter, narrowing her eyes. She disappeared and appeared behind Dick, her hand blurring into snatching something. Dick and Carly were occupied in their argument to notice, and Sora opened her palm to see a crushed spider, that to her suspicion dissolved into purple smoke.

Something was going on. Obviously, spiders don't just dissolve into purple smoke.

Yusei also noticed a strange phenomenon, with Dick's deck glowing purple smoke. He picked up the deck and went through the cards, noticing that the Dark Synchro and Dark Tuner Monsters have disappeared.

Familiar alarms were heard, and everyone snapped to attention. Carly squeaked in surprise. "S-Security?"

The Star Pair got up, with Yusei stating. "I guess they caught a whiff of that duel."

"Well, there were big explosions here, you know? I am surprised nobody checked sooner." said Sora dryly. She blinked when she noticed a slight, very slight change in her voice. Yusei noticed too, as a slight whispery-tune entered her voice.

"W-What do we do?" stuttered Carly in fear.

"..."

"..."

"The rest is up to you." said Yusei rather bluntly, before grabbing Sora's still solid hand and fleeing out of there. As for the blonde, she was surprised as she was pulled along by the blackette man.

"HUH!?" Carly's jaw dropped, and then she stood up and made her way to follow. "W-Wait a minute! We're right in the middle of an interv-!"

She was cut off as Dick grabbed her ankle.

"Hold on!" shouted Dick as Carly fell face-down to the floor. The woman gave a scream in shock as her camera left her hands.

...

As for Yusei and Sora, they jumped over the fence, resuming their run to flee the parking lot.

"That was fast." commented Sora, referring to him having little to no hesitation on fleeing out of there.

"I have no intention of going back to that prison." deadpanned Yusei, still sprinting back to their hideout, well, not really theirs.

"You do that." she agreed.

...

"Please don't leave me here!" Dick pleaded to Carly, who just glared at him angrily, crying out. "What are you doing!? Let me go!" Her voice gained a sob-like hint. "Ahh! My scoops!"

Carly's camera was picked up by a security man and he points to a car that was tossed onto another as a result of the Duel and asks if they're responsible. Carly frantically shakes her head with a cry and immediately puts her hands up. Dick's arms follow suit.

* * *

A spider dark mark missing two legs is shown. One of the legs reappears. The red-trimmed man pulls his glove over the mark on his arm.

They deduce that one of their target Signers got away. However, they're not too worried as they anticipate the Signers will soon be caught in their web.

* * *

A spider hangs from a piece of web over Jack's hospital bed, but it was immediately set on fire by a scowling Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Earlier, as they ran, Sora had steadily been returning to her ghost-like state, and by the time they return to Saiga's hideout, she was completely back to her ghostly form.

Tenten and the kids weren't any nearby though, so Sora assumed they went out.

Yusei entered the room, with Himuro greeting him curiously. "Hey. Where have you been 'till now, so early in the morning?"

"I had a duel against a guy with a birthmark."

"What!?" Himuro stood up abruptly. "The fifth Signer!?"

"No, he called himself 'Dark Signer'."

"...Dark Signer?"

"The birthmark..." He gazed at his right arm, right where the birthmark was. "Perhaps they're the enemies we're truly supposed to fight."

* * *

Goodwin watched Yusei and Dick's duel on a monitor. He dismissed the monitor as he is contacted by some man on a screen behind him. Goodwin was aware the Dark Signers would appear. The man asks Goodwin if he'll be okay.

Goodwin just smirked, and after a few more words, the screen was dismissed, leaving the director once again alone.

His face was calculating as he opened the monitor again, this time replaying so that the image of a winged silver-streaked blonde was on pause. Goodwin recognized those wing designs. And if his suspicions were true...

The director smirked, with an odd and sharp edge to it.

* * *

**_(Satellite)_**

Sometime earlier, two figures in black robes started preaching about hope for Satellite. They say that the Crimson Dragon that appeared in Neo Domino City is a wicked god who will bring disaster to this world. Those gathered round them will be saved from this. The threads from a large web above them drop onto these people too, making them more puppets of the Spider. The people begin to chant against the Crimson Dragon.

Rally and Nervin appear carrying shopping bags. Rally tells the group to quit this. Nervin tries to calm him down, but Rally continues and tells them that Yusei is now King; A Duel King has been born out of Satellite; The Crimson Dragon appeared during Yusei's Duel and he's sure it brings good luck. Nervin covers Rally's mouth. The crowd menacingly approaches Rally and Nervin. Nervin tells Rally that they shouldn't get involved like this. Rally argues that it's the truth and tells the crowd to check for themselves.

Saiga was watching them in secret as they do this.

Back at their base, Rally looks up an article about Yusei, but is angered because it refers at him as "the alleged King", and implies that he cheated during the duel. Blitz, Tank and Nervin aren't impressed either, knowing that the inhabitants of Neo Domino City never give anyone born in Satellite a chance.

Saiga then enters their joint, telling them that he's been looking for them.

Everyone froze and stood up. "Who are you!?"

A cowboy-like man stalked out of the shadows, smiling at them. "Someone entrusted with a message from your 'hope'." This was Saiga, and he had finally found Yusei's friends.

* * *

**_(Security Building)_**

Carly is enraged that Angela didn't get one comment from Yusei, but she still wrote a "half-baked" article. A man (or woman?) opens a door and calls in to Carly to keep quiet until her turn to be questioned.

Carly draws a card, **Fortune-Telling Witch Chi-chan**, from her Fortune Telling Deck, which says her fortune for today is "super pinch", but she might gain an edge over her competition, so cheer up. Angrily she asks how she's supposed to cheer up in here of all places. The man/woman opens the door and yells at Carly to keep quiet again.

She did the opposite and burst into tears.

* * *

**_(Saiga's hideout - night was approaching)_**

Yusei typed keys on a computer, trying to contact Saiga. He was worried for his friends from Satellite, despite having seen them released, but he wasn't sure for their safety, and as the cowboy-man still hasn't contacted him...

Sora was leaning against the window, arms crossed over her chest and in deep thought.

Yanagi-ojisan was sitting in a chair, character for once serious.

Himuro came over with two cups of some drink, putting down one on the desk/table for Yusei. "Drink up."

"Arigatou."

The bluenette sipped his drink, and Yanagi glanced at sonny, worried. "Sonny, y'still can't get in contact with Saiga?"

He remained silent for a few seconds, before he stood up from the rolling chair, snapping Sora out of her thoughts as Yusei stated. "I'm thinking of heading back to Satellite. What that guy had said is starting to worry me."

Yanagi was startled. "Huh? 'Going back'?"

"Is it about the whole thing about Satellite getting destroyed?" questioned Himuro.

The crab-head nodded. "It is."

"You're going?" timidly asked a tiny voice, belonging to none other than Ruka.

Rua stood beside her, looking as crestfallen. Tenten was behind the boy, curiously gazing at the New King, yet, a sense of understanding flashed across her eyes for a second.

"You're going back to Satellite, Yusei?"

"Yusei..."

"...There's something that I have to make sure it's true." uttered the blackette King.

"The safety or destruction of Satellite." stated Tenten.

Sora nodded. "That's right."

The twins were worried and alarmed. "You can't! Isn't Satellite a really dangerous place? Don't go back there! Just stay with us in the city!" argued Rua, wanting Yusei to stay.

"Wasn't it you that said Signers should stick together, Yusei?" asked Ruka just as desperate as her twin.

Yusei walked over them and kneeled down to their heights, one hand on each twin's shoulder. He stared at them directly in the eye. "Signers are always bound to meet again."

"Yusei..." Ruka mumbled sadly.

"He is right, Ruka. We will definitely meet again, 'kay?" Sora smiled at the girl of the twins.

"You better." scoffed Tenten, crossing her arms over her chest. She herself didn't want them to go; she had just met Sora again after who knows how long! And now they are separating again. But Yusei has to make sure his hometown is safe, Tenten won't protest, she herself would have done the same. Though, those two better return.

"Right." smirked Sora.

The Higurashi's glare-like look softened lightly, then she suddenly cross the distance and hugged her friend.

The Uzumaki was surprised, but after a brief hesitation, she returned the hug lightly, the blonde herself secretly admitting that she didn't want to leave one of her long-time friends.

"You're acting as if I am going to my death." deadpanned Sora, patting the orangey-streaked brunette's back.

"One can never know." Tenten muttered half-jokingly and half-seriously.

Luckily, the humans didn't catch the mild-seriousness in Tenten's sentence.

Sora's grip on her friend tightened lightly, before separating from Tenten, the two winged-females giving each other nods.

Alarms then blared just outside the building, with a number of Securities appearing outside the building, led by Ushio.

The two former kunoichi glanced down the window they were on, everyone else rushed to the windows, with Yusei slamming one open. Everyone peered down at the security men with mixed emotions, some with anxiousness, nervousness, curiosity, boredom, satisfaction and so on.

Ushio calls Yusei a Satellite scumbag and says that the city is no safe refuge for him.

Himuro calls this bad timing, but our star-named King sees it as quite the opposite.

Yusei walked out to meet Ushio face to face, face set into a stony expression. "I needed to speak with Goodwin anyway."

* * *

**End of another chapter. I know that this chapter was a bit AU, as in the same day in which Fortune Cup ends, Yusei had given Jack a short visit, immediately vanishing after that. Then in the night he battled the puppet of the Spider.**

**Now, I didn't mean to offend any Mikage fans with that comment. That's just how Sasuke would think, or so. X.X**

**I swear that having Sora becoming reality during the duel wasn't just some magic without reason like those in fairy tales or anything like that! I have an idea/theory about that problem, and even then, during the duel, Sora was just reality temporally, I am sure some of you would notice. I don't know if some of you suspect about what I may think, but I can't explain now, maybe in the future chapters when some events have passed.**

**Ruka may have been the first human contact Sora had, but I don't think it's literally. During her visit to the Spirit Realm, Ruka had left her real solid body in the Human Realm, thus only her soul and mind went to the Spirit Realm. So Sora only touched Ruka's spiritual, like the blonde's, body. Not her real human solid one. I hope this makes sense... X.X**

**I will explain this. 'Personal space' doesn't really matter in the Elemental Nations. I have several scenarios in mind where a ninja has to at least cross the boundary of his/her personal space to protect, scratch that, and prevent his comrades/friends/etc from dying, or something like that anyway. Sora doesn't really understand some clichés and hints about romance, there are some she knows, but others she doesn't. But my point is, Sora is oblivious to any romance _involving her_, unless a person point blank, something like that or directly tells her about those hints that are when she gets embarrassed/angry/etc. Sora did blush when Sasuke _told/teased/mocked her about Yusei being her boyfriend_. It depends really.**

**Favorite or Follow.  
Please leave a review.  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	13. A Looming Threat & the Black Crow

**O.O Thankyou to all those that reviewed. :D Here is the chapter 13. ^^ A new player has entered the chess board, and the enemy King shall be making his move. O.O Kudos to all those that guessed the next Signer Dragon right. **  
**This story is Beta-read by _PokeRescue18_, extra cheers and kudos to him.**

"Human or/and Human-like DM speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster and/or SPIRIT talking in human language"

'Duel monster and/or SPIRIT thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M: D.M '_

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M: duelist'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Naruto**

* * *

**_~~Chapter 13. A Looming Threat & the Black Crow~~_**

* * *

**_(Hospital)_**

Jack Atlas stirred from his deep sleep, violet eyes snapping open, blinking slowly at the unfamiliar ceiling. "Where...? Hospital..?" His voice was scratchy, and the blond noted that he was bandaged in the head, his right arm was set in a cast, making him scowl. Great, even dueling is out of the question for now.

"Atlas-sama!" chirped a womanly voice in relief and happiness. "Oh! Here!"

A cup of water entered his line of vision, and he grimaced, struggling into a sitting position before taking it with his right hand and slowly gulping it down. The fresh water felt so good sliding down his throat.

As he slowly sipped the refreshing water, he focused his gaze to stare dully at Mikage.

The blond had expected the normal vision of the blue-haired woman's smiling face, and he was not disappointed in that, but he choked and comically spit out the water he was drinking, and his eyes bulged. He sputtered, trying to back away in his bed, wide eyes staring into space, at least to the bluenette it is.

"Atlas-sama!" Mikage panicked. "Is everything okay!? Atlas-sama!?"

Of course it is. Everything was good: Peachy, Splendid, and Fabulous. In fact, he had lost his title as the King, one of the few things he cared for that _had_ remained. But he didn't have it anymore. Of course he would be happy after that!

Not.

Never mind that, Jack wasn't disturbed by that, he will think about it later, because now, he was staring at a man standing a few feet or so behind Mikage. Now, there was nothing wrong with the man standing behind the bluenette, glaring at him balefully. No, it was the fact that the man had a ghost like figure, and the things in his back...

**Wings.** The dude had demonic wings. And is that a fucking sword too!?

Kami. Please don't tell him that man is what he seems to be. This must be some kind of sick joke. Yes! That's right! Maybe those damn reporters are outside, waiting for his reaction at seeing one of their damn colleges looking like a devil. Yep. That's right. The man in front of him is human. Not a devil. Not a devil. Not a devil out for his soul.

The demonically-winged man glared at him balefully. "About damn time you woke up, moron." he scoffed, annoyance seen clearly in his dark, void-like eyes.

"..." Slight sweat trickled down the side of his face, even the voice was made realistic, a masculine tone with a devil-like touch. He didn't like where it was going anymore, and he was determined to ignore him.

Mikage looked confused at the blond's look. "Atlas-sama?"

"Mikage," said Jack out of the blue, eyes staring straight ahead blankly. "Who is the man behind you?"

"...Atlas-sama, there isn't anyone else in this room."

"No, there is clearly a man behind you."

The bluenette turned around to meet no one, and she gave Atlas-sama a concerned frown. There wasn't anyone there. Were the injuries worse than thought, and was Atlas-sama suffering some hallucinations from them? He did have a head injury... "Atlas-sama, there isn't anyone. Maybe you're hallucinating; you did injure your head."

"I'm sure about it. There is a man behi-!" snapped Jack, being cut mid-sentence.

"Oh?" The winged man's eyebrow shot up. "So you can see me, huh?"

Uchiha Sasuke was surprised and amused more on the latter. After Jack had woken up, he had taken the liberty to glare at him for the sake of it. Who would have thought that Atlas could see him now? An unexpected timing, yet he found it entertaining, even for just a few minutes. Atlas still didn't know _what_ he was, and the blonde was acting like he needed to be in a mental ward if he continued. To others he looked to be talking to thin air or to himself, a sign of insanity. It would be a problem if Atlas land himself in a mental ward, but it didn't make it less entertaining.

"Okay. Who are you!?" snarled Jack, annoyed by this joke.

The red-streaked man's lips curled into a sinister smirk. "I'm your tormentor." Not a lie. He will take a lot of pleasure in it. That he was sure of. Nothing that could kill him or harm him though, physically that is.

"Quit joking around!" snapped Jack, he was creeped out and unaware of how crazy he looked to be, talking to thin air.

"...Atlas-sama, I am going for a doctor." announced Mikage in worry, scurrying out of the room.

"..."

"..."

"...Good going on getting a ticket straight to the mental ward, idiot." He snorted.

Jack glared at him. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"You still don't catch anything familiar about me?" Sasuke scoffed.

Oh yes. In fact, he did. This freaking psycho in front of him had his ace card's, Red Demon's Dragon's wings design. He was pissed about that. Who the hell did this commoner thought he was, mocking him by putting on fake wings resembling his ace dragon?

"As I said, you're an idiot." Sasuke interrupted, not giving him a chance to respond. "First, you take on that fucking Goodwin's offer to come here. Second, you give Fudo's ace card back and expect to come out on top." Here, Sasuke paused and corrected himself. "Okay, scratch that, which sounded wrong. I meant, did you expect to win the duel then? Lastly, you still haven't deciphered who I am. All in all-"

"Just state your business!" roared Jack, angry at the other man for bringing up those points. And how the hell was he supposed to know this freak? He hadn't ever seen him in his life!

Sasuke glared at the blond, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "I have no business with you, other than making sure you don't die."

The blond stared at him blankly, put off by the response. Making sure he didn't die?

"Aside from that, introductions are needed, no?" Sasuke grumbled incoherent things. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, or you may know me as Red Demon's Dragon's duel spirit."

The response was immediate.

"BULLSHIT!"

Jack glared at him, pissed off at the man's words. Did he think he was a fool?

Sasuke shrugged. "It matters not if you believe me or not." He paused, adding. "By the way, you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything." he spat.

"Yes, you do. In fact, I am the one who saved you from being maimed by Stardust Dragon. Numerous times might I add?"

"...You're making all this up." Jack refused to believe anything like that. It was absurd! Goodwin had said Duel Spirits exist, but to see one was plain ridiculous.

"She was quite pissed at you, you know? She's still mildly pissed at you for separating her from Fudo Yusei." Sasuke eyed the blond duelist. "It was dumb luck that you had me with you, otherwise your dueling career would have been over years ago."

"Shut up. You're buffing." repeated the former King. "You calling Stardust Dragon a 'she' is enough proof. It's obvious to anyone that the dragon is a male."

"Tch. Don't let her hear you saying that, she will end you in a second, and you won't be aware of it until your head is rolling on the ground." Sasuke snorted. "You believe in the Crimson Dragon and so on, so why not this?"

"I want proof."

"You want proof? Fine."

The Uchiha snapped his fingers, and the sheets of the bed got caught on a small fire. Sasuke watched in amusement as panic flared in Atlas' eyes. What? Atlas wanted proof, and if the docs were to question him, he is by himself. It would be better if Atlas were to accept it now and not later.

"What the hell!" Jack freaked out and threw the sheets off. A panicked glance at the Uchiha pissed him off. That bastard was grinning.

With a lazy wave, the flames dispersed, with the singed sheets being the only proof of it having been there. "Chicken."

"Chicken!? You tried to roast me!"

"Yeah. Shame you aren't. You certainly fill the bills of a roasted chicken." Sasuke deadpanned, eyeing Atlas' bright yellow and spiky hair.

Jack stared at the man in anger and incredulousness. This... spirit was talking about killing so casually, was he wacko in the head!? "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? Simple. You are annoying. So spare me and just go back to dreamland."

"...You want me to sleep when I plain know I have a pyromaniac in my room, capable of roasting me alive?"

"OK. Then listen. This is the solution. If you wake up after your nap without being burned alive, then you accept this. If you don't wake up, well, not my problem. It's a win-win situation." The Uchiha shrugged carelessly, as if he just didn't admit to have no problems with ending Jack Atlas' life while he slept.

"..." His jaw dropped at the red-streaked punk's dumb logic. Jack would be stupidly brainless to even accept that! Did he really think he was going to just trust his word? The bad guy always strikes when the innocent victim is sleeping! Dammit, has this dude ever watched any horror movies? Obviously not; He could learn things from it.

"See? Problem solved." Sasuke looked pleased.

"The hell it is!"

"You are sounding crazy, you know?"

"No thanks to you!"

Sasuke stared at him in boredom. "You are going to pop a vein if you continue like that."

He received a dark glower in return.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I think I liked you more when you were unconscious and unable to hear or see me."

"The feeling is mutual." Jack bit out bitterly.

"But you are talking to me, so you do admit that I am real."

Jack gritted his teeth. "Shu-!"

"Doctor! Here, Atlas-sama is hallu-." said Mikage worriedly, entering the room with a doctor in tow. But she stopped mid-sentence. "Atlas-sama! What happened to your sheets!?"

As the doctor checked everything, he didn't seem to be aware of the Uchiha standing there.

"They can't see me, only you and a few others can." said Sasuke smugly, watching Atlas in amusement.

"Go die in hell." Jack seethed aloud; further worrying Mikage and the doctor.

"Been there, done that." Sasuke smirked, Jack was oblivious how mildly true his words were. The Uchiha _did_ die and he _did_ experience hell in that horrible night years ago.

* * *

**_(Outside Blister's hideout)_**

Yusei steps out of Saiga's base to confront Ushio. Sora watched the events from her place leaning against the door of the hideout.

"What was that, you Satellite scumbag?" Ushio demanded as he reached out his arm to seize Yusei.

The new King grabbed Ushio's wrist effortlessly, stopping him doing so. "You're going to take me to him." stated Yusei, his voice as monotone and serious as ever. Then he released his grip and made his way to a squad car.

"You punk!" Ushio gritted his teeth. "This is the end of all your bluffs! I'm gonna teach you a decent thing or two!"

By now, Sora had returned to the deck, sitting comfortably in an old yet comfy sofa. Bolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick ran around in circles, playing a game of tag to reduce the tense atmosphere.

Returning to Human Realm, Yusei tilted his head, staring out the window at Ushio, he replied. "Just hurry up".

* * *

**_(Later)_**

Jack grabs the vase of flowers from his locker and violently smashes it on the ground, body trembling in anger as he watched the events on the TV screen.

The bluenette woman flinched in surprise.

Sasuke just stared at him blankly, having grown bored some time ago, for now.

...

A crowd of reporters make their way to the staircase to question Goodwin about this. Angela looked satisfied with the results of her questions.

"I cannot answer such uncertain information." said Goodwin curtly, leaving. "Now then, that's all my time."

"Wait a moment, please! Director Godwin! Director!"

'Is that true? The King, he's...' thought Carly, just as surprised and confused as everyone. 'I'm going to make sure.'

"Excuse me, miss?" a soft and dainty voice called out.

The glasses-girl skidded in her run, blinking as she faced the one who called her. Carly gaped at the beautiful model in front of her. "Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Misty-san!?" she stuttered in shock.

"Your face has me quiet interested." explained Misty, smiling softly at the nervous girl as she walked closer. "So..."

"M-M-My apologies! I didn't mean to look at you so-!" Carly laughed nervously, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. She was startled when Misty-san gently held her jaw.

"I'm fond of fortune telling." murmured Misty suddenly, still smiling.

"I-I am too." Behind her glasses, Carly blinked owlishly. "With cards, though." she added, chuckling nervously.

"I read one's face- their physiognomy." Misty explained, removing Carly's glasses, allowing her to see the girl's entire face.

Misty stayed silent for a few seconds, studying her. "I can see the shadow of death around you."

"Eh!?" Carly was slightly spooked.

"It's saying that you will soon die."

"Uh, Err... I see." Carly sweat dropped.

"But when that happens, we will have a better understanding of one another." Misty told Carly, smiling and placing the glasses back on Carly's face.

"Eh? Uh, my apologies!" Carly bowed. "I'm entirely grateful, but I am in a hurry, so..." Her cheeks were burning red, releasing how she sounded. "Sorry!" With that, she ran away.

The beautiful model just watch her leave with a calm smile, Carly glanced back at her, slightly scared. 'What's the deal with her?'

* * *

**_(Yusei's waiting room)_**

Yusei refrained from twitching at the cold sensation he felt, instead he sighed as Sora once again poked him on the ribs, the blonde frowning when the results weren't what she wanted.

After that duel with this Dick Pitt, she was intrigued by the prospect of her real solid body, and if he was honest, Yusei was too. Sora couldn't, or wouldn't test it in the hideout, as he was busy, but here? He was just waiting for Goodwin, nothing important really. So Sora decided to conduct her tests, by poking her duelist in various places, namely the ribs and chest. So far, there was some luck, much to Sora's delight, because if she put enough strength in it, she could touch Yusei lightly. What if there wasn't any strength? Well, it would be the same as always, much to her frustration. Sure, Sora may be fine with her current condition, but it didn't mean she didn't want to have a real, solid body.

Sora faintly wondered if it was good for Yusei's health to not have a good night's rest. Oh! Who was she kidding? She would have to nag him about that soon. He only slept for, like, 3 hours. Definitely not healthy to someone of this world. Crap. She was starting to sound like Tsunade-baachan and Sakura. Not good, not good.

The two paused as they heard the metal door sliding.

Ushio and two other guards open the door to Yusei's room, where he was waiting for Goodwin.

"When's Goodwin coming?" was the first thing Yusei asked.

"Don't be so hasty." Ushio scoffed. "The director has his hands tied. If you're that bored, why don't I teach you a lesson with a duel until the director arrives?" The officer grinned. "After all, if I defeat you, you Satellite scumbag, the title of King will be mine!"

"Ghihihihi.." Yeager snickered, appearing. "I'm afraid that will not do. Though, I do not believe the King would lose to the likes of you."

The clown ignored Ushio's protests, addressing Yusei. "Sorry to keep you waiting. The director has sent for you."

Yusei nodded. Sora pursed her lips, eyeing the clown.

"Would you like to be as kind to escort Jack outside the hospital?" Yeager asked, or more like commanded Ushio. The clown was grinning widely, showing his teeth. "It would seem that he would like to have a word with Jack as well."

Ushio saluted. "I understand, sir." He glared at the Satellite scumbag as he followed Yeager.

* * *

**_(The hospital)_**

Carly, disguised as a nurse, managed to enter the hospital with no problems.

Just in time, Ushio arrives, grumbling. "You gotta be kidding me... Lead me by the chain, will he?" He enters the building, and a spider, different from the other two, drops from the ceiling. Ushio froze, before struggling around, as something was tickling him, laughing all the while. "Quit it! Quit it!"

The nurses looked at him weird.

Then, movement stopped as a spider mark glowed in his arm, and Ushio raised his head to show a sinister grin, eyes dulled.

* * *

Mikage peeled an apple open with a knife, humming.

"Leave me be." requested Jack out of the blue.

She didn't say anything and complied, bowing before exiting the room.

"My, upset are we?" Okay, he was starting to hate that bastard.

The former King glared at him. "The same goes to you."

"I pass, it is just too amusing to annoy you. Aha, see? There's that little tick forming on your temple now." Sasuke grinned.

Jack clenched his teeth, finding it harder by the second to ignore the so-called duel spirit of Red Demon's. He collected his Duel Disk and got out of bed.

"Not only that." The winged-man drawled. "Such a naughty child, you are sneaking out."

"Stop mocking me." The blond glowered.

"As I said, I pass." Sasuke, er, 'cheerfully' said. "Also, if you continue recklessly moving, you may make the injury worse."

"Like you are worsening my headache?"

"Pretty much." was the shameless and blunt answer.

* * *

In the hallway, Carly looks around for Jack's room, wanting to get an interview with the former King. "Let's see... Jack's room should be..." she mumbled as she walked, soon she heard a door sliding, and spots the blond leaving from a certain room. "A-Ah! It's Jack!" She tries to ask a question, but stutters too much to make sense. "U-Um... Er..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at her weirdly. Then he stared straight ahead, seeing that officer standing in front of them with a duel disk. The Uchiha frowned, finding the officer strange. He remembered that his eyes weren't like that, and he probably wasn't sleep walking.

"This guy is from Security, if I remember right..." Jack furrowed his brow, recalling the memories.

"You just saw him yesterday." Sasuke deadpanned. Jack twitched. "By the way, pay attention to his arm."

A spider mark was glowing in the officer's right arm.

"What's going on? Why do you have that birthmark?" demanded Jack, glaring.

Carly gulped, remembering that Dick's arm had the same mark, and how he had attacked the New King with his monsters, the attacks real and all.

Ushio just grinned, activating his duel disk.

"Are you a Signer as well!?"

"I am a Dark Signer." said Ushio in a dead voice. "I have come for you from the bowls of the underworld, transcending five thousand years of time... to rob the light."

Jack considered dueling him, but Carly protested. "Don't, Jack. You can't duel against this person! Yusei also fought against a duelist with the same mark!"

That irked his attention. "What!? Yusei did!? And obviously, he-"

"W-Well, he won..." stuttered the black-haired girl.

He remained silent, before addressing the girl front of him. "You."

"Y-Yes?"

"I don't know who you are, but you can duel, can't you?"

"Well, yes, I can..."

The blond dropped his bag, thrusting his duel disk to the girl, who squeaked. "In that case..." He spun her around so that she was also facing their soon-to-be opponent. "..you'll be my hands! You'll hold the cards for me and draw for me!"

Her jaw dropped. "EH!? But...!"

"If Yusei won, then there shouldn't be an issue." stated Jack.

"Just because Fudo won his doesn't mean you will."

The blond glared at the winged-man only he could see. "After I pulverize this guy in a duel, I will ask him for an explanation!" Carly gulped. "Let's go, put on my duel disk!"

"Y-Yes!" Carly slid the duel disk in Jack's good arm.

"Duel!" All three humans shouted.

**Ushio: 4000**

**C&J: 4000**

"Oops! I said it!" Carly clamped her mouth shut. "Wooaah!"

A violent gust of wind surged from the officer's duel disk; the gust of wind knocks the nearby nurses unconscious, and a grand circle of purple fire circled around the combatants of the duel.

"Your mark, it's glowing too!" And certainly, she could see a glowing crimson mark on Jack's arm.

"What is this!?"

"This is the same as the duel Fudo Yusei fought before against that man with the spider-shaped birthmark." murmured Carly, internally fretting.

"I summon **Warm Worm** in defense mode!" The possessed-like Ushio summoned a masked worm.

"Well! I better just go with it! There's no better scoop than dueling with Jack!" Carly got over excited and fantasized Jack holding her. "It's my tu-!"

"It's my turn!" Jack corrected her.

All fire left Carly as she bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Jack paid no mind to her, as she fiddled with the cards in hand, he made his move. "If my opponent controls a monster and I control no monsters, I Special Summon **Vice Dragon** from my hand!"

"Right!" Carly put the card in the slot, and a purple dinosaur-headed dragon appeared with a brutal roar.

"If there are monsters on my opponent's side of the field and none on mine, I can Special Summoned it from my hand by halving its ATK and DEF powers! Next, I release **Vice Dragon**! I advance summon **Strong Wind Dragon**!" An aqua blue colored dragon replaced the purple one. "Then, **Strong Wind Dragon**'s effect activates!" The ghost of **Vice Dragon** surged from the cemetery, roaring as it meshed with **Strong Wind Dragon**. "It gains half the ATK power of the released Dragon-type monster."

"Um... **Vice Dragon**'s ATK power was 2000, so..." murmured Carly, counting her fingers.

"A 1000 point increase!"

The black-haired girl sputtered. "Wha!? 3400!?"

"**Strong Wind Dragon** attack **Warm Worm**!" Jack commanded. "Strong Hurricane!" A compressed ball of blazing fire was shot at the insect monster. But when it connected, the results were unexpected, because it caused real damage, destroying the already damaged floor even further.

"What is this!?" Jack turned his questioning 'glare' to Carly.

"I told you this was no normal duel!" yelled Carly, dismayed at finding herself in the middle of one. "I'm not sure, but this seems to be a real life-or-death duel!"

"There was a physical compact." Sweat trickled down his forehead as he released this, gritting his teeth.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." scoffed a dark tone, freezing Carly.

The disguised-reporter slowly raised her head, wide eyes staring at someone behind Jack's back, directly at the red-streaked man. When did he appear there? Were those things wings!? And Red Demon's Dragon's wings, the ace card of the Former King's no less! J-J-Just like that cosplaying blonde that was with the New King!

Sasuke blinked owlishly. Glowing red eyes locked with blue eyes hidden behind glasses.

"W-W-Who is that!?" she squeaked. Jack glanced at her, confused, before craning his neck to stare at what made her so surprised. To his horror, he saw that his ghost tormentor had a solid body. Jack ignored the red glowing eyes the Uchiha had.

"...You gotta be shitting me."

"Oh...?" Sasuke hummed in interest, dully noting that his voice also changed, or more like, it returned to normal. He clenched and unclenched his hands. He peered down at the frightened reporter, wings rustling. Then, after a few seconds, he grinned sharply, displaying sharp canines. "Interesting."

"E-EH?" Carly paled, seeing unnaturally sharp teeth being bared.

"Don't mind me, continue the duel." Sasuke said, waving his hand lazily, still intrigued by his solid real body.

"Exactly what I had in mind." glowered Jack.

"R-Right." stuttered the nervous girl.

**Ushio: 2000**

Carly was nervous about the sinister-looking man behind the former King, but it surprised her when she noticed the opponent's life points decrease. "Why? **Warm Worm** was in DEF mode, so why are his life points reducing?"

"**Strong Wind Dragon**'s attack has a piercing effect on defense monsters." Jack explained without looking at her. "If its attack power is greater than their defense power, Life Points get reduced equal to the difference."

"Incredible! No less from the Former King's deck!" Carly stared at the blond in awe.

"'Former' King!?" Jack was annoyed by that.

"Yes, _former_." Sasuke stressed the 'former' mockingly, irritating the blond further and reminding the female of his presence as she squeaked.

"Uh, ah, I mean..." The glasses-girl tried to cover what she meant, but she is interrupted by the opponent.

Ushio snickered evilly. "When **Warm Worm** is destroyed by battle, my opponent sends three cards from their deck to the graveyard!"

"Um, send those 3 cards, right?" Carly muttered as she extracted 3 cards from the deck and sent them to the cemetery.

'What's his aim?' thought Jack, his intense gaze set on his opponent. He glanced at the cards the black-haired woman was showing him, announcing his move. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn; I summon **Shield Worm** from my hand in defense mode! When this monster is successfully summoned, the opponent sends 1 card from their deck to the cemetery!"

"EH!? Again?" Carly yelped, but none the less she inserted a card to the graveyard. The corner of Jack's lips tugged down, thinking about what the officer intended to do nagging at his mind.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn."

Carly murmured incoherent things as she once again slipped on her words.

"My turn!" He glanced at the black-haired woman, motioning for her to let him see the cards. "I'll need to release** Strong Wind Dragon** to activate this Magic Card..." he muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, Carly didn't notice or hear him. "So then, naturally, we'll attack **Shield Worm** with** Strong Wind Dragon**!

Sasuke resisted the urge to slap his face, instead opting to sigh. Jack's eyes bulged at the woman's sudden move. "Idiot!" the blond yelled.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" She sweat dropped.

Ushio laughed. "You attacked, but **Shield Worm**'s effect reduces all battle damage to 0!" Carly gasped. "Now **Strong Wind Dragon**'s piercing damage is negated! Next, I open my Trap Card! **Regret Reborn**!" He was still grinning as he explained. "When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed by battle, this effect will Special Summon that monster in defense mode!"

The worm monster snarled at its enemies, Sasuke eyed it with disgust and disdain.

"Now then, since **Shield Worm** was Special Summoned, you'll send another card from your deck to your cemetery."

Carly winced and apologized for her reckless move. But Jack ignores her, thinking. 'I knew it, his aim is...'

"I summon **Double Protector** in defense mode and end my turn." the spiky-haired blond said.

"It's my turn." The man was still grinning. "I activate the Magic card, **Worm Bait**, from my hand! If there's a monster with "Worm" in its name on my field, it Special Summons two **Worm Tokens**."

Two identical red-orangey colored worms were summoned. Sasuke's eye twitched, wondering if he should eliminate those pests now with some well-aimed fireballs. Sometimes, seeing duel monsters made him uneasy. It reminded him of the 'experiments' in Orochimaru's numerous labs. And his reaction? Well, he would eliminate them of course, and he was itching to do just that to the two disgusting insects across him.

The two worms wiggled as they felt a chill go down their 'spines'. Ushio continued his turn. "Next, I release both **Worm Tokens**. To Advance Summon **Dark Tuner Chaos-Rogue**!"

Carly began to worry, having seen a 'Dark Tuner' in the other duel, but before she could explain or warn Jack about it, Ushio performed his next summoning.

"I'm Dark Tuning my level 8 **Dark Tuner Chaos-Rogue** to my level 4** Shield Worm**!" The clown-like monster transformed into stars, embedding deep into the worm's body, who writhed in agony. "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will open." Instead of white stars, black stars burst out, emitting dark-colored electricity, and a vortex of darkness slammed itself in front of the officer. "To a world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, **Dark Diviner**!" A magician-like monster flew out of the black vortex, and it/he slashed his staff at them, emitting a dark aura.

Sasuke glared at it, hiding his surprise. But he wasn't the only one, as Jack was equally surprised at the monster. "What is that? Is that a level negative 4 monster?"

"Yes, the light has turned dark. A Dark Synchro Summoning can summon a Synchro monster with a level equal to the level of a Dark Tuner monster subtracted from the level of a non-Tuner Monster."

"He's right!" Carly agreed with the explanation. "The person Fudo Yusei fought Synchro Summoned the same abnormal way!"

"What?" muttered Jack, eyes sharpening.

"First, the effect of the **Chaos-Rogue** in my graveyard activates. When this card is used as a material for Dark Synchro, my opponent will send five cards from their deck to the cemetery."

The black-haired girl's jaw dropped. "Eh!? You're taking too much!"

"Just do it." muttered Sasuke, Carly's response was taking 5 cards and sending them to the cemetery.

"And now, I use** Dark Diviner** to attack** Strong Wind Dragon**!" declared Ushio, grinning.

"You're not making any sense!" protested Carly. "**Strong Wind Dragon**'s attack power is higher!"

"No, his aim is-!" Jack gritted his teeth.

"When **Dark Diviner** attacks, the opposing monster's attack power becomes the same, and it sends a card from my opponent's deck for each increment of 100 points in the original attack power and the difference."

**Strong Wind Dragon**'s attack power slowly lowered down to 2000 and a total of 14 cards were to go to the cemetery.

"Deck destruction." the blond muttered, having realized it some time ago.

"T-Then, fourteen more to the Cemetery?" stuttered Carly uneasily. "That leaves us with how many!?"

"That leaves you two with 9 cards." stated Sasuke bluntly, face blank of emotion.

She gaped. "Huh!? Just nine!?"

Ushio was smirking. "My goal is to rob away the light along with your deck. Dark Dragdown!" He announced the name of the monster's attack, and the magician monster pointed its staff at the dragon, a wave of purple energy blasting from the orb. **Strong Wind Dragon** fired compressed energy of fire from its jaws. The two attacks collided, clashing against each other and creating violent gusts of wind.

In an unexpected move that surprised the duelist and the duel monster, Carly stood in front of Jack and shields him, protecting him from worsening his injuries.

"You-!" Jack looked at her in shock. Sasuke sighed, moving forward and stretching his wings, shielding the wincing woman from receiving the continuous attack.

"I-I'm okay!" She groaned, falling. Jack catched her in his arms, worried and panicked. "Oi!" He shook her slightly, and he faintly noted that the demonic wing shielding them wasn't there anymore. As the attacks subdued enough to be harmless, Sasuke retreated backwards.

Jack glared at his enemy. "You can attack all you want, but **Strong Wind Dragon** can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with the same attack power!"

"**Dark Diviner** can't be destroyed by battle either." Ushio's face was twisted evilly.

**Jack: 3400**

"I'm so sorry. I just keep stepping out of line." Carly gasped out, her body was still shaking; gulping as she waited for the tongue-lashing she always received from other people. Like Angela and her boss and so on.

Jack stared at her shaking form, gaze softening lightly in gratitude. She did save him from worsening his injuries. "This wouldn't be as fun with any less entertainment." he told her, and she looked up at him in confusion and surprise. "What's your name?"

"C-Carly."

"Let's go, Carly. It's the last draw!" declared Jack, inviting the surprised woman to make the last draw.

"It's my...!" started the blond.

"a-a-and my..." stuttered the black-haired girl.

"...turn!" yelled the two humans in unison.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at them, amusement prickling at his mind.

"I activate the Magic Card, **Trust Mind**, from my hand." Carly immediately slapped said card into the slot. "By releasing a monster on my field, it can add a Tuner Monster with half that Monster's level from my cemetery into my hand." The aqua green dragon on the field released a roar as it shattered, and a card slid from the Cemetery. "I release my level 6 **Strong Wind Dragon**. I add the level 3 Tuner Monster,** Dark Resonator**, from my Cemetery!" The grinning little fiend appeared on the field, clanking its/his two weapons. "Next, I'm Tuning my **Dark Resonator** to my** Double Protector**!" As the process of Synchro Summoning began, Jack chanted. "The ruler's shout echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, **Exploder Dragonwing**!"

A dark-looking dragon flew down from the portal, flapping its orange-black wings and roaring.

"When this monster battles a monster with a lower attack power, it destroys that monster without applying Damage Calculations! And then, it'll inflict battle damage to the opposing player equal to that monster's attack power!"

Carly was impressed. "Amazing then, when you tried to activate **Trust Mind** before, you already knew your enemy was destroying your deck! You really are the King!"

"**Exploder Dragonwing**, attack **Dark Diviner**!" Jack commanded. "King Storm!"

The dragon fired a devastating attack at the magician monster, impacting face first and shattering it, but that was not all. The attack caused an explosion that blasted a hole in the roof of the hospital, causing reporters outside to take cover from falling debris.

**Ushio: 0**

The officer collapsed, and the spider that controlled him left his body, exploding into a cloud of purple smoke.

Ushio stirred and groaned; he was unaware of what had happened. "Where... am I?" With that, he once again fell unconscious.

"Same as the last time, almost as if someone was controlling him." murmured Carly. Then, Jack groaned and he fell forward, and the black-haired girl panicked, catching him. "Ah! Jack!"

"Take me outside now." he gasped out with a raspy voice, very different from his normally strong tone.

Carly's jaw dropped, wondering if he knew she could get in serious trouble, then again, she was always ignoring dangerous boundaries to get scoops.

"Go get a stretcher and cover him with a blanket." ordered Sasuke lowly, frowning as he noticed his voice changing back.

"A-And you?"

"I have things to do. Go." As a good measure, he sent her a chilling glare.

"R-Right!" With that, she left as fast as she could.

Sasuke remained silent, knowing he had to be fast or he would be yanked towards them thanks to certain card link. He focused his gaze around, eyes landing on a security camera, and he smirked victoriously. "Bingo..." The Uchiha proceeded to set each camera that could have recorded the duel aflame. He also noticed that his body was fading away, much to his disappointment.

* * *

Sora was resting in the deck, peering down a chakra window she opened.

Yusei stood next to a car on an incomplete bridge to Satellite. Moments later, Goodwin steps out of the car, seriously staring at the crab-haired man.

The sun was rising, and they remained silent, before the Director began talking. "Allow me to ask you one thing. Yusei, why do you ride a D-Wheel?"

"I don't need to answer you." Sora silently applauded his quick answer.

"Hm." He paid no mind to the rude answer from the youngster. "This bridge was supposed to connect Satellite with the City. You built a D-Wheel with your own hands and crossed the sea. I sense that your fate is strong. Perhaps, one day, you will be the one who connects this bridge." Goodwin remarked.

Yusei scowled at the director. "With your influence, you should be able to connect it."

"That I cannot do."

"Why not?"

"For I would be connecting the disaster in Satellite to the city." replied Goodwin, not once looking at the crab-haired man.

"Disaster in Satellite?" echoed Yusei, eyes narrowed.

Finally, Goodwin turns to face Yusei. "It seems that it is time that I told you the truth."

* * *

**_(Satellite - somewhere)_**

Inside a darkened building, you could see a man going through a couple of drawers.

If your eyesight was 'sharp', you could also see a silhouette next to him, peering down at the drawers the first figure left open. Boredom radiated from the person, and two big shapes were seen blending in, creating a shadow that was not human.

The first man was young, just 17 years old or so. He had very spiky orange-colored hair, and grey-colored eyes that screamed mischievousness. As the second person was still hidden by the shadows, well, you will know later.

The orange-haired man was Crow Hogan, a person marked with several criminal marks and a very skilled duelist.

"They have got some good stuff here." He snickered, checking a deck and throwing it in his bag.

"Yes, they do. So just get in gear and hurry up. It's already bad that you are making such a mess, we don't need several security men chasing us around." muttered a voice, presumably the shadow.

"Eh. No need to be so stingy, pal."

"I am not. Just hurry up, it will be harder to lose Security in daylight."

"You're too paranoid, you know?"

"I am just cautious. You should too, considering the marks on your face." was the scathing reply.

"Heh, going, going." Crow smirked at his companion, still stealing cards.

Meanwhile two members of Sector Security are alerted of a suspicious D-Wheel nearby. They locate the unusual D-Wheel. After it starts to move its parts without a rider present, the Securities decide to confiscate it. One of them receives a shock on coming into contact with it.

...

"I can use this too." Crow mused as he put one average deck in his bag, but he frowned when he saw some cards he didn't like, or better said, _someone_ wouldn't like. "Jeez, might as well not put those here." He went through another drawer, another deck catching his eye as he grinned. "I'll just be taking this one too."

"Stop being so picky." The voice sighed.

"Can't be helped." Crow shrugged.

Suddenly, the duel disk attached to Crow's arm beeped, telling them _it_ was nearby.

"So, it looks like they brought it in." The marked man was smirking.

"Though, with that much luggage, you won't be able to go through the way you came in." The unknown voice reminded Crow, both pointedly looking at the window the orangette used to come inside.

Crow backtracked, pulling infiltrated goggles over his eyes. The hallway in front of him was full of security lasers, and seeing no other way...

"Oh damn. What the heck. I'm just gonna book it." Crow laughed, speeding down the hallway. "Counting on ya, buddy!"

"Hn." The unknown person did one hand sign.

...

At the security station, the same man who tracked down Yusei on his escape in the pipeline was frowning in confusion. "What is happening?"

"It's a hallway in a storage warehouse!" reported another man. "Nothing is showing up in the surveillance camera!" He tried several other channels, but still no signal. From the camera's point of view, everything seemed normal, too normal to be exact. No intruders. Just an empty hallway.

The first man gritted his teeth, alerting the other security men. "Emergency! Unknown intruder in storage warehouse! All personal are to capture him!"

...

Crow grinned as adrenaline pumped through his veins, hearing the announcement.

"I repeat! There's an intruder on storage warehouse!"

"A clean job as ever?" Crow managed to ground out as he ran.

"..." The other remained silent, but Crow managed to catch the unsaid 'Who do you think I am?' lingering. He smirked. Even if his pal here didn't seem like it, his friend did have some pride in their skills.

"You're too boring though; Always playing it safe." Crow complained.

His partner in crime glared at him. "Fine." With that, the only thing concealing them vanished, and Crow's eyes bulged.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he yelled, and he regretted it.

"He's here! This way!"

"You're such an asshole." Crow insulted him/her.

"My apologies." This surprised the orangette, his friend doesn't give an apology to anyone, and so easily. But soon, surprise disappeared and was replaced by mortification and anger.

"I don't swing that way." was the blunt and rude sentence that set Crow off.

"Why you...!"

"Shut up and run. You're wasting breath."

"All personal! Catch him!"

"Halt! You!"

The unknown one stared at him. "Are you afraid they can catch you, Crow?"

Crow stopped his comeback just in time, smirking as he looked back at the ones chasing him. "As if they could catch _me_, Crow-sama!" He made it to the end of the hallway and smashes through a window, landing on the truck and leaping off it onto his D-Wheel, which is called Blackbird, inserting his Duel Disk in the process.

The Securities close a gate, but Crow uses the D-Wheel to fly over it. They promptly reopen them and chase after him.

As they chased him, Crow just grinned. "Don't mock what this baby is capable of!" He revved his D-Wheel once, and it ran even faster, making the distance between the security chasing him even larger.

* * *

**_(Hospital)_**

Ushio woke up with a groan in the hallway of the hospital, where his possessed self was dueling Jack. He has no recollection of what just happened. He sees the destroyed floors, walls and the KEEP OUT signs all taped over. "What happened here...?"

"That's what I would like to ask." said a feminine voice curtly.

The officer spots a blue haired woman at the counter, typing some keys on the computer. "I remember I came to pick the King up..." Ushio uttered as he stood up, frowning in confusion.

"Right, you and King fought," replied Mikage, sighing. "Look at this." She turns the monitor of the computer she was typing on around, showing him footage of his Duel with Jack Atlas and an unknown black-haired girl, along with a cosplaying man standing at the sidelines.

How Mikage had this record was unknown, either Sasuke left one untouched or there was a hidden one somewhere.

"Impossible..." Ushio gaped at the monitor.

"At any rate, locating this girl and boy, along with finding the King is our top priority." Mikage informed Ushio, slipping the chip containing the footage into her pocket.

Ushio's eyes widened. "O-Oi! That surveillance camera footage is evidence!"

Mikage glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "Are you stupid!?" She demanded, her voice gaining a high pitch. "If someone sees this footage, both you and the King are finished!" _Coincidentally_, she forgot about the cosplaying boy and the nurse girl.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Ushio nodded obediently, understanding the logic in that.

* * *

The unknown shadow who accompanied Crow wouldn't deny it. It liked the lifestyle it had, even if its sole existence depended on a piece of paper. There was no war, no death, and the battles were few and harmless compared to the ones in the Elemental Nations. Dueling was an exception, as majorly of the time one died accidentally, and the monsters don't really die.

His/her name, unknown to its current duelist, was **Black Winged Dragon**.

This dragon was once a human, a ninja of the Elemental Nations, one of the most dangerous. However, despite the fearsome reputation it had, it died, and frankly it didn't care about that. It was happy, satisfied and at peace when it died. So why was it reborn? It thought that it would go to hell, but instead, it woke up in a dark void. Once, it had wondered if that was its punishment; living alone for eternity, with no companions, not even an animal or enemy. But it was proved wrong when it was forcefully pulled from the void, and jerked into a spirit-filled word, the former ninja being a spirit itself.

At first, it didn't know how to respond to it. In its past life as a ninja, it didn't really care for luxury or reputation, or even the condition of its body more than necessary, was it supposed to react differently? The answer was a mix of yes and no. It had discovered that it was indeed reborn, but in a different country, a different world. It was awed and slightly pleased by that, but it still knew that the world wasn't entirely perfect. Also, it didn't dislike its card condition; it was fine with it and accepted it fully. What could it do if it denied it? In its opinion, it would do more harm than good. It's better to accept it as part of itself rather than fight it. Although it was slightly bummed when it discovered some of its jutsus were barred, but it quickly got over it. That left it with the darkness element and, fortunately, its most skilled field open. And with that exact field, it had taken an interest in disguising its wings or even as another person/monster entirely. A ninja is all about deception.

Its days as a dragon card were the same, always isolated, and it didn't really have a duelist, until one man, Robert Pearson, got its card. It didn't really dislike the man, but it wasn't really fond of him either, Pearson couldn't even see or hear him. Although, the crow dragon was slightly pleased to see that Pearson helped orphans. No matter how ruthless it was as a shinobi, it had a soft spot for non-bratty children and always had slight trouble killing them.

Then it met him, Crow Hogan, its current oblivious holder.

Crow was a cheerful boy, always running after challenges and helping orphans, though his motives were slightly different from Pearson's. **Black Winged Dragon** had watched as the two orphan-caretakers bonded, but then, he died. Robert Pearson died.

**Black Winged Dragon**, to this day, cursed itself for that, although it was in the deck with no way to know the situation. Even so, it could have done something about his death, albeit it wasn't really sure _what_. Its body was ghost-like, the darkness jutsus it knew were mainly Nara-related which meant it couldn't do them no matter how powerful he/she was, and the ones that weren't were just support jutsus. Unfortunately, none of those jutsus could have saved Pearson from the fire already burning him. Its current skill couldn't work either, other than making Pearson's death as painless as possible, numbing his senses with a well-placed genjutsu.

At the time of his death, Pearson had given his Blackbird and deck to Crow, although the orangette doesn't know that he has **Black Winged Dragon** somewhere. Hell, **Black Winged Dragon** itself doesn't know exactly where its card was, it doesn't know one bit about technology and where do duelists put their cards. It only knows that it is near Crow. It's hard to guess, as years (months? decades? It lost count.) ago its card link distance had mysteriously stretched to impressive distances. While **Black Winged Dragon** could try to, and he/she did, force Crow to search for the card, something stopped her/him from doing that, a nagging feeling telling her/him Crow 'was not ready yet'. It had ignored the warning and tried several times more, before leaving it alone after being stopped every time.

One month after Pearson's death, Crow had apparently began seeing him to some extent, and 1 week later, the orangette could already see him fully. His reaction was funny. It remembered that day very well. For once, the sky had been clear, and Crow had just returned from robbing Security, again. Imagine his surprise and horror at discovering an unknown adult-like person in his _hideout_, peering at the comics he found while rummaging through garbage. **Black Winged Dragon** gave him credit for his assault; Crow had tried to stealthily knock her/hiim out with a metal pole. _He tried_ being the keyword. It was not a former shinobi for nothing.

However, like a chain reaction, the children living with Crow had begun seeing him. Some of them were awed, frightened, timid and etc. Luckily for them,** Black Winged Dragon** was fond of children, as it had to be if it wanted to take care of a certain precious someone. Guess its complex stuck even after death.

As time passed, **Black Winged Dragon** had told its human name to Crow, as it was getting a headache from all the insistent bugging, and coupled with the children's begging? Just a blast of the damned puppy-eye jutsu and the crow dragon was down for the count. Crow had laughed about the dragon being whipped. Offended, **Black Winged Dragon** had made the next week a living hell for him.

* * *

**_(Satellite - somewhere)_**

Children laughed as they played tag, with a dog barking playfully at some of them. Despite the horrendous condition of Satellite, they were happy. Soon, everyone stopped as they heard the sound of an engine, and they grinned in excitement.

Crow pulled up, and the unknown, ghostly-like figure landed beside the bike, where a group of children flocked around him and his unknown partner in crime.

Now that it was daylight, and with no more shadows hiding the person, one could clearly see the figure's features. The person was a man, albeit he looked slightly feminine, with onyx colored eyes, silver-red-streaked black hair tied into a low ponytail, his hair reaching his upper back. Strangely, he also had wings similar to the famed **Blue Eyes White Dragon**, but at seeing the kids, the man (slightly) smirked fondly, and his wings changed into another design, this time being the wings of **Hyozanryu**.

"They're back!"

"It's Crow!"

"And Weasel-chan too!"

"Crow and Itachi are back!"

"Welcome back, Crow, Itachi!" A burgundy-haired boy grinned at them.

The orangette just chuckled. "Were all of you good kids?"

"Uh, huh!" Everyone nodded.

"Then I got some presents for you!" said Crow cheerfully, plucking some cards from his bag, he showed them the cards he proudly stole. "Ta da!"

The children's eyes brightened.

"Wow!"

"Alright! Awesome!"

"Is it really okay to take them?" Despite asking that, the girl was smiling widely.

"Sure! It'd be better if you guys have this card." Crow smiled at his group of brats. "You guys just listen to me and I'll get you outta here." He was referring to Satellite. "Guaranteed."

"'Kay~!"

"But, listen here." began Itachi, face as monotonous as ever. "Don't do anything bad that'll get you caught in Security. Otherwise you will end up with a face like this fool's." He jabbed a finger at the face of Crow. "You'll be as ugly as him."

"Ugly!? I will tell you I am awesomely handsome!" Crow yelled at the man.

"Keep dreaming." He snorted.

A girl giggled. "Itachi-nii is so funny!"

A boy was staring in awe at the weasel. "You're so cool!"

"See! Itachi!" Crow cried dramatically. "You're corrupting them!"

"I am not. Quit being such a crybaby." Itachi brushed him off.

The children laughed.

...

Crow wheels Blackbird into a shed, where the end of the Fortune Cup was being played on a TV he found among the garbage. Seeing Yusei is the new King, he snorted. "Those city duelists ain't much, are they?"

"Or it may be that your friend is more skilled." said Itachi impassively.

"Tch. Yeah, right. And pigs will fly." Crow scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"..." Silence.

"Hey, why the sile- OW!" yelped Crow, hopping on one foot as he held the other, having mysteriously being hit by something.

The former ANBU Captain smirked, having no qualms in expressing his satisfaction.

Crow glowered. "You bastard...!"

"Don't swear. There are children nearby." muttered Itachi, and Crow swore to himself that there was a tint of mockery in his voice!

So another 'peaceful day' between the crow users and the orphans passed.

_Too bad those days were going to end soon._

* * *

**Name: Uchiha Itachi**

**Hair color: Black with a few red and silver streaks. Hairstyle is the same as when he was alive.**

**Eye color: Onyx colored.**

**Others: Like the others, he has Black Winged Dragon's wings, but they are like Tenten's, sticking down but snapping to normality when used. His wings, for now, won't be seen, as he disguises them with other monster's wings, confusing everyone on which duel monster he is. His most distinguishing features are the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes.**

**Clothing: Itachi wears a black-netted shirt and black pants, with shinobi sandals. Above those clothes, he wears a cloak similar to the one he wore when in Akatsuki, but without the red clouds and with the sleeves and the hems tattered, just like Kurosaki Ichigo's (from Bleach) first Bankai; and instead of red clouds, there were red or silver slashes (AKA the feathers from Black Winged Dragon) imprinted on various places of the cloak. He also has an Obi tied above the cloak, securing it. Weapons hidden here and there, discover as the story goes.**

* * *

**End of this chapter.**

**O.o I know that in cannon Sasuke doesn't have such a high skill in fire manipulation, but in this, he had to have years of isolation. I think that he would have trained somewhat with his fire techniques, and well, he did have the Sharingan once upon a time, I don't doubt that he copied a lot of fire jutsus and memorized them.**

**Yes, I know that the majorly of this chap was concentrated on the duel in the hospital and Crow's infiltration. Crow could see Itachi 1 month after the death of Robert Pearson, so it means that when Crow investigates Robert Pearson's death, he would have known Itachi for 3 years, take off 1 month or so...**

**Weird. For some reason I find it more easier to write the arguments between Jack and Sasuke and Crow and Itachi. X.X **

**I made the kids in Crow's hideout able to see duel spirits. I found it cute and couldn't resist. X.X**

**You all (obviously) may have noticed Itachi is Black-Winged Dragon, and that he displayed some jutsus to conceal Crow when they robbed the storage. That was a Genjutsu. The only element he can use is darkness AKA Yin Release. Before even selecting him as Black-Winged, I searched wiki about the genjutsu category, what I found pleased me slightly. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin Release. - The Yin Release AKA "Dark Style" or "Shadow Style" techniques.**

**Itachi's card link is different from the others, as it allows him more distance to cover than the others. I have an idea about that. When everyone were reborn as cards, they were upset and displeased about it, even if they told themselves that they were okay with it. To this day, Sora, Sasuke, Gaara, Tenten and even Ancient Fairy Dragon are still unconsciously displeased (however slightly) about their card situations. It is difficult to just accept it, in Gaara and Sora's case even more. The two jinchuurikis wanted to prove their villages wrong and tried to be humans like them, then suddenly finding themselves as non-humans? I think that they would be upset. Itachi is the only one I imagine would have no problems accepting it. He had an illness when he was human, but he accepted it and just fight it off to an extent until his self-appointed mission was accomplished. What I am trying to say, the card link distance is an unconscious control measure. It bounds the 'salvage' spirit even more than normal to the card, preventing it from trying to separate its soul from the card, but in doing so, the card also doesn't allow the spirit to go very far. And adding Crimson Dragon in, I think that the crimson dragon also has a hand in it, as it probably knows about the Signer Dragons being from other realms. It's probable that it sensed the former ninja's displeasure and helped in the binding. But it left Itachi alone, as he had accepted his fate as a card.**

**Favorite and Follow.  
Leave a Review.  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	14. Black Stars, White Fans

**Lol. Sorry if this chapter is... bad. I don't know. O.O  
Beta-read by _PokeRescue18._ Kufdos to him! ^^ **

"Human or/and Human-like DM speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster and/or SPIRIT talking in human language"

'Duel monster and/or SPIRIT thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M: D.M '_

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M: duelist'_

_"Intercom, Mic-man or announcer"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Naruto**

* * *

**~~Chapter 14. Black Stars, White Fans~~**

* * *

Rua is a hyperactive. He is a cheerful and upbeat kid with dreams of becoming a hero like his idols.

But he was more than what people gave him credit for. He knew some people of his school thought him annoying and so on. It was at times fun to trick them. If Rua was a fool then why have they not catch his false persona? Then again, his persona was real at times too. Although sometimes it hurts to be ridiculed and put down for no reason at all, yet he didn't care. Rua will do it for the rest of his life, all for his precious twin, Ruka.

Ever since they were children, Ruka was very quiet and sick, thus preventing her from going outside. Rua didn't want to leave Ruka alone, so he always stayed with her. With the silence engulfing the first few days, young Rua had decided to adopt the persona he had. Few things could cheer Ruka up, and his current persona was one of them. Ruka may have seen through some of his persona, but he tried to hide it, not wanting to worry her. His persona was sometimes tiring, pretending to be happy when he was not, but it was worth it, all for his twin.

Then, Ruka had fallen unconscious, and his world felt like ending.

That day was one of the most horrible days he had. They had just been walking and laughing, then she just fell.

The following month was hell for him. No matter how doctors and his parents tried to separate him from her, Rua wouldn't budge. What if Ruka woke up when he wasn't there? What if she was panicked and devastated to discover no one was there for her? What if she thought she was alone? Rua didn't want her to think that, and he stayed by her side every minute of the day, only switching if someone was in the same room as his twin. Every day, he had prayed for god to save her, to wake her up, he would even give up his life if it meant that Ruka could live. He would give his own life force to Ruka. His twin, Ruka was his other soul, his other self; she was the quiet and peaceful moon that balanced against his personality and false persona.

And just as if his prayers were answered, she had woken up, and Rua thanked every god he could list with his 3 year old brain as he glomped his twin, sobbing. Personally, he was not ashamed to admit he missed her.

When he had seen that 'vision' about Ruka having promised to protect the home to the Duel Monster Spirits, he knew that if Ruka didn't accept her role, the guilt would eat her alive later when she realized it. He had promised, vowed to her that he would protect her, even if he knew that Ruka was more special than him.

Rua loved his twin a lot, he would give his own life to save her, and to protect her if needed.

* * *

Tenten frowned in concealed worry as the twins writhed in their beds, features twisted with fear. The weapon specialist could also see that underneath their eyelids, their eyeballs were frantically moving, meaning that they were having nightmares.

Ruka flinched and griped the sheets of her bed, whimpering as her dream continued.

**_Five terrifying shadows outlined in ominous colors. The Crimson Dragon stood before them, with Stardust Dragon, Red Demon's Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and an unknown dragon at the mighty crimson dragon's beck and call._**

**_With a mighty wail-like screech, the Crimson Dragon shot forward, and the 5 dragons followed._**

**_The sheer atmosphere around them was horrifying, even more so when attacks clashed. The 6 dragons looked like mere ants compared to the giant shadows, yet they transmitted an aura greater, more bearable than them._**

**_The demonic shadows were defeated. But as the demonic shadows fell, a spider-like demon managed to fire a web, capturing a screeching and flailing Ancient Fairy Dragon, dragging the beautiful fairy dragon down with the fallen creatures and into the depths of hell._**

**_The other dragons watched in horror as their comrade was dragged down with their enemies, and they released roars and screeches._**

Rua panted heavily in fear, eyes moving beneath his eyelids as his dream- no, nightmare continued. He had gone to sleep. Expecting another normal, blissful sleep, but instead of that, something worse happened.

Nightmares, that's what he calls them. But the word was not even close to it.

**_Everything was numb. He could hear pained and terrified screams. Agonized yells and sobs. He could smell blood, tears, rain. He could literally taste something disgusting and terrifying in the air._**

**_Images flashed by. White, grinning monsters. Dead-looking people. A sinister snake man. Killing. Murders. Clan massacres. Death. Blood. War. Everything was so fast, and luckily for the child, it was very fast that it just blurred by, not giving him a moment to decifer the horrific images his nightmare summoned. But one thing was for sure, Rua couldn't stop the sheer terror, fear, despair, hatred, and sorrow: these dark emotions. He couldn't stop himself from feeling them. Rua faintly wondered if these emotions were his own, or other people's._**

**_Unknown to Rua, this was war: A brutal and bloody war where everyone suffered._**

**_This was a war that the 6 chosen ninjas, whether alive or undead, suffered through._**

**_This was a war where the 6 chosen ninjas had died, whether alive or undead._**

**_This was a war that Rua and his people had the fortunate fate of not experiencing._**

**_Then, some scenes made themselves clear to him._**

**_~.~ Two blurry black-haired men battling to death, a knife-like weapon and a sword clashing with a fierce CLANG._**

**_~.~ A blurry brown-haired girl, and unknown to naïve Rua who could only see red blotches, her body was completely smeared with blood as she and her platoon was surrounded by grinning monsters and people._**

**_~.~ A blurry red-haired man encased in a cocoon of sand, blankly staring as a ball of sand in front of him tightened at his command, releasing a disgusting 'squelch' sound as the ball of sand was dropped, quickly staining the ground in crimson red. (Rua really didn't want to know if the red liquid was tomato juice; it looked too yucky to be.)_**

**_~.~ A blurry blonde girl was seen facing a blurry red-armored man. The most noticeable thing about them was that they both had glowing eyes, the color of fresh spilt blood._**

**_(They looked so harmless, not really as scary as some duel monsters Rua had seen, but there was something about them, something that instilled fear inside Rua in a way no duel monster card could do. In many ways, that not even the Black Rose Witch, or anyone, could do.)_**

**_Lighting flashed. The two leapt and clashed, sending a violent wave of wind from the impact of their attacks._**

**_Then Rua knew no more._**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rua in sheer fear, bolting from his bed, eyes wide and gasping for breath. He trembled, scrambling off his bed and to the nearest bathroom, proceeding to hurl out the contents of his stomach, not being able to handle the terror lingering from his nightmare.

'What's with him? Surely his nightmare couldn't have been too bad as to make him vomit.' thought Tenten, twitching as she heard Rua vomiting in the toilet.

If only she knew.

* * *

"But why? Why is it now that the battle between Signers and Dark Signers is starting again?" asked Yusei, frowning.

Goodwin remained silence for a few seconds before calmly answering. "You are familiar with the Momentum, which lies beneath the Kaiba Corporation, yes?" Not waiting for a response, the director continued. "It is a surreal perpetual engine which continues to create positive energy. But even before it came into being, the very first Momentum existed in the deepest depths of Satellite. 17 years ago, the Momentum Investigation and Development Section, the M.I.D.S, activated the first Momentum, despite its control system being imperfect because they put the interest of the city first." His voice gained a grave tint. "And then... tragedy struck."

Sora stiffened. '17 years ago, that blast was caused by that?' thought the blonde in surprise. 'To think that it could create destruction at such scale... While not as terrific as Kurama, it sure was strong. I have underestimated technology.'

"Momentum, which was supposed to have a positive rotation, began a negative rotation. And, within that same instant, a tremendous energy had been emitted in Nazca. That amount of energy was nearly identical to the energy that Momentum had released. When the Dark Signers appear, the door of the underworld are sure to open. After 5000 years, the seal on the Dark Signers have long since weakened. The Old Momentum has become a door to the underworld." Goodwin glanced at Yusei. "I am convinced that 5000 years old battle will once again resurface on this plain."

Yusei listened grimly, Sora's eyes were narrowed.

"To close the gates of the underworld, we must defeat the gate keepers, the Dark Signers. To do so, I held the Fortune Cup and awakened the Signers' powers."

"Suppose we lose the battle with the Dark Signers..." Yusei muttered.

"Then the world will change." stated Goodwin, expression blank. "It shall change into a world that follows the law of the underworld- one which all people refer to as 'Hell'."

Remembering the vision where Satellite was destroyed by the Spider, Yusei deduced where the battle were to take place. "If the battle is going to be waged in Satellite, then you have to evacuate the citizens right away!"

Goodwin just blinked. "That is something I cannot do. If the people of Satellite are no longer there, they will seek new victims, and make the city the setting for their battle instead, which will drag even more people into the situation."

Anger rushed through Yusei's being and he cursed the director. "Damn you! And you built Satellite knowing this!?" He was glaring at Goodwin, angrily figuring out that was why Satellite is isolated. "You don't care if the residents of Satellite get sacrificed!?"

Goodwin just pointed in the direction of Satellite. "Do you want to save Satellite, Yusei? With your combined powers, you must stop the Dark Signers!"

'He... is using Yusei as a stepping stone.' Sora realized, glowering. 'Telling Yusei about Satellite's danger, and under the threat of the destruction of his home, Yusei would have no choice but to go defeat the Dark Signers... If one were to follow, the others would too... And as Yusei is the only one to have established connections with 3 other Signers, he is the most adequate bait to lure in all the other Signers into the battle...'

"Wait! You said there were 5 Signers! That makes us short one!" Yusei shouted.

"That one will appear eventually," Wind began picking up. "I'm sure of it." A helicopter appeared in their line of vision, opening its compartment and showing the Yusei Go. Goodwin turns to Yusei, smiling. "It is destiny."

Sora swore if she heard one more thing about all this 'destiny' and 'fate' crap, she would do something about it.

Yusei's jaw was tight as he glared at Goodwin.

Screw destiny. Screw fate. Screw Goodwin.

He won't let Satellite get destroyed.

* * *

A group of color-trimmed robed people were gathered around the Original Ener-D Reactor in Satellite.

"After 5000 years, humanity has once again built a foolish ceremonial tower." The yellow-trimmed one remarked.

"Their loss is our gain." A voice chuckled.

"This time, we shall become rulers of the surface." The red-trimmed one declared.

Everyone grinned as the leader released an evil laugh.

* * *

Jack's eyes snapped open, meeting an unfamiliar ceiling once again. He frowned, getting into a sitting position and remembering the duel in the hospital.

"Awake already, sleeping beauty?" asked a voice sarcastically.

The blond glance to the side, much to his irritation, the red-streaked punk was still there. At least he wasn't solid-like.

"What do you want?" Jack asked bitterly.

"Nothing. I obviously have no choice but to follow you."

"Which is absolutely unwanted."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather give my card away to another sap?"

No response.

"I thought so." The Uchiha snorted. He paused as he sensed a familiar and irritating chakra source. "That blue-haired woman is here." he scowled.

"Blue-haired woman...?" Jack muttered, before realizing who he was referring to. "Mikage."

...

Carly blinked behind her glasses as she opened the door, meeting a blue-haired woman along the officer of yesterday. She was confused and slightly worried. "Um, can I help you?"

"Pardon the intrusion." The blue-haired woman said curtly as she entered.

"I apologize for my conduct earlier." the officer apologized, referring to the duel in the hospital. "We're with the Public Security Maintenance Bureau."

"We have already looked into who you are and know that you took Atlas-sama." stated Mikage, glaring at Carly. This girl is the only one they could dig information on, the other boy has absolutely nothing. No data, no name. Nada. Zero. Nothing. Zilch. "Return Atlas-sama! He still needs medical treatment!" demanded Mikage.

A door opened. "That woman isn't responsible."

Mikage was surprised as she turned in the direction of the voice, meeting a stone faced Jack.

"I asked her to do it." said Jack, staring at his once assistant blankly.

"Atlas-sama!" Her voice was noticeably softer, blushing lightly as she looked at the blond. "So, you are here!"

"Geez. Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Sasuke snorted, leaning against the door frame, glaring at the woman who reminded him of his past nightmare: fangirls.

"Come on, let's go back." Mikage murmured happily, smiling at the King.

"Go back?" Sasuke was amused. Atlas had lost the title as a King, along with all the properties that came with it. In a way, Atlas was like him, albeit Sasuke had chosen willingly to abandon everything. He had abandoned Konoha, killed Orochimaru, killed Itachi, every possible 'home' he could have was destroyed by his own hands. Atlas could return to Satellite, though he doubted he would be happy about that.

Jack narrowed his eyes into a piercing glare. "Go back to where?" He turned away from Mikage sullenly. "Plus, I am no longer King."

"That was entirely your fault." The Uchiha rolled his eyes, ignoring the darkening aura around Atlas.

"Atlas-sama..."

"I'm staying here." Jack's tone was absolute, and he intended to go by his word. "Both of you, get out of here!"

"But...!"

"No buts! Don't order me around! What do you know about me!? Forget about me!"

Mikage looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm staying here!" Jack snapped to make sure the bluenette understood.

Ushio and Carly just stared awkwardly.

Carly was blushing as she wondered if the bluenette was Jack's girlfriend. So the rumors about Jack being gay were wrong, and he did have a girlfriend! But did that mean that Carly had gotten herself in a love triangle?

"I understand, Atlas-sama." murmured Mikage, sad and depressed. "I will leave for today."

"You do know that means she will come by again, right?" muttered Sasuke.

Jack frowned as he realized that too. He had thoughts about stressing his words to make her understand, but decided against it.

Mikage glared at Carly on her way out, fury and jealously in her golden eyes. Ushio bowed before following the bluenette.

'I don't get what is going on... But I have a good feeling I won!' thought Carly, blushing as sparkles surrounded her. She deflated though, when she noticed Jack staring at her dully. Carly laughed nervously.

"I want to be alone." requested Jack, mood soured with the appearance of Mikage, reminding him of his failure in the duel and his loss of the title as the King.

Carly released the breath she was holding as Jack entered another room.

* * *

Yusei had his helmet on as he clicked a button, activating the Standby of Yusei Go. Sora stood besides the bike, rustling her wings. As the helicopter's compartment opened, Sora flapped her wings and flew down, just as Yusei is airdropped into Satellite, slamming against the ground.

The red D-Wheel skidded to a halt, and Yusei looked around when he felt eyes boring into him, spotting a orangette and a black D-Wheel standing on top of a pile of debris.

Sora's eyes zeroed onto the surprised figure beside one of Yusei's childhood friends, Crow Hogan.

The blond was stunned with shock. She would recognize him anywhere, her once ANBU bodyguard and the clan-slayer: Uchiha Itachi.

When she was 4, she was kicked out of the orphanage, and the Sandaime Hokage had assigned her bodyguards for her protection, as there were a few drunkards or ninjas out for her blood, wishing vengeance on the 'Kyuubi'. Itachi had been one of those bodyguards, and Sora liked him more than the others. He wouldn't burn holes at the back of her head while doing the job. He wouldn't look the other way if she was in 'minor trouble'. But most of all, he wouldn't pretend she wasn't human, as if she was just a blank space in the wall, as if she didn't exist; even if it violated the code of ANBU against attaching themselves to their charges or mingling with them. She had once considered him a part of her family, until he massacred his family; that's where her feelings conflicted, before she just settled on indifference, although she still felt some pangs of affection a few times in the battlefield.

Even with the crimson wings he had on, there was nothing that could tell her otherwise he wasn't Uchiha Itachi, especially his eyes. Itachi's eyes always had an old and tired glint in them, plus the look every person had after performing a kill, and this man's eyes were no different, albeit slightly relaxed.

* * *

Itachi stood atop a pile of debris, frowning as he stared at the D-Wheel being air-dropped by the helicopter. That was Fudo Yusei, one of Crow's friends, but what catched his attention was the winged-blonde flying besides Fudo. Could the duelist see the duel spirit? The wings were similar to Stardust Dragon's, so that meant that she was the spirit of the ace card of Fudo Yusei. There was no way for her to be a 'cosplay' as she was flying. Itachi raised an eyebrow when he noted that Stardust Dragon was not a male, but a female. Also, for some bizarre reason, Itachi found the female familiar, but as he rehearsed through his memories, he was sure he hadn't ever met the spirit of Stardust Dragon.

Fudo skidded into a halt, and he raised his head to look at Crow. The winged-blonde landed beside him, and she stared at _him_, allowing the curtain of gold shielding her face to brush away, and giving Itachi a clear view of the prominent features on her cheeks.

_Whisker-like scars. 3 on each cheek._

Like a dam broken, buried and seemingly forgotten memories flowed as his brain forcefully spat minimal information about the person before him. He had a slight headache, but Itachi didn't pay attention to that as he was gripped by shock and slight dread.

Ever since he had awoken as a dragon card, Itachi had not really paid any mind to his past. He had not thought much about it, even less when he met Crow and the kids. His past was too painful, too bloody; sometimes he was hit by pangs of regret and loneliness. He had killed his parents, his friend(s), and his entire clan and made his own brother hate him. The last option was very painful, so Itachi didn't think about it. He hadn't thought about them since a long time. But now, as he tried to remember his past-

_He couldn't remember._

Itachi released that he couldn't remember how _everyone_ looked and sounded. Information came with some struggle, and he didn't have a face to match. Not even his precious and foolish little brother's face came into picture. Even the information he managed to remember was slightly fuzzy and he was sure that it was less than what he was supposed to know. He did remember that he assassinated his clan in one night, the main reason to save his little brother, but from who was he saving his little brother from?

Why couldn't he remember? _What_ else was he not remembering?

Itachi realized, that he didn't remember the blonde a few feet away in front of him until he saw her face, or more accurately, her whisker-like scars.

Uzumaki Sora: Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, pupil of Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, daughter of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death. His once charge when he was in ANBU, and his foolish little brother's once best friend. A (former) kunoichi of Konoha, a girl he had considered a semi-little sister and a talented faker.

Back then when Itachi was in Akatsuki, he was ordered along with Kisame to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He didn't want to do it, but orders were orders, and Itachi had to obey them as to not rouse suspicion amongst the ranks of Akatsuki. As soon as the door opened and they were greeted with the smiling face of Uzumaki Sora, he knew that Sora was wearing a mask, no matter how real it looked.

Rage. Loneliness. Bitterness. Immense Hatred. Those were the emotions that were expertly hidden behind _seemingly_ innocent midnight blue eyes.

However he knew when a person was using a mask, as he used one since he was born, to satisfy his parents and his clan, and to complete his mission. She was more dangerous than what they gave her credit for. Itachi had realized. How many years had Sora been deceiving everybody? The stupid grin she had sent them next even easily fooled Kisame, a dangerous S-rank missing Nin, with the shark-nin none the wiser.

Itachi wondered if Sora had changed since then. He wondered if she was also fooling Fudo Yusei, just like she had done to the rest of Konoha and her population.

* * *

The orangette slid down the pile of debris, smirking.

Itachi and Sora remained silent, staring at each other and not moving from their place.

He and Yusei approach each other, looking as if they are about to punch each other. But instead they exchange high fives, clasp hands and bumped knuckles. They laughed, grinning and patting each other shoulders.

"Crow!"

"Yusei!"

"Long time no see!"

"So, you went back home, huh? And you're marked up too!"

Yusei glanced at his jagged mark. "It happens."

Crow grinned. "I came because I saw the 'copter, but I never guessed you would be in it!" He playfully shoved Yusei in the stomach, who just laughed lightly.

"Crow." Itachi stated quietly, landing next to the orangette, startling Yusei and Crow. "Fudo Yusei is not alone."

"Hah?" Crow blinked, before his eyes trailed off to the side, staring agape as a ghostly winged-blonde walked up to Yusei's side. "Holy mother..."

Yusei's eyes widened as he stared at the transparent man beside his friend. "Crow..."

Crow followed Yusei's gaze. The Hogan's mouth dropped as realization crashed against his head. "You don't mean..." He snapped his head to meet his childhood friend's stare. "Yusei! I totally can't believe it! You can see my bud here? Not to mention the chick beside you!"

Itachi stood before the blonde, looking down at the shorter spirit. "I never thought you would be Fudo's partner, Uzumaki Sora."

"..." Sora stared at him silently, looking as if she was having a debate with herself.

Yusei was shocked at the next action of the unknown man. Crow thought that he had gone to hell, hallucinating what was transpiring in front of him.

The weasel's gaze softened, and he reached a hand to pat the blonde on the head, just like he used to do when he was her ANBU bodyguard.

The blond relaxed, hesitating slightly before hugging the man, her lips curling into a small smile. Itachi patted her head, the corners of his lips twitching.

"It came as a surprise that you are like this too, Itachi." she murmured into his chest, before releasing him and retreating to a shocked and dumbfounded Yusei's side.

Crow's brain had sputtered and died as he tried to understand what had happened. "W-Wha? You- She- Hug-" He couldn't even form a proper sentence, too busy gaping at the normally aloof man, who definitely doesn't give hugs to grown-ups! Well, as far as he knows. But Crow was sure Itachi wouldn't let the unfortunate pal get away with hugging him, however Itachi willingly hugged the blonde, a** girl**!

Finally, it clicked. "WHAT!?" Crow freaked out, feeling like frothing at the mouth. "You hugged her!"

Sora blinked, checking off the orangette as being able to see her.

"..." Yusei just stared, feeling his gut clench uncomfortably, almost painfully.

"B-But you just don't hug anyone!"

"She was once... my charge." said Itachi, face set into a blank mask once again.

"He's your duelist?" Sora tilted her head curiously, peering at the orangette.

"Hn."

Crow felt like he had a headache, and he groaned. "I can't believe it... The ice-block is talking civilly!" He threw his arms in the air. "I knew it! I am going insane! And all because I stopped denying he was real!"

"I assure you, Crow." Yusei deadpanned dryly. "You're not insane."

Itachi studied Yusei briefly, dipping his head in a slight greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Fudo Yusei. Crow wouldn't shut his trap about you and Jack Atlas."

Crow looked miffed. "Hey! I don't talk about Jack! I insult him!"

"Err..." Yusei blinked, wondering if it was his imagination that the man in front of him looked familiar. "Nice to meet you too, Itachi."

Sora inclined her head in greetings toward the crow-using duelist. "Crow Hogan... It's nice to personally greet you. I am Uzumaki Sora."

Crow coughed uncomfortably. "The same?" He had zero experience with girls, and he knew they were scary. Crow still remembered that time when Martha had gotten angry. Not a pretty sight. And how did the blonde knew his name?

"I see you have finally finished your D-Wheel." commented Yusei, changing the subject after noticing the black D-Wheel on top of the pile of debris.

All awkwardness disappeared as Crow's chest puffed up slightly in pride. "Sure is. It's the coolest thing around. It'll let me beat you and Jack by a mile!"

Yusei smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Who knows?" Crow grinned cheekily.

* * *

They had rode through some empty streets, and stopped to talk at a warped piece of road jutting upwards. Yusei and Crow sat upon it, dangling their legs over the edge, as the winged-spirits stood just a bit behind them.

Crow eyed Itachi, beginning to tell his part. "You remember the time when we... separated, right?" A nod from the black-haired human. "I met Itachi just a bit after that."

Yusei raised an eyebrow curiously. "Did you know what and who he is?"

Crow coughed, and waved his hand around. "Yeah, bluntly told me that he was some type of duel spirit, his name is Uchiha Itachi yadda yadda yadda."

"And you believed him right off the bat?" Yusei blinked.

"His wings did look pretty neat and real, and it was not like I had any other valid reason to not believe him." Crow grimaced as he remembered the ways Itachi had 'proved' his own existence. That weasel was a sadistic bastard. "I don't know what duel monster he is though. Not to mention he is always changing his wings."

Itachi stared at him, and Yusei blinked in surprise as the man's wings changed into Sora's wings.

"So I just let him follow me around." Crow finished.

"Although it seems that he does not have much choice in that." Yusei commented. Crow pouted and playfully punched the former's shoulder.

Sora flicked her curious gaze to the other winged-male. "How come your wings are like that?"

Itachi shrugged. "There's nothing a genjutsu can't do."

'Lucky.' The Uzumaki frowned. "Then why haven't you given your card to Hogan? Any other normal person would have immediately given their cards to their chosen duelist."

"Too bad I am not normal, and I am sure I am not a person." Itachi corrected her, hinting towards their deaths.

Crow snapped his fingers, and he rudely pointed at Itachi. "Yeah! She's right though! Why the hell are you following me around if you won't let me summon you."

"You have to find it yourself." Itachi didn't want to admit that even he didn't know the location of his card. It would be humiliating.

The orange-haired man groaned, frustrated, and threw his hands in the air. "Geez! How many times have I heard that? Hell! Even Yusei knows that blondie is his Stardust Dragon!"

Yusei blinked at him, and Crow sighed as he made quotes in the air with his hands. "It's completely obvious. Just look at her wings and connect her to Stardust Dragon's. Anyway~" Crow was obviously curious. "How long have you known Sora?"

Yusei shifted, and his eyes looked anywhere but Crow. "Err... I have known her for a few years..."

"A few years as in...?" prompted Crow.

The crab-haired man coughed. "Since I was seven."

Silence.

Then... "WHAT!?" shouted Crow in disbelief. "The hell that is that 'a few years'! That's like ten years ago you stupid crab-head! How come I- no, we weren't told anything about her!?" No wonder she knew his name.

Before Yusei could try to explain, Sora intervened. "Don't blame him, Hoga-"

"Crow's fine."

"-Crow." Sora acknowledged. "It was partly my fault. I didn't want my existence to be known by people who couldn't even see me, so I told Yusei to not tell anyone about me. So please don't blame him, as he didn't tell anyone on my request." Her lips quirked up with the next dry sentence. "Although I think that he mentioned me to you when he still didn't know me personally."

"Personally?" Crow stared at Yusei blankly.

Yusei nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Ever since I could remember, I have always been able to see Sora. I just made friends with her when I was 7." he confessed.

"Okay, good fo- Wait a minute. Stop your horses." Crow did a double-take. "You mean you have been able to see her since... Always!? Like since you have been able to see and so!?"

"Pretty much."

He groaned, slumping. "Well, my life is officially shit. Just when I thought I had an advantage over you." Crow frowned in thought. "Now that I think about it... You did ask me once about some Blonde lady... That was her?"

"Blonde lady?" Sora blinked.

Yusei blushed lightly. He hadn't ever told Sora how he called her when he didn't know her. "Y-Yeah."

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Itachi, frowning.

Yusei and Sora sobered, glancing at each other. They then proceeded to tell the crow users about their predicament. They were here because of the mark of the Crimson Dragon and Satellite's possible destruction.

"Makes sense." Itachi mused 15 minutes later.

Crow sighed. "You've got yourself wrapped into quiet the predicament, it seems."

"I want to make sure Rally and the others are safe."

"Alright, let's head to your hideout, then." stated Crow, standing up and stretching.

Yusei frowned as he glanced at their surroundings. "Crow, it seems awfully scarce around here."

"I noticed it too. Everything is quiet, too quiet to be normal." Sora agreed, her nerves tingling ever since she noticed. Thanks to her kunoichi career, she had adopted the notice that if everything is too quiet, bad things would happen. So far, it has been proven true, like ambushes or assassinations.

"It's been like this since not long." muttered Itachi, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, those weirdoes have been popping up lately." Crow pointed at 2 cloaked people followed by a couple of citizens. "Look. I heard here and there that they are instilling new notions, and gathering the residents deep within Satellite."

"Deep within Satellite?"

Crow nodded. "Satellite is in a mighty odd state of affairs."

Yusei frowned, glancing at Sora, who was also frowning as she nodded.

* * *

"Those sounds are from a D-Wheel..." murmured Rally, staring down the abandoned hallway of their hideout. A grin threatened to split his face as he saw a smiling Yusei riding towards them. "It's Yusei!"

Yusei arrived and stopped before them, waving at them with a smile. Crow leaned in his seat, grinning. Itachi glanced around curiously, and Sora just looked around nostalgically.

"He's back!"

"What!?"

"For real!?"

Tank and Blitz appear after hearing that Yusei is back.

Yusei grinned, taking his helmet off and throwing it to the seat of his D-Wheel. "Guys, are you all safe?"

Rally shot forward and glomped him. "Yusei! I always knew you'd come back!" Tears were gathered around the corners of his eyes, he sniffed lightly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Rally." Yusei smiled softly at the girly looking boy, he looked at the cow-boy man. "Saiga, I give you my thanks."

Sora's hands clenched into a fist as she watched the reunion, feeling her stomach churning slightly, like every time she sees a human.

Uzumaki Sora didn't let it known, but she was jealous of them. They had a solid body, while she was stuck as a spirit, not being able to fully enjoy life, but not able to pass into the afterlife and meet her parents or godfather either. Suicide was a thing she wouldn't ever consider, Sora won't shame Ero-sennin by dying such meaningless way. But she is bitter and jealous of the humans of this world, as they had something she didn't have mere hours after her birth and something she lost years ago.

In the Elemental Nations, she was jealous of 'normal' ninjas because they didn't have a demon sealed in their gut, those normal shinobis had the luxury of experiencing a normal human life once, those normal shinobis weren't hunted in their childhood for blind hatred, and they didn't have to wonder if they were going to die at the age of 5. At times, Sora would secretly question herself if she was human or not. Oh! Who was she kidding? Thanks to Kurama being sealed into her mere hours after her birth, his chakra has mingled with her own coils deeply, the demonic chakra mixing with her own human chakra, creating a chakra that was neither demon nor human.

A fact that was unknowingly correct was that every Jinchuuriki were not entirely human. Their chakra coils had a demon tint mix within, the demonic chakra feeling like a part of them. Proof of them not being completely humans was that where any other human who was not a Jinchuuriki was burned or poisoned or even outright killed (sometimes agonizingly slowly) with being in mere contact with the Bijuu's chakra, Jinchuurikis were unaffected and even comforted by it. Removal of the Bijuu, and in extent demonic chakra, would result in the Jinchuuriki's death, as it would be like removing something that was part of him/her, like a heart. Jinchuurikis weren't demons, but they weren't humans either, they are in between, outcasts of both worlds.

In this civilian world, while she didn't have Kurama, she lost her humanity completely. Sora is a dead soul, a spirit trapped inside an object. The humans have their solid and real body, something she lost long ago. Sora was slightly furious when she discovered she was a card. It was not exactly funny. All her life, she had tried to be a human like _those people_, so that her existence would be acknowledged, so that she could prove she is human and not some monster, so that she could prove she **existed**.

One thing that terrified every Jinchuuriki to the core, was losing their own self. Being a Jinchuuriki meant that the Bijuu inside them overlapped her/his existence, everyone blaming the innocent child for something he/she didn't do, almost as if the child him/herself didn't exist, just the Bijuu. In some cases, Jinchuurikis had started to believe those people, and began acting as the Bijuus' themselves, losing their own self to their hatred and false truths. They didn't exist, as if they weren't even born in the first place, as if their own souls didn't exist, and the Jinchurikis were afraid of that.

When she was alive, Sora still had some part of her humanity. But now? She was a simple spirit, the only humanity she had, gone forever. And she despised it. Or more accurately, Sora despised** herself**, a thing that she made sure to hide, especially now with the mindlink. Sora was afraid of her own self too. How long would it last? What if she suddenly snapped and went on a killing spree? Every Jinchuuriki has at least once lapse like that in her/his life. Sora had one of those sometimes in the war, which were worse than even Gaara's fits, seeing as she housed the most powerful demon of the nine. And even if she wasn't a Jinchuuriki anymore, it didn't erase the fact** she was one** once upon a time. Sora doesn't know the mentality of a Jinchuuriki after having their Bijuu separated from themselves. It could be more dangerous for all she knows.

One of the differences between herself and Izayoi Aki was that Izayoi wasn't a monster, just a confused and misunderstood child. Sora however, was a real monster, whose hands were stained in crimson blood. Sora had decimated mountains and terrains, massacred platoons of humans and undead alike. Izayoi Aki wouldn't be able to reach such large-scale of damage. Izayoi wouldn't be able to stomach the act a real shinobi does. Black Rose Witch or not, Izayoi Aki was clearly a civilian at heart.

The only thing Sora had from her past life, were her memories which she cherished deeply. She cherished the few minutes she spent with her mother while trying to tame Kurama. She cherished the moments with the grumpy fox, Kurama. She cherished the moments with her real friends. She cherished the moments with her fellow kin and siblings-figures. She cherished the moments with the first normal human to look past her mask, Ero-sennin. Her memories were precious to her, even if she was making new ones as of now. They were one of the things helping her control her sanity during hard times.

When she was reborn as a card, she only had to worry about Lettuce, but things changed.

Yusei had appeared in her life, he had gotten close to her in ways not even her own kin could have done. And the possibility of herself snapping haunted her constantly, although she managed to suppress it enough to seem normal. With Yusei in her life, she decided that it was not so bad after all, life didn't seem so dull or dark anymore. But with Yusei in her life, Sora had remembered how a human acted, she had remembered **_what_** she was and is. And Sora despised and feared herself more than ever.

Sometimes, Sora wondered if it was a good thing to have let Yusei in her life, to have let him get close to her, to have let him wiggle himself into her heart.

Itachi glanced at his once charge in slight concern, catching her clenched fists and something flashing across her eyes briefly, but it was too fast for him to decipher what that emotion was.

Sora snapped out of her thoughts, and everyone went into high alert as light flashed down the hideout.

_"We've found you, Crow! It's Security! Come out quietly!"_

Crow grinned sheepishly, idly scratching one of his criminal marks. "Looks like I have brought along some uninvited guests."

"We did rob them this afternoon, I doubt they would forget it so quickly." remarked Itachi scathingly, he glared at Crow.

"Hehe..." The orangette whistled innocently.

Security dropped a tear gas bomb through a gap in the ceiling, much to everyone's alarm.

"Leave this to me. We will rendezvous at the Daedalus Bridge. I have got a hideout there." Crow winked at them, giving them a thumbs up as he mounted his Blackbird.

Itachi flapped his **Cyber End Dragon** wings, shooting off alongside Crow as the human speeds out of the hideout. Security launched a probe from their truck to chase after him. As the game of cat and mouse continued, but Yusei catches up, startling Crow. "Yusei!"

Sora shrugged at the look Itachi sent her, Yusei smirked at the orangette. "I just felt like joining the fun too."

"You sound childish, Yusei." commented Sora, lips curling upwards.

The crab-head just grinned.

"Hahahahaha!" Crow laughed, finding it funny that the overly serious machine nerd sounded childish for once.

The Securities see the crab-haired man and agree to apprehend him if he gets in the way.

The securities ready their Duel Disks and activate Speed World. The probe pursuing the alleged criminals and winged-spirits emits the holograms for the Duel, forcing Yusei and Crow into a Turbo Duel, using the Tag Force rules.

"I could fool them and we could escape without trouble, Crow." stated Itachi ominously, already knowing the answer.

"Pfftt!" Crow snorted and scoffed out loud. "No way! I won't run away from a challenge like this!"

Security looked at him weird, Yusei and Sora sweat dropped.

"Crow..."

"What?" Said orangette blinked at his childhood friend.

"You do know that Security is recording this, right?" Sora stared at him.

"Of course I do! And frankly, I don't care!" Crow declared boldly.

"You're going to get bit by karma one of these days." Itachi stated blankly.

"Problems among security is going to arise."

"Che! Security and karma can go screw themselves for all I care!" Crow laughed boisterously, and said Security men had veins throbbing in their foreheads.

"Crow..." Yusei sweatdropped.

* * *

**_(Neo Domino City)_**

"- Then be an ingrate for all I care! You don't even know how to ride a monorail!" yelled Carly, pointing a finger at a leaving Jack.

"She's right. You are pathetic, dumbass." Sasuke insulted the blond.

Jack just twitched in irritation, and he froze as Carly began shouting about him.

"Listen and be amazed! Look and be amazed!" sang Carly to the people around them, waving her hands to get attention. "The former Duel King, Jack A-!" She had been about to tell everyone that the mighty former King didn't know how to ride a monorail, but she is cut off as the blonde grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"I will go out with you for just a little bit." Jack hissed at Carly, who just grin and nodded, happy that her plan worked.

...

"You look even more ridiculous." Sasuke was amused. The only clothes he has ever seen Atlas in were his ridiculously white outfits; it was slightly amusing to see him so disgruntled in a colored one. "And to think you have been so easily roped into this by her. My respect for you has gone down a notch."

Jack couldn't believe that he was in such a mess. "I can't believe you got me into this mess. I will get even." The blond tried to sound threatening towards the black-haired girl, but she just grinned, not intimidated at all.

"Say all you want! You were the one who said he was going out with me!"

"I can't believe you..." Jack grumbled, turning away from the girl.

Sasuke smirked, before it disappeared off his face as he glanced to the side, catching that Mikage woman and the officer spying on them.

'Stalker much?' thought the Uchiha.

...

"- The old Jack died in that battle with Yusei. Now, it's time for the real Jack Atlas to live." stated Carly rather wisely.

'He didn't literally die though.' thought Sasuke sullenly, remembering that was what he had done. Die and start anew.

The blond was frozen. The old him had died, in the duel against Yusei, the King he thought he was had died. Did that mean he was a trash of Satellite? No. Jack recalled his memories with his friends, who had welcomed him every time he had gone to them. They weren't trash, Jack secretly admitted that. He remembered his bond with Yusei, the brother he had betrayed, the brother who didn't show righteous hate to him, only anger. Jack wasn't King, that was the old him. The real Jack's time to live? Jack clenched his eyes shut, lost in thought.

"Plus, it'd help you in becoming King, right?" added Carly, smiling at Jack.

Silence engulfed them for a few minutes, before Jack removed his glasses, exposing piercing violet eyes that glanced at Carly. "You're right." He threw his hat towards the ocean. "I won't be led astray anymore. I'll press forward on my path." He announced firmly.

Carly grinned and handed him the shopping bag, containing his white attire.

He put it on with a dramatic flair, declaring fearlessly. "Write what you want about me!" 'I owe you that much.' thought Jack silently, waiting for the ruthless questions from a normal reporter.

"You grew some guts, Atlas." muttered Sasuke, raising an eyebrow. He knew much from these 2 years how devastating a reporter's article was, and how it could change a person's life.

The next action of the girl surprised them.

"I've made a decision too!" exclaimed Carly, fisting her hand determinedly. "I will not write an article that would hurt you or any other duelist."

Mikage and Ushio blinked, astonished to hear that a reporter passed off a chance like this.

Carly just smiled at Jack. 'Because I have finally gotten to know a little about you...'

Jack closed his eyes, the smallest tint of a small on his lips as he walked away, calling over his shoulder. "Do what you want."

"Aah! Wait for me! Jack!" yelped Carly, scrambling and almost tripping on her feet.

* * *

**_(Satellite - After the duel)_**

They had won the duel, with Crow insulting the security occasionally, not that Itachi could blame him. Those securities sure had a one-track mind, always summoning a **Gate Blocker**.

Sora smiled as she flew, feeling somewhat refreshed after the duel, even if she wasn't exactly summoned. After getting her card back, Yusei had only summoned her a few times, and those times Sora couldn't fully enjoy herself as they were in a dire situation. She had missed the feeling Riding Duels gave her, like the first time she was summoned by Yusei. Sora felt good when the wind brushed against her flapping wings, and across the mental link, she could feel the rush Yusei himself felt. She intrigued by that. So that was how a D-Wheeler felt when dueling... It was somewhat similar yet different to the rush she felt when summoned in a Riding Duel.

Yusei wondered about the strange rush he experienced during the duel. It was similar to the thrill Riding Duels gave him, but also different.

...

They reach the rendezvous point, where Yusei and Crow were supposed to meet them. The area seemed deserted and Tank begins to worry Yusei and Crow might have been captured by Security. Shortly after Blitz scolds him for being pessimistic, the sound of D-Wheels are heard coming from around the corner.

"Ah! They are here!" Rally starts to wave as he spots Yusei. His mouth dropped as in that instance, a bunch of children appears at various windows and doors surrounding the point. "W-What?"

"Presents! Presents!" Every child laughed as they flocked around Crow and Itachi.

Sora blinked in surprise as some children grinned up at Itachi. Now, she was sure that wasn't her imagination.

Crow took off his helmet, telling them off. "Gimme a break, you guys! Every time you see someone's face, it's always 'Presents! Presents!'. I gave you all some this afternoon!" The children just grinned and continued begging for presents.

"That's what you get for being such a sucker for kids." Itachi snorted.

Crow glared at him. "Like you are one to talk, weasel." After hearing more pleadings, Crow sighed, raising his hands. "Fine, fine!" He winked at them, a glint in his eyes. "I don't have any presents, but I did bring special someone's back with me!"

Yusei took off his helmet, shaking his head lightly as Sora stood beside the bike, peering at the kids curiously.

Crow waved his arm dramatically towards his childhood friend and recently made friend. "The hero of Satellite, Fudo Yusei and his ace, Stardust Dragon!"

The non-seeing spirit people stared at Crow as if he had grown a third head.

Yusei and Sora choked at the last part, incredulously staring at a cheeky Crow.

Itachi smirked as the children gazed in awe at Fudo and **Sora**.

"I know him, he beat Jack!"

"The New King!"

"Look! That's Stardust Dragon!"

"She is a girl?"

"See! Girls can be just as cool!"

"Awesome! It's really them!"

Yusei blinked as the children flocked around them, Sora was frozen stiff as some surrounded her. The crab-head smirked at the helpless look the winged-blonde had.

It's not her fault really. Sure, Sora has been in Yusei's entire childhood, but she hasn't handled so many brats at once. One was okay, two she could handle, three was her limit; but a bunch of them? She was doomed.

Crow grinned, waving his hand at them. "Aw, c'mon, guys. Don't touch the King and his Dragon with dirty hands, it's not good karma." He pointedly ignored that earlier he had shouted at karma to screw itself.

"No, no. Flock around them all you want, especially Stardust." Itachi's eyes gleamed at the horrified look Sora sent him. "She is shy, and needs your help with it."

Sora sputtered. "I-I am not shy!"

Rally and Tank sweat dropped as they watched the brats group around Yusei. They briefly wondered if they were nuts in the head, talking to thin air and calling Stardust Dragon.

"Where the heck were those kids hiding? Talk about having some nerve." Rally grumbled, scowling at the brats.

"Maybe I should get Yusei's autograph now that I have the chance." Tank grinned, rubbing his hands. "It could fetch a high price down the road..."

"Why you!" Rally angrily kicked him in the buttocks for thinking that.

* * *

**_(Satellite - At night)_**

"They can hear us if they come closer, you know?" muttered Itachi, frowning at the blonde.

"Don't complain. I can't walk any further than here."

"Really? I can walk a few miles down the road."

"Lucky you."

"Hn."

"Whatever, sit." Sora sighed, sitting down on the edge of a building, legs dangling over the edge.

"Sora..." Itachi hesitated. "Have you met other reincarnated shinobis?"

The Uzumaki studied him from the corner of her eye. "Yes, I did."

"Who?" Perhaps he sounded a little too eager.

"You do know that you were hailed as a criminal, right? By all rights I shouldn't tell you information." Sora tilted her head, peering up at him.

"If you considered me your enemy, you wouldn't be sitting. Earlier, you could have stabbed me too, but you didn't." countered Itachi blankly.

"Touché." Sora sighed. "I know about it, Itachi. The truth of why you killed your clan."

Itachi remained silent, he couldn't remember the entire truth of why he killed his clan, he just felt despair at the mention of it.

"You should be able to connect one of the 'reincarnated' soon. One of them is Uchiha Sasuke." said Sora, eyeing Itachi's expression. Said weasel was frozen stiff at that. He remembered that he made his little brother hate him, and that he was killed by his hands, but despite that Itachi couldn't help the love and affection that coursed through him.

"...You shouldn't state things like that so casually, Sora." murmured Itachi after a few seconds, a turmoil of conflicted emotions in his mind.

She just stared down at the group of humans surrounding a fire. "Don't worry about them. They aren't shinobis. There is no way they can eavesdrop from such a distance."

"A shinobi is always alert, even in civilians' presence, or have you forgotten about that?" He didn't remember where that came from, but he knew that it was one of the most important rules of the ninja way. A civilian could be a shinobi in disguise for all they knew.

"Of course I didn't!" snapped Sora, annoyed. "That's one of the most important rules of the ANBU."

"..." Itachi stared at her hard, frowning before slowly asking. "Sora... Do you remember your past as a kunoichi?"

Sora stared at him blankly. "Itachi, you should know that such past isn't an easy thing to forget."

"That's the problem."

"...?"

"I can't remember." stated Itachi, facing the full moon hanging on the sky.

"What?" Sora snapped towards Itachi, shocked. "You're serious!?"

The Uchiha just closed his eyes, and Sora paled in slight dread.

* * *

Everyone minus the two winged-spirits, who had told them they had to discuss things, were gathered around a fire.

"Is what you're saying true, Yusei?" Nervin questioned worriedly after Yusei had told them about the 'future' he saw.

"Yeah. I saw into the future where Satellite is destroyed." said Yusei, expression grim as he remembered the spider drawing.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Blitz had a hard time believing it. "That's crazy!"

"Then, is Satellite going to be a battleground against these 'Dark Signer' guys?" Tank was frowning, glancing at the golden-streaked male for confirmation.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Can you trust what this 'Godwin' character says?" demanded Nervin. "He did put that marker on your face, after all."

"I don't know if it's the truth." Yusei said honestly, he was as unsure as his human friends. The crab-haired man fiddled with his sleeve, exposing the crimson mark etched onto his skin. Yusei traced his mark slowly, frowning. "But this thing... Something tells me that they are enemies of Stardust." Yusei glanced at Crow, who catches his meaning.

_If they are Sora's enemies, it's possible they are Itachi's too._

"Even if this place becomes a battleground, we will still protect them." Crow vowed grimly.

As far as he knows, Itachi was no joke, Crow had a hunch that the weasel only played around with Security and himself. Hell, there was that time when a victim(s) of Itachi's screamed themselves hoarse, apparently going insane and having being arrested by Security, rambling nonsense all the while. The unfortunate pal had messed with Kokoro, a kid Itachi had become attached to, and Itachi made him pay. From then on, Crow had made sure to keep an eye on Itachi, although the orangette was unsure that he could even stop Itachi from scratching his nose. Literally and figuritavely speaking.

For Itachi to have enemies, it is worrying yet disbelieving. Would they be as strong as him or just plain wimps that survived by a shred of luck? Yet, either way, Crow vowed to protect his little brats. He was sure that Itachi would too, despite only knowing him for 2 or so years, Crow knew that Itachi cared and would protect them.

Crow smiled as he watched the brats crawling over the red D-Wheel from the corner of his eye. "We are the only ones who _can_ protect them." The orangette put on a large grin, turning to the golden-streaked man. "Yusei! You and Star have got my whole support!"

Yusei looked at him startled. He was grateful, yet worried. Those duels weren't exactly normal, they were lethal, and considering Crow's personality...

"Who is Star?" Rally wondered, scratching his head. The others shrugged, having no idea too.

He didn't get an answer as Kokoro, one of the kids Crow and Itachi took care off, interrupted them. She asked Crow-niichan if he could tell her the story about Daedalus Bridge again, and the orangette agreed.

At the end of the story, everyone was smiling as they commented on having heard it once when they were kids.

Rally stared at the Blackbird in curiosity. "That's why Crow's D-Wheel sprouted wings, right?"

Crow scowled, slightly embarrassed. "Q-Quiet, you. So what if it is?" He then turned to the children. "Okay, story's over, off to bed, tykes!"

"A man who strove to free Satellite and became a legend; to think a man like that once lived here." Saiga mused; he then looked at the New King. "Perhaps, Yusei..."

"Hmm?" Yusei snapped out from his thoughts, blinking questioningly.

Saiga grinned. "Perhaps that mark of yours is a mark carrying on that man's wishes."

All eyes fell on Yusei.

Yusei shook his head, his bangs shielding his eyes slightly. "I'm not cut out for that." He changed subject. "It is already late. We should get some rest too."

"You heard him. Go to bed." Itachi ordered the kids, or tried to as they just laughed, running away. He sighed, landing lightly on the ground, flapping his **Vice Dragon **wings, folding them. Briefly, he wondered where the hell had his ANBU Captain/commanding aura disappeared off to, it could come in handy when getting the brats to sleep. Then again, maybe it was for the better, Itachi didn't really want for them to be up all night because they sensed a killer's presence. They may not be able to sense him, but it was an instinct to feel danger or something ominous near them.

"Never knew you could be such a mother hen." Sora mocked, landing behind Yusei, amused as she looked at the former fellow ANBU captain.

"Hn."

Unknown to all of them, including the former shinobis, a strange spider crawled away from them.

* * *

**_(Neo Domino City)_**

The Neo Domino City news gives a report on how a portion of the Nazca Lines disappeared right before a tourist's eyes. They cut to footage on the scene, where witnesses gave an account of what they saw.

The footage shows a hippie and his wife, the latter with a large afro, standing in front of a group of reporters. The husband tells the press that he and his wife were looking at the Spider-shaped lines from the airplane. Back then some purple light rose from the lines before they disappeared without a trace.

The report cuts back to the newsroom, where the readers says the monkey, giant and hummingbird lines are confirmed to have disappeared. They also have reports of some of the others disappearing. The reason behind the lines disappearance still remains a mystery.

Goodwin watches the news story and sees that the Dark Signers have made their move.

Jack, Sasuke and Carly also saw the report. Carly noticed that the lines shown to disappear match the shape of Ushio's strange mark that day in the hospital.

* * *

**_(Satellite)_**

Seeing everyone asleep, Yusei slowly gets up, checking once every few minutes to make sure. He silently began wheeling his D-Wheel off, intending on going out to battle alone.

"Sneaking out, are we?" murmured Sora, deadpanning as she stood in front of him.

Well, maybe not alone.

"These battles do not concern them, Sora. You should know that."

"Yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes. "You would succeed in sneaking out if you were more attentive though." she added lowly, pointedly looking at something.

On cue: "Damn straight. I knew that you would plan to trek it alone." Crow scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. Itachi stood next to him.

"Crow..."

"You should make sure people are really asleep before trying to sneak out, Fudo." Itachi said without emotion.

"How could you just go without saying a word, after all we have been through?" Crow demanded.

"This is my -"

"Our." Sora corrected her duelist.

He paid no mind to that. "- battle. It has nothing to do with you guys." replied Yusei, continuing to wheel the Yusei Go.

Crow sighed. "You're the same as ever."

"I don't want to drag you into this battle if possible."

"Wait a minute!" Crow ran up to him, standing in his way. "Are you saying I wouldn't be of any help to you!?"

Yusei was frustrated, and he shook his head. "You just don't understand." He stared at the eyes of the orangette, trying to convey the seriousness of this. "A fight against a Dark Signer means risking your life. There's a big difference between this and Riding Duels just for thrills." He had a flashback with his duel against the ice-using Dark Signer. "A duel with them is a fight to your demise. It is indeed a battle for your very soul."

"There's no need to sugar-coat it... The result may end with death, Crow." Sora warned.

Seeing the serious tones of the two, Crow had no choice but to believe them. "If you two say something in a tone that freaking serious, then it must be true." All funny jokes were wiped off his face, as he glared at Yusei. "But, I will protect those tykes with my life! That's what I promised!"

"I agree with him." Itachi remained blank, but he was slightly annoyed by the coming of these Dark Signers. Just when he thought his life would stop being plagued by fights like these.

"Our intentions are the same, so to speak?" Yusei asked Crow, who nodded without missing a beat.

Remaining silent for a few seconds, Yusei then smirked at the marked-human. "Ready up for the worst and follow me."

Crow grinned widely. "Don't chump me out, now! I'm gonna be the one leading you the way out there!"

"Quit being so cocky, carrot-top." Itachi insulted Crow, and a vein began throbbing in the orangette's temple. Crow pressed his lips tight to prevent himself from screaming at the annoying weasel.

"Boys..." Sora sighed, exasperated.

* * *

**_(In the hideout of the robed people)_**

"The preys are approaching..." A dull voice stated, hiding in the shadows as a spider landed on his/her hand.

"Those son of a bitches will pay for having fucking messed with me!" A voice cackled, and a sharp weapon being brandished was heard.

"So they have arrived." The red-trimmed robed man mused. "The first ones being... Fudo Yusei and Stardust."

The blue-trimmed robed man perked up.

"The time is now right. It is time to wipe away our disgraces!" The red-trimmed man grinned. "We should make them the first offering for_ it_."

The mark of the giant glows an ominous purple, and the blue-trimmed man stood up from his seat. "He's my game." hissed the man, hatred visible on his voice.

"Very well, then..."

"Fuck me six days to Sunday. I get to take that bitch down! Take that, bastards! She is fucking mine to kill!" A monstrous, delighted grin appeared in the shadows, blood lust filling the room. "I will rip out her damn organs in no fucking time!"

"No..." A shadow rasped, and the bloodthirsty shadow stilled.

"What!?" He/She growled like a wild animal.

"She, along with the others, are the last to be sacrificed to it."

The bloodthirsty shadow scoffed. "Then I will rip her limbs apart and fucking drag her into this shitting hole, you old shit."

"Do what you will, just make sure she is alive."

"Keh!"

Everyone who had heard the chat weren't the bit least disturbed, if anything, they were strangely amused and eager for that particular battle.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Sora knows about Crow because he has been seen in the orphanage several times, like in the flashback where he and Yusei shared ramen.**

**Is it weird that I find writing Sora's self-hate easier than her love life? I feel bad about it. Did it suck? Was it too OOC or something? Was her reunion with Itachi too OOC? Too sucky?**

**In Rua's nightmare, I know that Ancient Fairy Dragon is missing from his dreams. That's intentional. Rua can't make out their features, just the colors and in extension, hair color. Also, while blurry, the body is still similar to the structure of either a male or a female.**

**Does cursing count as M-Rated...? O.O Lol.**

**Please leave a review.  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	15. Dark Signs: Silver Wackos

**To clarify the 'questions' of the previous chapter's reviewers. No, I don't hate Sora. On the contrary, I love her. I just find it easier to write out her hate points, as I don't want her to seem too... snobish maybe? Arrogant? Well, point is, I don't really want her to seem perfect: sensory problem is an imperfection in her, along with her self-hate, discover along the story more of them. X.X Although I don't know if I am succeeding in that. Sora did defeat Madara and was an ANBU Captain, she is bound to be strong and have a mask like all ninjas do, albeit her mask is more perfect than theirs. But despite that, it doesn't mean she can't be defeated or killed. She could get killed with a bullet straight to the brain or have her heart stabbed all the way, let's not forget that ripping her card (which is a piece of paper) can kill her. She is very lucky the people in the Yugioh worlds consider ripping cards apart a 'crime', so far anyway, the times where someone rips a card are few in between.**

**Also, let's add that she doesn't have Kyuubi anymore, thus her healing rate and poison immunity isn't as good as when she was a Jinchuuriki. This time, being a Jinchuuriki has come to bite her in the ass since she had depended on Kurama healing her critical wounds, if she didn't have Kurama she wouldn't have been able to defeat Madara, MAYBE even survive injury Sasuke gave her in the Valley of The End. Then again, her stubborn Will may not have let her die... Also, humans have limits, and Sora is a spirit now. You can never guess what happens with a spirit.**

**Not to mention some of her most dangerous jutsus, like Fuuton: Rasenshuriken, are restricted as they cause a lot of damage. So she has to be careful, otherwise she would destroy part of Satellite or Neo Domino City, the same goes to the other dragons.**

**Also, as you can remember, no matter how long this story may be, with over 100.000 words and so, I am still a newbie AKA a noob in writing fanfics. Just an amateur. X.X I am surprised that I wrote so much in just 15 chapters, maybe I am just stupid or dismayed over how some amazing fics I read have such short chapters. U.U **

**Thankyou to all those that reviewed! The reviews always keep me going. ^u^  
****Beta-read by _PokeRescue18_. Thanks to him for beta-reading my story! ^o^ Kudos~**

"Human or/and Human-like DM speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster and/or SPIRIT talking in human language"

'Duel monster and/or SPIRIT thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M: D.M '_

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M: duelist'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5Ds or Naruto**

* * *

**_~~Chapter 15. Dark Signs: Silver Wackos~~_**

* * *

"So, when you said she was your charge, what did that mean?"

As he flew with the **Red Demon Dragon's **wing design, Itachi sent the crow-using duelist a blank stare, internally planning how to word it out without revealing Sora's former status and their shinobi identities. So far, Crow didn't have any suspicions on Itachi once being a human. The Hogan may know he is strong, but he hasn't a clue that he has befriended a killer stained with the blood of his own family, and worse, **children**. Crow didn't ask anything about his past anyway. The faces may be lost to Itachi, but he knew that he had killed some children along his former career. Their former world didn't care about the gender or age of the killed, surviving and completing missions was the main objective, and sometimes they had to eliminate potential threats. It was hard not to kill children when they were your enemies, and while he had sympathized with them, having battled against some of them as a child himself, it was kill or be killed; and Itachi had no intention to die, not while his little brother had waited at the Uchiha Compound for him.

However, his plans were unneeded as his fellow dragon answered instead.

"He was once my bodyguard." said Sora, staring straight ahead as she flew.

"Bodyguard?" Yusei blinked; he and Crow turned over a sharp corner. "Why would you even need a bodyguard?"

"When I was a child," Sora deadpanned. "Everyone has to start from weak to strong."

"We know that." Crow huffed, but he was just as puzzled. "A friend or sibling I understand. But why a bodyguard? Were you someone important?"

She twitched, slightly stiff. "Well... Define your meaning of important." Sora eyed him from the corner of her eye.

Crow snorted and joked. "A dragon princess maybe?"

"No way in hell." Sora didn't waste a second and shook her head. Jinchuurikis rarely got accepted by their villages, and one has to ask about being treated as royalty? "And what do you mean by dra- Mmmph!" Itachi blurred towards her and slapped a hand over her mouth, earning him a dark glare from the female.

"Does she even act like a princess to you, Crow?" asked Itachi, ignoring the darkening aura around the former Jinchuuriki, and he raised an eyebrow casually, as if he wasn't holding an angry dragoness.

Crow stared at him wide-eyed, looking at Itachi as if he had lost his marbles, and the Hogan carefully and slowly glided his Blackbird away from the danger zone. Sora looked demonic, just like Martha was once, albeit _more_ scarier. And Yusei had been with her for over 10 years, well, 8 years if you count Jack's betrayal. At times like this, Crow was glad Yusei was a bit more 'special' than him. He wasn't sure he could have maintained his sanity if he had endured Itachi for 10 years straight. And to think Sora could be worse by her PMSing period... Yusei had his condolences, but better him than Crow.

As if he had heard his thoughts, Yusei narrowed his eyes at Crow.

Sora glowered, ripping the offending limb away from her mouth, and she glared at Itachi.

"It's getting stranger by the second." he dully commented, ignoring the silver-streaked blonde. He glanced at the destroyed buildings, the uneven ground, the trash and the lack of residents. Everything was deserted, not even a rat was heard scurrying in the trash cans.

"I thought the B.A.D district was a haven for criminals, but so far there is no whiff of them." Sora wasn't one to believe in visions, since she believed that the only person able to control her own future was herself, but the point of doing that was to do it single handily. But in this situation, it wasn't easy since they know next to nothing about these Dark Signers. No info on their battle/assault pattern, weakness, strength, their hideout or members. And coupled with Satellite getting deserted? Sora was skitter enough, considering she hasn't been in such serious duty for a long time.

"It just means that they are there." said Yusei.

Crow snorted. "They sooo do intend to attack from smack dab in the middle. What a jovial and interesting group, right?" Sarcasm oozed from his words.

"Hn." Itachi frowned, sensing something just ahead of them.

Suddenly, fog began enveloping them, coating their surroundings with enough fog to mess with their visions.

"We have got hit by a fog..." Crow frowned, something nagging at him that he was entering into something very dangerous; well, that was obvious, but he was feeling something much more ominous. He and Yusei warily flickered their eyes around them, body tense.

Sora pursed her lips, discreetly fingering her hidden Chakra Blades. Itachi was ready to use a Kunai at a moment's notice.

"Come on, Yusei." A blue-trimmed robed man muttered, smirking as he watched the Fudo and his tag along group. He raised his arm, which had a mark resembling a giant. The mark glowed an ominous purple, as if anticipating the upcoming events. "Now begins the war between two opposing forces!"

Multiple pairs of eyes widened in shock and surprise as an ominous figure emerged from the mysterious cloud of purple fog.

* * *

**_(Neo Domino City - Carly's Apartment)_**

Violet eyes snapped open as the figure roused from his sleep. Jack grimaced, frowning at his glowing birthmark. "What...?"

"So you are not a brainless chicken after all." drawled a certain duel spirit.

Jack twitched, glaring at where Uchiha's voice had come from. But to his surprise, the duck-butt bastard had glowing red eyes. "Oi, your eyes are red."

"Really? Wow! I didn't notice. Maybe it was because my entire face is illuminated by red." Sasuke bit out sarcastically.

Almost as soon as his body began aching, he had checked Atlas since it always happened when the crimson mark reacted. He had also noticed in the reflection of the glass window that his eyes were red. He had been surprised for a second, imagining it being his Mangekyou Sharingan, but dismissed it just as soon since there was no design in his eyeballs. To Jack and normal people, his eyes were 'normal' glowing a crimson red with a black pupil. Yes, he had a pupil, his eyes were just too dark colored to distinguished them, thus resulting in his eyes seemingly having no pupils. The same went for all Uchihas and Hyuugas, with the latter having white pupils that are noticeable when activating their Doujutsu.

The blond glared at him. "Ingrate."

"Why, thank you."

"That was not a compliment."

"Too bad for you then."

* * *

**_(Saiga's hideout)_**

"Are you really okay, Rua?" asked Ruka in concern, biting her lower lip as she fussed over her twin, who had woken up screaming bloody murder and vomited in the toilet. His scream had immediately snapped her awake from her strange dream, and she was worried. Rua hasn't ever screamed like that, ever.

"Hahaha..." Rua internally forced down his nausea at remembering the terror he felt, grinning at his twin on the outside. "Sorry for waking you up, Ruka. And don't worry! I just dreamed of something yucky!"

'He is lying, but he isn't gonna bulge either.' thought Tenten, sighing as she crossed her arms over her chest, sitting on Ruka's bed. "Maybe he will tell you later, Ruka."

Ruka's worry just deepened even more. "Rua, are you sur- gah!" The teal-haired girl gasped, staring wide eyed as her arm stung, her birthmark glowed a scarlet crimson.

"The birthmark..." Tenten eyed the mark with wariness.

"What?" Rua looked startled. "Rua! What is happening?"

Slight sweat trickled down Ruka's brow, feeling an ominous feeling gathering in the pits of her stomach. "Yusei... Sora..."

Rua stared at her in confusion and worry. Was Yusei in trouble? And who was Sora? A guy?

That piqued Tenten's attention, her ruby-tinted eyes narrowed, concealing her worry as she looked out of the window, looking at the direction of Satellite. 'Damn it, Sora. You better not die. There are so much lives a cat has before there is no return.' thought Tenten, grimacing. She should have expected this, and while normally she wouldn't worry for Sora, they didn't know anything about these Dark Signers. Just because they were strong didn't mean they were invincible. 'Because of her birthmark, Ruka is certainly going to be dragged into this battle, and Rua is going to follow her... I better get ready.' Tenten forced down her bitter annoyance. 'And I thought that we could finally be free of the abomination known as war...'

Tenten sighed, suddenly feeling tired.

* * *

**_(Arcadia Movement Building)_**

'I can sense it. Someone is battling.' thought Aki, uneasily covering her glowing birthmark.

The words of Fudo Yusei had given her time to think, and she had begun doubting her own path. She could start over, huh? It was so tempting to do as Yusei had said. Inside the stone hard walls around her heart, Aki had always longed for friends, for company that accepted her. Divine had approached her without fear, but Aki considered him her father figure, so she couldn't do normal things like she wished to. Aki really wanted to believe Yusei's word and start over, she really did, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

Deep in the depths of her heart, Aki was afraid. She had been the witch for as long as she had known, she had been feared and scorned by her own family and peers since she was a child, and Aki didn't know how to respond to any other reactions. Aki was used to glares, flinches, insults and hatred; then Yusei's words of wanting to be her friend jarred her lonely, battered world, it unnerved her. Aki was afraid of him as much as she was afraid _for_ him. She wasn't some normal girl; she had powers that could harm everyone around her, with the hairpin being the only thing keeping it in check. If she were to be attached to other people, Aki was afraid that she would, accidentally or not, harm them and make them leave her; just like that incident with her so-called father. Divine was different, he had powers to defend himself. But people like Yusei had easily fallen prey to her.

Simply said, Aki wanted to start over like Yusei had 'suggested', but she was also afraid to be hurt.

This is why she didn't want to think. Thinking always got her hurt, trusting others hurt just as much. That's why Aki wanted Divine to think for her, he always made the right decisions, and so far hasn't been wrong. Aki always chooses the wrong paths, getting hurt on every single turn, but then, Divine appeared in her world. Divine was there to guide her, think for her. He was the only one Aki could trust. Yet, why does she doubt her path? Why is she hesitating on the thought of continuing her parade as Black Rose Witch? Divine said that it was okay for her to continue, but Aki was, for maybe the first time, doubting his decisions.

'The vision the Crimson Dragon showed me... Is something about to begin? Just what, though?' Aki bit her lip, hand clenching slightly around her birthmark.

In her deck, Gaara frowned as he sat nearby a bed of roses, a hand covering the right side of his face, hiding his right eye, while his unconcealed left eye glowed in a crimson red color. Earlier **Night-Rose Knight **had approached him, pointing that little feature out. He had been a bit shocked, but dismissed the little possibility of Shukaku being the cause; he wasn't a Jinchuuriki anymore. His eyes didn't turn red while using Shukaku's chakra anyway.

In the past, Gaara didn't really care for plants as he didn't have the time or interest to do it. However, after becoming** Black Rose Dragon**, Gaara had become somewhat fond of them, learning some botany from a few plant-like monsters. The roses growing in the deck realm were especially taken care of, hence Gaara blinked in surprise as a few petals from a perfectly healthy rose fluttered down.

"..." Gaara silently fingered the damaged rose, faintly wondering about the uneasy pit gathering in his gut though.

* * *

**_(Carly's apartment)_**

Jack gritted his teeth, glaring at Uchiha who had settled comfortably in a nearby chair. He grasped his glowing mark, sourly thinking. 'If this is the price of being a Signer, I take back all those praises.' He flinched as he remembered another detail. 'And if god has any mercy, don't let any of the bastard's friends appear in _my_ line of vision.'

The two blinked and looked in the direction of the living room, hearing the phone beeping loudly.

...

_"Could you please put on Atlas-sama?"_ asked a female voice curtly, Carly was startled at the familiar female voice, but before she could answer, the phone was snatched away by Jack.

"It's me. What do you want?" Jack stared straight ahead, frowning slightly.

_"The director has ordered me to take you to Fudo Yusei at once."_ said the woman on the phone, her voice more soft than when she had addressed Carly. _"Please open the window."_

Sasuke wanted to burn that electronic thing. "She did return after all." The Uchiha grumbled, walking over to lean against the window, seeing a 'helicopter' just in front of the glass.

Carly promptly freaked out at seeing a helicopter in front of her window. "W-Wait! What on earth is this about!?"

"I have come to pick you up, sir." Mikage smiled happily. Obviously, the smile was directed at Jack.

Sasuke grimaced. Not good, he is having flashbacks of those rabid 'animals'.

...

Moments later, the helicopter was flying towards Satellite.

Sasuke was flying beside the machine, since he wanted to stretch his wings, and he listened absently on the business talk.

So, Sora and Fudo were battling against the real deal; it was obvious Ushio Tetsu was possessed. The Uchiha was a bit chagrined that maybe Sora got the first battle; then again, she would have to talk about whatever abilities they have. He gets information without doing anything, which was satisfying yet annoying.

As he listened in on the conversation VIA open window, the Uchiha was a bit embarrassed over how Atlas was so easily manipulated by Nagisa into spilling the beans, albeit it is just a 'harmless' question in their opinion. However, Sasuke was taught to learn that gathering information was important, even ridiculous things such as favorite food. Although the information Atlas was giving out benefit him too.

* * *

**_(Satellite)_**

"He's arrived." The mysterious man looked satisfied, and he lowered his arm, the mark's bright glow dulling slightly. At the same time, the purple figure disappeared from Yusei, Crow, Sora and Itachi's view. Sora and Itachi were stiff, ready to attack at the first sign of movement.

"What was that just now?" Crow wondered.

"Be careful! There's a Dark Signer close by!" Yusei warned Crow.

No more chat was talked as a card cut through the air, almost injuring Crow if it weren't for him barely dodging, or Itachi batting it away from him. Crow and Yusei pulled over, and in a flash, Itachi and Sora were besides them, weapons in hand and tense.

"Are you okay, Crow?" Yusei called out to the orangette in concern.

Regaining his bearings, Crow smirked at the golden-streaked man to reassure him that he was OK. "No biggie."

Yusei looked at the offending card that almost hit Crow, spotting a** Vorse Raider** stuck in the ground like a blade. "Vorse Raider?"

A sharp whizzing sound was heard behind them, much to the confusion of the humans since they did not recognize it. The dragons on the other hand, aside from feeling slight shock, sprang into action. Itachi gripped his kunai tighter, discreetly placing himself between the would-be enemies and the duelists in case Sora didn't eliminate the threat. Chakra Blades in hand, Sora leapt at the upcoming object and clashed against the airborne thing, and with a violent push, she sent it back into the mist hiding a rocky terrain.

Two figures sat atop rocky terrain, one of them effortlessly catching the object that had attacked them. Even with the mist hiding them, it was obvious the shape of the weapon, it being a triple-bladed scythe.

"Yusei!" called the figure that didn't have the scythe, clearly a male with a mocking tint in his voice.

"Crow is with you, I see." The mist cleared, leaving two robed men, one sitting on a black D-Wheel while the other stood there. Their hood cast a shadow over their entire faces, concealing their identities. "You two don't know just how long I have been waiting for this moment." purred the one on the D-Wheel, as the voice was coming from his direction.

"What!?"

"How do you know our names!?"

"Feh!" scoffed the figure handling the triple-bladed scythe. "Oi! Are you damn sure they are the right suckers?"

"Who are you? A Dark Signer?" Sora glared at him.

"Hn." Itachi eyed him warily, finding him eerily familiar, the memories just on the tip of his fingers.

The scythe-guy choked in disbelief and anger. "You... you little shits, It's been just some damn years and you fucking forgot about me!? And Dark Signer? For merely suggesting that I should fucking tear you to threads, then burn you to ashes, and then grind you to dust! You shitheads!"

KI (Killing Intent) began flooding the place, and for a moment, Crow and Yusei thought they were choking and seeing their own deaths, but a moment later the visions disappeared and the clenching in their throats eased up somewhat. They were deathly pale. Who wouldn't be after seeing their own death flash in front of their eyes?

Sora and Itachi were frowning, and at noticing the KI released, they released their own 'intent' to counter against the robed man's KI. If that guy could release a KI this potent, then that meant he was thirsty for blood, a lot of blood according to his KI.

"Figures. Like master like dog." The one on the D-Wheel scoffed. "You have forgotten about me, right!?" The angry and slightly insane question was directed at the two humans.

Both robed men jerked off their hood, exposing very familiar faces to Yusei, Crow, Sora and Itachi.

Crow and Yusei sucked in a breath as they recognized the smiling D-Wheeler.

'Damn! Damn! Damn! Why is he-?!' Sora and Itachi mentally swore, grinding their teeth as they were engulfed in shock, but that didn't prevent them from showing their dislike as they glared at the insanely grinning man beside the D-Wheeler.

The D-Wheeler was smirking at them. He had silvery-blue colored hair, pale skin, dull golden eyes with a black sclera. He had a crimson and jagged mark running from his hair roots to his lower cheek, crossing over his eye. He had separated black pants and cloak, wearing a red shirt underneath, slightly exposing his pale stomach; the black cloak he wore was trimmed in blue, forming some drawings.

The other man licked his lips, eyeing the two duel spirits with blood lust in his eyes. He had medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and bloodthirsty purple eyes. He wore a black cloak trimmed with blue, similar to the D-Wheeler. His cloak was opened with no shirt, wearing only hakama-like pants under it and bare-footed. The cloak revealed his strange amulet. Strangely, his skin was also tattooed with several blue marks, with a circle being seen in his forehead.

"It can't be- Kiryu!?" Yusei looked at the silver-haired human in disbelief.

"So you're alive!? Kyousuke Kiryu!" Crow was just in as much disbelief as the golden-streaked blackette.

"Yusei, thanks to you, I have seen hell." The man known as Kiryu grinned at the two humans. "I'll put you through so much of my grudge that you will beg me to stop!" His tone was gleeful, definitely looking towards the Yusei's demise at his hands.

"I dunno about 'hell' or whatever, but that grudge of yours is plain unjust!" Crow yelled at Kiryu.

"You're a Dark Signer!? You're saying you are one of the people who will destroy Satellite!?" demanded Yusei in disbelief and shock.

"Kuahahahahaha!" The man beside Kiryu burst into insane laughter, gripping his scythe with an almost crazed gleam. "You son of a bitches have got guts! In the name of Jashin-sama! I will fucking rip them out!"

"Hidan..." hissed Sora, expression stone cold.

Her cold tone startled Yusei, since in the 10 (or 8) years he had known her, not once had he heard her sound so cold. Her expression unnerved him slightly too. He had seen Sora stoic, but even then he had managed to catch emotions from her, and the times she was really stoic were rare. But now? Yusei had noticed that at seeing the blue-marked man beside Kiryu, she had stiffened up, and her expression turned so stoic and emotionless that it was not funny. Something about her current expression just put Yusei on edge; he felt that it was just wrong to see an expression so stoic in his blonde childhood friend.

Sora knew how much out of character she was to Yusei, but she would deal with the consequences later, this was a serious situation. Hidan was no joke, being 'immortal' when he was alive. He had given the Shinobi Alliance headaches. For Kami's sake! The dude just wouldn't die! The only thing the Shinobi Alliance could do was chop him into tiny of little pieces _-with him cursing every second, until someone ripped out his tongue, but even then he had tried to curse them to hell-_ and throw him into a deep ravine so that he would forever be buried and not amongst the living; Sora and a few other Fuuinjutsu masters had even stuck potent sealing seals on it to make sure. When they had 'sealed' him, everyone didn't know if he had died, and someone would go check to make sure the ravine was sealed and untouched. But with his appearance, Sora was sure that he had died; she was glad yet horrified. It meant that they really had succeeded in killing him, but in the process he had just been reborn in this world. That plain sucked.

"Bastards! Fucking surprised!? Thanks to Jashin-sama I have return from the shits of hell to fucking dismember you assholes!" Hidan grinned crazily.

Crow looked weirdly at the insane man. "Look, pal, do-"

"Crow, be silent and don't provoke him." uttered Itachi, and Crow looked at him, surprised to find everything wiped out of his face. It was pretty scary, considering that Itachi looked like a human-sized robot, and not a human with emotions. Before, Crow could always feel a faint emotion from Itachi, but now he felt nothing, just numbing cold. It unnerved him to see the normally stoic but soft Itachi look so much like a machine.

Hidan snorted, knowing the familiar scorn directed at his religion, and he idly swung his scythe. "I know it's annoying, but it's my religion!" He paused and practically purred the next sentence. "How about I give you a taste of my power?" A laugh threatened to burst out as he daydreamed sadistically about his past rituals. "As the other dies, their agony radiates through my body, and living through it is pure ecstasy! It is been so long since I have sacrificed anyone to Jashin-sama!"

"..." Yusei and Crow looked at him as if he had gone insane, which he was. They were creeped out and confused. This dude was talking about others dying so casually, which pretty much unnerved them and confirmed the truth of the possibility of dying in this 'war', not that they were any better thanks to the earlier 'visions' of their death. But what did he mean with the last part? Agony coursing through his body?

"Yusei, Crow." Sora called to get their attention, not taking her eyes off Hidan. "By all circumstances possible, don't let him draw your blood, not even a drop of it, understood?" She didn't know if Hidan still had his voodoo killing jutsu, but better safe than sorry.

"Wha-?"

"Understood?" Sora pressed, this time more harshly than intended.

"O-Okay..." The two nodded reluctantly, becoming slightly confused and wary. By the tone of her voice, they knew her words weren't a joke, but plain business.

"You know him?" asked Yusei, the question coming more as a statement. That had been nagging him since the beginning.

"...We do." Itachi looked especially serious. "He was an enemy of ours, a very dangerous enemy. So heed our warnings, don't let him draw your blood." he repeated. Even if Hidan proved to have lost his voodoo way of killing, that wasn't the only thing that granted him membership into the Akatsuki.

Itachi knew they were in a pinch. As soon as he saw who the person was, he remembered him; and frankly, Itachi didn't like it. Hidan may have had the weakest and slowest attacks out of all the members of Akatsuki, but he was still powerful and compensated it with his immortality and voodoo way of killing. Hidan wouldn't hesitate to kill them, whether painfully slow or not, for that they were wary. If Sora and/or Itachi tried to handle it alone or together, they wouldn't be so worried, but Yusei and Crow were with them. They stand no chance against the Jashinist. And bluntly speaking, Yusei and Crow would be just insects compared to Hidan. Though they don't know if Hidan still had his immortality or voodoo way of killing, they won't let their guards down. Hidan was a dangerous S-Class missing nin, immortality or not. Not to mention years had passed, he is bound to have new tricks up his sleeve, right?

Now that they know Hidan is in this world, they are especially wary of any other people being too. The course of action would be separating, each of them with their own duelists. If they stick to one, Hidan would just go to another. If they are stuck together, Hidan will find it easier as he could kill two birds with one stone. Leaving the crab-haired man and broom-haired man alone would be plain stupid, because while Kiryu may not be a problem as they just duel VIA cards, there is the possibility of another reincarnated enemy shinobi waiting for the time to strike.

Kiryu smirked at seeing Yusei and Crow disturbed by the uneasiness displayed by their dogs. Good. He wanted those bastards, especially Yusei, to despair, to lose hope; and he had to begin with the annoying pests they called friends and family, especially** Stardust Dragon**. According to _him_, she had been with Yusei since the beginning, and they were apparently very close. Kiryu believed _him_ because in the past, Yusei had sometimes acted strange, confusing Kiryu who had noticed his strange behaviour; but the existence of **Stardust Dragon** explained it all. He would have to begin Yusei's misery and despair with **Stardust Dragon**. And he will enjoy every minute of the crab-haired man's despair.

Kiryu wanted to make Yusei and his former friends suffer, just like he had.

"How do you differ from someone you are familiar with - me..." Kiryu puts his helmet on, starting his D-Wheel. "Let's find out!" His D-Wheel rips off the rock he was standing, and purple flames began smashing through buildings. The buildings were rapidly demolished as the purple flames created the drawing of a giant around Satellite, along with a Riding Duel circuit.

"Jashin-sama, I swear to you that the bitch won't get away unscathed..." Hidan prayed to his dear god, grinning as the purple flames took effect on his body. His purple eyes practically glowed and became more sinister as his sadism took over. Cracking sounds filled the air, and Hidan jerked slightly as his back convulsed, before his cloak was ripped apart with two pointy lines-like wings bursting from his back. He flapped them viciously and flew up in the air, laughing like a madman.

Yusei and Crow shielded their faces as the flames crossed between them, separating them. Sora watched unaffected as the flames passed in front of her, she didn't twitch when her body felt like it was stung again, didn't even flinch when her eyes warmed up. Itachi watched as flames separated them, feeling slightly surprised as his body stung briefly. The Uchiha glanced down at his hand, and nearly choked at seeing that he was not ghost-like anymore; thankfully or not, Crow hadn't noticed that yet.

"I'm going settle the score with you right here!" Kiryu vowed, pointing at Yusei who was just a few feet away. "This will be the field where a Signer and Dark Signer battle!"

Hidan grinned insanely, swinging his scythe mockingly threatening at Sora. "Come and get me, you whore!"

Sora's eyebrow twitched at Hidan's comment, being able to hear him thanks to her sensitive hearing. Something inside her thrashed and writhed, begging to be released and to kill the being that insulted her; but Sora ignored it. With a powerful flap of her wings, she shot up in the air, meeting Hidan face to face.

Wicked Purple clashed against Burning Red.

Strangely, Sora couldn't feel the normal tugging of her card link distance, which was a relief seeing as she needed all the movement she had to fight against Hidan.

"Don't think for a fucking moment that this will be the same as that shitty duel with that damn faker!" Hidan chuckled darkly.

"I don't expect it to be." muttered Sora emotionless, tightening the grip on her blades as her crimson eyes bored without emotion into Hidan.

"Let's duel!" Kiryu shouted, he and Hidan burst into maniacal laughter.

* * *

The helicopter was already in Satellite's field, and they spot the glowing drawing in the middle of the B.A.D district.

"What in blazes is that?" Jack muttered under his breath as he stared at the drawing.

Sasuke just stared silently, managing to catch two people flying in the sky. As they neared closer, Sasuke twitched and glanced down, clenching his hand, he was surprised and intrigued to find himself with a solid body again. This was no coincidence. It only happened when the purple flames were in act every time...

* * *

"You're first, Yusei. I am going to send you straight to the bowels of the underworld!" Kiryu snickered darkly.

"Kiryu..."

The silver-haired human just continued to grin playfully. "Let me warn you ahead of time, this birthmark is the genuine article." Kiryu flashed his right arm to Yusei, his Dark Signer Mark glowing ominously. "Much different from the fake one you saw."

Yusei stayed silent, reminiscing on the spider mark he had seen on Dick Pitt. "Dark Signer... Goodwin told me about them..." he muttered under his breath.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

_"They are the arch-nemesis of the Signers. Those who have reincarnated after 5000 years and possess the souls of the underworld." said Goodwin. "Over a cycle of 5000 years since the surface came to being: Signers, Dark Signers, and their monsters. They have repeated the same battle, leaving terrains destroyed in their wake."_

**~*~Flashback End~*~**

'It can't be...!' thought Yusei, looking at the purple flames and the duel spirits, who were not so spirit-like anymore, about to clash in a vicious battle in the sky. 'This is part of an ancient battle that was conducted 5000 years ago?'

* * *

Crow rode the Blackbird to the top of a hill, allowing him to see the entire circuit Kiryu created. Crow looked at the giant drawing with astonishment. "What is all this...?"

"A Riding Duel circuit?" murmured Itachi, noticing the special and even spaces the lines of the drawing left. He faintly noted that his voice sounded strange, but familiar. Crow didn't notice anything suspicious about his voice, checking off the minor difference as a cause of his lowered tone.

* * *

The mark is seen in the sky all over Satellite, causing disbelief, surprise, and surprise to settle in each citizen.

"So it has begun..." Goodwin mused, staring indifferently at the mark in the sky.

* * *

The door of the helicopter was open, with Jack perching on the edge securely as he stared down at the purple circuit. Sasuke's eyes widened as he finally realized who the dots in the sky were. One of them was Sora, but the other surprised him, being one of the so-called "Immortal brothers". If he was in this situation, it was obvious the bastard had died; so much for immortal.

"Could this be related to the disappearing Nazca Lines on the news?" Carly wondered about this phenomenon.

"Take the helicopter lower!" Jack ordered to the pilot. As they descend, they pass Crow and Itachi. The world froze for a second as Jack and Crow locked eyes, and they stared at each other in surprise for that brief period.

Jack blinked, and as they finally passed the orangette, he snapped his head around to make sure of what he saw. There was a stoic-faced man beside the orangette. His insides froze with dread. No. No way. No how. Impossible! That must have been his sick imagination, but for a moment he thought that there were two Uchiha bastards. Thankfully, there was a difference, although Jack was still tense at the thought of the man beside Crow. The wings the dude had didn't help too. 'Kami. Please just let him be some cos-player and not another blasted spirit.' prayed Jack.

Itachi locked eyes with Sasuke, who stared at him in disbelief. The brothers were stunned by the unexpected meeting. Itachi didn't think that he would meet his little brother so soon, while Sasuke was dying over the fact that Itachi was alive.

Purple flames roused dangerously, preventing the helicopter to approach any closer due to the danger. The blond duelist noticed with slight disbelief the familiar figure in front of Yusei. "Get closer to him!" Jack barked out to the pilot, for now ignoring the man beside Crow.

"Any lower and we will risk crashing!" protested the pilot.

"Atlas-sama, this is too dangerous!" Mikage expressed her concern.

"Jack, what has gotten into you?" Carly looked confused at Jack's strange attitude.

"Just do as I say!" Jack snapped at them, wanting to determine the figure in front of Yusei. The pilot clicked his tongue, doing as told and lowering the helicopter carefully. Mikage and Carly squealed in fear. The helicopter is drawn closer to Yusei and his opponent, allowing both of them to spot Jack, while Jack identifies with slight surprise that Yusei's opponent is Kiryu.

However, the reunion is cut short as maniacal laughter rang in everyone's ears. A mere instant later, a vicious clang echoed through the air followed by several more clangs. Everyone looked at the source of the sound, only to see an insanely grinning Hidan swinging his scythe towards a stone-faced Sora, who parried with her blades. As scythe grinded against the small blade, small sparks flew from between the deadly weapons.

"W-What...?" Mikage sputtered in disbelief and fear. Those two people were in the sky! Actually flying!

The pilot was no better as he gaped.

Carly stared at the clashing spirits in stunned incredulousness, recognizing the blonde as the cos-player that was with Yusei. And Kami...! The blonde was flying, literally flying with her so-called fake wings! Carly stared, transfixed, at the white bat-like wings that flapped powerfully graceful in the sky. Carly gulped, her mind slowly linking the dots together. 'Don't tell me...' Carly paled. 'She couldn't have been the real deal and not a cos-player, could she?!'

Jack was wide-eyed. He couldn't help it. He was going to get insane. Please, flying people battling with blades in the sky!? Not to mention the chick had Stardust Dragon's wings! So it meant... A chill traveled down Jack's spine. The duck-butt punk's words may have had some truth in them.

Another vicious clang between scythe and blade echoed around, and the helicopter pulled up as it was getting too dangerous, both because of the flames growing even more and the shinobis' clashing.

Kiryu mimicked his ally and burst into maniacal laughter as he looked at Jack and Crow. "Kyahahahaha! What a laugh! Jack Atlas! Crow! Yusei!" He stiffed his snickers, grinning at them. "It's funny that we would meet up here - the four of us! Was this the fate too, I wonder?" A snicker escaped him and he closed his eyes, sighing almost melancholically. "I will never forgive any of you. As these flames..." He snapped open his eerie golden eyes and he almost growled the next words out. "...will be my vengeful inferno!"

"Kiryu, what happened back then..."

Kiryu scoffed, his smile wiped off as he snarled at his enemy. "I can never forget what happened!" He sneered at Yusei. "You stabbed me in the back and drove me to death."

Jack, Yusei, and Crow's eyes widened at that sentence. "Kiryu..."

* * *

"Ne... That man just said you were all a group once, but what does he mean by that?" asked Carly, looking at Jack.

Jack turned his head slightly in her direction, quietly telling her. "To Yusei, Crow, and me, Kiryu was once our closest friend."

"What did you say!?"

"..." Sasuke stayed silent, keeping an eye on the battle between the duel spirits. But his mind was far from that, he still was in shock about Itachi.

* * *

Crow pressed his lips tight, remembering old memories.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

_They, as in the four of them, were once known as a dueling gang in Satellite: Team Satisfaction._

_Crow had lost a duel against a rival gang living in the Sector D of Satellite, the Magician's Four. They had broken his duel disk, and as they teased him and his title of "Crow the Bullet-sama", Crow just smirked. The plan had gone smoothly, with the chip in his broken duel disk beeping, the magician fools had realized too late that it was all staged so that his teammates could find this hideout._

_Yusei, Jack, and Kiryu had entered the Magicians Four's 'new' hideout with a flashy entrance, **literally**. They had bombed the wall and entered like some vampires out for blood, instilling fear within the Magician Four, not that it helped that their eyes glowed an eerie yellow in the shadows of the night. They had tried to escape, but it was futile as each member of Team Satisfaction forced them into duels._

_Crow had a new Duel Disk thrown at him by Jack, and with a smirk and a silent vow of revenge, he handcuffed the fatty that had handled him roughly and forced fatty to duel again._

_Jack had gone after the man with long curly hair, mockingly telling him that 'Crow owed him a lot and that Crow was ill-mannered' and he asks the man for a duel. But alas, there was no choice since Jack just cuffed him and forced him into the duel._

_Yusei had targeted the female of the Magician Four, who was slightly smart for turning the lights off to make her/their escape more smooth. Unfortunately for her, Yusei's eyesight in the dark was slightly better than normal people, since Sora had once forced him to learn how to see in the dark. Willingly or not, in the end Yusei had been roped to learn it, and he was once again thankful. Sora may be sometimes sadistic with her ways of 'teaching', but at least the results were really good. As everyone says: No pain, no gain._

_Kiryu had gone after the leader, expecting him to satisfy him in a duel._

_The fools had lost as their duel disks sputtered with electricity, the machine being destroyed._

_That was the time Team Satisfaction took over Zone D of Satellite, further spreading their territory._

**~*~Flashback End~*~**

Itachi glanced at Crow, remaining silent as he watched Crow's eyes glaze over with memories of the past. Itachi didn't know anything about this Kyousuke Kiryu, just that he was once Crow's friend and leader of their past team.

* * *

Kiryu laughed sinisterly. "Those were fun times, Yusei." He looked at his former friends with a crazed grin. "Isn't that right, Crow!? How about you, Jack?!"

Crow and Jack gritted their teeth at the mocking exclamation, both having conflicted emotions.

* * *

Carly noticed the tension between all four of this team. "What happened to you all?"

Jack was having flashbacks of the past, but still, he faintly answered her. "Yusei, Crow and I used to hang out with each other ever since we were kids. That's when Kiryu appeared and gave us, all who stayed in Satellite wandering around and doing nothing, a goal to strive and live for."

**~*~Flashback~*~**

_They were staying in a destroyed but stable building, using it as their refuge. Jack stood beside the remainings of a wall, looking over the distance at the sun setting on the horizons and the wide terrains of Satellite; he then turned around to see Yusei working on a Duel Disk. Crow could be seen playing normal card games with some kids._

_Footsteps were heard, and Kiryu appeared, telling his friends that Team Golem would be at Zone B tonight. As the leader, Kiryu organized their raids and so on. That night, they were going to march right in Zone B and smash Team Golem in one shot._

**~*~Flashback End~*~**

"Back then, in Satellite, duel-starved Duel Gangs formed here and there, with each controlling their own territory and zone." Jack told Carly.

As he listened on the tale, Sasuke wondered why the hell did this world decided to settle things and conquer territories by playing _-very realistic-_ card games. Although it was a bit lame in his opinion, their ways were a lot better than the ones in the Elemental Nations, since they don't start petty wars.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

_Kiryu slapped a map on a table, the thin piece of paper being marked with black on some spaces. "Before long, we will be filling this one in black!"_

_Yusei, Crow and Jack smirked and nodded determinedly._

_"We can't escape from Satellite anyhow. In which case, we have to make ourselves satisfied here!" declared Kiryu seriously. "So, let's satisfy ourselves by pulling something off big here in Satellite."_

**~*~Flashback End~*~**

"Back then, if we hadn't met Kiryu, we might have been crushed by Satellite and become real garbage." _'A big might in Yusei's case, since for some reason every time he looked about to give up, the next day he returned with an amused smile on.'_ thought Jack silently, not finding anything wrong with his thinking. "To us, Kiryu was our savior."

Sasuke had frozen up as soon as he heard Atlas' words echo in his head. Atlas' lips didn't move in sync with the words he heard, and that astonished Sasuke, albeit he had a horrific inkling about that.

Carly stayed silent when Jack finished telling their story.

Crow and Jack stared down at the duel about to take place in grim silence, and thankfully the Uchiha brothers knew not to disturb that. They were busy anyway, organizing their still lingering shock and keeping an eye on the battle taking place in the sky.

* * *

"These flames are the same as my rage." said Kiryu as he glared at Yusei. "They will not die out until there is an outcome!"

"Kiryu!"

Kiryu snorted and pointed at the sky mockingly. "Look. It seems Hidan is enjoying himself already."

Indeed, as their talk had gone by, the battle in the sky continued viciously. Hidan was laughing crazily as he kept launching assault upon assault on Sora, who noted that his attacks were faster than in the past. Sora made sure that not one blade Hidan swung at her drew her blood, which was slightly difficult seeing as her wings weren't really small. Thank god that the skin was very hard, Sora really didn't want to know if his voodoo killing still worked.

Hidan looked more injured than Sora, despite his crazy attempts at still fighting with them. Sora however, while free of wounds, didn't mean she was having an easy time either.

'Sora...' Yusei was a bit astonished at the speed they were battling at. While Sora didn't have any wounds so far, her earlier words still rang clear in his mind, along with her seriousness concerning this Hidan.

"So why don't get this started? The battle between Signer and Dark Signer- no..." Kiryu's expression darkened. "This will be a life-risking duel between two former friends!"

Yusei turned to the former leader of Team Satisfaction. "Kiryu! Why!? Why are you a Dark Signer!?"

Kiryu didn't answer and just laughed sinisterly.

"Kiryu..." Yusei looked troubled by Kiryu's insane-like personality, but he stilled his resolve and accelerated, commencing the Riding Duel.

_Signer VS Dark Signer_

_Dragon VS God_

_The First Duel Has Begun._

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**As for Sasuke being able to see his own reflection in the glass, well, it is just as it is. Except that only Spirit-seeing people can see the reflection, otherwise it is the same. Also, Itachi doesn't know that Sasuke is _Red Demon's Dragon_, he just knows that Sasuke is alive. Err, well, alive as a spirit I mean.**

**Well~ "Sora" is a unisex name. I didn't really notice until I remembered that there was a boy called "Sora" in _Kingdom Hearts_. Along with searching Google to make sure too. O.O It is somewhat understandable that Rua would assume Sora is a boy. X.X While Rua has a mask on, it doesn't mean he is some smart prodigy, the mask is just used _for_ Ruka; otherwise it is off and returning to his normal personality, which is actually the same.**

**Hurrays for those that guessed right.** **Heh. I think it was somewhat obvious it was Hidan anyway, either him or Tayuya. He is a somewhat pain to write though... I mean, every sentence he says has a curse, and I don't have a full dictionary of them. U.U** **Sorry but Hidan is the giant. I can't seem to find anyone else that could fit in. Well, a reviewer did suggest logical choices, and I did consider them, but in the end those two have different roles planned out. X.X Hidan's skin is almost like Ccapac Apu's, well, it's his normal skin color only with the blue marks of the giant. He has the blue marks in the same places, albeit the one on the face is smaller and just ends on the forehead. Also, as Ccapac Apu only shows his upper body part, just imagine Hidan having blue markings continuing on his lower body part too.**

**I think that Sora has to have a sadistic streak when training, not to mention that was the way everyone teach her. I mean, I have noticed in the anime that Canon Naru was trained by sadistic ninjas. Hell, all ninjas have sadistic streaks; whether it was dangerous sadistic or prank sadistic didn't matter. In the Chuunin Exam Arc, Jiraiya even threw him down a cliff/pit/ravine so that he could summon Gamabunta.**

**Oi. I may sound weird, but is it me or does Kiryu's catchphrase "Satisfy me." sound weird? It sounds really wrong when I read it out loud in English and not in Japanese or Chinese. ( O.O')**

**Yes, lol. I changed the dialogue of Jack and other people. Obviously, when he had met Kiryu, Yusei had met Sora way before that. The original dialogue of Jack indicates that Kiryu didn't approach them until they were older, like in their 14's or so, since I doubt a group of children could defeat Duel Gangs. Skilled duelists or not be dammed, there is bound to have some fists or knives thrown in here and there. So Kiryu definitely did not approach them when Yusei and company were 7 years old. In which case, leaves a lot of time for Yusei and Sora to bond. I don't think Sora would have let Yusei's soul be crushed by the cruel condition of Satellite either. X.X While she didn't use physical force, she may had reduced herself to embarrassing pep talks, which cheered yet amused Yusei. In those days her pride always took huge blows. XD**

**After watching the chapters from the Dark Signer Arc on, I now find it very hard to write about Aki... O-O' Is it me or is almost every thought of hers related to Yusei? I don't think can look at Aki the same way again now that my cousin pointed that tid bit out... I hope that Aki doesn't turn out like that in my story... Err... I really hope Sora isn't like that! T-T If she is, notice me immediately, I will try to keep her dialogues or thoughts as not-Yuse-related-only. X.X Also, I hope that the characters so far aren't too OOC. If they are, notice me in a review or PM. I am honestly worried about the OOC thing... X.X**

**Please leave a review! T-T  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	16. Dark Signs: Fading Light

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for any mistakes ect.  
Beta-read by PokeRescue18**

"Human or/and Human-like DM speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster and/or SPIRIT talking in human language"

'Duel monster and/or SPIRIT thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M: D.M '_

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M: duelist'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5Ds or Naruto, I don't own any jutsus either!**

* * *

**_~~Chapter 16. Dark Signs: Fading Light~~_**

* * *

**_(The sky)_**

"Come on! Is that the best you fucking got!?" Hidan ignored the blood pouring from his wounds. "I know about your strength, bitch!" Hidan glowered as they locked blades. "And this shit ain't it!"

"..." Sora remained silent.

Hidan scoffed, jumping back and he taunted. "That damn brat down there, he is the Signer using you, no?" He smirked nastily.

Finally, she gave a reaction. "It's none of your business." She hissed, giving him a slash with her wind-coated blade.

He grinned, counting her reaction as a 'yes'. "Maybe I should do you a favor and kill him."

"**Fuuton: Shinkūgyoku** (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)."

Hidan leapt back and dodged some of the bullets, two or three piercing through his skin. He laughed, completely enjoying the pain as the masochistic Jashinist he is. Using the cable of his weapon, he threw it towards the blonde, who nimbly twisted out of the way. Hidan used the cable to maneuver it mid-way and directed it towards Sora, and from then on it was a dance with death at every corner.

Dodge. Duck. Slash. Block. The dance of blades continued until Sora had enough. "**Fuuton: Sensougouheki** (Wind Style: Rumbling wind wall)" The wall of wind deflected the weapon back at Hidan who scowled angrily.

"What the fuck?" He was annoyed. What happened to the other stuff, fuck dammit!? "Why are you using such sucky jutsus!? What happened to all the blood? All the violence that you were known for!?"

"I have no reason to tell you." She said simply. "**Fuuton: KamiKaze** (Wind Style: Divine Wind)." Sora directed the pillars of spinning wind towards Hidan.

"Jeez. So fucking stoney." Hidan complained, flying out of the pillars' way. "What happened to the damn brat that used to fool around with that bastard, Jiroke of the Sannin or something..." Hidan paused, musing. "A shitting pervert without equal and a goddamn goof to the end, I almost feel sad that bastard die-"

His words struck a chord within her, and Sora snarled angrily. "Shut your jabbering!" She made a move to attack, but instead, her body froze without consent for a split second and her body felt like being engulfed with burning heat. 'W-What?'

A second was all Hidan needed.

* * *

**_(Meanwhile with the duel)_**

"**Infernity Beast** attack** Speed Warrior**! Hell Howling!" Kiryu smirked as he commanded his monster to attack. The canine's cheeks inflated and from his jaws a pillar of fire burst forth. The pillar of fire destroyed a grunting** Speed Warrior**, and the scorching blast continued on its path towards Yusei.

Yusei gave a scream as the blast of fire engulfed him; not really burning his skin to the bones, but certainly making his nerves ting with pain.

Kiryu laughed maniacally. "Dance, Yusei! Dance the dance of death!" He grinned at the other duelist, knowing that with this strike, _he_ would make his move.

Yusei gritted his teeth, nearly losing control of his D-Wheel as it smashed against the wall of purple fire.

"This is a true Riding Duel! These games will be unlike any you have played before!" Kiryu exclaimed, laughing at the other's pain.

Yusei managed to reclaim control of his D-Wheel, just as Kiryu declared his next move. "I am not done battling yet! **Infernity Archfiend** will attack you directly, Yusei!" The silted eyes of the demonic monster twisted disgustingly in anticipation. He/It flew until he was behind the black-haired human, and he conjured a magic-like circle upon Yusei. The purple circle swirled ominously above Yusei, and the runes glowed, charging for a vicious attack.

"Yusei!" Jack and Crow looked frightened for their foster-brother.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore loudly in panic, getting everyone's attention.

Mikage and Carly gaped at seeing/noticing yet another flying person. And it was that cos-playing boy at the hospital! Mikage felt like fainting, while Carly's brain sputtered. The shock was too much for dear Carly, who had met two possible non cos-players and not realized it.

A bloodied blade fell from the sky and impaled itself onto the ground in front of Itachi, startling him. But thankfully, Crow didn't really notice the blade nor did he hear the 'thunk' sound it made thanks to the sound effects the Riding Duel was making.

Yusei _almost_ lost control of his D-Wheel yet again when a phantom pain exploded in his stomach, without any blood or wound being taken account. The monsters in the deck, watching both the duel and the sky battle, gave a cry of shock, panic and concern; for their duelist and their friend.

Kiryu's joyful and sinister laughter rang clear in everyone's eardrums. "Die and go to hell, Yusei!"

* * *

**_(In the Sky)_**

Sora clenched her jaw, hand trying to stop the flowing blood in her stomach, the once white kimono stained with her crimson blood. She watched her opponent in disbelief. Even if he had gotten her blood, it still gave her time to prevent him from consuming it or drawing the symbol of Jashin; not to mention that they are in mid-air, Hidan shouldn't have been able to draw the symbol.

Yet, here, she was injured...

Said opponent laughed cruelly. Hidan's skin had taken a black color, with the blue mark on his head growing until it engulfed his face. Around his feet, there laid a circle of bloodied lines, creating the mark for his ritual. Hidan's previous marks had disappeared, leaving his body with shaped and bloodied slashes, right where the marks were missing. The marks around his arms, shoulders, and stomach had ripped themselves away, used to create the symbol of Jashin; just as Hidan plunged his blade into his stomach. Not enough to go all the way, but deep enough that her blood flowed like a river.

"Surprised?" Hidan smirked. "In order to defeat a wench like you, Jashin-sama blessed me with this power! So unlike that damn Crimson Dragon, who instead _weakened_ you and that bunch of bastards!"

"What...?"

Instead of responding, he grinned sadistically and plunged his weapon on his leg, practically purring at the pain inflicted on himself and his enemy. He digged the blade even deeper and wiggled it, causing him to laugh. "Attacking the vitals is such a waste, this pain is what is best! It's even better now that it's a triple fuck!" Hidan cackled insanely.

"Triple?" Sora winced, blood trailing down the corner of her lips. "What do you mean?"

"Hehehe..." He flung his scythe carelessly, the blood flickering off his blade, as his feet tapped against the pad-like symbol beneath his feet. He sneered at her mockingly. "You don't know?" Hidan stiffed his snickers. "There is that dumb supervision of a duelist and card being connected, I give them cheers for that. However, this duel takes that shit to a whole new level!"

The Uzumaki was stiff and slightly pale. "You can't mean..."

"Power. Emotions. And most of all: Pain!" Hidan's chest rumbled as a laugh threatened to escape him. "In other words, you, a _monster_, feel the same pain as that shitty duelist!" He chuckled darkly. "Just like he fucking feels yours." Hidan smirked at Sora. "Too bad for you that those damn rules don't apply to _us_." Another stab to the other leg. "For you, in both this battle and the duel, it all depends on that sap, you know?" Hidan snorted. "Hence I am very tempted to kill him. Then again, you get to suffer even more!" He threw his head back and laughed. "Finally, you'll taste that pain... the pain that will kill you and that motherfucking Signer!"

* * *

**_(In the Duel)_**

Activating the trap card, **Scrap-Metal Scarecrow**, he had managed to save his hide. However, that didn't stop the bursts of phantom-like pain to erupt in his body. His legs pulsed with pain, causing Yusei to hiss and bite down his tongue to hold down the agonized scream threatening to burst off his throat.

"You haven't changed at all..." Kiryu looked disappointed that Yusei didn't die yet. "I place a card face-down and end out my turn."

"Kiryu... Back then... I - "

"You must be wondering the phantom pain in your body, right?" asked Kiryu abruptly.

"W-What?" Yusei's eyes widened. Kiryu had hit the jack pot.

He scoffed, smirking. "So, he did make his move."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Don't tell be you forgot that _they_ are fighting?" Kiryu shook his head mockingly. "There's a reason duels like this end faster than others!" He smirked at his former friend. "In some cases, Duel Monsters and Duelists are connected, are they not?" Kiryu grinned at the look on the face of a person he hated.

"Then that mea-!" Yusei's eyes widened as he connected the dots.

"It's your turn." Kiryu interrupted him.

"Kiryu..." Yusei's jaw clenched, feeling many emotions stirring inside him, but none the less began his turn.

* * *

**_(In the sky)_**

"How do you feel, knowing that you are fighting an immortal guy?"

Spatting blood in his direction, Sora snorted and sent him a nasty glare. "Well, I feel great! The pain and blood are just too pleasurable!" 'Keep him talking, anything to get time, just until you can manage to do that.' Sora told herself, having a little plot planned out.

Hidan twitched. "Sarcasm will get you nowhere, wench!"

"Then I will be honest. Immortality can go to hell. You died once and you will die again when I am finished with you."

"Heh. All bark no bite, are you?" Hidan sighed mournfully, the hand on his scythe twitching. "It's a shame that I can't sacrifice you to Jashin-sama..." He scowled and complained. "But nooo! You just have to be taken alive to that damn geezer! Tch! He should go fuck himself for all I care! Why the heck am I even ordered to capture you when you aren't even a vessel anymore?"

"..." Sora knew she was almost done, just a few more seconds... THERE!

Something within her snapped. And Sora suddenly felt more alone than she had ever been in her life. However, it would be worth it if her little plot worked.

"But no matter! Now, let's savor the utmost of suffering together!" Hidan cackled, and he grinned evilly at his opponent. He raised his scythe, and plunged it all the way in his stomach, the blade poking out of his back.

As she grimaced, Sora prayed that Kami didn't screw her over and that her idiotically naïve idea actually worked. But for now, she had to get Hidan off his damn symbol...

* * *

"J-J-J-Jack!" Carly stuttered, pointing at something in barely contained horror.

"What in the blazes-! Why is he stabbing himself!?" Jack's jaw dropped.

"..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, both at the 'immortal' and the look that crossed Sora's face for a second.

* * *

**_(Returning to the Duel)_**

The duel had continued viciously, with Yusei almost crashing into the purple flames again. During the duel, Yusei had been hit several times by bursts of pain and agony. And it was too much for the young man so he sometimes screamed, much to Kiryu's sadistic joy. Yusei was being eaten alive by worry and pain. If Kiryu's words were true, then the pain that hit him were not his, but maybe S-

Something inside him snapped, and Yusei _almost_ lost control of his D-Wheel in shock, suddenly feeling that something was terribly missing.

The pain also stopped as if it was never there, leaving behind a dull throb as a proof.

The worry inside him increased tenfold, bordering on panic no matter how he tried to calm himself. A glance above reassured him _slightly_, since Sora was still flying and that indicated she was still _alive_. However, why was he not feeling pain anymore? Not that Yusei wanted pain, but he was confused. And more importantly, why is he feeling like a part of him was missing?

He was brought to the present by Kiryu's mad laughter. Kiryu grinned at Yusei darkly. "Doubt! Suffer! Beg for your life!"

Once again, he glimpsed dark, golden eyes filled with sadistic glee, and Yusei had enough. That wasn't like the Kiryu he knew! The Kiryu he knew, the Kiryu that was one of his closest friends, wasn't this dark! "Enough!" His outburst startled Kiryu. "Kiryu... you... ...you never used to be like this!" His voice cracked slightly, but it went unnoticed by everyone.

**~~Flashback~~**

_This was it. Just one more zone and Satellite would be theirs. Team Satisfaction had gone to Zone M to make the place their territory. However what awaited them was unexpected, since dozens of duelists had popped out, all armed and ready to duel at the same time. Crow had protested at the unfair numbers, but Kiryu was fine with it, calling it interesting._

_Each of them had a bunch of duelists to defeat, and Yusei had just defeated the last pair that stood in his way, the next one being the leader of the gang. But what came next wasn't a duel, but a real situation of life-or-death. The leader had jumped to the next building and used the cable-like cuff to pull Yusei over the edge, chucking his duel disk down so that the crab-haired man wouldn't haul himself onto the building._

_Fortunately, Kiryu had saved him by the nick of time, throwing his own cuff at Yusei and latching on his hand. And so Yusei was left dangling by the cuff, the only thing keeping him there being Kiryu's stubborn will to save him. That was two men's weight Kiryu was holding after all, and the railings even broke due to it._

_"Kiryu! Stop! Let me go!" Yusei yelled at his friend desperately. He knew what was going to happen if this continued, and he wasn't going to let one of his closest friends die because of him! "If you don't, you will get dragged down with m-"_

_"Don't be stupid!" Kiryu roared. "I would never just abandon you!" He struggled to pull Yusei up. "You're my friend!"_

_"Kiryu..." Yusei stared at Kiryu, completely stunned, feeling overwhelmed with the emotions inside him._

_Thankfully, Crow had come to the rescue and helped Kiryu pull him up. Seeing the situation, the leader had tried to escape using the door, but Jack kicked it open, his foot viciously meeting the leader's face with a painfully loud 'crunch'. Jack gave the others a thumb up, feeling quiet pleased with his little revenge._

_Much later, they had laughed joyfully as Kiryu threw the map up, letting the wind carry it away. That was the day Team Satisfaction had managed to take over all zones of Satellite._

_(At night when he had gone to Martha's orphanage to visit them and talk with Sora, he was relieved that the blonde didn't really chew him out over his almost-death, although he had thrown a rock at her when she commented that 'maybe Yusei needed a diet'.)_

**~~Flashback End~~**

Kiryu paid no mind to Yusei's exclamation, and just grinned. "That isn't the end. **Hundred Eyes Dragon**'s effect will activate the effects of the **Infernity Destroyer** in my cemetery!" The dragon screeched as the many eyes embedded on his body began to glow purple. "When my hand is at 0, if it destroys a monster by battle it inflicts 800 points of damage to the opposing player!" **Infernity Destroyer**'s ghost appeared in front of the eye in the dragon's chest. The silted eye conjured a ball of condensed energy, and **Infernity Destroyer** mixed with it.

Yusei screamed as the blast of energy began burning at his senses; an even more painful scream left his throat as the energy slammed down on him. The impact from the attack sent him crashing back into the purple flames.

"This time you make sure you burn! Fudo Yusei!" Kiryu grinned in dark happiness.

"Yusei!" Crow screamed, deathly pale and fear eating his insides; fear for his foster brother's life. He turned to Kiryu and almost pleaded. "Please stop this, Kiryu!"

"Yusei!" yelled Jack, more frightened than he had ever been in his life.

Kiryu ignored them and laughed in joy, thinking that the crab-haired man had died. Least to say, his laughter stopped abruptly when he saw that Yusei managed to regain control of his D-Wheel, returning to the duel alive. Kiryu's smile was replaced by a nasty scowl, lips tugging down in displeasure.

Yusei gasped for breath, suddenly remembering **that** day.

_It was a rainy day in Satellite. Sector Security agents were patrolling around Satellite, seeking to hunt down Team Satisfaction. Being a famous gang after taking over all the zones of Satellite, with only 4 members no less, it was no surprise. Sector Security didn't like possible forces opposing them, after all. However, that fateful day, Kiryu had been seen covered in blood coming from one of the agents. He had recently murdered one of the Sector Security agents, and a cold smile was glimpse on his blood spattered face. Yusei witnessed it and the two friends fight. A few minutes later, as the patrol arrives, Kiryu screams and calls him a traitor._

As if a mirror of the past was in front of him, Kiryu roared at Yusei in anger and hatred. "You traitor!"

...

Having hid the bloodied blade, Itachi frowned when he sensed civilian chakras, the ones from Fudo Yusei's friends, approaching them. The former prodigy of the Uchiha sighed under his breath and weaved a genjutsu.

"Crow!" Rally called as he and the others ran up to him/them.

Said man blinked and turned around, a bloodied blade in his hands. "Rally?" Crow decided to ignore that Itachi wasn't in view. Maybe he had gone back to wherever he goes.

"Where's Yusei?"

Crow simply pointed in the direction of the duel, also gesturing to the monitor on his D-Wheel. The four humans huddled around the Blackbird, peering in concern at the monitor of the duel.

...

"What's wrong!? What's wrong!?" Kiryu called over his shoulder mockingly. "Your D-Wheel is crying out for help!"

Indeed. Yusei was having trouble controlling his D-Wheel, but he still hoped that Yusei Go could go on. "Please, just hang on! Just wait until these battles have an outcome!" He muttered under his breath. The Yusei Go's front wheels creaked weakly in response.

...

"Atlas!" Sasuke flew in front of the door leading inside the helicopter, and perched on the edge monkey-style, demonic wings folding slightly. Mikage, the pilot and Carly squeaked. Sasuke ignored them. "Move. I want to see the monitor."

Jack clicked his tongue frustratingly and glared at him, annoyed. But he moved a bit to give the man a view of the dueling monitor.

"You think he can pull something off?" Sasuke absently asked Atlas, focusing on the monitor showing the SPC and Life points.

"It's true that Kiryu's Handless Combo is a horrifying combo which allows him to freely use the effects of monsters in the Cemetery when his hand is at 0." said Jack, face serious and trusting the one who defeated him to come out on the top. "But Yusei should be up to this!"

"U-um..." Carly stuttered, trying to conjure all the bravery she had. "W-What h-h-happened to the f-flying p-p-people."

Sasuke sent her an emotionless glance. "I don't see how that concerns you."

"Oi!" Jack looked annoyed at his rudeness.

"However, I know that she won't die just yet."

Carly looked relieved that the blonde wasn't going to die, and concerned that Sasuke didn't mention a _he_. With the next words spoken from the man, she and everyone froze.

"After all, I am the only one who has the right to kill her." declared Sasuke straightly, shamelessly blunt.

"What kind of twisted friendship is that!?" Jack yelled incredulously, wondering if he had done the right choice in not chucking Red Demon's away the moment he discovered the card had a homicidal spirit. What was more important: Dueling or his life? ...If Jack was honest, he couldn't really choose.

* * *

**_(In the sky)_**

Sora effectively ignored the pain her left arm was in; at least it wasn't severed or damaged beyond use. Her legs were bleeding a river, with her wings the only thing keeping her from crashing down into the earth. Even so, bastard Hidan had decided that skewering one of her wings would be funny. Sora never knew that having her wings wounded could hurt like a bitch, her wings' smooth and non-existent-like scales were never penetrated after all. Not even her stomach wound hurt that much, and it was a simp- Okay, maybe the wound on her right wing was a bit (Read: a lot) vicious. The only thing keeping her in the air was her sheer will in ignoring the painful agony. So far, those were the only injuries Sora kept track off; the others she ignored, even if they were making her bleed out faster. However, she knew that they would heal in no time, because while her healing rate isn't as good as when Kurama was with her, it was still slightly above average.

"Tch! So much for the wench that defeated _him_!" Hidan scoffed, his skin turning to his normal color, his ripped-skin-caused wounds still bleeding quite nicely. "But you are persistent little bitch, I give you that. Maybe that is why a Jinchuuriki like you didn't snapped in Kono- " Sora's lips twitched upwards, and Hidan noticed. "What are yo-" He froze when a cut suddenly appeared on his cheek, the little wound not being mirrored in the blonde, and Sora's lips curled up even more.

"Hehe... Got you~" Sora murmured softly, her red eyes slitting dangerously, gleaming with a blood lust not felt in a very long time. For a moment, she wasn't the Uzumaki Sora she had been for the last few years, but the Uzumaki Sora that was hated and feared by many; the Uzumaki Sora that was the ruthless kunoichi of the Elemental Nations. However, before she could slice his head off or even injure him, she dispersed into particles.

* * *

**_(With the Duel)_**

"I'm tuning my **Hyper Synchron** with my **Level Warrior**!" Yusei shouted. The synchro summoning of this time went faster than the previous ones, a thing that was only noticed by few people. "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path her light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon**!" The white dragon made her appearance with a roar, but Itachi and Sasuke could see something wrong lingering in there. That and Sora's right wing looked a bit... wrong. Sasuke also noted that her movements weren't really as smooth as the other times, but jerky-like and tense.

"Hahahahaha!" Kiryu laughed. "So it appears!" Kiryu smirked over his shoulder, his golden eyes gleaming. "The dragon that is not just the symbol of a Signer, but an entirely different world!"

"You got to be kidding me..." Sasuke groaned, unknowingly reaching the same conclusion as his brother.

'So Hidan told him...?' thought Itachi with narrowed eyes. 'The question is: How much did he tell?'

"Come at me with your best shots! Yusei! Jinchuuriki!" Kiryu cackled. If Kiryu's intention was to anger the reincarnated kunoichi, then he succeeded to a great extent since his last word rubbed salt on old yet sensitive wounds.

"Heh! Idiot bitch! You fucking thought that tad bit of knowledge would die in hell?" Hidan laughed, flying near enough to be seen, including his wounds and the bloody triple-bladed scythe he wielded. "Former or not, that doesn't change any-fucking-shit!"

An almost earth-shattering roar pierced everyone's eardrums. Uzumaki Sora was, for the lack of a better word, enraged to the core. Most of her rage was directed at a soon-to-be-dead Hidan. Immortality or not, she _will kill him_.

Rally, Nervin, Blitz, and Tank looked at their 'hope' with shock and slight fear; the image of an enraged and_ solid_ dragon not being a pretty sight. Mikage, the pilot and Carly were scared shitless. Itachi and Sasuke wondered if Kyousuke Kiryu was a suicidal imbecile. And, for a mere instant, Crow and Jack feared for _Kiryu's_ safety; Crow was a bit incredulous and shocked that the angry dragon in front of him was the same spirit who he had chatted amiably with just a few hours ago, while Jack felt torn between relief, disbelief and shock.

Put into short, everyone (minus the former shinobis) was afraid, even if it was for a fraction of a second, of the silver-blue dragon. The group of humans was a bit stunned that Yusei didn't look a bit scared since the enraged dragon was a few feet away from him; they could practically feel the vibrations in the air caused by the roar of the dragon. Some of them claimed that he simply had balls of steel. On the other hand, Itachi and Sasuke gave him some points for his guts; though they wondered if he could look at her the same way if she was in her Kyuubi-cloak mode.

Yusei glanced at the dragon on his side, completely surprised. He hadn't ever heard Sora, even as Stardust, sound so angry. How he knew she was enraged was unknown, but he just knew. It was pretty obvious anyway. And- "'Jinchuuriki'...? Isn't it 'Power of the Human Sacrifice' in kanji?" Yusei mumbled under his breath. His deck of monsters were just as curious, having felt and seen Sora's ire from within their home. What importance did this 'Jinchuuriki' word had to Sora? It must have been pretty important if her strong reaction was anything to go by.

Hidan just laughed mockingly, brushing her threat off.

"Next is **Hyper Synchron**'s effect - the Synchro Monster that used **Hyper Synchron** as its Synchron material increases in attack power by 800 points!" Yusei ignored the insult jabbed at his dragon with a flash of irritation. "Battle! **Stardust Dragon**!" She was much too eager to charge up an attack. "Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!"

"**Hundred Eyes Dragon** will gain the effects of the **Infernity Guardian** in my Cemetery!" The chest eye of **Hundred Eyes Dragon** opened, an image of **Infernity Guardian** seen reflected on the silted and purple eye. An invisible wall appeared in front of the black dragon just as the vicious attack of Stardust slammed forcefully against it, preventing his destruction. "Because of that, it can't be destroyed by battle!"

"But, you will still take battle damage!"

A tornado makes its way to Kiryu, and he gives a scream as it tears through him. Kiryu then laughed. "That's some fine damage, Yusei!" A wide and twisted grin overtook his face. "I say we have fun dwindling at each other's lives!"

Still perching onto the edge of the door of the helicopter, Sasuke turned his deadpan face towards a certain human. "Your former leader was a masochist, was he not?"

"Of course not!" Jack snapped. "Why the hell would you think that!?" Well, he can see why the punk would think Kiryu could have been a masochist during their Team Satisfaction days, but still...

"If he was not, then Hidan influenced him alright." Sasuke muttered, ignoring Atlas' question.

"That's how it is talked!" Hidan cackled. "Crush his innards out, Whitehead!"

Yusei looked grim. "Due to **Stardust Dragon** inflicting Battle Damage, my Permanent Trap, **Piece of Hope**, will activate!" A card with the image of an emerald jewel-like stone flipped up. "I'll draw a card from my deck, and if it is a Trap Card, I can give up **Piece of Hope** to activate it!" He made a move to draw, expression filled with trust towards his deck. "I'm wagering on this draw!" The card he drew made him smirk for a second, and he visualized the combo he was going to play. He took a slight breath, and slapped the card he drew on the slot. "I destroy **Piece of Hope** to activate this card! I activate Trap card, **Miracle Lotus**!" The previous trap card shattered and the new card took its place. "This lets you draw one card, making my **Stardust** increase in attack power by 1000 points, and allowing her to attack for a second time in this turn!" Yusei figured that it would be useless to 'hide' Sora's gender. "Now, draw, Kiryu!"

"Damn you..." Kiryu cursed Yusei as he grudgingly drew a card. Stardust's attack power increased up to 4300 points.

"Go! Second Battle!" Yusei shouted. A bright orb of energy was already gathered in the white dragon's jaws, ready to be launched at command. "Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!"

**Hundred Eyes Dragon** was destroyed with a guttural roar, and Kiryu screamed as his life points were lowered. Kiryu slumped down, a shadow cast over his face as he muttered. "When **Hundred Eyes Dragon** is destroyed, I select one card from my deck and add it to my hand."

A gleeful smirk stretched across Hidan's face as he felt something inside him pulse in anticipation.

"This will end it!" Yusei declared. "I activate a trap, **Synchro Destructor**! It inflicts damage to the opponent equal to half the attack power of the monster my own Synchro Monster destroyed in battle. And if it is a Synchro Monster, it will inflict additional damage equal to the same amount!" The **Synchro Destructor**'s magic made faint doubles of the **Hundred Eyes Dragon**, and both magic-made dragons soared towards Kiryu.

Kiryu looked angry. "Curse you, Yusei!" Then, a maliciously mocking smile replaced his snarl. "Just joshin'... Trap, activate! **Damage Translation**! This will halve all damage from a card's effect!" The spear-like energy pierced his chest, making him scream in pain. He slumped down, panting in pain before raising his head, a wide grin on his face as he sinisterly sang. "Very fine damage, Yusei!"

...

"At first glance, it would seem that Yusei has the upper hand. But, something must be behind that card Kiryu just added to his hand!" said Jack, frowning.

"His face isn't reassuring either..." muttered Sasuke and Jack almost snapped at him had he not noticed that Sasuke was glaring at a grinning Hidan.

...

'Next turn, I will have 8 SPC. If I can just activate **Speed Spell - Final Attack**, Sora's power will instantly double.' thought Yusei. "Turn en-"

"During this End Phase..." Kiryu interrupted Yusei, smiling darkly. "**Damage Translation**'s additional effect activates! During the End Phase, it special summons **Ghost Tokens** equal to the number of times I receive damage from a card's effect!" Two gray ghosts were summoned, and they moaned in the way only a ghost could.

Yusei felt a flash of worry. "What are you doing!?"

Kiryu just laughed maniacally, Hidan was having a hard time containing his own glee.

"What's so funny!?"

"I can't help but laugh!" Kiryu managed to choke out, he looked at Yusei over his shoulder. "After all, it's thanks to you laying my **Hundred Eyes Dragon** to rest, that I was able to add this, the Dark Signer's mightiest card, into my hand!" Kiryu showed his opponent(s) the card in his hand, grinning all the while.

The white dragon glared at a laughing Hidan. 'Could it be him?'

"It's showtime!" Kiryu yelled.

Mysterious people appear outside the Riding Duel circuit, all wearing the robes with the insignia of the Dark Signer. Yusei was shocked by it, but quickly recovered as he glared at Kiryu. "So, the people of Satellite disappearing was all your group's doing!?"

"Hehehehe..." Kiryu didn't answer and just laughed. "My turn. But, with** Power Baton**'s effect, I don't get a draw."

"Kiryu! What have you done to them!?" demanded Yusei, now neck to neck with Kiryu.

"Hehehe... Well, you see, those people are..." He was holding a card and grinning. "..the ones who are going to become the sacrifice for this card!"

"Sacrifice!?"

'Knowing Hidan, it won't be pretty. His sacrifices to this Jashin of his were always bloody...' Sora frowned and ignored the little voice that told her she had almost been a sacrifice herself. 'Though, how does he intend to sacrifice them? It can't be the usual way... There are too much people to do it in one shot.'

"Those sacrifices will bestow the power of Jashin to this card!" Kiryu snickered. "I release both my Tokens!" The two **Ghost Tokens** moaned and twirled until they merged into one, strangely forming a heart-like rock with purple lines tracing around it. The robed people outside the circuit began shrieking and screaming in agony and each of them transformed into lights that shoot up to the heart-rock.

Everyone watched in shock at the many light shooting towards the heart-rock floating in the sky.

'What the-!?' Sora was as shocked as everyone, her and the former shinobis' minds flashing through a certain Rinnegan user's abilities.

Hidan laughed madly, landing on the heart's top and spreading his arms. "I offer thee these sacrifices, Jashin-sama!"

"I sacrifice these people's souls!" Kiryu had a wide grin as he raised a card. "Descend forth,** Jibakushin - Ccapac Apu**!" Pinkish purple flames burst out of the card and engulfed the heart-rock and the laughing Hidan. The heart-rock began beating, then it exploded as the last beams of souls were absorbed. A pillar of malicious light reached the heavens, and suddenly, a gigantic hand clawed its way out of the ground. A black-colored monster burst out of the ground, and he groaned as he rapidly stood. The size of the monster was enormous, easily towering over most buildings and making Stardust or Red Demon's look like ants compared to him; and the foul presence rolling off him in waves gave the humans the chills. As the giant was named: Ccapac Apu, he spotted the helicopter and grinned, hand rising to swat them like flies.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he pushed himself off his perch, barking at the human. "You! Pilot! Move this thing away if you all want to live!" The Uchiha himself flew away from the enormous hand's range.

The pilot was shaking in fear, but did as told.

"That's impossible!" Jack gawked, completely and utterly shocked. That was the most gigantic monster he had ever seen in his life! Carly is currently crying waterfalls of tears. Even Crow was terrified by it. Itachi's jaw clenched.

The blue marks of the giant glowed, and he actually laughed. **"You should be shitting your pants! This is the power Jashin-sama bestowed upon me! To kill all you motherfuckers!"** Hidan was gleeful. He could taste the terror and fear in the air, and it felt so good.

"That gigantic monster, and he-!?" Yusei looked frightened by the size and foul feeling the gigantic monster gave off; not to mention that was the biggest monster he had seen, it gave him zero comfort that the monster was _real_. Sora growled low in her throat, flying closer to him, and her wings creating a shadow over the golden-streaked as if it would protect him somehow.

Amidst his mad laughter, Kiryu managed to tell Yusei. "May you savor the curse of the dead firsthand! My God, **Ccapac Apu**! Bring down the hammer of judgment upon our hated nemesis!"

**"Go eat a dick, asshole! Don't fucking order me around!"** Hidan growled, but he couldn't get the glee off his voice as he raised a gigantic hand, preparing to crush down that fucking brat, Fudo something and that damned womab. Though he did have orders to bring the wench alive... Meh! He will_ try_ not to crush her _too much_.

The red D-Wheel began to lose control, no matter how hard Yusei tried to get it under control desperately, it was no use as the black hand neared them. The star dragon growled low in her throat, an absurd impulse took over her and Sora grimaced, knowing that her stupidity would cost her big. Sora forced herself to move against any 'orders', and much to Yusei's shock, tried to intercept the giant hand by herself despite the insane pain her body was going through; she wasn't really 'disobeying orders', but controlling her own actions, and she could tell that while it was more easier (maybe because this time her body was real?) it _hurt **more**_ than the other time.

The Uchiha brothers knew the consequences of moving against their duelist's orders, and they each paled. It didn't help that they knew Sora had been injured earlier in her battle. How Hidan managed to draw her blood still dumbfounded them, but they resolved to demand answers later. For now...

"Idiot!" roared Sasuke and a very out of character Itachi. They each wanted to hit the blonde for her stupidity.

Her attempt at interception failed since she just passed through the hand, much to her pained dismay. What she didn't expect were the screeching wails of hundreds of souls beating against her skull.

Everyone winced as **Stardust Dragon** released a painful screech. Yusei just looked on in horror, and as the gigantic hand approached, he tried to activate a trap. "Scrap-Metal Scarecrow!"

"You ignorant fool! Do you think your tricks will work when faced against my **Jibakushin**!?" Kiryu grinned as the white dragon screeched and the trap card of Yusei was stopped mid-way.

"YUSEI!" screamed everyone in frightened concern for Yusei's safety. The star-named dragon twisted her body around, just in time to see the damn hand of the giant smash against the ground, and Yusei being luckily saved by the Yusei Go's breakdown. Unfortunately, that resulted in him having an accident. A piece of metal had pierced his abdomen. Not all the way, but deep enough to be somewhat serious.

* * *

**_(Saiga's hideout)_**

The crimson birthmark stopped glowing.

"Ah! The birthmark is disappearing! Could something have happened to Yusei?" Rua fretted.

Tenten pursed her lips.

"I have no clue." Ruka's voice trembled slightly as she gripped her arm. "...But, for some reason..." Her grip tightened.

"Ruka..." Tenten frowned. 'So I do have to get ready... How troublesome.'

* * *

**_(Arcadia Movement Building)_**

The wretched mark stopped glowing.

Aki stared at her now dull birthmark in silence, feeling something churning inside of her. 'Did something happen...?'

Gaara twitched as even more petals fell from a perfectly healthy rose. He sighed silently, annoyed and slightly concerned. "Maybe an omen...?" He wondered, then snorted. "I am adopting their views too much..."

* * *

**_(Satellite)_**

"To imagine the duel being interrupted on the verge of your defeat..." Kiryu snorted. "Looks like you were saved by your D-Wheel's poor performance!" Yusei didn't answer, in too much pain to even form a word. He just laid there gritting his teeth, barely hanging on the tips of consciousness; a small, almost unnoticeable puddle of blood forming underneath him. Seeing the image of the person he hated in such condition, Kiryu couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Hahahahahaha! That's right! Suffer! Shiver in fear! This hell-on-earth where you are ruled by fear and consumed by the inferno of terror!" The silvery blue haired human pointed at the golden-streaked man, still grinning. "May you experience the same hardships _I_ endured!" He raised a card and Ccapac Apu disappeared back into the depths of earth, a snorting Hidan leaping down next to Kiryu, grinning in joy.

"Heh. Pathetic... And this is Uzumaki's Signer? I damn expected the sucker to be stronger." Hidan snorted, grinning. "I wonder... Was this bastard the cause of her weakened state?" His grin widened. "Good radiance! Otherwise I wouldn't have stood a chance in killin-" He was cut off as he leapt back to dodge a kunai aimed for his head, effectively stopping him from approaching the Fudo any closer. Hidan glanced to the side, seeing a very much hurt, but stubbornly standing Sora glaring daggers at him.

The servant and master shared a look, and then Kiryu glanced at the hurt Yusei in amusement. "I will hold off your death for now. You must live in disgrace, stricken in terror, until we meet again." Hidan smirked, and used his chakra-enforced scythe to block another wind blade. The 'immortal' chuckled, leaving with Kiryu.

As she watched them leave, Sora faintly wondered why the hell she didn't even eliminate Kiryu yet. Granted, she was severely injured, but even injured she could just summon a single blade of wind and decapitate him; Kiryu's posture left him completely open to any attacks of her calibere. Sometimes, it was slightly annoying she wouldn't eliminate threats immediately. Though one thing she was sure, was that Hidan had to die either by her hands or another's; he was too much of a threat and certainly not a saint. As for Kiryu? Well, he is not really a threat to _her_, but if he crosses a _certain line_ he will have to answer her.

Sora tried to take a step forward, only to stumble thanks to the injuries on her legs. Tsunade-baachan would have hit her and ranted on Sora being so lucky in still being able to stand, much less still be alive. Never mind being hit; Sora really didn't want to know if Baa-chan would go over her threat of chaining her to a bed if she was like this. Sora really liked her freedom thank you very much.

Before she could even fall with her next few steps, Itachi had appeared behind her with a Shunshin, a hand clutching her shoulder to prevent her from taking any step. Even if she couldn't see his face, Sora could practically hear the scolding disapproval in his voice. "You did something reckless."

Ignoring him, she just continued her shaky steps towards the fallen duelist, only to stumble, with Itachi's hand being the only object stopping her from meeting the ground.

A sigh, and faintly, Sora felt her good arm being slung around his shoulder. With her head bent down, she could see drops of her blood dripping down and staining the ground.

"We... are still solid?" Sora grimaced, spatting out the blood clouding her wind pipes.

"Hn." She interpreted that as an 'obviously'. "I am impressed that you didn't fell unconscious yet due to blood loss."

'Ah... So that is why the world is swirling... Blood loss, how long has it been since we met?' The injured dragon decided to ignore his comment, already seeing black spots in her vision. Instead of letting any of her inner thoughts show, Sora shrugged his help off. "I can walk by myself." She muttered, but Itachi didn't remove his hand and stood his ground.

Itachi frowned. "It is a wonder that you can still walk. Hidan skewered your legs pretty badly, if you continue on your stubborn stupidity they can worsen to maybe even beyond healing."

"Shut u- OW!" Itachi had smacked her bad wing lightly, not really using a lot of strength; but even so, Sora felt like thousands of needles were stabbing her wing. She hissed, her body stiffening painfully.

"You were saying?" Itachi deadpanned.

"Jerk...!" Sora tensed even more when she heard a shout.

"Yusei!" yelled a group of concerned humans, interrupting any future talk between the two former ninjas. Sora twitched as they began moving Yusei's body, but she drew the line when they went to touch the metal piercing his abdomen. It was uncertain if they knew about medical aid, but considering their panicked expressions the answer was obvious.

"Don't touch him!" The Uzumaki snarled at them. They froze, snapping their head to their direction, simultaneously paling.

In their defense, it was perfectly valid that they felt fear at seeing the two winged-people. One of them was an emotionless, dark-looking, black-haired man who had void-like eyes bearing on them. The other was pretty bloody (literally), white in contrast to the other's black, blue eyes glaring silver daggers at them; it was pretty obvious that the girl was badly injured, yet she was standing as if she didn't look like a bloody mess. Not to leave out that something about them sent warning bells across the humans' heads. Rally, Nervin, Tank and Blitz stiffened, afraid that they were there to harm Yusei.

"W-W-Who are you!?" Rally stuttered, they huddled around Yusei as if to protect the injured man from the possible enemies.

The winged-blonde opened her mouth, but the black-haired man sighed, no doubt knowing that her words will scare them even more. He raised a hand, and much to the humans' shock, knocked out the deliriously unaware blonde; he even added a genjutsu to make sure she slept on. Sora fell forward into a crumbled heap, Itachi catching her carefully, making sure to not touch any of her raw injuries. Itachi stared at them emotionless.

Right on cue to the event, Crow came barreling down the hills on the Blackbird. "Load him up! Quickly!" yelled Crow. "I will take him to Martha's place!"

Their concern for Yusei overlapped their wary fear for the two unknown people; though they took their movements as a 'come in peace' symbol. Blitz and Tank loaded Yusei in the Blackbird as fast as they could.

The Uchiha pretty soon discovered that he couldn't enter his card or even Crow's deck, which left him using the hems of his cloak as make-shift bandages for Sora's legs, stomach and wings; though it wasn't enough since it was still bleeding slightly. She would need medical treatment soon. Itachi was carrying her and being careful to not jostle or touch her damaged wing. He was near the panicking and worried group when he called to his current holder. "Crow! Do me a favour and slip Stardust in your deck!"

"WHAT!?"

"Just do it!" Itachi nodded towards the unconscious Sora. "It will be until I can bandage her at least." He left out that he was the one that knocked her out.

The unknowing humans were confused, but Crow just grunted a confirmation; he was far too stressed, seeing Yusei injured and Sora in an even worse condition, both unconscious. "Fine! But I am putting her back into Yusei's deck when you finish your mumbo jumbo!" yelled Crow as he speeded down the streets, already in route towards Martha's place. "You guys catch up!"

Itachi flapped his wings and followed the Blackbird. He didn't know if the card distance was malfunctioning either, but he didn't want to find out in a situation like this. While his card link distance was indeed long, he still had a limit and he sure didn't want to be jerked towards them like a fish catched by a fishing-line.

Rally, Tank, Nervin and Blitz just watched them leave in worry, their concern for Yusei suppressing any shock that they feel.

* * *

Jack lunged at the pilot and yelled. "Oi! Pilot! Land this 'copter right now!"

"Continue returning to the city ASAP." stated Mikage, shooting down Jack's demand since she was now a higher status than him.

"Don't joke with me!" Jack glared at Mikage harshly. "You want me to abandon Yusei like this?!"

"Atlas-sama, what good can you do now without a D-Wheel?" Mikage countered rather calmly.

"That orange-haired friend of yours is taking care of him. Have some faith." Sasuke muttered, sighing when he noticed he was going transparent. He paused, and as they return to the city, Sasuke gave Mikage, the pilot and Carly a dark glare. "If you mention my existence or theirs, you will regret it." He would have returned back to the deck if he could. But he was stuck like this until these bizarre effects _-which for some odd reason are lasting longer than the other time-_ wore off.

Three faces paled simultaneously at the threat and the minor KI in the air. Jack was forced to do as said and return to the city.

* * *

**End of chapter. I am sorry for the battle scene, I know it sucks. X.X It is my first time writing one. It honestly looks better in my brain. X.X Bear with Hidan's momentary 'stupidity'. . Also 'Jinchuuriki' does literally mean "Power of the Human Sacrifice". :O**

**I am sure that some of you can see the difference between these purple flames and the ones with Dick Pitt. Yusei had dueled a fake Dark Signer; hence the power used to make monsters real was severely weakened too. This, however, is the real deal. And yes, Yusei's injured scene may have been bloodier than in cannon, but I found it a bit too... unrealistic? I admit I am in no position to question that though. U-U The reason Sora and company can get a physical body will be explained when the last dragon appears.**

**Also, about the symbol of Jashin Hidan used to do his ritual: The blue marks on his body ripped themselves from his body, almost like his skin was ripped away. Since the blue marks had forcibly/actually ripped themselves from pure skin, they already had Hidan's blood on the inner skin/part of them, hence he being able to do his ritual with the required blood by merely flipping the skin upside down. Just treat them like some ribbons and you get the image. X.X The symbol acts very much like it is solid. It is like in Bleach, where shinigamis use reiatsu to walk in the sky. Hidan looks just like that, looking as if he is standing in the symbol. Sorry, I can't explain it correctly. X.X**

**As for the pain felt between a Signer and Dragon Signer, well, Sora and Yusei both have a mental connection; hence the latter didn't have any wounds despite the pain he felt. Having the mental link means sharing emotions, and one of them is pain; just 'emotional' pain, not physical. The mental link may have only been active for a few days, but it was very deep. Also, I thought about this for a long time, but at last I just decided that maybe a duel monster can be as strong as her/his duelist. Well, in Sora's case it is like that. Signers and Signer Dragons are connected, with the latter being the former's power. However, the Signer is what controls the Dragon's power; if they falter the Dragon's power will too. There could be some instances where the Signer is not strong (I mean in "Will" wise, not power wise) enough to handle the Signer Dragon's power, hence in the end dying; just like Chakra Overload or something like that. It would be certainly worse if the Signer and Signer Dragon have a really bad relationship, not being connected enough for the latter's energy to flow peacefully, instead going the rough way and resulting in (maybe painfully slow) death. Although, if the Signer converts the overloaded power into some ability of HIM/HERSELF, then maybe he/she would survive. Signer and Signer Dragons are connected by the Mark of the Crimson Dragon each of them have, so it is like they are two souls battling in one body; the mark may go through some bad change and POOF! Dead to the world. Can't really explain correctly. U.U**

**Duel Disks are mechanics that project an image of the duel monster, but they also control a soul of the duel monster. When they are summoned in a duel or Riding duel, it is very easy for the duel disks to control them as they don't even have much of a body to begin, not to mention that the image AKA Solid Vision is controlled by them. When Aki uses her summons with her duel disk, added with the fact that it is her psycho energy that made her monsters real and not some unknown supernatural, it is like her energy is stuffing the duel monsters and making them move; just like a puppeteer and her puppets. However, in Sora's case it is different, since it is her real body, not a Solid Vision. She can't be controlled by Yusei as much because he wasn't the one to use the energy needed to make her solid, hence while she is still having trouble moving her body, it is much easier; albeit the pain cost might be a tad bit too higher.**

**Another thing, the reason Hidan and Kiryu don't share pain is because they don't have a mindlink or even a connection that deep; their relationship are of acquaintances (even that is stretching it), they are just allies as long as it is needed. Hidan doesn't care for Kiryu, to him Kiryu is another toy used for his own amusement, used to wield his power; if he could or if Kiryu were to 'weaken', Hidan would abandon him in a heartbeat. As a Dark Signer, the only thing Kiryu cared about was revenge on the ones that 'betrayed' him; that and the resurrection of the King of Hell.**

**As for why the card distance isn't affecting the duel, I have a reason for that. The card is her body, so that's the alibi the card gets to pull in their distance, since Sora was just a soul it was easy. However, with Sora having her own body, there was no more alibi for the card to jerk her back into the card distance.**

_Futon: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)_  
_Type: Offense/Defense  
Rank: B_  
_Description: The user takes a deep breath and exhales several small blasts of wind chakra spread out enough to make it difficult to avoid without taking damage. The blasts are capable of piercing into an opponent's flesh, similar to bullets._

_Fuuton: Sensougouheki (Wind Style: Rumbleing wind wall)_  
_Type:Attack/Defence_  
_Rank: D_  
_Description: User creates a wall of spinning wind in front of him that is used to push back weapons thrown towards him. It can also be used against taijutsu close range attacks, but the wall can be pushed back with a stronger wind jutsu or if a smoke bomb or explosive tag touches the spinning wind they will automatically get activated because of the sharpness of the wind element, damaging the user also._

_Fuuton: KamiKaze (Wind Style: Divine Wind)_  
_Type:Attack/Supplementary_  
_Rank: C_  
_Description: After gathering Wind chakra, the user will use it to generate 4 pillars of spinning wind around him. Then he can direct them towards the opponent or by using a suitable fire jutsu, the user can create a stong wind-fire elemental combination attack._

_Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)  
Type: Supplementary  
Rank: D  
Description: This technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is **occasionally** used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. Uchiha Shisui was feared as "Shisui of the Body Flicker" (Shunshin no Shisui_), _likely referring to this technique._

**Please leave a review. **  
**TenraiTsukiyomi**


	17. Blind, Revenge of the Fortune-tellers

**Here it is. Sorry for any mistakes. X-X Thanks a lot to those that reviewed! Just 8 more and it is going to reach 100! *-***  
**Beta-read by PokeRescue18. ^-^**

"Human or/and Human-like DM speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster and/or SPIRIT talking in human language"

'Duel monster and/or SPIRIT thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M'_

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5Ds or Naruto**

* * *

**_~~Chapter 17. Blind, Revenge of the Fortune-tellers~~_**

* * *

**"Who is going to bandage her?"**

Everyone froze, including Itachi.

Bandaging her was okay, the problem was that they would have to...

**"Well..."** Armored Wing looked uncomfortable. **"Any volunteers?"** Asking one of the female birds of the clan is a big no-no. While they bore no protest to that, they were very far from their location and calling and waiting for them will take time, in which the injured dragoness could die.

**"I'm out."** muttered Sirocco the Dawn, taking a step back with his talons.

**"I may be a bird, but I am not a bird-brain."** stated Shura of the Blue Flame, deadpanning. Many of them murmured their agreements, some of them more reluctant but not eager to possibly invoke a female's wrath; much less a_ dragon female_'s wrath. They were birds, but they weren't_ that_ brainless and suicidal.

**"Sirocco, Shura, if you don't notice, she is bleeding out."** Gale the Whirlwind sweatdropped, wondering what was wrong with bandaging this female's wounds. They were helping her were they not? Why were his friends acting to strange about it?

**"We are aware of it, Gale."** Bora the Spear groaned. **"But someone has to be responsib-"**

Everyone paused, slowly looking at the crow dragon. They stared at him silently, and Itachi's eyes widened a fraction as his mind clicked.

"No." The Uchiha firmly said.

**"Why not?"** Armored Wing shrugged and eyed him. **"You were the one who dragged her here in the first place."**

Itachi glared at him. "So that I have to be hunted afterwards?"

**"Suck it up. She is your friend; it is most likely she won't harm you for that."** Shura of the Azure Flame gestured to his Black Feather companions. **"We don't even know her that much."**

Several minutes later, with a few insisting (Read: bullying) on the Black Feather monsters' part, Itachi grudgingly went to change Sora's clothes and bandage her wounds. He swore that if he got killed by her that he would haunt those damn feather brains for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Earlier, Rua had gotten into his head about asking "Aki-neechan" to co-operate with them. He quickly tossed any concerns Himuro laid out aside, dismissing them all as no more than rumors. As Rua sees it, they have no reason to distrust these people. Yanagi and Himuro consider his theory, then the former accuses himself and Himuro of being too distrusting, like adults. On the other hand, Tenten agreed full heartedly with their suspicions.

Tenten stood in Ruka's way out of her bedroom, the young child having recently changed into something more formal. "You can't go there. They can't be trusted."

"But we have no reason to distrust them..!" argued Ruka, frowning.

"We have no reason to believe they are trustworthy too, Ruka!" Tenten scowled. "Arcadia Movement... The rumors say that they conduct experiments." Tenten refrained herself from saying human experiments. No matter how mature she acted, Ruka is still too naïve and innocent and would undoubtedly deny anything of that; though Tenten wondered how long would her naïvety last. Usually, in her past home, naivety in Ruka's age is lost very soon, unless of course the person was a retarded imbecile. "Not to mention it is a nest for psychic duelists, which neither you or Rua have experience in battling."

"They are just rumors..." Ruka looked doubtful of her own words.

"The rumors have to start from somewhere." Tenten pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe they are just scram?" suggested Ruka.

"Or maybe they are true." Tenten countered.

Ruka groaned. "Tenten... You are too distrusting of people."

"I am just cautious." was the clipped answer.

"Like when we were taking care of Yusei?"

"You were suspicious too."

"True, but...!" Ruka looked ready to say more, but she stopped when Rua called for her to hurry up. Ruka glanced at the door behind Tenten.

"Ruka..." Tenten sighed loudly. "It is dangerous."

"We are just going to ask for help." mumbled Ruka. "Black Rose Dragon is there too, he is your friend, right? You can warn him about these battles too." Tenten hesitated, and Ruka took that chance to slip by her. "I promise we will be careful!" yelled Ruka on her way, Tenten sulked and slowly followed the young girl.

* * *

**_(Arcadia Movement)_**

Black Rose Dragon hissed and used one of his thorn whips to destroy the **Fiend Megacyber**, along with tearing down the training dummy. Gaara is annoyed, and he was taking his anger out on the training dummies, imagining them to be the people he hated. Aki is left panting for a few seconds.

Divine was watching nearby, but is slightly unsure. A colleague approaches him and notes a continuous decline in the lady's powers. In Aki's case and according to their data, her powers are directly linked to the violent nature of her mind. Divine is aware, but maintaining her vengeful energy has proven to be a bigger issue than they had predicted. Divine's colleague says there has been a change in Aki's mind. Divine scowled since he knew the reason as he flashes back to Yusei talking to her during the Fortune Cup Duel.

* * *

**_(Satellite)_**

"AAAHH...!" Yusei screamed, waking up and gasping for breath as he tried to calm down from his nightmare. He bolted up from his bed, confused about where he was. His thoughts came to a screeching halt as pain assaulted his stomach, making him wince. Only then did he notice that he was wrapped in bandages.

"You awake?" Martha parted the curtains shielding him, smiling at Yusei.

"W-Where is my deck?"

Martha sighed, exasperated, before taking the mentioned object out of one of her pockets. "Here." The man took it but didn't open it, hand clenched around the little box, cradling it impossibly gently.

The dark-skinned woman eyed him. "You were hurt, so Crow carried you here."

"Crow did?" He blinked, remembering that he had been fighting Kiryu, that giant duel monster, his D-Wheel breaking and-

"The doctor says that it is a miracle you got away with minor injuries." Martha told him, and he glanced at the window, surprised to see his D-Wheel right there. As if reading his thoughts, Martha said. "Rally and the others pushed it over." Martha shook her head, completely exasperated. "They caught a strain of flu in the process. Best say thanks to them later. Crow disappeared in a hurry too." Martha rolled her eyes. "I swear, you are such ungrateful children. Once you started talking like an adult, you forgot all about us, your foster parents, and obsess over building that thing and playing your duels..." The dark-skinned woman sighed. "And in the end you go off to some dangerous place... It really puts me at loss for words!" Martha went to peel an apple, still talking. "You must've had a reason, right?"

"People have been disappearing in Satellite, -I was investigating that. Old Momentum is tied with it." He caught himself from saying 'we'.

"Old Momentum?" Martha raised an eyebrow. "But that is a dangerous place. Isn't that too much to handle on your own?"

"I don't know." Yusei murmured, leaving out that Sora had accompanied him.

"That's not like you. Why are you trying to handle what you _can't_ handle, all by yourself? You have got Crow and Jack, both who grew up with you like brothers, don'cha? Why don't you let them help you?" Martha finished peeling one slice of apple, putting it on the plate. Yusei remained silent, knowing her words were true, yet not responding to her. Martha continued. "In the time you lived here, you had such straightforward feelings about 'believing in your friends'." Martha's tone turned serious. "Yusei, there comes one time when a man has to do just one reckless thing. But no matter how reckless it is, if what you are doing makes sense then your friends are sure to help you out." She slips Yusei two slices of apple. "Here, eat up."

"Thank you, Martha." Yusei smiled at her lightly. But she doesn't let him off easily as her expression turns scary and demonic, threatening she would beat his ass down if he left before his wounds heal up. Yusei just smirked, looking at his birthmark.

With the intention of checking on the others' cold, Martha paused in the doorway when she remembered something. "Yusei!" Said man blinked at her, telling her she had his attention. "Before he left, Crow insisted that I tell you something: 'The star's light flickered on and off in front of the God. Take it easy or the star will fall into the abyss of no return.'" Martha sighed, going on her way. "That Crow... Saying such weird things. I thought only girls had those stages."

She was unaware of the frozen Yusei, who was paler than normal, hands clenching the sheets and his deck tightly until his knuckles turned white.

* * *

Chattering, voices, chirps, yips and clanking sounds greeted her, and forcefully awakened instincts took over her. Her eyes snapped open, and she sprang up and lunged at the figure nearest to her. Her only thoughts were about Hidan and his words. In their battle, he had said something about being ordered to capture her alive. She had fallen unconscious, so it could mean...!

No, she won't let herself be killed. Not by the likes of them.

With blank eyes, Sora raised her hand, and using the Kaze no Yaiba, prepared to finish off the enemy.

**"Wait, Sora! It's me!"** cried out the one she was about to stab, stopping her in her tracks. Sora's unfocused eyes slowly blinked her wind-coated hand stopping from skewering a gray-colored face into a disfigured mess.

Behind her hazy vision, the vision of an orange robot made itself recognizable. "Junk Synchron...?" Sora's eyes focused, widening in mortification as she leapt back. Common sense and thoughts came into focus. She was pale with shock. Just a few inches, just a few moments from killing one of her friends!

Unfortunately for her, with the recovery of her senses, the painful agony came along full force.

Her legs giving out on her, Sora collapsed and kept back a cry of pain, her eyes shutting against the sudden onslaught of agony her body were in. The most painful agony didn't come from her legs or stomach, where she remembered getting stabbed, but instead it resonated from one of her wings. Then she remembered that she was stabbed there too. Her other wounds also ached, but they were easily overshadowed by the severe, sharp pain in her shoulder blades.

The events came back to her. The fight, the rage, the ass whooping she had received, her duelist getting injured and she getting knocked... out... by... Itachi...

'Why that little...!' Sora swore that next time she saw that weasel, former caretaker or not, she would make him bite the dust. She really didn't like getting knocked out without warning, much less in a situation like that.

**"Oi, take it easy."** grunted Nitro Warrior.

Junk Warrior nodded. **"You were very injured; I am surprise that you are even awake."**

"I see..." murmured Sora. She noticed a texture wrapped around her wounds and seeing one on her right wing. Compared to her old ones they felt and looked fresh.

**"Hey!"** Junk Synchron looked miffed.** "And what am I? Recyclable junk?"**

Sora flinched when she remembered what she had almost done. "Sorry, Junk Synchron." She apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to try to stab you; I thought you were someone else..."

**"Okay, just promise me I am not going to be a target any soon and we are deal."**

She slowly nodded, still in her own guilt-trip.

Speed Warrior crossed his arms over his metallic chest. **"What was with your reaction? It was fast."** Ironic considering that his own name meant 'fast'.

"It was..." She hesitated. "...an instinct I had. I think that it awoke in that battle."

**"Instinct, huh?"** Shield Warrior tilt his head.

Having noticed one thing not long ago, Sora looked at everyone. "Who was the one that changed me?"

Indeed, she changed from her white kimono into another outfit, not that she was complaining. A long-sleeved black shirt and pants reaching her ankles, with a gray, V-neck, sleeveless haori over it, reaching down to her ankles and flaring around them. A dark blue obi-like belt was tied around her waist. Some black stripe-like accessories were tied around her ankles and securing the hems, just like when she used bandages to tie around her ankles. White socks and shoes that reminded her of Tsunade-baachan heels, though not really heels.

She was relieved that it was a dark color, not that she would tell Harmonia Mirror that. Despite her angelic appearance she could be such a harpy sometimes.

**"...It wasn't us."** Nitro Synchron shuffled nervously, and the others gave brief nods. In their minds, they cursed those Black Feathers for leaving them in this situation.

"Mhmm..." Sora eyed them skeptically, then sighed. Wary, cautiously, she began to sit up, wincing every time her wounds were jostled. With a deep breath she managed to stand, catching herself when her knees threatened to buckle under her. She also managed to successfully push back the burning pain to the back of her mind.

**"Sora!"** Sonic Chick and Bolt Hedgehog squeaked in worry.

**"Oi! What are you doing!?"** Everyone looked alarmed.

"I am going to check on Yusei." said Sora simply.

Before they could have any more say in it, she disappeared.

Everyone exchanged uneasy looks, as if knowing something the dragoness did not.

* * *

**_(Carly's apartment)_**

Carly sat at her desk, face buried in her arms and devoid of any hope. She left her phone ring out. As it goes to answering machine, her chief leaves a hologram of himself threatening to fire her once more now that she has returned from Satellite lacking a story. Carly ignored her boss, letting out a depressed sigh as she reflected on when Jack left her.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Not long before they had arrived at Neo Domino City, Sasuke had flied away from the humans' view so that they wouldn't see him slowly disappear. That would be plain troublesome._

_Right now, he watched the following events in interest. He never knew that Atlas could be so... mushy. Sasuke wanted to laugh and gag at the sheer fluffiness of it. Those scenes were so disgusting in a way no murder could be._

_"Thank you for your hospitality." Jack told Carly, who looked confused. "I must go."_

_"Then I will go to Satellite too." Carly's eyes widened when Jack took her camera and snapped the film._

_"Don't venture any deeper into this affair." Jack was very serious. "This is the fate of a Signer; you won't be able to handle this."_

_"No way!" Carly argued. "I want to know the truth too!"_

_"When it's all over, I promise to tell you everything. Just stay out of this for now." Jack turned to leave, and Sasuke had no choice but to leave his comfortable perch on the 'copter to follow him._

_"Jack!" Carly called him back once more. Her tone was hurt and sad._

_Hesitating, Jack finally said. "I... want you to be safe." Sasuke was really tempted to check in his own way if that was the real Atlas._

_Tears swelled up in Carly's eyes as she watched Jack walk away. Away from her_ _life, possibly forever._

_~~Flashback End~~_

Remembering the flashback that made her eyes water, she shook her head and cried. "Why did you go, Jack!?" She sobbed out, burying her head into her arms.

Sniffling, she visions Jack positioned in different parts of the room. A sob threatened to escape her. She ran across the room, collapsing against the sofa. Tears streaming down her face, she beat the sofa weakly and yelled in anger. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Why did you go!? Pay me back for all the meals I treated you to! You opened the black tea I was saving for occasions! And, embarrassed as I was, went to have men's clothing cleaned! Give it all back to me! Jack Atlas!" The anger faded and was replaced by heartache. "Give me back my heart..."

Carly is in love with Jack Atlas.

She had only known Jack for a few days, but he had dug himself deep into her heart. One thing was known about Carly, and that was the fact that she gets attached very easily to people who are kind to her.

Yet, it was ridiculous. Love took months or even years to form or realize, however, here she was already in love with a man she had only known for a few days. Carly wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. Didn't it sound too cheesy, like those fairy tales she used to read? She was the peasant who fell in love with the King.

It took guts for a person like her to fall in love for someone like Jack Atlas. She was even crazier as to make the quick conclusion of herself being in love. Yet, she couldn't deny the painful truth. She is in love with Jack Atlas, and nothing could change that.

Carly sniffed and stopped crying, eyes hardening in determination. "I will never give up on the story. Because if I give up, I will really lose my contact with Jack..." She vowed. She wouldn't give up on him. He was the first person who actually gave a damn about her, her future, and her life. Carly was normally pushed and berated by other people; her own boss didn't even care that she could get injured while getting a scoop. But Jack, he had actually wanted her to be safe, and it only made Carly love him even more.

Even after she saw that duel in Satellite, even after she saw that man stab himself in the stomach, even after witnessing the sinister winged-man that always seemed to appear around Jack; she won't give up. She was determined to not abandon her love for him, at least until she was really, really sure that she didn't love him anymore.

Too bad that determination would cost her dearly.

* * *

**_(Dark Signer's Lair)_**

"Why didn't you finish Yusei off?"

"There is no need to be so hasty. We don't even have all of our members together yet." Kiryu grinned and fisted his hand. "Besides, I am making him go through a living hell. Through the Hidan's power, he's gotten a clear sense of horror." His hand twitched in glee as he remembered Yusei's terror and fear. "Now he is completely afraid of my power, and with our luck, maybe he will even fear his own Stardust." Kiryu snorted. "Time spent fearing your own cards or your opponent's power is the greatest woe to a duelist." He looked amused. "Even if I beat him after he's experienced enough, it makes for plenty of time."

"What is your excuse, Hidan?" questioned a shadow, frowning.

Hidan yawned rudely, leaning against the wall. "Hmph! Your info was wrong, bastard."

She/He narrowed his/her eyes. "How so?" The voice is cold and clearly annoyed.

"Tch." Hidan snorted. "That woman didn't even try to slice my head off. She has become weak."

"Oh...?" A different shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You are an idiotic imbecile." A third shadow grunted. "You gave her time to recover, and your stupidity is making our goals harder and longer to carry out. Time is money."

"Glad you think I give a fuck but sorry, you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn."

The third shadow's annoyance was reaching a great level. "I've spoken with apes more intelligent than you."

"I'm glad to hear you attended your family reunion then." Hidan snickered.

"...One day, I swear that I will kill you, for good."

"Hah! As if a dogma like you coul-"

"Silence." The second shadow hissed, sounding slightly annoyed, barely noticeable in his/her voice. "Uzumaki Sora isn't a normal kunoichi." She/He stated quietly to Hidan. "Next time, make sure to seize her immediately. Don't give her a chance to counter." His/Her eyes closed. "Besides, the bird of fate has already gone to get his messenger."

* * *

**_(Martha's orphanage)_**

Yusei silently inspected his damaged D-Wheel, knowing that he would have to go over a lot of repairing before Yusei Go could run again. He blinked when he heard Rally calling for him.

"Are you okay now?" asked Rally, Nervin beside him.

"Yes." Yusei smiled at them. "What about yourselves?"

Rally laughed. "I just caught a little fever!" Nervin peered at the mangled D-Wheel, saying. "By the way, how is your D-Wheel? If you need any parts, we will rustle up whatever you need."

"I'm sorry for always causing trouble for you guys."

"Quit acting like that." Nervin rolled his eyes, smirking. "We are friends, aren't we? You can ask us anything." Rally nodded in agreement.

Yusei smiled and nodded. "Arigatou." His smile faltered as he silently reflected on his encounter with Kiryu and Hidan. Even with his D-Wheel repaired, he was doubtful he could beat Kiryu. The power that he showed him... It was terrifying.

A thought struck him, making him pause. There was another emotion, another thought that plagued him. If he were to guess correctly, Sora is just as strong...

Did he fear her?

If he was honest, the answer would be an obvious and resounding NO. Yusei isn't afraid of her. He had known Sora since he was a child; it was really difficult to fear someone who you have trusted for years; for him anyway. Yet, what was the uneasy feeling in his stomach that, much to his uncomfortable uneasiness, resembled fear? He was sure that he wasn't afraid of Sora, yet he was still filled with fear whenever he thought about her. There was also the guilt that was eating his insides. When he had been on the brink of unconsciousness, he had heard Hidan's words... About how- He almost cost Sora her life during her own battle.

With these feelings inside him, Yusei faintly wondered: Was he really that weak? Was he worthy of being the duelist of Sora? He had almost gotten her killed, was she mad at him? Did she _hate_ him?

The mere thought of Sora hating him made him flinch.

"Oi, Yusei? Ya okay?" Nervin waved a hand in front of the spaced-out Yusei, snapping him back into reality. Nervin raised an eyebrow. "You are acting weird. Need me to call Martha to check it out?"

"O-Oh..." Yusei twitched uncomfortably. "No, I'm okay. It was nothing."

Nervin looked at him suspiciously, but walked away. Rally stood there, making the golden-streaked man blink in confusion.

Rally hesitated, looking around to see if there was anyone listening, before leaning in and whispering. "Yusei... After that duel, there was a blonde girl and a black-haired man." Rally licked his lips nervously. That little problem had bothered him and the others until now. "They had really neat and real looking wings... And that girl... She... She had Stardust Dragon's wings, well, one of them anyway; one was pretty mangled..." Rally rambled nervously, oblivious to the stiffness Yusei was in. "She- I mean, do you know who she is..?"

After a moment, he finally answered. "...I know her." Yusei slowly said, his voice monotonous and hiding the turmoil inside him. If he were to guess correctly, Rally was talking about Sora and Itachi. And kami above...! Her wing was _mangled_? "She is a... friend" He hesitated on the last word, because for some odd reason it tasted like bitter sand on his tongue. Why should he feel 'wrong' calling her a friend? He considered Sora a friend, albeit a very, very close friend. Now that he thought about it, aside from being a friend, what was she to him?

Did he saw her as a sister? That left an even bitter taste in his buds.

A mother maybe? Scratch that. That sounded downright disturbing. Sure she was there for him in his childhood, and while Yusei did consider Sora one of the closest people to him, Martha is the only one he was comfortable with calling 'mother'.

A partner suited her, but it felt... incomplete?

If she wasn't neither of those, what was she?

_'A love?'_ a traitorous and unwanted part of him hissed, and Yusei stiffened. Rally looked at Yusei in confusion, but he paid no mind to the stare and just delved into his thoughts.

No. No way. No how. It was plain impossible. He refused that.

Yusei reluctantly acknowledged that when he was a kid that he had harbored a crush towards her, but it had to fade over the years, right? He had thought nothing of it as a kid, but now he knew the difference. It is plain wrong. Sora is a spirit and he is a human, it is just not meant to be; not now not ever.

Even thinking about that is like asking for massive trouble.

He is pulled out of his thoughts abruptly when Rally grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the house. Yusei looked at the child in surprise. "Rally?"

Rally ignored him. "Martha! Yus- Mmph!" His sentence is muffled when a gloved hand is slapped around his mouth.

"It was nothing." Yusei called out in his normal voice, twitching. He really, really didn't want Martha to ground him in the infirmary. He was plain lucky that Martha let him out in this condition.

However, during all this time, not once did he notice even one little whisper of blonde.

* * *

"Yusei...?" Sora called him, frowning when the man didn't even as much as looked at her.

She slowly walked until she was in front of him, careful to not open her wounds. But as she went to open her mouth, she froze when she looked into cobalt-eyes.

Seeing yet unseeing eyes met her own.

It was as if he was seeing right through her.

As if she wasn't standing in front of him.

As if she didn't exist.

As if he didn't see her.

'Kami... It can't be...'

* * *

**_(Arcadia Movement Building)_**

'I knew I should have persuaded Ruka more.'

Was what Tenten sourly thought as she leaned against a wall. When that Divine bastard had dueled Rua she had wanted to cut off his restraints to let him escape, but Gaara's look and her ninja-like common sense told her it was stupid.

Rua is still a child, and he wouldn't be able to outrun the adults of Arcadia Movement. Not only that, they didn't know the layout of the building, thus they could have walked into another trap the next second.

Sometimes, it sucked to have the mind of a kunoichi. Being wary and cautious of every outcome that probably wouldn't even be set into motion was sometimes tiring.

Though that didn't lessen her want to chop the monster that blasted Rua to bit of tiny pieces. That bastard of a dragon even dared send her a smug look!

A guilty Ruka pressed against the glass separating her from Rua, who is sleeping in a bed. Tenten had told her about this, even warned her when the gas had begun leaking in; yet she had brushed off her concerns like they were nothing. Now, look at what happened, Himuro-san and Yanagi-san were taken away and Rua was unconscious after suffering through a psychic duel.

* * *

**_(Another place)_**

She is well aware that her death was mere moments away, but she can't even find enough strength to scream as she pummeled hundreds of feet towards the unforgiving concrete below. The cold wind bit at her skin as she fell. Her mind flashes through the time she spent with Jack, and she feels a deep sense of regret: regret that she wasn't strong enough, regret that she won't see him anymore, regret that she never truly succeeded at all, in her career or in love or in dueling.

Though, there is anger too, buried in there: anger at the man who had cut her short like that. An almost-rage at the man who had so carelessly sent her to her death, it was almost as if she wasn't anything worth, just some insect to squish. Her death was inevitable; she had no hope of survival. It never even crossed her mind that she was anything but dead. She was full of anger and regret, a decaying flower that didn't even get the chance to bloom.

There is a sickening and echoing crack, and her cards scatter across her body, motionless. She felt no pain, much to her drowsy confusion. Isn't death supposed to hurt? She laid still, unable to move, as an abnormal violet fog engulfed her.

It is silent, observing her with non-existent, chilling, piercing eyes.

_'Is this the Shinigami?'_ she wondered, and it stilled as if hearing her thoughts.

_'I suppose I am un.'_ it replied, its voice echoing deep and haunting her mind, a trickle of amusement seeping in the voice. _'I am here to grant you this desire of yours, un.'_

She tried to speak, but found herself unable to form words; she is lifeless like a doll. _'D-Desire? Why me?'_ she thinks back, knowing it is ridiculous yet finding it the only possible route to communicate.

Surprisingly, the voice answered, with a simple yet sinister: _'You are interesting, un.'_

Before she could say anything in response, the fog became even thicker, surrounding her, choking her.

And Carly fell into a blissful oblivion.

* * *

"What a foolish woman..." Divine laughed at seeing Carly fall to her death. His laughter ceased when an earthquake shook the very earth, startling everyone who tried to stay on their feet.

In a building where Misty resided, the tea in her cup trembled as she felt the earthquake. Misty blinked in surprise, understanding dawning unto her. "Carly... So, the time has come..."

In the building where Yeager and Goodwin were, the former shook in panic while the latter just sat calmly.

Jack, Mikage and Sasuke snapped their head up, looking at the sky being flooded with unnaturally dark clouds. The humans were caught in awe and anticipation of the trouble that would come. Sasuke scowled, hand twitching towards his katana.

Then, as lighting flashed across the skies, two pillars of ominous purple light erupted from the ground. The pillars then proceeded to tear through the streets, ripping up roads and tossing or even destroying the cars. In their wake, they left a trail of purple flames, so much like the flames of the Yami no Duel in Satellite just hours ago.

"Gah!" Divine yelped as the Arcadia Movement building began shaking. "W-What the-!?" Anxiousness was creeping up on him.

Elsewhere in the building, Tenten stared at her hands as if not believing it, with Ruka staring at her with her mouth hung wide open. In the middle of their silence, Tenten was startled when she heard Ruka's cry of herself being real. When she had checked, she had been just as Ruka said. And the now solid Tenten was dumbfounded.

Then, Ruka released a scream as the earthquake shook the room, pressing against the glass or Rua's room, fearing for his safety. Tenten frowned. This earthquake wasn't natural, though Tenten was grateful for it. She couldn't get Ruka and Rua out because who the hell could explain the glasses shattering? They would be suspicious of the twins and pursue them even more insistently; but now was her chance since it could be passed off as some accident of the earthquake.

"Ruka, please step aside. I am getting us out of here while I am still like this." Tenten warned Ruka, taking off her scroll and summoning a sword. She paused and grabbed Rua with one hand, preventing him from crashing into the floor.

The sky teems with lightning as the purple flames finally stops in its path, producing a certain shape throughout the city, with the Arcadia Movement Building as the focal point. If one were to look from a certain height in the sky, they would see the image of the Hummingbird surrounding the massive building.

Divine gritted his teeth, eyes wide as he looked at the lighting striking down from the heavens. "What's going on!?" He grabbed his office phone and issued an order through the speakers stationed throughout all parts of the building. "Everyone, run! Evacuate! Get out of here, immediately!" He stopped when a person entered the room, semi-concealed by the shadows. Divine glared, yelling at the unknown figure. "What are you doing!? Hurry and run!"

"Divine... I will make you pay." murmured the figure.

"Who the hell are you!?" That wasn't one of the members of the Arcadia. They would never address him like that, he had made sure of that during their 'training'.

A bolt of lightning strikes outside, illuminating the room for a split second, which is enough for Divine to recognize the person confronting him.

A supposedly dead Carly stared at him in a zombie like expression, glasses missing and glaring her blank eyes to the world. Her pupils were swelled as she stared at the one who killed her blankly.

Dropping the phone in shock, Divine looks at her in disbelief. "You're... But that's impossible! There's no way you could have fallen from that height and survived!"

"Divine... I have been revived to send you to your grave." A purple mark suddenly glowed on her right arm. Carly looked at her mark in dazed wonder. "This birthmark is throbbing... Telling me to offer your mangy soul as a sacrifice." Carly turned blank eyes to Divine, asking emotionlessly. "Will you accept my Duel of Darkness?"

"Duel of Darkness?"

Suddenly, the birthmark on Carly's arm glowed brighter, and she released a grunt as a pillar of purple light encased her. When the pillar faded, her clothes had been changed to a darker color theme, having a two piece clothing that was trimmed with orange. The Duel Disk attached to her arm also changed into a more sinister-looking one. Her eyes weren't blank anymore, with a black sclera and blue eyes that portrayed a sense of evil. A triangular mark appeared below her left eye. And as she readied her Duel Disk, she smiled a malicious smile.

Divine scowled at the girl. "I don't know what tricks you used to survive, but to challenge me to a duel is a sure sign that you are a fool ignorant of your own limitations!"

"Tsk! You are the ignorant fool here, un!"

Suddenly, a statue of the office exploded with no reason at all, and a dark laugh echoed throughout the office.

Carly just maintained her malicious smile. "Enough talk, Divine! This won't be the same as before!" Her grin widened in delight when Divine glanced around the room anxiously, searching for the cause of the beautiful explosion. It's a shame that _He_ didn't aim for Divine, though she was fine either way. Making him despair would be a lot more fun! "I'll consign you and the ambitions seething deep within your bowels to a world of darkness!"

* * *

Gaara sighed silently from his place sticking to the ceiling, stealthily following Aki who was scanning the corridors for Divine. For some odd reason, he had been turned solid when he went out in spirit form. He was somewhat surprised, yet his stomach was churning slightly in uneasiness. Being solid was not natural, it was caused by something.

In an adjacent balcony hallway, Aki is interrupted in her search of Divine.

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you go to Divine." A female voice said, and Aki looked to see Misty Laura, the famous supermodel that a lot of people talked about.

"You're... Misty?" Aki blinked in confusion; why was the model here in the Arcadia Movement? An appointment with Divine?

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly, sensing something wrong with the human.

"It is an honor that you know who I am, I am well familiar with who you are as well." Misty looked at Aki with cold eyes. "Izayoi Aki-san, no, Black Rose Witch." Misty's glare intensified. "You cannot escape my revenge."

Aki looked confused. "What do you mean? Revenge? What are you talking about?"

Gaara's eyes widened when he glimpse a kunai soaring through the air; it flew straight towards an oblivious Aki. His lips pressed together as he disappeared, intercepting the airborne weapon without making the humans aware that he was there.

Within the shadows, he scowled as he glanced at the kunai in his hand.

It was poisoned.

Something was going here. Something possibly related to his past home if the blade in his hands was anything to go by. Not many duel monsters (he doubted it was a human) used kunai, even less knew how to coat it in poison so skillfully.

"It's okay. I never expected you to speak the truth." Misty's eyes closed, clenching her hands as she remembered _him_. "Nothing he hears will make him come back anymore. But, I want you to apologize in the very least... by going to where he is and doing so!" Misty glared at Aki with hatred and fury. Izayoi Aki... The one who took him away, the one who cut his future short, the one murdered her brother!

"Who are you?"

Misty responded coldly. "A Dark Signer."

Aki furrowed her brows in confusion, being unfamiliar with the term. Meanwhile, Gaara's eyes flickered around the room, searching for the one who had wanted to kill Aki.

Misty began making her way to Aki's balcony, explaining. "We are all destined to fight. By accepting that destiny, I gained the power of vengeance." She turned to face the redhead and announced. "The 5000 year seal had been unraveled." Energy began surrounding her, making her hair float ominously. "All that is left is to fight until either your group or mine is eliminated!"

"What are you saying!?"

Holding out her arm as a purple mark of a lizard glowed, Misty didn't respond or flinch when a circle of light appeared below her and engulfed her. Another earthquake began as the light around Misty ceased, leaving her with a darker, dress-like outfit with green marks. Two marks appeared on her upper cheeks, and when she opened her eyes she's shown to have a black sclera and hateful blue eyes. A sinister-looking duel disk was attached to her arm.

* * *

The sky crackled with violent flashes of lighting once more.

"Go faster, fool! They are catching up on us!" Sasuke hissed at Atlas as they speeded down the streets, the eradicating purple flames of light coming up behind them.

"No need to tell me that, dimwit!" Jack snapped, speeding forward and pulling into an alley for cover. They then turn into a building and speeded up the stairway, before Jack smashed through a door onto the rooftop. He stopped and looked at the chaos beneath.

"What is this!?" Jack looked at the number of torn-up buildings and streets in shock, cars destroyed here and there.

"Atlas." Sasuke pointed to a building. "You recognize that building?"

"Yeah, that's where the members Arcadia Movement reside." Jack glanced at the for once not-irritating spirit. "What of it?"

"It's being the main focal point for those geoglyphs. It can't be a coincidence." Sasuke scowled, his now glowing red eyes looking at the Arcadia Movement building.

"I guess you could be right." Jack glanced at his glowing birthmark. "I can sense someone with a Crimson Dragon birthmark about to start dueling too."

"And if this is any similar to the one in Satellite, a battle like the one you saw taking place in the sky is about to begin too, possibly right in that building." Sasuke told him, wings stretching lightly.

"Over there!?" Jack frowned since the building was very far away, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He accelerated his D-Wheel, and began ramping from rooftop to rooftop to its direction.

"Careful or you will die." Sasuke called out as he flew towards the building.

"Wow, I didn't know that you cared, punk." Jack managed to bite out sarcastically.

"Idiot, as if I would be concerned for a moron like you." Sasuke scoffed. "If you fall you will be staining my card with your blood. That would be annoying since the spray won't come off easily."

* * *

"I came here to crush the Arcadia Movement. You have no other choice than to fight me." Misty knew that with that, her Yami no Duel would be accepted.

"Fine, I don't know what it is you have against me, but I will face you, regardless." Aki's eyes hardened and she collected her Duel Disk from a hidden compartment in the wall. "This is where I belong." Aki refused to let Misty destroy this place. The Arcadia Movement is her home, the only place where she could return safely, the only place where she wasn't looked at like a monster. "If you say you want to get rid of it, I will have to fight you."

Both ladies ready their Duel Disks and begin. "Duel!"

**Aki: 4000**

**Misty: 4000**

Aki goes first. "My turn; I summon **Twilight Rose Knight**." The light-blue haired duel monster eyed the opponent with wary eyes. "** Twilight Rose Knight** 's effect activates. When this card is summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. Appear now, **Lord Poison**!" The root-like monster growled loudly after he was summoned. "I'm tuning the level 3 **Night Rose Knight** to the level 4 **Lord Poison**!"

Gaara stiffened, cursing the bad timing in which he was summoned.

"Chilling dark flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now! **Black Rose Dragon**!" Purple petals slowly fluttered around with the appearance of the rose dragon.

The rose dragon, meanwhile, roared threateningly at the surroundings. He didn't know where the enemy was, but at least he could still move. As long as Aki didn't ensue any forceful orders, he could move his wings and whips in case any weapons are thrown again.

"Izayoi Aki... This is proof enough that you are a Signer." Misty declared as she began to experience flashbacks to a time when she was rushed through hospital corridors on a stretcher, being in critical condition. "I don't know why my life was spared that day..." She remembers a sinister lizard leaping inside her body. "But, back then, whatever entered my body back then muttered from within me, telling me to kill the former Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku." Misty looked at the shocked dragon on the field. "Black Rose."

"Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku? What are you talking about?" Aki frowned when she didn't get a response. "I place three cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." For once, a cold smile etched itself on Misty's face, making her seem like the beautiful but cruel witches in the fairy tales. "I activate the Field Spell, **Salvage Coliseum**, from my hand." The area then transformed into a Coliseum-like setting, the hallways being filled with arches. "As long as this card is in play, monsters in attack mode must attack. And the player regains 300 life points for each monster that has battled." She then picked another card, activating it. "I activate another card - a Continuous Spell!" Rainbow colored space engulfed the Coliseum for a few seconds, before fading as Misty explained. "**Field Barrier**'s effect disallows you from destroying a Field Spell or activating another one!"

'That's a card that protects Field Spells?' Aki looked concerned by it.

"I summon **Reptilianne Gorgon**!" On Misty's side of the field, a very, very old and creepy looking woman with a snake tail as a lower body is summoned, and the old lady hissed. "From my hand, I activate the Equip Spell, **Attack Pheromones**. When the monster equipped with this card attacks the opponent's monster, that monster's battle mode switches to attack mode. I equip **Reptilianne Gorgon** with this card!" Purple glitter engulfed the grotesquely grinning woman, who eyed the rose dragon across the field with malicious intent. "And then, I activate another Equipment Magic from my hand, **Molting Escape**! Once per turn, this card can protect the equipped Reptile-type monster from destruction VIA battle. And, when I use this effect, the equipped monster's attack power increases by 100.** Reptilianne Gorgon**, attack **Black Rose Dragon**!" The gorgon grinned and leapt in the air.

"Impossible! Attacking **Black Rose Dragon** with only 1400 attack power is suicidal!" Aki is surprised and slightly shocked at the supposedly reckless move.

Misty ignored her and continued. "Poison Glance!" Rays of lighting-like energy was shot from the snake-like woman's eyes, while the rose dragon fired a petal-filled blast of purple fire from his jaws.

**Reptilianne Gorgon** hissed as the burning fire engulfed her while still being protected by **Molting Escape**. Misty shielded herself with her arm, grimacing slightly. But even after that attack, she let a smirk bloom in her face.

**Misty: 3000**

On the other hand, **Black Rose Dragon** released a roar as he felt his body slowly hardening, as if he was being turned into stone.

"**Molting Escape**'s effect allows a Reptile-type monster to escape destruction VIA battle once per turn and increase its attack power by 100 points." The snake woman grinned and looked at the rose dragon in excited anticipation.

'It couldn't be. She did that to raise her monster's attack power?' Aki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'No, that's not it.'

"Now** Black Rose Dragon** is as good as sealed." Misty smirked, commenting amusedly as she looked at the rose dragon. "Ironic, isn't it? The jailer will become the jailed."

Aki ignored her weird jabbering, and her eyes widened when she saw her dragon turning into stone slowly. She looked at her dragon being slowly petrified with shock and horror.

Inside his imprisonment, the rose dragon cursed the woman mentally, hoping to all heaven above that the one hiding wouldn't get the chance to kill Aki. The rose dragon was suspecting that the being was a former ninja from the Elemental Nations; after all, nobody from this world knew about his former status as the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku. And if he was in this world after dying, who is to say his enemies aren't either?

"Due to** Reptilianne Gorgon**'s effect, a monster that conducts battle with** Reptilianne Gorgon** has its attack power reduced to 0 and will be unable to change battle modes." Misty told her. Aki is still shocked as Misty continued. "Field Spell, **Savage Coliseum**, activates!" A white glow surrounded Misty as her life points increased to 3300. "For each player that has battled, the player regains 300 life points." Misty is smiling, knowing that if it continued as she wanted victory would be hers, and his death would be avenged. Giving the petrified rose dragon a glance, Misty smirked at the similarly between her monster and the Gorgon's from Greek Mythology. "Those who fight **Reptilianne Gorgon** will turn into stone and rot away. I wonder if you will be able to survive, Izayoi Aki."

Aki glared at her, stilling her resolve and standing her ground. "I'll protect it! Protect where I belong!"

"You will?" Misty smiled darkly. "Still, I wouldn't be so sure. Even Divine, who you so revere, should be gone right now!" Her dark words struck Aki like a bolt of shocking thunder, making Misty smirk in delight. Good! She wanted Izayoi Aki to feel what she had felt. She wanted the Black Rose Witch to feel how it felt to have a precious person be snatched away by another! Izayoi Aki should feel the same despair she had allotted her brother and herself!

* * *

**_(Minutes later - in an office)_**

A figure perched on top of a statue looked at the duel below in amusement. The figure was a male, he had glowing purple eyes, and very long blond hair with orange streaks which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. A bang hung over the left side of his face, concealing his left eye. The man wore a samurai-like black kimono with orange trims. Underneath his kimono he wore a black, fishnet shirt, along black pants with the hems tied to his ankle with some bandages. He also wears black socks with sandals. Orange colored marks littered around his face as some rings around his eyes, the marks also traveled down until they disappeared beneath the barrier known as his clothes. Two, big, lines-like wings were attached to his shoulder blades, now delicately folded.

He chuckled. "Art... is an _explosion_! Katsu!"

Right on cue, a nearby statue exploded when his art went off. These statues were very ill to his eyes. They called this art!? Hah! Yeah right! Art is the beauty of a being that lasts a single moment, not this garbage that is forever like that. That bastard was plain lucky he didn't bomb the entire room; after all, he couldn't kill his new kohai now could he?

Carly's strangely dark personality laughed in joy at seeing the shock, the fear, the horror in the one that so brutally murdered her. Serves him right! He should experience what he had done to her!

The blond man smirked. He didn't know and care about how and why she died, he just knew that she was a strong-willed person, strong enough to resist against his own energy to an extent anyway. The revenge and rage in her was almost laughable, and it called him to her. She had died, but she thirsted for revenge against the one who killed her, and he granted her that wish.

Albeit now she wasn't really conscious. That was just some... instinct in her taking over.

At the moments of her death, she felt hatred and rage at this Divine sucker, and using that as his alibi, he had made her a Dark Signer and his servant. It had been almost laughable the way she had easily given in to the darkness, unconsciously or not.

What was a bummer though was that he would have to return soon to that group of idiots. When people said that some would go to hell and suffer there in their after-lives were absolutely right. He had to endure years, decades or centuries even, in hell with those bastards! They had absolutely no appreciation for real art. Bastard Hidan even had the galls to insult his masterpieces! The nerve! He had shown him how beautiful his art was: By blowing him up into a mess of gore and flesh.

Art is the beauty of an explosion, after all.

It was a shame Hidan couldn't remember his art _that_ way.

But at least the fool saw what his marvelous art was in a single, agonizing, beautiful, fleeting moment...

His smirk widened. "Soon, it will be time for Deidara-sama to show the world what real art is, un!"

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Carly's death is an inspiration based off another fic that I saw a long time ago. Sorry, but I don't remember. I got inspiration from the fic though. At the beginning I didn't really intend to make a possible JackxCarly pairing, but as time went I found it more... tolerable. I am putting Carly's thoughts because I might as well put it in as a possible pairing; it was a bit cute too.**

**Lol. If the Deidara is OOC please notice me. Any suggestions on his artistic (sarcastic) personality would certainly help. For some reason when I am writing anything, jokes fly by my mind and only formal-like talks pop up. I hate it when they only pop in school, right in the middle of a class or even a test. Woe is me. U-U Any suggestions on giving Deidara extra abilities like Hidan's are welcomed full-heartedly, including ridiculous things, people's words always stir crazy ideas in my head. I already have several scenarios with several ideas, but might as well get some help. Immense thanks.**

**The rings around Deidara's eyes are like Gaara's, and just like Aslla Piscu, he also has markings around his face, with the middle circle ending in the middle of his eyes, obviously smaller than Aslla Piscu's own marks. The samura-like kimono he wears is like Hyourinmaru's (the zanpakuto of Hitsugata Toushiro in Bleach) light purple kimono. In the wiki there is a picture of Deidara from before he joined Akatsuki, also another one in a flashback in the anime; he is seen wearing a kimono-like outfit. He is wearing this kimono just like that one, albeit he has black pants tucked underneath; the fishnet shirt is the same though. The sandals he wears are the same as Bleach, only the socks are black instead of white.**

**Please leave a review.  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	18. Spiritual Obstacle

**Here it is... Sorry for any mistakes**  
**Beta-read by PokeRescue18**

"Human or/and Human-like DM speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster and/or SPIRIT talking in human language"

'Duel monster and/or SPIRIT thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5Ds or Naruto**

* * *

**_~~Chapter 18. Spiritual Obstacle~~_**

* * *

Currently very far from the others and isolated, Sora ripped another bandage from her body, eyes dark with anger.

She only noticed it now, but after she was sure Yusei could see her, it never crossed her mind that he would begin to _not see her_.

Aside from sadness, she shouldn't have felt anything, just like when the Konoha Twelve began distancing themselves; she should have felt** nothing**. She shouldn't have felt emotions so strong that they could kill you; she shouldn't have felt completely and utterly _hurt_. There shouldn't be such fuss if he couldn't see her.

But the question is, why couldn't he see her now?

Is it because she cut off their link? But that was unlikely. Yusei could see her fine when they didn't have the link.

She could have used some of the methods she knew to find out, that is if she didn't glimpse fear in his eyes too. It just reminded her that Yusei wasn't a trained assassin, he was a normal boy with exceptionally high IQ. It just shows her how different he- no, it just showed her how different** she** was from him.

_"Maybe the reason he can't see you is because you are weak."_

Sora froze, stiff as soon as she heard that annoying little voice.

_"The moment you saw Hidan, you could have killed him, destroyed him in a heartbeat, but what did you did? You let him fool around, let him almost kill you! How pathetic! You shouldn't be afraid of what he thought of you! You just vowed to protect him! There are no other strings attached, just keep him alive."_

That was too true, and Sora knew that. She had let her fear of his real reaction overtake her, costing her dearly since Hidan could have killed her at any time.

_"Because you can't protect him correctly, just like you had vowed to do, you are now nothing but a non-existent figure to him."_

Sora remained silent.

"_If you are really afraid of something so foolish, you are but a former shadow of the fearsome kunoichi you were once."_

Then what? She didn't want to return to the former her; she wanted to continue as she was now. Let him see the monster inside her? If that is the case, she would prefer to continue as a non-existent being to him. Yet, she had to admit that her past persona had gotten the jobs nicely done.

_"Emotions and bonds are useless, would you really cling to them that much, knowing that it would cost dear Yusei his life if you cling so much to that naivety?"_

Her hands clenched on the white, fresh bandage she had. If that voice said it like that...

_"Make a choice. Will you continue as you are and risk him dying by the likes of Hidan? Or will you revert back to **who you were once** and ensure his life with no doubt?"_

The question was laid in plain view to her.

It wasn't but a few seconds later that Sora made her decision.

* * *

**_(Arcadia Movement)_**

Tenten put Rua down on the sofa, her katana in her grasp. Behind her, several cleanly sliced shards of glass were on the ground. If Tenten was honest, the glass had been easily cut, too easily. Was it a joke?

"Rua!" Ruka looked at her still unconscious twin in relief.

"He is okay, Ruka. He's just unconscious so no need to fret until your hair turns gray." Tenten sighed, hiding the smile threatening to curl on her lips at the scene between the twins. Rula really did care for Rua and vice versa. It was too cute sometimes.

However, the little scene was interrupted by the slam of a door.

"Ruka! Rua! You there!?" Himuro demanded, barging in the door, Yanagi right behind him. He looked relieved to see the twins, but his look completely changed when he saw Tenten, particularly her katana.

Silence dragged on for a few seconds, before Tenten heaved her beautiful katana on her shoulder, raising a hand casually. "Yo!" Maybe she had adopted too much of Kakahi-san's personality when Gai-sensei dragged the team to challenge him. Gai-sensei would no doubt cry rivers about it if he ever knew that his cute little pupil had become 'hip'.

It did the work and broke the silence though.

"Who the hell are you!? Get away from them!"

* * *

**_(With the ladies)_**

Because of **Savage Coliseum** being in the field, **Reptilianne Gorgon** and **Black Rose Dragon** had conducted battle. Of course, since the dragon couldn't move, it left him open to the attack of the gorgon.

Aki flinched slightly when she saw **Black Rose Dragon** shatter into pieces, then she grimaced, covering her face as she felt herself being hurt by the attack too. "This power is on par with that of Psychic Dueling." Aki remarked.

"Psychic Dueling comes nowhere close to it - the power of a Dark Signer." Misty smirked, amused. "What's wrong? Is it so surprising that there is dueling more terrifying than that of Psychic Dueling?" She laughed lightly. "Now, display your power to me, Black Rose Witch! Your magic that spreads fear amongst people!"

Aki gritted her teeth at the mention of that, continuing her turn. "Due to **Salvage Coliseum**'s effect, I regain 300 life points for each monster that has battled."

**Aki: 2800**

"My attack starts here." Aki said seriously. "I activate a Trap - **Synchro Spirits**! By removing a Synchro Monster in the Graveyard from the game, this card special summons the monsters that were materials in its Synchro Summoning. I remove** Black Rose Dragon** from the game, special summoning **Twilight Rose Knight** and **Lord Poison**." Twins circle appeared on the field, with the mentioned monsters emerging from within. The little knight brandished his sword threateningly at the gorgon, while the other roared at her. "Next, I activate trap card - **Dimensional Return**. All monsters removed from the game return to the deck." Aki silently watched **Black Rose Dragon**'s card flow into her extra deck, before switching her eyes to her opponent. "**Black Rose Dragon** has returned to my deck."

"I have no qualms. No matter how many times you summon **Black Rose Dragon**, I will simply destroy him just as many times." Misty smiled darkly.

Confusion filled Aki when she caught_ him_ in the sentence, but she continued. "I activate another Trap -** Urgent Tuning**. This card allows me to synchro summon 1 synchro monster during the battle phase. I'm tuning my level 3 **Twilight Rose Knight** to my level 4 **Lord Poison**." The little knight could be seen sending the gorgon a look as he proceeded to tune with the other plant monster. The gorgon bristled, baring her elongated fangs at the circle of tunings, squashing down the uneasy gathering in her scaly stomach. Aki chanted. "Chilling dark flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, **Black Rose Dragon**!" In a shower of purple petals, the rose dragon made his entrance, kicking up a small gale around himself and the redhead duelist. "When **Black Rose Dragon** is successfully summoned, she will destroy all cards that are on the field."

Misty blinked when Aki called Black Rose a _she_.

Gaara, meanwhile, was chagrined that Aki called him a girl, _again_. Seriously, it was getting embarrassing. He didn't look like a girl (human form) nor acted like one! It was bad enough that the duel monsters from Aki's deck were surprised to see that Black Rose Dragon is in reality, a boy.

But despite his slight embarrassment, he conjured a violent gale of purple petals and sent it towards the surroundings, specially aiming for the hidden shadows in an attempt to catch the one who had aimed a kunai at Aki. It was a bit puzzling though. How come wasn't there any more weapons heading their way?

"You are willing enough to destroy your own **Black Rose Dragon** if it means to destroy my field?" Misty looked slightly amused. "It feels so refreshing. For you, the one they refer to as 'Black Rose Witch', to struggle so hard to survive. But even using **Black Rose Dragon**'s effect, **Field Barrier**'s effect will prevent **Salvage Coliseum** from being destroyed."

"I don't know what it is you have against me, but I know one thing for sure." Aki looked at Misty-san carefully. "You are making a serious pass at my life. In that case, I must put up a serious fight as well."

"This is something you have done through dueling." Misty scoffed, a bitter glint entering her eyes. "All you have ever done is repeatedly destroyed under the pretext that you are 'saving yourself', caring not for how many others are sacrificed in the process." Misty smiled darkly. "So, this time, it is your turn to experience the same despair you allotted to others."

"The same despair I have allotted to others?"

"Yes, the despair you have allotted to my brother and me." Misty stated.

"I don't know who your brother is!"

"Yes, why should you? My brother's existence is but a mere drop in the bucket." Misty glared at her, having enough of the Black Rose Witch denying the cold and hard truth. "My brother was killed by you!"

Aki's world froze in a stiff silence of black and white, eyes wide in shock and horror. "W-What did you say?"

* * *

"So you mean that this chick here is Rua's card spirit or something?"

Ruka nodded.

"And for some reason she has been materialized?" Another nod and the man paused.

Then he exploded.

"Ruka, I would believe that when pigs fly! It is utterly ridiculous!"

"Watch it; your voice is too loud."

"Shut up, you cos-playing woman! And put that fake sword away! It is plain disturbing to see that piece of junk!"

"Fake!? Why you...! I assure you that my baby is real! And she isn't just some piece of junk, you jerk!"

Those were the sounds Rua heard as he stirred from his sleep. He faintly remembered about his little idea of calling Aki-neechan to help them, his duel with that jerk called Divine, then him losing and- Wait! Where's Ruka!? Don't tell him...!

"RUKA!" Rua bolted up frantically, looking for his twin.

"I'm right in front of you." Said person sighed.

"Oh! Ruka! So, you're safe!" Rua was relieved, but when he flickered his gaze around, landing on a certain armored woman, he froze.

**_~.~ A blurry brown-haired girl, and unknown to naïve Rua who could only see red blotches, her body was completely smeared with blood as she and her platoon was surrounded by grinning monsters and people._**

Before he knew it, a scream left his throat and he scrambled back, pulling a startled Ruka with him. "Y-Y-Y-You...!" Rua stammered with fear. She almost looked like one of the girls in his dreams! The one who had been surrounded by those white monsters! A-A-And why did she resemble his Power Tool Dragon!?

"Me...?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"You are scaring him! Throw away that damn piece of junk!" Himuro snapped at her.

She glared at him, annoyed. "As I said she is not some piece of junk, you idiot!" Though that may be why Rua had been so frightened...

Ruka sighed, and then she bopped her twin on the head, making him yelp. "She isn't going to harm us, Rua. I think that you know her too."

"I do?" Rua look blank.

"No, that is impossible." Himuro deadpanned again.

"Yes, that is possible." Tenten mocked. So a glaring contest began again.

"She is Power Tool Dragon's duel spirit." Ruka ignored the bickering adults, revealing the truth in a hard and blunt manner.

Rua looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. "W-W-What? B-B-B-But Power Tool Dragon is -"

"If you say anything about me being boy, I will hit you." Tenten interrupted, annoyed. "But enough of this chit-chat; now that you are awake we have to move, we can't risk staying here any longer."

"A-Aye, let's hurry out of this place." Yanagi ushered one stunned boy and a calm girl out, he himself being surprised and shocked.

* * *

**_(Back to the ladies)_**

"My brother died when he went to see one of your duels in the Daimon Area." Misty hissed her voice loud and clear.

"I don't know..." Aki's voice shook tremendously. "I don't know who your brother is! There were no young boys at that Duel Field!" She had made sure of that when she dueled there. The last thing Aki wanted was for children to get caught up in her rampage. Aki wanted the adults to suffer because they made her suffer, but children- The children were so innocent, they didn't deserve to suffer.

"He admired you. He was still a child." Misty murmured in an almost brokenly manner, making Aki tremble. A child admired someone like her? "You have a power that excels others, that rules others. It could have been used to save others as well!"

"I don't have the powers to save others!" Aki shouted, trembling and clenching her hands into fists. "All I have... is an accursed power that will continue to haunt me..."

"You are a fool." Misty told Aki coldly. "A foolish girl who only uses the power she's been bestowed for her own needs. If only you did not exist, then he would-!" Still be alive! If that witch didn't exist, her precious little brother wouldn't have died and he would have continued to live out his bright future! Misty glared at Aki with furious, dark-pitch eyes filled with hatred and desire for revenge. "I will make you pay! I have been revived to seek my revenge against you!" That she was sure of. The God of Death had revived her for this, because _his_ death had been so unexpectedly robbed away by that witch. She had to make her pay for that, and make the Black Rose Witch pay she would do. "Now, it's your turn."

This is the scene in which a certain group of humans and 1 duel monster came upon.

"I place a card face-down, which will end my turn." Aki murmured, still shaken.

"Izayoi Aki!?" From the opposite hallway, Himuro squinted in surprise at the duel taking place.

"Who's she facing?" Rua wondered, looking at the beautiful woman with marks on her face.

"That mark can't be natural." Tenten commented, spotting the lizard-like mark on the woman's arm.

"That birthmark...!" Ruka gasped, getting the attention of the group. "It's... one of the Wicked Gods that fought against the Crimson Dragon!"

"Then, that's one of the Dark Signers Yusei told us about!" Himuro realized.

"So it seems." Tenten dryly stated, tense and wondering why was she getting such an ominous feeling in her stomach.

Yanagi's jaw dropped. "H-Hold on! You mean, Misty!?"

"You know about her, jii-san?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

He nodded furiously, apparently having passed his shocked stage. Must have been his age that dismissed such factor... "That is the world's top model, Misty Lola!"

"Nani!?" Himuro, Ruka and Rua's gawked in disbelief and shock.

"It's my turn." Misty stated. "I activate a Magic Card, **Reptilianne Spawn**, from my hand. This card removes a monster with Reptilianne in its name in my Cemetery to special summon 2 **Reptilianne Tokens**." Two hissing, brown lizards burst out of their blue portal, but just as quickly as they were summoned, they were encased in a cocoon of rainbow. "And then, I release both Tokens..." Misty smirked widely. "O God which resuscitated my life! Now, I offer you my soul! Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Arise, **Jibakushin - Ccarayhua**!" The two bundles of rainbow mixed to form one, which then fly through the hallway and out of the building, leaving a rock-like heart to float in mid-air.

The rock-heart sent a wave through the city, the air resonating from its screeching sound.

The earth began to tremble anew, and each Mark of the Dragon throbbed painfully, while each Signer Dragon refrained from flinching when their eyes burned painfully.

Tenten clicked her teeth and grabbed the twin's shoulders, keeping them standing as the earthquake threatened to shake them off their feet. Then, she twitched when Ruka's birthmark emitted some type of crimson sphere, which surrounded the group. Tenten rapped her knuckled against the surface, finding much to her annoyance that it was solid. Everyone was confused and startled by it though, and she was no different.

* * *

Outside the building, commotion began building up as many residents spot the rock-heart summoned by Misty. Then, the screams and shrieks started.

Each of the residents transfigured into glowing beams of light, which sail through the air and right into the heart-rock as if they were sucked by an air vortex.

Inside the Security wagon, Boomer gritted his teeth as he helplessly watches in horror as each person transform into beams of light. One after another, each of them released painful shrieks which dulled into a haunting echo after they became those light things.

What the hell was happening?

* * *

Everyone watched in fascination when beams of light sailed past them, each one going straight through the way the rainbow bunch had gone through.

"Do not fret. A Signer's soul will not be taken by the arrival of an **Jibakushin**." Misty told Aki, chuckling. "Not until an outcome is placed on the Duel of Darkness."

Then, the rock-heart shot a ray of magenta light, which crashes into the ground, creating a huge cloud of dust. The nearby buildings shook as an enormous shadow rose in the cloud of dust.

"Where!?" Aki demanded, confused and wary. "Where is it!? Where's the monster you summoned forth!?

"It's been here for a while." Misty laughed lightly. "Look behind you."

Something very ominous settled upon Aki, but she swallowed it down. Her pupils quiver as she slowly turned her head, spotting something black completely blocking the view of the hall window. For a moment, Aki stared at the blackened window in confusion, then her eyes widened in fear and shock when it _actually opened and moved_.

Outside the building, a giant lizard grabbed the building, snickering loudly at the horror it managed to glimpse on the little redhead fly. When his eyes flickered to the right to glimpse a certain shocked kunoichi, the lizard's chain broke and he cackled madly.

Inside, Aki was tremendously pale as she slowly backed away. "I-It is impossible! There is no way a monster that big could exist!"

"It would appear..." Misty looked amused at Aki's terror. "..that yet another duel has reached its outcome."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The loud, terrified scream came from above.

* * *

**_(A few moments before)_**

Divine had a plan formulated in his brain. In his next turn, he would win.

"Idiot." Deidara smirked widely at the fool. It was a big shame that he wouldn't be able to show him his art personally.

However, Carly had other plans, and Divine's future wasn't very bright if she said so. "My turn! Due to** Future Vision**'s and **Fortune Slip**'s effects, **Fortune Lady Light** and** Fortune Lady Fire** return to my deck! And then, I release both of my **Fortune Ladies**!" Carly shouted, and the two **Fortune Ladies** were encased in a cocoon of rainbow, which immediately flew out of the building, transforming into a heart-rock.

The building shook again when it released a joyful, impossibly maniacal, bird-like screech.

Carly's eyes glowed and she began chanting. "Now, transcending 5000 years' time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Descend forth, **Jibakushin - Aslla Piscu**!"

After slapping the card into the duel disk, it began shining brightly, nearly blinding Divine, who is slightly blown back. Divine scoffed, recovering quickly. "You are an idiot! Play like you know what you're doing all you want, but you're still just a third-rate duelist!" Divine yelled through the wind and earthquake. "The moment you Advance Summoned, your own **Future Vision**'s effect will make your own summoned monster disappear!"

"As I told you before," Carly reminded him tauntingly. "Your chance only lasted one turn!" Divine reared back in confusion and slight fear, seeing something in the girl that he sure didn't like. "**Jibakushin - Aslla Piscu**'s effect activates!" Carly shouted. "When this monster is removed from the field, he destroys all opposing monsters and deals 800 points of damage for each monster destroyed!"

"Where's the monster you summoned!?" Divine began to panic.

Then, he heard a noise from behind him. Divine slowly turned around, his jaw dropping in shock and terror at the visage of a massive hummingbird right in front of his eyes. "I-Impossible! How can there be a monster so huge!?"

"Disappear, Divine, into eternal darkness!" Carly laughed.

A terrified scream burst out from his throat, and the hummingbird's beak jammed into the building gleefully, and explosions burst throughout the floor they were on.

* * *

Tenten watched casually as that Divine bastard fell down. If she was brutally honest, she wouldn't have really bothered to go after that bastard even if this sphere wasn't jailing her right there. There were rumors about experiments being done by the Arcadia Movement, and this sucker was the leader, so the loss of his life wouldn't really matter to her.

"Divine!" Aki screamed, horrified as she watched her father-figure fall down.

Then, the building just had to begin cracking.

"Crap." Himuro swore.

"One step ahead of you." Tenten deadpanned, swiftly snatching Ruka and Rua into her arms and darting away. "Run if you don't want to be squished underneath all this!" Their next destination: Outside the building. Tenten was really tempted to jumped out of the window just for the heck of it, but she really didn't know when she would begin to dematerialize, resulting in Ruka and Rua falling to their death. Nope, that was a negative; no matter if she wanted to relinquish in the jumps ninja-style.

"O-Oi!" The old man and the adult ran, almost tripping due to the shaking building.

Himuro then paused, turning back to shout. "Izayoi, run!"

"Himuro-chan! It's too dangerous here, we gotta run!" Yanagi yelled, gulping as the building slowly fell apart.

"You heard the jii-san!" Tenten called out, already ahead of them.

* * *

Outside, the bird and lizard abruptly pull away from the building, releasing screeching cries.

**"Kukukuku... No need to be so hasty, Deidara-kun."**

**"Urusai, I don't take orders from someone like you, un!"**

**"My, my, ticked off are we?"**

**"I told you to shut up, you bastard!"**

A shadowy matter slowly sucked them in, and in their place, Deidara flapped his wings as he flew away, while another man chuckled, sticking onto the side of the building.

* * *

They manage to exit the building, to which then they see a certain Atlas and Uchiha speeding near to them.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tenten's personality did a huge turn around with the man's appearance, and she looked at him carefully.

"Higurashi Tenten." Sasuke acknowledged her. He couldn't really blame her if she was too wary of him; he did betray Konoha and tried to kill Sora and the other Konoha Twelve.

"What happened!?" Jack demanded, pretending to ignore the woman carrying the twin brats. She was just another cos-player, Uchiha knowing her and calling her name was just a painful nonsense!

"I don't know!" Himuro himself was unsure about what happened. "A Dark Signer and Izayoi Aki were fighting, and..."

That confirmed Jack's suspicions of it being a Dark Signer, and Sasuke asked Tenten briskly. "Did you meet any of the red dawn?"

The Higurashi reared back in shock. "R-Red dawn? But they are-!"

"Never mind, your expression explains it all." Sasuke grunted, frowning. "Listen, I don't care about your past grudges, but keep your guard up! One of the red dawns appeared, it isn't too unbelievable that there are others too."

"Hey, hold on, Jack!" Himuro yelled at Jack who raced into the building. He had told the former King about Izayoi Aki being in the building still, but then he just up and raced inside despite the danger.

"I will see you later; I have to make sure he doesn't die." Sasuke scowled, stretching his wings, and with a burst of speed, flew up ahead.

"W-W-What?" Yanagi sputtered when he felt the wind.

"We have to go; Security will arrive in a few moments." Tenten barked, slightly shaken by Sasuke's hint on** them**.

...

"Oi! Is anyone here!?" Jack yelled at the hauntingly empty hallway, hoping to hear someone. "If there is, answer me!" Then, a pair of gleaming glasses caught his attention, making his eyes widen. He recognized those glasses. "These glasses-! No, it couldn't be!" Flashes of the cheerful and clumsy reporter crossed his mind, making him pale as the situation set on. "Carly! Carly, are you in here!? Carly!"

Sasuke frowned; there wasn't anyone aside from...

"Jack Atlas. Uchiha Sasuke." muttered a monotone voice, and he abruptly turned around to see a redhead man with an emotionless face, an unconscious Izayoi Aki in his arms. Then, he became faint for a second, and the redhead frowned.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Sasuke eyed the unconscious duelist in his arms, seeing a nasty bruise forming on her forehead. He was slowly becoming faint too.

"Take her." Gaara ordered Atlas, narrowing his eyes when he frizzled again. Giving Aki to someone who he didn't know, and to that Uchiha Sasuke, it was the last thing he wanted to do; but he really didn't have many choices. He had noticed that he had begun dematerializing, and if he were to do so in the middle of carrying Aki, she would get a serious injury in her head or be even buried underneath the crumbling building. It was very fortunate that he had gotten out of the Cemetery on time to block most of the rocks from critically injuring her. And even if he didn't give Aki to Atlas, it was assured that Atlas would carry Aki away when he dematerialized completely.

And Jack obviously saw that too.

Gritting his teeth, he took her (mindful of the bruise) and went on his way, still yelling for Carly to respond him, still hoping for the bubbly and clumsy reporter to be there, alive and not buried underneath all the rubble and not dead. Jack ultimately tried to ignore the winged-redhead that Uchiha apparently knew.

"There is no one here." Gaara told Sasuke, raising an eyebrow.

"Who he is looking is none of your concern." Sasuke told him off.

* * *

**_(Hospital - Hours later)_**

In a very large room, Izayoi Aki lay on a bed as doctors and nurses attended her, checking her vitals and any injuries that she received from the event. Being the very _trusting_ person he is, Gaara just had to stay inside the room to check that the hospital staff weren't _mysteriously_ injured if a certain_ redhead_ was provoked. They should be more alert than they were, after all, one should never, ever anger or disturb a _sleeping_ dragon...

Outside the room, Jack, Ruka, Rua, Tenten and Sasuke stood in the hallway, watching the procedure through the glass walls. Obviously, the latter two were in spirit form.

"Geez... He is an entirely different person. That Gaara, I mean." Tenten eyed the Sabaku incredulously.

"He has gotten attached, hasn't he?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"It is so cool!" Rua whispered excitedly.

Well, that was a very abrupt change of topic.

"What is cool?" Ruka blinked at her twin.

"I can see duel spirits." Rua looked positively happy. "Never mind that Power Tool Dragon was really a girl, I can see spirits!"

"Yea, whoopee doo." Jack grunted, mood soured.

A certain foot lash out and kicked Jack in the shins, making the blond twitch at the 'patting' feeling. "What has gotten into you?" Sasuke scowled, being the one who had 'assaulted' the blond.

"I am fine." The blonde bit out scathingly. "Just peachy! The fact that I can see more duel spirits really puts me in high spirits."

"Was that a pun?" Tenten snorted. This Jack Atlas was really as jackass as Sora had told her he would be. How ironic. Sasuke did have a duckass styled hair.

Jack glared at her. "Go to hell."

"No thanks." Tenten waved him off. Her eyes then trailed off to the Izayoi being attended by the hospital staff; still in her normal clothes may she add. "If she is a patient how come they haven't changed her into more clean clothes? Did they even check her body for injuries?" Tenten wondered. If Izayoi Aki had any injuries, with clothing like that it would somewhat worsen them, especially around the abdomen part.

Then, a pair of adults came rushing in. One of them, the woman cried out Izayoi Aki's name. The group watched as the man introduced himself and his wife as Izayoi's parents, making Sasuke and Tenten's eyes narrow when they remembered a certain Kinomiya's words. Gaara watched the pair warily, ready to 'dispatch' them if they have any intention to cause harm to Aki. The parents then go in the room, and they are devastated when they hear that Izayoi Aki could stay unconscious. The woman begins weeping, begging her daughter to wake up and to forgive them.

Ruka watched them sadly. "We're Signers, one and the same, but I am guessing there's nothing we can do." She murmured. "Nothing that will get the message to Aki-san's heart."

"The only thing we have in common is that we have the Birthmark." Jack told her. "We know nothing of each other, and we're not eager to learn of each other, either." He paused, and glanced at Sasuke pointedly. "And that includes the dragons."

"And even if you do." Tenten began, catching their attention. "This is not only a matter of Izayoi Aki shutting her heart, there is another factor that is preventing her from waking up."

Everyone looked confused by her words. And Sasuke sighed, elaborating. "When Atlas carried Izayoi to this hospital, Gaara and I noticed that there is another thing suppressing her consciousness. A Fuuinjutsu, a sealing art that is very difficult to perform back in our land." And it just proved that there are more people from the Elemental nations.

"Can you take it off?" Rua asked.

The two shinobis sweatdropped at the way the kid word it out. Fuuinjutsu wasn't as simple as taking a sticker off the surface. "Nope, but she can." Sasuke pointed at Tenten. "Just a part anyway. And even then, we are not masters in these types of things."

"Mmmhmm." Tenten agreed. "I know some Fuuinjutsu, but the sealing arts that I excel at don't involve things like this. Anything could go wrong at one moment's notice, and it is too risky for someone who is not a master to perform this sequence."

"Then what?" Ruka bit her lip, worried for Aki-san.

After a few seconds of silence, a certain Uchiha began. "However..." Sasuke drawled. "There is someone who can help Izayoi Aki."

The three humans blinked, looking at him puzzled. He had said that they couldn't do anything about this mumbo jumbo, so what...?

Tenten caught what Sasuke was hinting at. "Well... She is a Fuuinjutsu mistress, I guess if there is anyone that can solve this like a child's play, it would be her."

The two dragons smirked, looking at each other and chorusing. "So, calling Stardust Dragon it is!"

Rua perked up at hearing that Stardust had a duel spirit that knew his Power Tool Dragon; it would be cool if he could see Yusei's dragon too! Ruka was just as hopeful as her twin, somewhat anxcious about the pain her mark had emitted some days ago.

On the other hand, Jack wasn't as peachy as the twins.

Jack looked at the dragons in incredulousness and dread. Really, did they have to remind him that Stardust Dragon had a card spirit too? And one that had wanted to maim him in the past no less. Then again, he may have had it coming, stealing her from Yusei and what not.

But he had a migraine big enough now that he could see Uchiha Sasuke (Red Demon's Dragon) and Higurashi Tenten (Power Tool Dragon), and it was just his rotten luck that he could see Black Rose Dragon too, whose name was apparently Sabaku no Gaara. His patience was reaching its boiling point with being able to see 3 duel spirits, so he doesn't really need another one bearing down on him; he was sure he would go nuts.

He just hoped to all heaven above that the man he had seen beside Crow days ago had been a cos-player. It would do his sanity a lot of help. Then again, there were 5 Signers, so there were 5 Signer Dragons, so there was bound to be a 5th Signer Dragon either way, but one could hope he couldn't see the last one, right?

One duel spirit? That he could handle.

Two spirits, one who is a woman with a pointy weapon? They're pressing their luck.

Three of the same bunch? Sometimes he wanted to shoot himself.

But _five-_no, make it **six** (counting Stardust, unknown man and Ruka's) annoying, homicidal, ghosts haunting him from day to night!? No way in the lovely, bloody bowls of hell will his sanity last that long!

Sasuke noticed Atlas' dubious nature, and he barked. "Well? Don't just stand there like an idiot!"

"Also," Tenten added. "It is obvious you shouldn't mention her to them. You were going to tell them about Yusei to begin with, so just do that. Wherever he goes, she goes."

Ruka sweatdropped at the 2 dragons bullying Jack, wondering if she should offer herself to tell the doctors. Then again, she was just a kid and those adults wouldn't listen to 'childish nonsense'.

Jack seethed at the damn dragons. See what he meant!? It was bad enough with two dragons, he really, really didn't want for another 2 to join the bunch of three. Thank god that the duel spirit of Black Rose Dragon was as quiet as a shadow, though it was a bit creepy sometimes.

Sending them a dark glare, Jack schooled his features into a neutral look as he enters the room. He approached the girl's parents, telling them. "There is one person, one man who has opened the door of this woman's heart."

Sasuke, who had absently followed him into the room, abruptly slammed his foot against the back of Atlas' head, making the blond's head jerked forward. It was not as painful as it was originally meant to be, but it was greater than a simple pat.

Rua's jaw dropped at the violent display of 'affection'.

Sasuke glared at Atlas in annoyance, and hissed. "Idiot, you are making it to sound as if Fudo and Izayoi are romantically involved." It may have not sounded that way to some of the ones in the room, but ninja always look underneath the underneath; and underneath Atlas words it is implied that there is romance involved.

"He's right!" Tenten called out from outside the room, hearing Jack's words.

As a proud and skillful kunoichi of the leaf, and having very few female friends, Tenten had always wanted to see those few female friends happy. It had piped her emotions when Kurenai-san had been announced as pregnant, since she was one of the few kunoichi Tenten really respected, and seeing the red-eyed beauty so brilliant while lovingly stroking her round stomach... Well, Tenten really looked forward mini-Sora's running around and tormenting the boys, mainly Sasuke. She knew that was impossible, but one can dream.

Gaara stared at Jack ominously, definitely not pleased with what the man had unintentionally implied.

But alas, the damage was done and it drew the attention and hope of the parents. "Yes?" The woman asked desperately.

"Who is it!?" The man looked just as desperate and hopeful as his wife.

After a few moments of composing himself, Jack declared. "Fudo Yusei!"

* * *

**End of this chapter.**

**The little voice that Sora heard may have been her subconscious; everybody has them, right?**

**Himuro believes in Dark Signers and duel spirits and what not, but Tenten had looked solid. I think that it is more believable that she was a cosplayer, especially since she doesn't have any natural 'abnormal-ness'.**

**Please leave a review  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	19. Broken: Witch or Spell?

**Gosh. I know I left this hanging in the air, but I simply had no idea how to get it right until now. X-X I am seriously sorry, but my 'inspiration' for this suddenly stopped halfway through after the exams finished. Yeah, I know it's been some weeks, and I am extremely sorry for that. Sorry if anything is wrong, and thankyou to all those that even continue reading this and those that reviewed, favorited or followed. **

"Human or/and Human-like DM speaking"

'Human thinking'

"Duel Monster and/or SPIRIT talking in human language"

'Duel monster and/or SPIRIT thinking'

**"Duel monster talking in Duel Monster Language, or just plain D.M sounds like 'Kuri Kuri' and the like"**

_'The mindlink between duelist and D.M'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5Ds or Naruto**

* * *

_**~~Chapter 19. Broken: Witch or Spell?~~**_

* * *

"I serve as a Senator to Neo Domino City. No, I am Izayoi Aki's father, Izayoi Hideo."

"Izayoi's... father?"

Blinking in surprise, Yusei watched the man sitting across him carefully. Earlier when he had been repairing his Yusei Go a helicopter had suddenly appeared, with this man coming to see** him** of all people. He was apparently Izayoi's father, and he had come to him with a plead of helping Izayoi Aki who had been involved in some sort of accident and was currently in the hospital. Yusei suspected it was work of the Dark Signers, much to his dread; did Izayoi face a Jibakushin too? And if so, did the Jibakushin had a spirit like Hidan? Did Izayoi receive some brunt attack from the Jibakushin? Either way his thought process were not pretty.

Yusei was worried for Izayoi, but he was uneasy about being able to do anything, he wasn't sure if he could even help Izayoi, he was useless, right? Self-doubt and fear frequently drugged his system, which was very fatal for someone like him. Yusei was guilty for not being of help alright, but he feared he wouldn't be of help to them, feared that he would make things worse. He couldn't help Kiryu, so what's to say he could help anyone else?

But to rub salt in the wound, he hadn't seen Sora since that duel. It's been like 2 days since the incident, and he didn't spot one speck of a winged-blonde even once, making him wince at what that could have meant. That took quiet a big chunk of what good mood he had, because while there were times where she did go 'missing', not once did he feel what he was feeling now. An uneasy, clenching-like feeling gathered in his guts, worsening each second Sora hadn't appeared; that and the words from that Hidan guy were bothring him a lot.

Listening to the story of how Izayoi Hideo had feared her and had made her run away, Yusei felt a pang of pity for the Izayoi family.

Discussing further into it, Hideo made the mistake of saying: "You are the only one who can reach Aki's heart."

A nearby stack of old books suddenly crashed into the floor with more force than natural, making everyone jump in fright and surprise.

Meanwhile, Sora scowled as she tried to controlled the unexplained anger and painful thing in her chest, and she chastised herself for doing something so reckless and unneeded. She had just been checking to see if Hidan or minions had decided to attack in her absence, which thankfully didn't happen, but she just had to walk in the moment the unknown man talked about "reaching _someone's_ heart" and yadda yadda. For some reason, his words really, really pissed her off, and Sora really (she really did) tried to push down the useless feelings in her chest. She will just investigate on them after all this fiasco was finished, but now she had to train and sharpen her skills back into shape.

Returning to the Human Realm, Martha rushed forward with a worried crease in her eyebrows as she picked up the books.

"Is everything okay, ma'am?" Saiga politely asked.

"Yes, everything OK." Martha assured him. "Maybe the books were a bit misplaced and went tumbling. Sorry for this."

"Ah, no, it's alright. It was just an accident."

"Just an accident, huh?" Yusei murmured under his breath, wondering if it was his imagination when he saw a faint torrent of wind dissipating at the last second.

Then, Izayoi Hideo grabbed Yusei's hands and practically begged. "Please! I heard from Jack Atlas... He told me that since you tried to save Aki at the Fortune Cup now, that you could definitely save her now!" The poor man was really sincere and desperate for Yusei to save his daughter, despite having abandoned her and feared her it was clear that he still loves Aki.

However, Yusei didn't think there is much he can do. Martha points out that the nice adult is pleading with him and commands Yusei to help him. After staring at his foster son for a few seconds, Martha finally accused. "You're afraid of Kiryu, aren'cha?" Yusei stiffened, Martha hit half the mark in one hit. Seeing her words taking effect, Martha continued. "You're afraid of fightin' with your former friend, Kiryu—afraid of facing one another, that is. What's the point in friends if you can't face 'em?"

"Holding a grudge against Kiryu won't get me anyw—ow!"

Grabbing and pulling Yusei's ear, Martha continued scolding him. "Child, can't take a hint, can ya? Right now, you've got the door to your heart closed up, and the ones who can open that door are your friends, aren't they?"

After a few moments considering her truthful words, Yusei nodded with a small smile, making Hideo stand up in relief and exclaim his gratefulness.

Suddenly, Martha's eyes gleamed with a light Yusei wasn't sure he liked, and he felt a chill travel down his spine.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Martha began her evil teasing as the rightful mother of the troublesome crab-head. "Yusei, y'like a girl, don'cha?"

Yusei choked on his spit. "W-What?"

If possible, her grin got wider. "Who d'ya think I am, Yusei? This secret girl of yours is called 'Sora', right?" His shocked and dumbfounded look answered and she cooed gleefully. "You were calling for some 'Sora' when ya were sleeping, thought it was a pal but you just confirmed my wishes! Awww! My little boy got his first crush~"

Finally, he managed to stammered out denials. "Wait, no! You got it wro—" He had once heard of a mother's intuition and experienced them himself, but wasn't this going too far? This was going further into prohibited territories!

"No need to be shy, now! Is it someone from the city?"

"W-Wai—"

"So Yusei's got a crush?" Saiga rubbed his chin with a shit-eating grin. "That's a first."

"B-B-But—" Yusei tried to salvage the situation, but was once again cut off.

"No buts! Make sure to get your girlfriend to visit, eh?" Martha laughed, slapping her son's back good naturely.

Gaping at his foster-mother for exclaiming something like that so casually, Yusei was completely embarrassed and shocked, and he tried to once again deny everything. "No, wait a minute! Martha!" Alas, the woman was already too far in her 'grandmother' type of joy. Yusei hoped that Sora hadn't heard anything of this with her mysterious duel spirit ways.

"Hahahahahaha!" Saiga burst into laughter at Martha's bold exclamation.

Yusei deflated in defeat, knowing from experience that now everything he did wouldn't be able to change her mind. And Saiga had to take her side, just his luck.

* * *

_**(Neo Domino City - Hospital)**_

"Yusei!" Rua cheered as the mentioned man walked towards them with a small smile, Izayoi Hideo right behind him. However, Rua immediately froze up when he locked eyes with the winged-female.

**_~.~ A blurry blonde girl was seen facing a blurry red-armored man. The most noticeable thing about them was that they both had glowing eyes, the color of fresh spilt blood._**

Successfully swallowing down a terrified scream, Rua watched with wide eyes as the transparent blonde floated beside Yusei's side, taking note of her wings, that much to his dread and shock, were similar to Stardust Dragon's wings, hence giving her the title as the duel spirit of Stardust Dragon.

Ruka, at seeing Sora, felt her happy smile falter; there was something wrong with the Sora she had come to know. Then, Ruka blinked when she was tugged back by her twin, and she shot him a confused look, to which he responded with a look that she couldn't decifer.

Jack wanted to bash his head against a nearby wall. Another goddamn spirit, and Stardust no less. The girl was as cold as an ice-cube could get, Jack realized, and suddenly he wasn't so unbelieving over Stardust once having the desire to maim him and possibly being able to do so. The girl's eyes were cold, too cold and ruthless in a disturbing way; and the way she moved screamed 'predator' to anyone knowledgable in body language; and Jack, who learned to read things like this in Satellite (otherwise the outcome of some events would have been very ugly), knew that those signs were trouble.

Meanwhile, the duel spirits were a little 'unsettled' when they set eyes on their fellow former ninja, now dragon. They noticed something weird from the Sora from a few days ago, but strangely enough, they felt 'right' and 'wrong' about the situation; it was a bit confusing and startling, and they tried to find the cause of the unknown confliction inside them. And if they noticed that for some reason Yusei wasn't reacting to Sora's presence, they didn't comment on it.

Hideo guided them into the room, and as they slowly approached Aki's unconscious form, the Signer Dragons went ahead as they told Sora about needing her help in this.

"You want me to check her." Sora flatly summarized, staring at her fellow dragon spirits with an emotionless gaze.

"Yep." Tenten popped the P in the word. The weapon specialist silently assessed the blonde, suppressing the shudder that threatened to rack through her unnerved self; Sora's current expression reminded her of something that was chilling (yet strangely enough, familiar and comforting in a somewhat twisted way), and Tenten hoped that it wasn't what she suspected.

Sora silently stared at them. "I'm no doctor."

"Medical Aid isn't required in this, Sora." Sasuke told her, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. Dobe's attitude was cold, very cold and different from the Sora he had known these 2 years. It was like traveling into the past and seeing a warmed-ice-cube version of Sora, and it wouldn't be long before she was really the ice-cube that was feared during the war. He wondered if Hidan's appearance triggered the change, and if he was honest, Sasuke would have done so too if the people he hated were suddenly alive and kicking. He couldn't really blame Sora if she acted like this since it was an instinct planted on each ninja according to the level of threat or profession they possessed. It's like how Sasuke himself had played around with his prey despite, especially against the ones he hated. On the other hand, Sora finished her enemies (didn't matter if personal or not) right off the bat** if** she could. "There is a seal keeping her asleep, we don't know if there are more side effects."

"Among us, you are the one who has the most knowledge in seals." Gaara murmured quietly, pupiless eyes still trained in his duelist's unconscious form.

"My memory could have muddled." Sora countered indifferently.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke snorted. "No one can achieve the title of a seal master if they tend to forget the slightest details with years at minimum. Are you taking us for idiots?"

No response as Sora stood on Izayoi Aki's right side of the bed, cocking her head as she looked at her silently.

Yusei stands next to Akiza's bed. He reaches for her face to wipe away a tear, causing their birthmarks to react. Immediately, Sora and Gaara's eyes glowed red too, and Rua gulped when he caught sight of Sora's eyes. However, Aki still didn't wake up, much to everyone's worry.

Sora watched the interaction and ignored the strange painful sensation in her chest, and just focused chakra on her fingers and reached to cautiously tap Izayoi's forehead. The results were expected yet not, as black markings rapidly expanded from the middle of Aki's forehead and circled around her eyes and cheeks in an ominous manner.

Yusei's eyes widened in shock as the parents of Izayoi released a shocked cry, the only thing preventing them from rushing forward being Jack standing in their way thanks to Sasuke's motion of stopping them from interfering. Because of the Uchiha and Higurashi's earlier talk of this being fatal if interrupted, Jack complied easily for he feared Izayoi's life would be more endangered if the blonde was interrupted.

Meanwhile, Sora's eyes widened a fraction as she examined the seal, then they narrowed dangerously as her chakra coiled and tightened and promptly _lowered down_, much to the dragons' alarm.

Right then, they knew that something bothered Sora for she held herself in a way only a wary and experienced ninja could do. Expression stony, chakra bound tight and coiled like it was waiting for a prey, and the stillness in her body that just screamed it was waiting for something to appear and eliminate it.

"Something wrong?" Gaara's voice was barely tinted with worry, with only the most observant people in the room being able to notice.

Silence was his answer, until finally, she murmured. "No. I'm just... surprised, that's all." With that, she placed her hand on Izayoi's forehead and closed her eyes for added concentration. It's been a long time since she had done seals without ink and blood, and since she was physically unexisting she couldn't do bite her thumb and write with her blood, so that left her chakra to do the deed. It was not a piece of cake per say, but it wasn't difficult either, and while Sora was sure she could have done it without closing her eyes for even the minimal concentration, she didn't want anything to go wrong and mess up the girl's mental state. After all, she may have been a seal mistress but she was sketchy about the times where she had to only use her chakra to do seals without ink or blood or paper as a base.

A few moments later, she finally finished and retreated her hand, the black markings slowly dissolved into air.

Brown eyes wearily cracked open, looking confused and disoriented as Aki slowly sat up and spotted Yusei. She stared at him in confusion. "Yusei...?"

"Aki..."

World and time stopped for one Izayoi Aki as she snapped to the side, spotting her parents standing there. Her eyes widened in shock as memories flashed in her mind's eye. Slowly, her expression turned into a snarl as she faced those people. But then, she remembered the events of last night, and her eyes widened in terror when she remembered Divine falling to his death. "D-Divine... Divine!" Breathing becaming labored and heavy, she clutched her head as she went into hysterics. "D-Divine... he's—!" She choked in her next words, unable to say the blunt word. "He's gone!" Divine, the person who reached out to her, the person who cared for her and gave her a home, was _gone forever_.

With the one man who could offer her what her father couldn't, now gone, Aki thinks they have came to mock her about that. She shoves Yusei away from her and readies her Duel Disk. If they were so eager to mock her about her misery and cursed power, Aki thought that they deserved to feel the power of a 'monster'.

"Stop this, Izayoi! Your father is in pain as well!" Yusei tries calming her down.

"Weren't you the one?" Aki asked Yusei, voice trembling with suppressed anger and pain. "The one who said that Signers—friends—would show me the way?!"

"What the heck...?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, deadpanning. "If I am correct this is the second time Izayoi and Fudo meet, and Izayoi says that when she doesn't even let Fudo 'show' her persay?" This was annoying, they were annoying, the girl was annoying; then again that might be her denial slightly reminding him of his crazy tendecies of denial, but toned down a lot.

"Shut up, Uchiha." Gaara ordered, narrowing his eyes when he detected the hidden insult behind his sentence. He wasn't a Kage for nothing, and one had to be proficient at politics if one ever wanted to be a Kage of any village.

"Make me." Sasuke smirked tauntingly.

"Okay!" Tenten butt in, irritated. "If you haven't noticed we are in the middle of something, so knock it off!"

"You _three_ should knock it off." muttered Jack under his breath, slightly irritated and wondering what sort of god he had pissed off so as to be given the 'priviledge' to see duel spirits. Oh, right, there was that Crimson Dragon, Jack realized; and suddenly the legendary dragon didn't seem so impressive anymore.

Then, Aki slapped a card into her Duel Disk, causing a gust of wind to blow away the medical equipment and blow back the spectators.

From Yusei's perspective, it would seem the only way to reach to her heart is by dueling. He readies his Duel Disk and prepares to fight back. This physical motive matches Akiza's as she agrees they should fight, but to her this is because they are not friends. Yusei disagrees and says that this Duel is to prove they are friends.

Gaara watched silently. If he wasn't wrong, he and Sora would be summoned once again and the events of the Fortune Cup would repeat themselves. But, one thing different from the Fortune Cup was that he noticed that Sora's wing was bandaged. Once, Gaara had experienced the pain of having his own wing broken and injured, and it hurt to say the least; it would depend on Aki's mood whether he would strike the wing or not, but Gaara hoped for the latter. To all dragons, the wings were a sensitive spot to hit, and in duel monster terms it was considered a violation to purposefully hit the wings of a winged-spirit monster head on; Gaara had been dumbfounded at that rule, but got over it when he realized that there wasn't anything it could be done.

Sora just watched impassively, standing right where she had been all along. She knew that this duel would be a repeat of the Fortune Cup, but frankly, she didn't care. Her mind was busy arranging plans for the problem she had discovered just minutes ago, and planning for strategies to battle Hidan and any other high class nin. With Izayoi's seal having appeared, Sora got the suspicion that more S-rank ninjas were reborn, be it either enemy or ally, one can never be sure.

**Aki: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

"My turn." Aki declared, eyes hardening. "I summon **Evil Thorn**! Next, its monster effect activates! By releasing this monster on my side of the field, it deals 300 point of damage to the opposing player! Evil Burst!" The plant's 'seed' inflated like a balloon, the spikes adorning it sharpening before they shot off towards Yusei with an explosion, the man toppling down from the force of the hit with a grunt.

**Yusei: 3700**

As her monster withered and died, Aki continued. "By releasing** Evil Thorn** with its effect, it special summons two **Evil Thorns** from my deck." Two blue portals appeared, and two** Evil Thorn** grew in their place, their spikes glinting and reminding everyone the damage it could cause. "Then, I activate the Magic card, **Closed Plant Gate**, from my hand!" The vines of the two** Evil Thorns** grew and extended like tentacles, slithering across the floor and engulfing the two plants as the vines rapidly rotated, created some sort of shield around the **Evil Thorns**. "This can be activated when two plant-type monsters with iidentical names are on my field. The opposing player cannot declare an attack until next turn." Then, the vines around the **Evil Thorns** burst off, exposing a make-shift fence around the two **Evil Thorns**. Aki looked at Yusei impassively. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Yusei shouted, giving the card he drew a brief glance before playing it. "I summon **Shield Warrior** in defense mode! I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Aki said. "I summon the Tuner Monster, **Night-Rose Knight**! **Night Rose Knight**'s effect can special summon a level 4 or lower Plant-type monster." Aki hissed, taking a card and slapping it in a slot. "Come, **Dark Verdure**!" **Night Rose Knight** pointed his sword to the side, a portal appearing as **Dark Verdure** emerged from within, its normal, maniacal-like eyes staring right accross at its opponent and giving the humans slight chills.

"It's time." Gaara uttered, sighing lowly.

"I'm tuning my lvl 3 **Night Rose Knight** to both my lvl 1** Evil Thorns** and my lvl 2 **Dark Verdure**!"

"One, plus one, plus two, plus three, equals..." Rua furrowed his brows as he counted his fingers. Tenten buried her face into her hands in an embarrassed motion, ignoring Sasuke's amused smirk at having a duelist like Rua.

"Seven." Ruka answered for her twin, sighing; math would always be a bad subject for Rua.

"Black Rose Dragon." Jack stated, eyes flickering to Gaara, whose eyes were closed and awaiting the summoning.

Not a moment later,** Night Rose Knight** turned into 3 green circles as the other three monsters glowed and turned into stars. Seeing the summoning beginning, Aki chanted. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, **Black Rose Dragon**!" The dragon appeared with a roar, kicking up the gust as everyone raised an arm to shield themselves.

"Pulling out **Black Rose Dragon** right from the start! This means..." Jack grunted as the wind batted against his body. "...she's coming at Yusei full force!"

"Wow! You noticed that now?" Sasuke bit out sarcastically. "Maybe her first words or her expression wasn't enough."

"Shut up! I don't need your sarcastic remarks in a time like this!" Jack snapped at the dragon, uncaring that he sounded crazy in the eyes of the Izayoi parents. He was really, really reaching his boiling point.

Sasuke shot him a look. "You think I care for your opinion?"

"Next, I activate the Equipment Magic,** Thorns of Hatred**!" Aki shouted, and a bright, green light exploded behind her in an enormous arch and engulfing the rose dragon, effectively hiding him from view as the effects took place. "This will increase the equipped monster's attack power by 600 points!" The light dissipated, but** Black Rose Dragon**'s thorns are demostrated to have turned sharper, longer and more deadly; in fact, they looked as if they could stab a person all the way.

Aki looks at her father's eyes, observing that they are the same as back when he called her a monster. Then, as she switched her gaze to her opponent, she vows to make Yusei suffer the same fate. "If the home Divine provided me with is gone... I'll wipe every home off the face of this world!" Aki declared in anger and fury.

"...Really familiar, don't you think?" Tenten dully asked, deadpanning.

"...Tch. What's with those eyes, woman?" Sasuke glared at Tenten in defense, sweatdropping at the way Izayoi was acting.

"What do you think?" Tenten retorted, frowning. "Does revenge ring any bells, Mr. Crazy Uchiha?"

"Shut up or you will find that mouth of yours severed, Higurashi." Sasuke warned, his glare intensifying. The hidden meaning behind her words were true but it didn't mean that he would take her insults laying down.

"...You two shut up." hissed Jack, eyeing the way Rua was tensing. The boy was acting weird ever since he met the Signer Dragons. Sure, he may have been happy about being able to see them, but Jack noticed that his first reactions to each of them were quiet questionable.

Sora remained silent as the two bickered, watching as the rose dragon gave the duel monster equivalent of a sigh.

Glaring at the people standing on the opposite side, Aki continued her turn. "**Black Rose Dragon**'s effect activates! I remove the **Evil Thorn** in my cemetery to switch your **Shield Warrior** to attack mode and reduce its attack power to 0." The ghostly form of **Evil Thorn** floated up to meet the rose dragon's jaws, and the sacrificed monster shattered into pieces as the effects began taking place. "Black Rose Gale!" Thorned vines shot forward and viciously latched around **Shield Warrior**, the thorns digging into his skin, but not really drawing blood thanks to the special mechanism of the Duel Disk. **Shield Warrior** was forced to abandon his defense position as the vines forced his arms and legs apart, leaving him wide open to any attack. "**Black Rose Dragon** attacks **Shield Warrior**! Hate Rose Whip!"

"Trap Card, open! **Realize Defense**!" Yusei cried out, throwing an arm to the right as his card flipped up. "When a monster has a higher defense point than its attack point, it can switch to defense mode!" **Shield Warrior** ripped his limbs from the vines, resuming his defense position with only a breath escaping him.

"Continue on,** Black Rose Dragon**!" Aki snapped, ignoring the defense mode of the monster. Right now, she didn't care about that, she just wanted Yusei to suffer by some way; either emotionally or physically. The vines of her dragon lashed out against Shield Warrior's shield, but didn't manage to penetrate it.

"Your equipment magic's effect prevents a monster from being destroyed via battle!"

"But, if the equipped monster's attack power is greater than my opponent's monster's defense power, it'll reduce my opponent's life point by that amount!" Aki countered. The rose dragon's vines, that were still lashing at the shield, finally took a big chunk of it as pieces are propelled back, one of them cutting a scratch on Yusei's face.

**Yusei: 2300**

"The monster who received the attack of the monster equipped with **Thorns of Hatred** will reduce in attack and defense power by 600, post Damage Calculation. I end my turn." Aki stated, glaring at her opponent as she spoke. "I won't beat you so easily, I will make you suffer even more." She stared at her arm, returning to the thought that the Mark of the Dragon is a wretched mark after all. She loses any faith in Signers and says that not even Yusei could save her, Divine was he only in this world who accepted her, it was Divine who gave her a home, not Yusei or her father or anyone else. "Now I don't have a home to return to anymore, so I will do the same to all of you!" All reason was escaping her as she slowly accepted her other self, the part that loved destruction and other's misery, the part of herself that _Divine approved _and_ encouraged_. She didn't care about anything anymore, she just wanted this world to succumb into darkness and suffer, just like she had suffered and just like Divine had been plunged into darkness. The world deserved to suffer!

**Black Rose Dragon** really, really wanted to slam his head against something, frustrated at the fruits of Divine's successful brainwashing on Aki.

"Don't you understand, Izayoi!? You do have a place where you belong to! You have all along! Don't throw it all away!" Yusei argued with her.

"No, I don't." Aki bitterly bit out. "What would you understand about me. 'Throw it all away'? They were the ones who abandoned me!" Her hands clenched into tight fists. "Now that Divine is gone, this world has turned wretched. That's why..." She ripped off her hairpin, causing her powers to amplify and leaving her with a long flowing fringe. More wind kicks up and Yusei is cut in the face again, by a piece of small debris. "I will ruin this world!"

Tenten and Sasuke deadpanned at her current attitude, the former continuing shooting the latter looks as he glared at her.

Inside him, Sasuke couldn't help but sympathize a bit with the redhead girl, if he hadn't known that Divine conducted experiments, that is. He had explored Yeager's office once when Atlas had visited for a meeting, and right before the clown could hide the files he had read them in detail; luckily for the clown, Atlas had been too much of a lazy prick to move his ass from the sofa.

Certainly, Izayoi's current attitude reminded Sasuke of a failed mix between himself, Gaara and Sora, but she wasn't really a threat to them unless she had their cards in duels; otherwise they can take her on if she really goes down his old path of revenge. It was unlikely to happen to Izayoi, but he had learned to take every possibility in account and to either incapacitate, eliminate, kill or silence the target permanently. Having seen Gaara's unusual attention on Izayoi, Sasuke knew that he would protest in his own way to his thoughts, but if Izayoi really went far enough to match the revenge-crazed-person equivalent of their home, it would be over.

This time, Gaara really hoped that Aki could resist her madness in time and not show enough madness to be labelled as a 'threat'. This was exactly what he had been fearing, with the loss of Divine she would have turned crazy, and considering he had only landed in her deck at the same time Aki got attached to Divine so there wasn't much he could do. But returning to the situation at hand, he really hoped that Aki wouldn't turn into Sasuke-the-second. Fudo Yusei and Sora's bond was strong because they knew (yet not knew) each other and acknowledge each other, but Aki doesn't even know **he** _-not Black Rose Dragon, not a duel monster, but Sabaku no Gaara, the spirit who had human feelings and was once human, or part of it-_ existed. Sometimes, it was actually painful for Gaara to continue as Black Rose Dragon, because despite knowing Aki treasured her cards including himself, that didn't change the fact that she didn't know he _existed_ and that she just used him to cause destruction. Gaara could be somewhat thankful to the creatures dwelling inside Aki's deck, albeit they didn't interact much, but it was enough to keep him hanging on the line of sanity.

Yusei was quickly realizing that Aki's power and hatred was increasing quickly, and that he had to move fast, least he lost her in the darkness. "My turn!" He shouted. "Trap card, open! **Truth Reinforce**! During this turn, by not battling, I'll special summon a monster with the attack power of 1000 or lower from my deck! Come on, **Speed Warrior**! Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, **Junk Synchron**!"

'Three monsters... their total levels, eight. So, it is Stardust Dragon?' thought Jack, glancing at the winged-blonde who had been as still as a statue since the beginning. Faintly, he wondered why Yusei and the girl hadn't talked even once. After hearing how Stardust wanted to kill him for _separating_ her from Yusei, Jack thought that they would be talking or looking at each other or something; but nada. Yusei was acting as if he didn't see the winged-girl, who was acting as cold as a freakin' blizzard.

"Here she comes..." Tenten uttered.

"Hn. It would be actually interesting to have the two of them fight in the past; the Chuunin Exams don't count." Sasuke hadn't ever seen 2 Jinchuuriki in battle, but considering that one alone could destroy a mountain, 2 fighting against each other would seem downright scary to any normal person; too bad that Sasuke wasn't any normal person, he only found it interesting.

"What are they talking about?" whispered Rua to his twin.

"No clue." murmured Ruka.

"When you got beat?" Tenten snickered, remembering the story she had heard when she had been young. By then, she hadn't been able to believe that Sora could have taken down Gaara, but as time passed with the mask peeling away, Tenten realized that the rumours were real.

"Got beat?" Jack looked up in interest.

In response to her taunt and Atlas' curiosity, Sasuke discreetly gave them the finger.

"I'm tuning my level 3 **Junk Synchron** to my level 3 **Shield Warrior **to my level 2 **Speed Warrior**!" **Junk Synchron** turned into green circles, and **Shield Warrior** and **Speed Warrior** jumping inside, turning into stars as they straightened and continued the summoning. Yusei chanted. "Clustering hopes will become a new, shining star! Become the light her path shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon**!"

Stardust Dragon appeared in a shower of shimmering dust and a flutter of wings, golden eyes raising to meet the other dragon's eyes. With a glare, they hissed at each other, their dragonic instincts screeching at them to defeat the opposing dragon despite their friendship and bond.

It was official, the duel was just getting serious with the appearance of their precious ace cards; and it would be hard, Aki and Yusei agreed as they hardened their hearts. This was a clash between dragons and conflicting views; they had to settle this the hard way.

"This is bad... **Black Rose Dragon**'s attack power is higher than Stardust's..." Rua fretted.

Ruka watched in surprise when Stardust moved slightly, her feet blocking everyone's small stature and her wings twitching.

"Turn end." Yusei said, lowering his outstretched arm with a worried glance at his friends and his dragon who almost seem to stand protectively in front of them.

"Protect your friends? What an utter farce!" Aki suddenly mocked. "You're nothing but talk! You can't save anyone at all!"

**Black Rose Dragon**'s 'shoulders' slumped slightly at his duelist's mocking taunt, and he warily watched Tenten, Sora and Sasuke stiffen. She may not have talked to them, but Aki just unknowingly hit a sensitive spot, and Gaara couldn't deny that he had also been hit in a spot by that taunt...

Yusei successfully suppressed a wince at her mockery that, sadly, hit the mark. His jaw tightened as he thought. 'That may be true, but, even so, I...'

"My turn!" Aki shouted. "Go, **Black Rose Dragon**! Tear **Stardust Dragon** to pieces! Hate Rose Whip!" Black Rose tried, he really tried to not hit her wing, but it was useless when several lashed out at the unseen injury in the right wing of Stardust, making the white dragon screech in pain at the unexpected, brutal agony that exploded in her wing.

Tenten and Sasuke actually flinched. Tenten thanked all heaven above that her wings were made of metal, because while it really hurt when they were sliced or bended, they couldn't be damaged easily; and that's when she didn't add defensive seals or the like. Sasuke unconsciously pressed his own wings closer, warily eyeing the screaming dragon; he had once experienced his wing being actually injured, not a hologram, and it wasn't nice at all.

Yusei looked surprised and horrified at the agony that Sora expressed, and he just turned just in time for a whip to lash at himself.

Aki had a cruel smirk on her face, and she spoke up. "While the **Thorns of Hatred** will prevent it from being beaten, that eternally lasting pain will go through Stardust Dragon's very skin - its very flesh - its very bones!" As a mark of the **Thorn of Hatred**'s effect, the slashes that Black Rose gave Stardust didn't disappear and just remained, the red, glowing slashes bare on her scales. Then, Aki commanded her dragon to swing at the spectators.

But just as the whips were about to hit the humans, Stardust blocked the hit with her wing, gritting her sharp teeth as the impact of blocking it went through her entire wing and jarring her unseen wound even more.

"That idiot..." Sasuke groaned, slapping a hand to his face. "I could have stopped Gaara."

"Without burning his roots?" Tenten demanded. "Plants and wood are weak to fire, and no matter how you look at him, Gaara is literallly a **flower**."

Sasuke couldn't resist the choked snicker that threatened to escape him. "Pfft..." He struggled to hold in his laughter, and managed to get out. "You just made it sound as if he was gay, and the way you word it out made him more pathetic! Hahaha!"

"That's cruel, man." Rua sweatdropped. He may have been young but even he knew how insulting it could be to be called a flower. It certainly didn't help the situation when his ace dragon was actually stating the cold truth.

And very cold indeed, what with Black Rose Dragon glaring at them icily.

Ruka whirled towards the weapon specialist with a scolding expression. "Tenten! You don't have to be so rude!"

Tenten raised her hands defensively. "But it's true!"

Sasuke snickered. "You're even being whipped by a kid."

Tenten glared at him, "Says the gay man!"

Sasuke sputtered, "Nani!? I am not gay!"

"Really? Your name says otherwise, Sas**uke**." Tenten empathized the part of Sasuke's name mockingly.

Sasuke was seething, that was clear. "You will regret it if you don't shut up, Higurashi."

Jack winced when he caught sight of the chilly stare the dragon of Izayoi Aki gave them. It was one thing having a hologram coming at him, but actually knowing that a duel monster was alive and visible along with being able to harm, currently glaring at them? Jack may have been the past King, but even he wasn't dumb enough to anger a real dragon that could tear him to pieces, which could happen thanks to Izayoi's powers. Obviously, Uchiha and Higurashi didn't share his views and continued their impolite discussion.

Ruka and Rua blinked owlishly as they remembered certain words, and they turned to Jack, simultaneously asking. "What is 'gay'?"

Tenten froze, Sasuke grinned evilly.

"..." Jack refused to answer. It wasn't his job to do that and he sure as hell wasn't going to explain something like that to the kiddies. Riding duels he could handle, life-threatening situations to some extent too, but explaining the talk (he still got chills whenever he remembered how Martha had told them about it) to some kids? No way in hell.

Meanwhile, **Black Rose Dragon** briefly considered taking his chances and take a swing at Uchiha Sasuke or Higurashi Tenten. He had heard them loud and clear, and it was not like they made an effort to tone it down either.

Aki ended her turn.

Getting up and casting the injured dragon beside him a worried look, Yusei drew a card. "My turn! I activate the Quick-play magic, **Half Shot**, from my hand! This card will halve one monster's attack power, and that same monster will not be destroyed by battle during this turn. I choose **Black Rose Dragon**!" He looked at Izayoi Aki with a serious look. "Izayoi! Stardust's soulful strike is going to open your eyes! **Stardust Dragon** attacks **Black Rose Dragon**!" The white dragon's jaws began gathering compressed energy, aiming to shoot at the other dragon. "Shooting Sonic!"

**Aki: 3600**

An invisible shield prevented the energy attack from making contact with Black Rose, but Aki's life points were reduced.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yusei finished.

"During the End Phase, **Black Rose Dragon**'s attack power reverts back to 3000!" From beneath her bangs, Aki smiled wickedly. "My turn! **Black Rose Dragon** attacks **Stardust Dragon**! Hate Rose Whip!"

Now that she knew the pain she would be going against, the white dragon's jaws didn't realised an agonized screech as before, having prepared herself against the particular onslaught. Silently, Gaara apologized for hitting that sensitive area; he wasn't hitting just anyone after all, but the person who he considered a sister and the one who had practically beaten him down to make him see reason, the one who had 'made him see the light'.

Even more wounds were added upon Stardust's once untarnished white scales, as they were littered with red glowing slashes.

Smiling when Yusei was hit too, Aki spoke up. "Through **Thorn of Hatred**'s effect, **Stardust Dragon** will not be destroyed, but its attack power will be dropped down by another 600. I place a card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yusei glanced at the card he drew, and then looks at another card he drew earlier, thinking if he could draw another specific card, he could use this. "I place a card face down and end my turn!"

Snickering slightly, Aki asked. "Finally run out of options, have we?" Sobbering up, she glared at Yusei. "Indeed. That's quintessentially 'you'! Be it saving others... Or helping others... You can't do either!"

"You're right, I don't have the power to do so." Yusei admitted, much to Aki's surprise; she hadn't been expecting him to actually admit that. "There's no way I could help anyone, and I can only pray that my friends be saved." Proof of it were Kiryu or Sora, who Yusei swore were the ones who saved him most of the time; one during his childhood and the other in his teen years. "But, even so, I want to try helping my friends!"

"Basically, you let the matter drop." Aki bitterly said. "Divine caught me in his arms, he put me at ease, he gave me a home; something neither you or my parents did or can do! My turn! Battle! **Black Rose Dragon** attacks **Stardust Dragon**! Hate Rose Whip!" Faster than anyone could react, Aki commanded the attacks of her dragon to turn even more vicious than ever. As a whip made its way to Yusei, Aki shouted. "Divine approved of these powers of mine! And, he provided me with a home I could return to!" At least, until everything crumbled to pieces right in front of her eyes.

Then, in an unexpected move, Hideo ran in front of Yusei, shielding the younger man. "Stop this, Aki! Stop hurting people!"

"Watch out!" Yusei yelled, and seeing the man not moving, he activated his trap. "Trap card, open! **Guard Block**! All damage done by this turn will be reduced to 0!" A barried surrounded Hideo just in time to deflect the whip, protecting both the man and Yusei's life points. "Then, I draw a card from the deck."

Lowering his arms from where he had thrown them up to shield himself, he looked at Aki pleadingly. "Please, forgive what I've done, Aki." Seeing his daughter so crazed, it was a painful blow to Izayoi Hideo. It was even more painful to know that he had been the main person to push her to this. What had haunted him these few years was his constant fear of his daughter, but now that he was seeing it front of him, it was even more painful than he had ever thought, that he had been the one who made Aki suffer through all that. Maybe if he hadn't called her a monster, maybe if he hadn't slapped her, maybe if he hadn't feared her and drove her away, Aki would have lived the happy life Hideo wished she had, not the life filled with hatred and violence that he had forced his daughter to go through. "It's all my fault." Hideo could see something in his daughter's eyes breaking as she continued hurting Yusei-kun, he could see something entirely different taking over his Aki, his daughter.

"Shut up!" Aki snapped. "It's too late to say that now!"

Hideo admits to being afraid of her and her powers. Aki bows her head, saying she knew and that is why he abandoned her, because she is a monster. Hideo says he had stopped thinking when he said that and it isn't true. He should have realized the obvious feelings, that they love her. Aki refuses to believe that, finds it hard to do so. Hideo had not expected her to, but considers it irrelevant, as it is he who needs to believe. He needs to believe that he loves her.

"**Thorns of Hatred**'s effect will drop **Stardust Dragon**'s attack by another 600 points!" They heard a hiss escape Stardust when a particular whip just hit her wounded wing right at the center of the injury, much to the spiritually aware people's worry and concern. "I activate the magic card, **Wonder Clover**, from my hand! By sending a level 4 monster in my hand to the cemetery, my monster is allowed to attack twice."

Tenten and Sasuke wondered why the hell would there be a rule to not attack a dragons' wings when it's clear one does not have a choice when controlled by a duelist. It was somewhat useless since conflicts in the Spirit Realm was rare.

"Please stop, Aki!" Hideo pleaded.

"**Black Rose Dragon**! Attack **Stardust Dragon** once more!" Aki roared. "This time, pummel Papa!"

Before the whips could even touch his dragon, the man or himself, Yusei activated his trap card. "Trap card, open!** Iron Resolve**! It halves my life points to reduce the Battle Damage to 0!"

"What!?" Aki's eyes narrowed, then she smirked nastily. "But, **Stardust**'s attack power will plunge further." If she could not make Yusei suffer the way she had always done to others, she would have to do it by attacking Stardust. Looking at Yusei's eyes it was obvious to Aki that it pained him to see the dragon attacked, that it hurt to watch his dragon be hurt and not being able to do anything; and a part of Aki loved it. The miserable, sadistic, angry, and hurt part of her, the witch inside her loved the way Yusei was hurt; because while it's not physical, he was still suffering the same way she had suffered: Emotionally. It just proved to Aki how helpless Yusei could be. Sure, physical wounds may hurt, but mental wounds hurt even further; Aki wanted Yusei to experience what she had gone through.

After the attack, the white dragon hissed, her scaly body already scarred with numerous wounds.

"Permanent trap, open! **Death Petal Countdown**! During my turn's end phase, by removing a plant-type monster in my graveyard, it deals 300 points of damage to the opposing player!" Aki removed an** Evil Thorn**, the plant explodes into razor sharp purple petals which fly in Yusei's direction. Yusei's Life Points drop to 100 but is unharmed, while Hideo takes the hits from the petals due to stubbornly standing in place despite Yusei's warnings. All Aki's needs to do now is remove another Plant from play on her next turn to defeat Yusei.

Then, Yusei realized one thing. 'Even though the turn's over, Izayoi's power hasn't stopped! ...Could it be that she can't control her powers?'

"Aki..." Hideo breathed out, standing up and staggering as he made his way to his daughter. "Aki, please, come back. Back to us... Aki..."

"Stay back... Stay back!" Aki screamed, turning frantic.

"Don't! You're putting yourself in danger!" Yusei warned Hideo.

"It's okay." Hideo replied, surprising him. "I've decided; from now on, no matter how much Aki hurts me, I won't turn a blind eye to Aki." His gaze softened as he looked at his daughter. "I'll listen to Aki's every whisper."

"I don't believe it..." Aki shook her head, glaring at the man and trying to stand by her words, her resolve wavering slightly no matter how hard she tried to harden it. "I don't believe it! I don't!"

"Aki!"

Aki stopped in her denials, eyes wide at the shout of the golden-streaked man.

"They're right there in front of you, aren't they!?" Yusei pointed out. "The eyes that gaze on you - The ears that answer to your sorrow. These very things, your mother and your father, aren't they the home where you belong?!"

Her home... "Right in front of me?" Aki swallowed as she stared at her mother and father. But then, she remembered the belief she had stood by these years, and tried to not believe again. "No.. No... You're wrong! T-They're not—!" Her voice cracked and weakened, her resolve wavering as foolish, naive, and bright hope slowly drilled inside her. Aki was afraid, so afraid of the strange feelings she hadn't felt in years, the feeling of being loved by her mother and father; and she was afraid of being hurt again. And what better way to avoid being hurt than to not accept them back into her heart? But it was so difficult, Aki longed for that familiar warmth and love to embrace her, that unique love that only parents could give; Aki missed them, but she was afraid of them too.

"Then I'm going to shatter the shell you're wrapped in - your misplaced hatred - into pieces!" Yusei declared, seeing the internal struggle in Izayoi's eyes. Just a little push; and he knew how to do that. "My turn!" He almost grinned at the card he drew, but restrained himself. "I equip the Equipment Magic, **Silver Wings**, to **Stardust Dragon**!" A white and blue mix of color aura encased the white dragon's wings, and Yusei continued. "Next, I activate the Magic card, **Restraint Release Wave**!"

"That card—!"

"By destroying an equipment Magic on my field," The glow around Stardust's wings popped out of existence. "it destroys all Magic and Trap cards on my opponent's field!"

Aki's eyes widened and she turned around, seeing the elongated thorns on her dragon crumbling and disappearing. "Thorns of Hatred—!"

"With** Black Rose Dragon**'s Equpment Magic being destroyed, **Black Rose Dragon** and **Stardust Dragon**'s attack power revert to normal!"

Aki sucked in a breath. "Can't be—!"

"**Stardust Dragon** attacks** Black Rose Dragon**! Shooting Sonic!"

This time, the blast of the attack made contact and destroyed the rose dragon. As soon as the attack crashed against his chest, he was engulfed in burning flames, and with an agonized roar, **Black Rose Dragon** exploded among the flutter of purple petals in the field.

"Talk about burn..." Tenten murmured, sweatdropping.

"It was an explosion, and I could have done better." Sasuke scoffed. "In fact, if it had been me, even the petals would have turned into ash; not even bones would remain unscathed by fire."

"Sometimes, I really wonder why I haven't thrown you away still, you homicidal maniac." muttered Jack to himself, seriously questioning his sanity and decision of keeping Red Demon's Dragon's card despite knowing the annoying spirit that was homicidal. Yes, the effect and power of the spirit card was unique and strong, but was it worth the possible threats for his life that are frequently spouted by said spirit?

His love for dueling was declaring war on his concern for his own life.

Apparently, Rua somewhat agreed with his views. "What are you saying!? Y-You're talking about k-k-k-killing him so casually!"

"Yeah, so?"

Ruka's mouth dropped open in shock. "Aren't you friends?"

"Friends?" Sasuke repeated, amused and slightly unimpressed. "No, we're not. Hmm... How to say it? Well, the only ties we have to each other are the ones he wants to wring around my neck." Honestly, sometimes Sasuke felt the same; he still hadn't forgotten how he was beaten during the Chunnin Exams after all. Gaara's reason for wanting to wring his neck was simple and very obvious, practically everyone in the Elemental Nations was wary of himself. Not only that, but Gaara was personal in the grudge because Sasuke did put a hole through Sora's chest, dangeriously close to grazing her heart; and Sasuke had once attacked Sunagakure in a fit of insanity. One can even wonder why Gaara hadn't tried to kill Sasuke on sight.

Tenten buried her face in her hands, frustrated. "You are hopeless."

"Couldn't agree more, Higurashi." said Jack. The pair of terrified and shocked twins could not agree more, their respect for Jack raising slightly due to having a spirit card like Sasuke and still being sane.

"The effect of the **Guard Hedge** in my hand activates! By sending this card to the cemetery, it negates the destruction of a monster on my field VIA battle!" Petals gathered together and formed the perfectly fine structure of **Black Rose Dragon**, who was far from fine as he winced a bit from the direct attack. Technically, he and Stardust were both physical, and while the attack didn't affect Aki, it affected him when he was destroyed. "The monster targeted by this effect will have its attack halved this turn."

"Aki..."

"Papa..." Aki bit her lip, looking at her father; then, she realized something and panic began flooding her senses. "My powers... won't listen to me..." She flinched when she heard her father screaming as the sharp, purple petals cut into his body. "Stop!" Aki cried out. "I don't want to hurt Papa!" Somehow, she couldn't find it in her to watch him scream; but why? Just ago she had commanded her own dragon to attack him, so why was she retreating from that resolve?

But then, in slow motion, as if making a mockery out of her desire, a cabinet was hurled towards Izayoi Hideo, aiming right for his head.

Something within Aki **snapped**, and she _pulled_.

The uncontrollable, salvage, and hyper feeling inside her that she always pushed down with her hair clip was going to hurt her father, but she wouldn't let it. Aki outstretched a hand, as if grasping some unseen object, and forced down her power, ordered it to obey her wishes. She wouldn't obey it anymore, wouldn't let it get out of control and hurt her father, and she will make her power obey her. Even without the hairpin, even without Divine's help, she will make it obey her, she had to!

The purple petals disappeared and the cabinet plopped down with a dull thud.

Everyone was gobsmacked, Tenten had actually been ready to enter the fray and slice the cabinet in two, but found no need when the power promptly disappeared from the air.

They stared at Aki, who was just as surprised, for this was the first time she had actually managed to get her powers to obey her, to control her powers. Aki faintly registered seeing some ghostly figures behind Stardust and Yusei, but she thought no more of it as her father fell to his hands and knees. Aki rushed over to him, kneeling and staring at her father right in the eye, seeing the sincere guilt and care and _love_.

After a few seconds, she stood up tall and proud; Aki tells Yusei to end this battle. Despite knowing he would be destroyed soon enough, the rose dragon couldn't stop the small, relieved, mental smile.

Yusei nodded. "Trap card, open! **Synchro Halo**! When a Synchro Monster is unable an opponent's monster by battle, that Synchro Monster has its attack doubled and can attack once more!" Halo of power surrounded Stardust, and Aki slowly stood up, supporting her father and nodding at Yusei with a small smile. "Now, it's time to break the Witch's spell! **Stardust Dragon** attacks** Black Rose Dragon**! Shooting Sonic!"

Seeing her dragon being destroyed, Aki didn't felt the corrupt rage or anger she thought she would have; instead, she felt a foreign relief and warmness that was comforting and familiar, as if she had felt it before. Although there was a flash of pain from watching her dragon being destroyed, it was very insignificant compared to her other emotions.

With a small smile, and tears at the corner of her eyes, Aki hugged her father as her Life Points lower to 0.

* * *

**I don't mean to make Aki sound bad, sorry if it seemed like that. Sorry for any mistakes too. **

**About the time where Sora checked in Yusei during Satellite, she had gone outside the deck since opening a portal could take time, hence if Hidan or anyone else was attacking she would be able to intercept them immediately.**

**Despite stating about Sora being a seal mistress, I myself am not very knowledgable in it; I only know some 'basics', and that it can be activated with blood mixed ink, paper with ink, or just blood or even chakra. I have seen examples of seals being used in the anime, and I admit they are very complex; the thing here is that Sora doesn't always use seals for large scale destruction, too chakra consuming and a danger to allies since they were going around enemy territory in groups or armies. (Also, she doesn't know how to perform the Hiraishin, I have my reasons for that.) Point is, I am sorry if the way Sora did the seals are incorrect, but controlling her chakra to do the thing is actually very difficult, and one can imagine how much time she spent grinding the sufficent control to do that or even become a seal mistress. Yes, Tenten has better chakra control than her, so she could have a better time than Sora using only her chakra to do seals, but it is the problem of actually knowing and solving the inner workings of a (unknown or otherwise) seal. Sora may have worse chakra control than other seal masters, but she knows a lot about picking a seal apart and disable it without harming the host since she did some (unusual? Uzumakis have lots of guts, and she did visit the ruins of Uzushio sometimes; either unintentionally due to advancing with the Shinobi Alliance or not) experiments during her 'training' regimes.**


End file.
